


Regular Show - El Descanso de la Monotonía

by ReversosreveR



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Drugs, Multi, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Sex Addiction, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 90,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReversosreveR/pseuds/ReversosreveR
Summary: "El Descanso de la Monotonía" nos muestra una vida alternativa de los personajes MUCHO DESPUÉS de todo lo sucedido en el Cartoon. Obviando la muerte de Papaleta (lo que me cogió totalmente fría) los muchachos se han convertido en adolescentes adultos con ciertas dificultades que acarrearon desde su pasado. ¿Algunos maduraron o simplemente se quedaron estancados? No olvidemos que Mordecai maduró incluso al final de la serie y fue Rigby quien sí lo logró con el paso de los episodios (totalmente irónico). Espero que les guste esta historia, NO ESTA PERMITIDO EL PLAGIO NI NINGUNA OTRA ADAPTACIÓN.





	1. Prólogo

_**¿Qué sucedió en los últimos dos años con los personajes de Regular Show?** _

 

A Rigby lo invaden extrañas frustraciones que no puede comprender por ser _**virgen**_.

El enamoramiento de Eileen por Rigby fue superado... o **_nunca_** existió ¿Que sucedió?  

Mordecai lleva de novio con Margarita pero ¿Cuál es su maldito **_problema_** con Rigby?

Los **_planes_** de Margarita, hasta ahora, siempre salieron a la perfección.  

Benson sigue siendo el jefe ejemplar... sólo fuera de la caja **_secreta_** en su armario.

Lo que Skips tiene en edad, ahora, con mayor razón, lo lleva en **_obstinación_**.

**_Aún_** no existen avistamientos de CJ desde el rompimiento con Mordecai...  

El amistoso de Fantasmin dejó llevar su personalidad, **_mostrándose_** más sociable y bromista.

Pasado su matrimonio, Musculoso sigue siendo el mismo bromista, pero mucho más **_maduro_**.

Jeremy y Chad volaron a Londres ¿los volveremos a ver? Existen **_páginas_** sin cerrar...

¡Thomas está de vuelta! pero sigue **_abstinente_** de compartir tiempo con sus amigos ¿Por qué?  

¡Papaleta sigue siendo todo un amor!... o tal vez sólo no lo conocíamos **_enfadado_**. 

 

Bueno, la vida no está hecha para sentirnos atrapados en el mismo dogma ¿o sí? La historia debe continuar... Después de todo, no todos los días podemos contar conque el destino nos prometa  ** _El Descanso de la Monotonía..._**


	2. Frustrante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inicio del día Lunes...

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando Rigby despertó sobre su cómodo trampolín. Sus ojos, instintivamente, permanecieron fijos en el techo de la habitación intentando ser sordo a la incómoda escena en la cama de su mejor amigo, Mordecai. Era obvio lo que pasaba en ese momento y prefería ignorarlo e intentar volver a conciliar el sueño.

Mordecai no podía permanecer quieto por mucho tiempo; tenía las hormonas muy alborotadas. Y desde que salía con Margarita, el deseo de tener contacto físico sólo empeoró. Provocando que Mordecai se masturbara con mayor frecuencia de lo habitual.

Rigby se sentía incómodo al escuchar los gemidos de Mordecai resonar por toda la habitación. Y es que... cuando no conseguía conciliar el sueño a tiempo, algo entre sus piernas palpitaba y sabía que no tenía remedio. Él no quería masturbarse como Mordecai lo hacía. Casi diariamente.

A decir verdad, a Rigby no le molestaba que Mordecai se masturbara con tanta insistencia pero – ¡¿tenía que hacerlo lunes por la madrugada?! – pensó. Mordecai terminaría agotado y Rigby también por la falta de sueño sin olvidar que nunca se encargaba de su propia erección. Aunque era divertido pasar los días siendo flojo, era la razón por la que nunca rendían bien en el trabajo.

La cama de Mordecai hacía sonidos chirriantes contra el suelo debido al escandaloso movimiento de su cuerpo reaccionando ante el placer. Y empeoraban cada vez más. – ¡Rayos, Mordecai! ¡¿No puedes ser más silencioso?! – Rigby pensó para sí y giró mirando hacia la pared cubriéndose los oídos con ropas que alcanzaba a recoger del suelo con facilidad. De pronto todo se quedó en silencio y Rigby cerró los ojos con ligero enojo.

Mordecai: ¿Está todo bien, amigo?

Rigby: Seee... sólo deja de hacer tanto ruido. No me dejas dormir, !Mordecai!

Rigby levantó los brazos en posición de quejarse como siempre suele hacerlo sin tener que mirar hacia Mordecai. Luego los dejó caer para empujar las ropas al suelo y arroparse con su manta.

Mordecai: Ay por favor, Rigby.

Rigby se encontraba completamente desinteresado en conversar sobre el tema con Mordecai; sólo quería dormir y lo dejó pasar como siempre. Pero a penas cuando Mordecai dejó de hablar, a los oídos de Rigby los alcanzaron una suave pero coqueta voz femenina. Rigby reaccionó al reconocer la voz y saltó de su trampolín mirando hacia la cama de Mordecai.

Margarita: Te dije que no sería una buena idea, Mordecai. Hola Rigby.

Rigby: ¿Mar... Margarita? ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Mordecai: Calma amigo. No es para tanto.

Rigby: ¿Que no es para tanto? Mordecai, si Benson se entera, tendremos problemas.

Mordecai: Pero Benson no se enterará ¿o si Rig-by?

Rigby: Por eso los violentos rechinidos de tu cama.

Margarita: ¡Rigby! Ay Mordecai, de verdad lo lamento. Será mejor que me vaya.

Mordecai: No, espera Margarita.

Rigby: Olvídenlo, iré por algo a la cocina.

Rigby tomó su almohada y buscó su manta en la oscuridad. La recogió del suelo de muy mala gana; debió caérsele cuando saltó del trampolín. Caminó por la habitación ignorando a lo que sea que Mordecai y Margarita estuviesen conversando. Sólo le preocupaba tres cosas en ese momento: Dónde iría a terminar de dormir, cómo regresaría Margarita a casa sin que lo notasen y si esto se volvería una nueva costumbre para Mordecai. Al menos la erección se había ido.

Papaleta esa mañana notó que la puerta del baño tenía el seguro puesto. Así que tomó las llaves y decidió abrirlo para el resto. Sin embargo no contaba con encontrar una manta envolviendo algo en la bañera. Papaleta sintió un escalofrío al recordar la escena de una película de suspenso que vio ayer y le había quitado el sueño. Se acercó lentamente dramatizándose a sí mismo la misma escena de suspenso y, lleno de coraje, levantó la manta con la escoba para luego salir corriendo del baño. Era Rigby quien estaba en la bañera.

Papaleta: ¿Ri...Rigby?

Papaleta se acercó a él preocupado y verificó que se encontraba bien. Así que agitó suavemente a Rigby para despertarlo. Rigby hizo una mueca de no querer despertar y entre sueños pronunció el nombre de Mordecai, diciendo que era un idiota o algo por el estilo. Entonces Rigby sintió cómo poco a poco un fuerte dolor en la espalda crecía y se enderezó al instante.

Papaleta: Rigby!

Rigby: Papaleta... ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

Papaleta: Rigby, ¿Dormiste dentro de la bañera?

Rigby: la bañera... la... ¡¿la que?! ¡Pero si dormí en el sofá!

Papaleta: Rigby quiero que comprendas que el baño es de uso personal pero debe estar disponible para todos ¿de acuerdo?

Rigby: Si, si, entiendo, Papaleta.

Papaleta: Bien, ahora prepárate. Benson dice que nos tiene una noticia.

Rigby se sentía muy cansado y estaba muy confundido por cómo pudo haber terminado en la bañera – ¿Pudo haber sido Mordecai?, ese idiota. – Salió de la bañera y se desvistió comenzando por el abdomen. Llevaba puesto una playera ranglan y unos bóxer negro con diseños rojo y blanco de pequeñas guitarras eléctricas por doquier. – Seguro quiso vengarse por lo de ésta madrugada – Rigby estiró el elástico de sus bóxer para revisarlos y como sospechaba había rastros de líquido pre seminal por la erección de anoche. – No, no puedo utilizar estos. – Decidió ir por unos limpios a su habitación y para su sorpresa, no había rastro de Mordecai. Todo se veía limpio menos el lado de Rigby. – ¿Debería limpiarlo? Mmm... nah – Regresó a la bañera.

Una vez dentro. Rigby dejó caer agua tibia sobre su espalda para aliviar el dolor. Se sentía molesto pues no había exagerado las cosas con Mordecai, sólo le había advertido como cualquier amigo lo haría y los dejó tranquilos para que terminaran. – No era mi intención interrumpirlos de todas maneras ¡¿Por qué tenía que meterme en la bañera?! Auh! –

Rigby se inclinó poniendo una mano sobre la regadera yla otra en su espalda. De pronto una serie de sonidos e imágenes aparecieron en su mente. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había pensado que era, una simple masturbación rutinaria de Mordecai. El ruido de la cremallera, el frotamiento arrítmico en su pene, sus primeros gemidos, la respiración entrecortada, el rechinido de la cama y la reacción de su cuerpo a los espasmos por haber llegado al climax terminando luego en un suspiro. – No... no de nuevo. – Sentía su pene palpitar. Rigby, muy irritado entonces, dejó caer agua completamente fríasobre su espalda con la esperanza de que aliviara su malestar, soportando duramente el radical cambio de temperatura sobre su cuerpo.

Esa mañana todos se presentaron puntuales, menos Mordecai quien llegó casi veinte minutos tarde en el carrito de golf. Todos miraron fijamente a Mordecai, parecía no importarles la tardanza. Benson dio un suspiro de resignación y le señaló que debía reunirse con el resto.

Mordecai se acercó a las escaleras y mientras lo hizo miró fijamente a Rigby y se tranquilizó al notar que nada había cambiado, sólo era Rigby y su pésima actitud pero ni Benson ni nadie sabía lo que había pasado durante la madrugada. Rigby, al verlo, sintió una sensación en el estómago.

Benson: Buenos días a todos. Espero que hayan aprovechado el fin de semana para descansar porque tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Rigby: Si bueno, yo no diría: des-can-san-do exactamente.

Mordecai: Silencio mapache. *golpe*

Rigby: Aau!

Benson: ¡Silencio los dos! Bien hoy tengo una noticia que darles. Esta mañana llegó esta carta donde muestra una tabla de preferencias entre solares y estadios. Ehm... Al parecer el parque fue escogido como sede para un evento grande porque se vería... cool.

Todos: waau...

Thomas: ¡Vaya! espero que sean...

Musculoso: Viejo eso es genial. ¿Sabes quién más es genial?

Rigby: ¡Es estupendo Benson!

Musculoso: oigan...

Mordecai: Sí ¿quién lo diría?

Musculoso: Amigos... como decía ¿saben quién más es...?

Mordecai y Rigby: Concierto gratis!! Wooooo....

Musculoso: hey, intento decir algo!!

Papaleta: ¡oh! ¡Qué maravillosa noticia!

Musculoso: ¡¡MI MAMI!!

Benson: Está bien, suficiente.

Skips: Parece una responsabilidad muy grande, Benson ¿está bien que lo hagamos nosotros?

Benson: Confío en que lo haremos bien. Equipo, ya antes organizamos un concierto en el parque. ¿Ya lo olvidaron? Ahora, Fall Out Boy realizará un concierto en este parque. No hay muchas diferencias, sólo tiene que ser más grande y sensacional que el anterior. Así que necesito el apoyo de todos. ¿Entendido? ¡Y disciplinados! Tienen que hacer exactamente lo que se les diga. 

Musculoso: Ya dinos que debemos hacer, Benson.

Benson: Qué bueno que lo preguntas Musculoso porque necesito que tú y Fantasmin, consigan personal de apoyo que esté capacitado para armar escenarios, personal de carga, control de pirotecnia, efectos especiales, publicidad, etc. Además de informar a las autoridades de que se realizará un evento en el parque; necesitaremos apoyo para mantener el orden y la seguridad. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

Musculoso: Claro que sí, hermano. Tengo buenos contactos que lo harán.

Fantasmin: No hay problema.

Benson: Bien, Mordecai y Rigby, ustedes irán al aeropuerto por el equipo que llegará periódicamente. Aquí tengo una copia con los horarios que el manager coordinó para la entrega. No deben estar fuera de las horas establecidas. Les estoy encomendando una tarea muy sencilla pero importante. No me decepcionen o los despido.

Mordecai: Estaremos bien, Benson.

Rigby: Sí, será pan comido.

Benson: si, si... Skips, tú dirigirás al personal de cargas que Musculoso y Fantasmin traerán. Ten, éste mapa indica en qué lugares del parque se colocarán cada paquete para su previa instalación. También te encargarás de supervisar a los especialistas en pirotecnia, no quiero accidentes en el parque de ninguna magnitud. ¿Entendido?

Thomas: hemm ¿Y yo que hago?

Musculoso: Thomas ¿Estabas aquí? Hermano, habrá un concierto en el parque. Wiiuuu... *quitándose la camiseta, dándole giros en el aire sobre su cabeza*

Thomas: Lo sé musculoso, es más ¡llegué primero!

Benson: Thomas, tú estarás a cargo de la publicidad. No sólo quiero que organices al grupo para la entrega de volantes o pegado de carteles. Las indicaciones dicen que sólo debe hacerse las instalaciones durante el día a la vista del público. Así ellos se sentirán interesados y se animarán asistir al concierto. ¿Sabes cómo llamar la atención?

Thomas: Creo que estaría bien armar todo frente al público y, a medida de que se vaya avanzando, ir limitando el paso del público para generar curiosidad o algo así.

Benson: Ya lo tienes, Thomas. Bueno empecemos todos. Sigan su itinerario y estaremos coordinados. Si tienen alguna otra duda, estaré en mi oficina. Pueden retirarse.

Todos se dispersaron muy animados por la noticia del concierto.

Mordecai: Amigo esto será algo grandioso.

Rigby: ¡Sí que lo será! Espero que inicien con...

Mordecai: *interrumpe* ¿A dónde vas Rigby?

Rigby: Quiero desayunar algo, no he comido nada todavía.

Mordecai: Genial ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería de Margarita?

Rigby: Ni hablar... ¿Qué tal si tú te adelantas?

Mordecai alcanzó a Rigby antes de que entrara por la puerta y lo detuvo interponiendo su brazo entre Rigby y el marco de la puerta. Rigby no le miró a la cara. Mordecai era jodidamente más alto que él y, desde su posición, sentía denigrante la simple idea de sólo poder verlo si miraba hacia arriba. Al menos en ese momento así era como se sentía. Ignoró esto y pasó por debajo de su brazo. Mordecai lo siguió con la mirada y cruzó de brazos siguiendo a Rigby a la cocina.

Mordecai: ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Rigby: ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué estaría molesto? ¡Sólo pasé la noche en la bañera!

Mordecai: Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Rigby: Viejo, lo que pasó allá arriba me tiene sin cuidado. No tenías que hacerme esto ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele la espalda?

Mordecai: Pff... vamos, no seas llorón.

Rigby: ¿Era absolutamente necesario?

Mordecai: Sí... no... no lo sé.

Rigby: ¿Y por qué estás tan preocupado?

Mordecai: Rigby, hablas dormido ¿sabes? Si Benson llegase a enterarse perdería mi empleo.

En ese momento Rigby escupió el sándwich pero un trozo se había atascado en el fondo de su garganta. Intentó beber un poco de leche pero, descuidadamente empujó el vaso con el codo y no podía respirar. Comenzó a impacientarse. Mordecai estaba distraído leyendo un mensaje de Margarita y entonces escuchó el vaso de vidrio estrellarse en el suelo. – ¡Rigby! – Mordecai corrió auxiliar a su amigo. – ¡Vamos respira! – Abrazó a Rigby por la espalda, rodeándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Hizo un puño con una mano, lo colocó contra el abdomen de Rigby por encima de su ombligo y con la otra hizo presión dentro de su abdomen. Olvido poner el dedo pulgar dentro del puño, tal y como Benson les había enseñado pero al diablo, Rigby necesitaba ayuda. Dio rápidos empujones hacia arriba y hacia adentro hasta conseguir que su amigo escupiera lo que parecía ser un trozo de cabanossi. Ambos cayeron rendidos al suelo. Rigby apenas podía respirar, el cabanossi tenía un gusto picante.

Mordecai: Rigby, Rigby! ¿Puedes oírme?

Rigby: agh.... agua... agua Mordecai... ngh!

Mordecai fue veloz por el primer vaso que encontró a la vista, y lo llenó de agua. Rigby sostenía su garganta intentando respirar profundamente. Aun habían arcadas de por medio pero el efecto del picante a penas y estaba desapareciendo.

Mordecai: Aquí tienes, bébelo. Ten.

Rigby tomó el vaso con ambas manos aún temblorosas por la sorpresa del ahogamiento y, con un impulso, arrojó el contenido en el rostro de Mordecai. Rigby se puso de pie sin mirarlo y fue por un vaso con leche. El vidrio aún seguía esparcido por el suelo. Rigby pensó en limpiarlo enseguida. Mordecai tuvo la sensación de no querer admitir que tal vez lo tenía merecido, así que se puso de pie violentamente dispuesto a enfrentarle. Vio que Rigby tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre salirle de un dedo, no tenía remedio; era un desastre para la limpieza. Mordecai sonrió cálidamente terminando por limpiar la leche derramada... O tal vez no.

Rigby: No soy un soplón, Mordecai.

Mordecai: ...

Rigby: Ahora, déjame comer algo. Aún tenemos tiempo, deberías cambiarte.

Mordecai salió de la cocina en silencio y pronto se escuchó la puerta de la habitación retumbar. Rigby no veía la hora para que el día acabase.Subió por las escaleras y de lejos notó que la habitación, en efecto, estaba cerrada. Pasó de largo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Se miró al espejo mientras abría la llave del agua y sumergió su cabeza en ella. Rigby dudosamente recorrió con ambas manos, lentamente desde su abdomen hacia su entrepierna sólo para confirmar sus sospechas. – ¡¡Maldita sea, Mordecai!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas bajo el agua. Tenía el miembro completamente endurecido. 


	3. Perturbado

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la piel de Mordecai y caían tibias al suelo. Rigby se había puesto de pie y le había dado la espalda. Siempre actuando descubierto y a la ligera; Mordecai pensó que tendría suficiente tiempo para darle la vuelta y golpearlo. Cualquiera podría hacerlo y la idea lo molestó; ya era hora de que Rigby aprendiera a ser más cuidadoso.

Rigby: No soy un soplón, Mordecai.

Luego de terminar el sexo con Margarita, Mordecai se preocupó porque nadie supiera lo que había pasado en la habitación. Cuando vio que Rigby dormía en el sofá, se limitó a llevarlo en brazos y meterlo en la bañera del baño con mucho cuidado. Esto a Margarita le había parecido muy divertido y en ese momento pensó que era una buena idea y que nada malo sucedería.  De haber pronosticado que su mejor amigo se echaría a llorar, tal vez se lo hubiera pensado mejor.

Un rastro de culpa penetró en la conciencia de Mordecai. Quería darle una explicación, pero no ahora. Mientras no sintiera que sus acciones fueron realmente estúpidas, no se lo dejaría tan fácil a Rigby. Sólo se limitó a escuchar y salir de la cocina.

Mientras Margarita esté con él, todo lo demás le importaría muy poco. Tenía a la chica que le fascinaba desde el principio, antes que CJ. Recordó su rompimiento con ella y eso hizo que se entristeciera más de lo que ya estaba. Margarita no sólo era su venus, sino también una serie de recuerdos con hechos desafortunados.

Aún el sentimiento de culpa no admitida lo perseguía, lo sentía salir del suelo tratando de subírsele por la espalda. Azotó la puerta de la habitación para evitar que aquello entrara con él y siguiera perturbando su mente. No lo lograba.

Dio un salto hacia su cama y pegó su rostro a la almohada para poder secarla. Dio un suspiro largo. – Podría dormir si quisiera… pero tengo que trabajar… que fastidio – Giró su rostro para levantarse y sus ojos se fijaron en el trampolín de Rigby. Miró al suelo preguntándose si sería cómodo dormir en un trampolín.

Cambió de posición hacia arriba y miró hacia la nada.

Rigby conocía cada uno de sus movimientos y no dejaba de decirle que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Lo decía cada vez que pasaba por esa puerta para verse con Margarita a escondidas o cuando mentía a CJ por el teléfono. – Siempre intensificando las cosas hasta querer complicarlas – pensó sin conseguir convencerse de ello. Había llegado a un punto que lo tenía aburrido. – ¡Qué me importa! – recordó. Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras. Ya se había vuelto desenfrenado y nada podía pararlo.

Pronto no podía dejar de pensar en ella y la hora de verla luego del trabajo. Al no tener la libertad de hacerlo sin que lo llamasen un MORDECAI simplemente dejó a CJ de lado de forma oficial. Luego de ello, no podía esperar el día o la noche para poseer el cuerpo de Margarita. Sabía que ese día llegaría pero se le hacía difícil pedírselo. Llegó a un punto en el que sólo verla y oler su perfume lo endurecía. Ni hablar de cuando ella se sentaba en su regazo.

Mordecai: ahh… me estoy poniendo duro.

Mordecai aflojó un poco sus pantalones, estaba algo enrojecido por las ideas con Margarita y sonrió al ver la punta de su pene asomarse a través de la bragueta. Hacía pocas horas que lo había hecho con Margarita, pero no era suficiente. Quería verla ahora. – Margarita… – Mordecai sujetó su miembro erecto por la base dando pequeños masajes en círculos para sentir sólo un poco de presión en los testículos. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, sentir cada sensación. Con Margarita no había podido tomar el control. Era la primera vez que lo hacían y, aunque tenía algo de experiencia con CJ, él no podía negarle que tomara el control de la situación. Además las horas para el sexo estaban contadas y él sólo quería sentirla desde adentro. – Mmh… ah… –Gemidos comenzaron a oírse en la habitación. Ahora tenía ambas manos en su miembro erecto, una sujetaba la base con algo más de fuerza y la otra acariciaba el glande con desenfreno. A veces un poco de incomodidad y placer eran mezclas poderosas. En el preciso momento en que sintió calor en su espalda, liberó su miembro. Se enderezó para quitarse la playera, el calor se disipó un poco. Comenzaba a impacientarse a sí mismo. Pero lo quería más lento.

De pronto escuchó a Rigby caminar por el corredor dirigiéndose al baño. Mordecai se sintió algo decepcionado, se había acostumbrado a que Rigby presenciara sus masturbaciones y él no había cruzado por la puerta. – Seguro sigue molesto… mapaches. – Mordecai, ya aburrido por la interrupción de Rigby, tomó su miembro con ambas manos haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, poniendo mucha atención al glande. Estaba recuperando su endurecida erección y los gemidos regresaron a la habitación. Ya no tenía intenciones de alentar la situación. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y sus piernas reaccionaban al placer. De pronto, escuchó su nombre como un murmullo muy bajo.

Salió de la habitación sin la playera puesta y caminó por el corredor – ¿Benson? Juraría que alguien… – Entonces cruzó por la puerta del cuarto de baño. – ¿Rigby? – dijo a la vez que probaba girar la perilla del baño creyendo que naturalmente estaría cerrada, sin embargo la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto y la abrió con facilidad.

Rigby que aún tenía la cabeza sumergida en el agua no había escuchado que alguien había abierto la puerta. Una pequeña corriente de aire poco usual lo alertó; liberó su miembro al instante y levantó la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Mordecai. Tres segundos de silencio bastaron para que cada uno examinara al otro. Mordecai vio claramente que Rigby había tenido las manos dentro de sus pantalones hacia su miembro. Había tenido la cabeza sumergida en el lavamanos y tenía los ojos rojos por el agua. También estaba agitado por aguantar la respiración. Eran dos ideas distintas: una era obvia, tal vez iba a masturbarse, pero la otra era… un poco perturbante. Rigby se atormentó que Mordecai entrara de repente al cuarto de baño, lo había tomado por sorpresa. No llevaba la playera puesta y sus ojos estaban brillosos, era muy probable que estuviera masturbándose. Bajó la mirada y luego miró a Mordecai a los ojos al ver que aún tenía la erección bajo el pantalón, y lo que era peor, Mordecai no se percató de que aún lo tenía ligeramente descubierto. Podía verse al glande asomarse sobre el cinturón. Rigby sintió una palpitación bajo el pantalón. Quería tomarlo con fuerza y aflojar un poco pero si lo hacía Mordecai lo vería y él ya había visto demasiado. Rompió el silencio. 

Rigby: ¡¡Maldita sea, Mordecai!!

Era lo que ya había dicho antes y eso sólo empeoro su situación. Estaba muy avergonzado y sólo quería estar solo por unos minutos y esperar a que la erección bajase.

Mordecai: Si, maso menos eso me pareció escuchar.

Mordecai se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó al borde de la puerta. Como una madre esperando la explicación más sensata y coherente.

Rigby: Mordecai…

Mordecai: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Rigby: No es de tu incumbencia.

Mordecai: Tenias la cabeza dentro del lavamanos, Rigby ¿Qué te sucede?

Rigby: Ya te dije que no es nada,

Rigby intentó apartarse y salir por la puerta pero Mordecai no le permitió el paso. Estaba seriamente preocupado. Tomó a Rigby por el pecho y lo empujó hacia adentro. Cerró la puerta tras él, pensando que hubiese sido mejor hacer esa escena en la habitación.

Mordecai: No saldremos de aquí hasta que me digas lo que te pasa.

Rigby: Entonces tendrás que tomar asiento y perder todo un día de trabajo.

Mordecai se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en la puerta, hizo un gesto, su cuerpo aún estaba caliente y la puerta estaba muy fría. Rigby había sentido el calor y humor de Mordecai, sus sentidos lo habían captado y querían rendirse ante esa sensación.

Cuando Mordecai lo ayudó en la cocina, una parte de él sufría de ahogamiento pero otra parte de él sentía que quería aquella atención. El rubor de Rigby se hizo evidente y Mordecai lo notó. Rigby ocultó su rostro mirando hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba la bañera. Hacía sólo un momento Mordecai volvió a mostrarle el mismo nivel de preocupación y no sólo eso, ahora sentía el calor y el olor de Mordecai cuando está en su límite. Una veloz escena de Mordecai y él en la misma situación que con Margarita cruzó por sus pensamientos. Aún más fuerte que antes, las palpitaciones volvieron pero al punto de causarle algunos espasmos, si no hacía algo, tal vez Mordecai conseguiría ver su, ahora notable, erección. – ¿Qué me está pasando? – pensó.

Mordecai, por otra parte, apenas y había notado que no tenía del todo escondido su erección como había pensado. Se alegró de no encontrarse con nadie antes que Rigby. Aún tenían tiempo para ir al aeropuerto, aunque ya debían darse prisa. No podría esperar a que Rigby se decidiera hablar, le había dado de nuevo la espalda. – De nuevo sin tomar en cuenta su seguridad – Mordecai comenzó a impacientarse y entonces tuvo una descabellada idea. De todas maneras, no pudo deshacerse de su erección y aún se encontraba muy mal.

Mordecai: Bueno Rigby, si no vas a decir nada… terminaré aquí lo que empecé hace un rato.

Rigby: si… si… como quieras…

Rigby no había prestado atención a las palabras de Mordecai, aún estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de su erección cuando entonces entendió lo que Mordecai acababa de decir. Mordecai acarició con el dedo índice el glande de su pene y para su sorpresa, aún seguía de humor. Se desabotonó el pantalón y se bajó la bragueta. El sonido del cierre se escuchó en el silencio. Deslizó su bóxer y dejó al aire su pesado miembro. Mordecai se sorprendió de ello, era como si tuviera mente propia. Rigby podía oír todo lo que pasaba a sus espaldas y lo procesaba en su mente. Imágenes aparecían y tomó con sus manos su miembro, como si tuviera miedo te que Mordecai le escuchara decir algo. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Mordecai comenzaba a sentirse muy bien, sus piernas se debilitaron un poco pero no quería parar. Siguió frotando su miembro y podía oírse el sonido por todas partes, entonces dejó libre una mano y acarició con suavidad sus testículos, no pudo acallar más y dejó salir un gemido salido a la fuerza, simplemente no lo pudo evitar y se sonrojó al saber que Rigby indudablemente lo había escuchado. Era vergonzoso pero se sentía bien molestarlo con lo que fuera y siguió masturbándose con una ligera sonrisa.

El primer gemido rebotó por las paredes del cuarto de baño. Así es como lo llamaba Rigby. Cada vez que Mordecai se masturbada, algo dentro de él esperaba impaciente el primer gemido. Sólo después de oírlo podía ignorar tranquilamente el resto. Tal vez porque era el más sincero, el inicio de muchas de sus sensaciones y todo estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Rigby sintió que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, tenía un par de lágrimas debido a la vergüenza corriendo por sus mejillas, su espalda estaba muy caliente y su cuerpo temblaba por la ansiedad del caso.

Habían pasado unos minutos y Mordecai ya se encontraba en su límite otra vez, intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa, Benson gritándoles en el trabajo, el sudor de Musculoso, lamentó no poder recordar a Papaleta desnudo; eso serviría mucho para alargar su estado hasta que Rigby decidiera darle la cara, – Tal vez no fue buena idea… – pensó. Le avisaría a Rigby que no resultaría y que sólo planeaba terminar y ya. Intentó controlar su voz lo mejor que pudo – Rigby… –  El tono de su voz, sin embargo, se oyó como una súplica y Rigby, automáticamente, giró para verlo. Mordecai ya no pudo evitarlo más y la eyaculación había intervenido en el aviso de Mordecai para detener el reto que se había propuesto para molestarlo. Mordecai cayó de rodillas y su esperma se extendía por el suelo y el largo de su miembro. Estaba muy avergonzado. Rigby vio toda la escena y aprovecho la oportunidad para salir del cuarto de baño. – No… espe…ra… arrgh... – Mordecai aún estaba recuperándose y no podía detenerlo. Rigby entro a la habitación y la aseguró, quería dejar sólo a Mordecai, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, no conocía esas sensaciones. Oyó unos pasos por el corredor y quitó el seguro de la puerta. Cuando Mordecai entró a la habitación, Rigby estaba arropado en su trampolín.

Mordecai: Amigo… disculpa que hayas tenido que ver eso, quería detenerlo, lo juro.

Rigby: No… importa, Mordecai.

Mordecai: *suspiro* Rigby, no entiendo lo que te está pasando pero ya no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

Mordecai se acercó al trampolín y había puesto un brazo al lado de cada hombro de Rigby haciendo presión intentando ver su rostro. Rigby estaba muy afectado aún. No dejaba de temblar y tenía los ojos muy brillosos. Su erección aún estaba bajo los pantalones y le dolía demasiado como para enfrentarlo. Se sentía mareado.

Rigby: Mordecai, creo que tengo algo de fiebre.

Mordecai: ¿Fiebre, en serio? No puede ser, estabas muy bien.

Rigby: Te lo compensaré Mordecai, sólo cúbreme por esta vez.

Mordecai tomó la frente de Rigby y su frente para comparar temperaturas. En realidad el cuerpo de ambos estaba caliente pero el de Rigby era demasiado calor y comenzó a dudar que tal vez sí tenía fiebre. Rigby sólo podía ponerse peor al pensar que esa mano, hace sólo un momento estaba en el miembro de Mordecai. Entonces la voz de Benson lo alertó y se puso aún peor.

Benson: ¡¿Aún siguen aquí?! ¡Ya deberían estar camino al aeropuerto!

Mordecai: Lo sé Benson, en eso estamos.

Benson: ¡¿Y qué hace Rigby en su trampolín?! ¡Ya levántate!

Mordecai: Benson, espera. Creo que Rigby tiene fiebre.

Benson lo miró con rostro sospechoso, ellos siempre tenían alguna escusa. Así que se acercó a Rigby y él lo miró a los ojos. Rigby tenía una expresión muy tierna pero a la vez de disgusto, parecía estar avergonzado por algo. Tenía el rostro más rojo que había visto y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Benson alivió su enojo un poco, de todas maneras, la idea del concierto lo tenía de buen ánimo. Le preguntó a Rigby si tenía fuerzas para trabajar hoy.

Rigby: Quisiera descansar un poco, es todo.

Benson: Si te sientes mal, entonces no puedes trabajar. Pediré a alguien que te ayude Mordecai.

Mordecai: Por mi está bien.

Benson: Rigby, no quiero que te recuperes en tu trampolín. Ve a la cama de Mordecai.

Rigby: ¡¿Qué?! Benson… aquí estoy bien, en serio.

Benson: Ni hablar, ve a la cama de Mordecai en este preciso momento, iré por algunas medicinas. Mordecai, te quiero en el camión en menos de 3 minutos.

Mordecai cogió cualquier playera y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño. Rigby se puso de pie y caminó rápido hacia la cama de Mordecai. Todo era muy evidente en él y sospechó que Benson sólo lo había cubierto por esta vez. Mordecai en cambio era un idiota y no podría ver fácilmente que lo que Rigby tenía era en realidad un caso severo de frustración sexual debido a él. 

La cama de Mordecai era espaciosa para su cuerpo. Se sentía incómodo por todas las veces que Mordecai se había masturbado y ahora estaba en su cama, temía levantar las frazadas por encontrar algún rastro de él. Entonces recordó que ya no sólo era su cama, también era la de Margarita. Rigby se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño. Chocó con el pecho de Mordecai y sólo entró sin escuchar lo que le decía. Se desvistió de pies a cabeza y dejó caer el agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Se lamentó a sí mismo por lo que le estaba pasando.  

Mordecai intentaba abrir la puerta, pero esta vez sí tenía la llave puesta. Sólo se limitó a llamar a Rigby desde el otro lado y entonces Benson apareció.

Benson: ¿Sigues aquí?

Mordecai: Ya estoy listo ¿Quién me ayudará con los paquetes?

Benson: Si, Thomas irá al aeropuerto con el grupo de publicidad. Después de eso no tendrá nada que hacer y podrá ayudarte con los paquetes, son tres viajes. Ahora váyanse o no les pagaré.

Mientras Benson veía que Mordecai se alejaba, tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño. Rigby ya había terminado de ducharse y miraba indiferente a Benson. Eso confirmó sus sospechas.

Benson: Tú no estás enfermo ¿verdad Rigby?

Rigby: Lo sabes ¿Verdad, Benson?

Benson: ¿Ya puedes ir a trabajar?

Rigby: Si… pero antes, quisiera conversar contigo.


	4. Inesperado...

Thomas y Mordecai subieron al camión, con todo el grupo de publicidad en la parte de atrás y emprendieron el viaje al aeropuerto. Benson, para asegurarse de ello, los miraba a través de la ventana de su oficina.

Benson: Muy bien... dime ¿Cuál es el problema?

Rigby: No dije que fuera un problema, sólo quería pedir tu permiso para algo.

Benson: ¿Un permiso dices, que quieres hacer?

Rigby: Benson, quisiera una habitación aparte.

Benson: ¿Por qué de repente? Anteayer ustedes tuvieron una reunión con pizza y todo.

Rigby: Si, no es porque me disguste ¿sabes? Sólo quiero un poco de privacidad.

Benson: ...

Ambos se miraron en silencio y entonces se echaron a reír. Apestaba a formalidad. Era obvio que algo le pasaba a Rigby. Benson sabía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba; lo supo desde que lo examinó en el trampolín. La idea de que fuera a dormir a la cama de Mordecai era sólo un pequeño castigo. También sabía cómo se sentía reservar algo muy vergonzoso como para contarlo. Sin embargo, en estos casos, sólo uno podía ayudarse a sí mismo.

Rigby: Esta bien, sí, quiero alejarme un poco de Mordecai.

Benson: Sí eso pensé... ¿Estarás bien con... el otro problema?

Rigby: Yo... siento que si hago esto... mejorará... supongo.

Benson: Está bien, no necesitas decírmelo. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

Rigby: ¿Habrá algún problema?

Benson: No, en absoluto, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el cierre del evento.

Rigby: ¡¿Qué, por qué?!

Benson: Las habitaciones servirán de hospedaje para aquellos que viajen de distintos lugares a presenciar el evento. Los managers nos dieron un pequeño archivo localizador. Ven, acércate.

Rigby se acercó al computador portátil de Benson, en él se veía los alrededores del parque en un mapa. Marcado en verde, estaban las zonas donde se alquilaban oficialmente las habitaciones para los viajeros y en rojo las que ya estaban ocupadas en el paquete de viajes. Marcado con una estrella dorada eran los hoteles donde se hospedaban las bandas.

Benson: Por supuesto que las habitaciones disponibles en el parque, también están dentro del paquete de viaje y serán alquiladas.

Rigby: aarrrghhh...

Benson: Y claro, mientras están más cerca al lugar del evento, son más costosas.

Rigby: aarrrghhh...

Benson: Oye, no esperes que te lo deje tan fácil, no hice las reglas.

Rigby: Pero Benson, trabajo aquí, tienes que darme alguna prioridad.

Benson: Bueno, supongo que podrías trabajar horas extras.

Rigby: aarrrghh...

Benson: Te estoy dando las mejores opciones Rigby. Piénsalo.

En eso Skips toca a la puerta y Benson le deja pasar. Llevaba la lista con los contactos de Musculoso y Fantasmin bajo el brazo.

Skips: Rigby ¿no tenías que ir con Mordecai al aeropuerto?

Benson: Rigby ayudará a Mordecai mañana, ahora me ayudará a mí con todo el papeleo.

Skips los dejó solos. Con su experiencia, comprendió que estaban en medio de alguna conversación privada y prefirió no interrumpir.

Skips: Avísame si necesitas algo en lo que te ayude.

Benson: Lo haré Skips.

Rigby: Oye Benson, algo debe andar mal con esto; en tu computadora aparecen varias estrellas, son demasiadas para cubrir cada miembro de la banda.

Benson: ¡¡Eso es porque en realidad no viene sólo una banda, Rigby!! *muy alegre*

Rigby: ¡¿Qué?!

Benson: Cada una de las estrellas es una banda diferente. Fal Out Yisus es una de las bandas que vendrán al evento, no esperabas que ellos tocaran toda una semana ¿o sí?

Rigby: Nadie lo sospechaba...

Benson: Sólo están los rumores, Rigby no puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie.

Rigby: ¿Me darás una habitación gratis?

Benson: No.

Rigby: aarrrghh...

Ambos trabajaron juntos con los managers, vía red, para organizar los cronogramas de las actividades en el evento. El cambio de horario era un dilema pero lo solucionaron. Sólo debían llegar los miembros de apoyo que cada manager organizó para sus bandas. Benson no dejó que Rigby las leyera, al menos eso sería una sorpresa.

El atardecer llegó y pronto Rigby debía regresar a su habitación. Benson veía preocupación en sus ojos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. Intentó darle algún consejo pero no se le ocurrió qué decir, entonces Skips tocó a la puerta. Ya había acabado el trabajo para todos así que estaban despidiéndose. Rigby a partir de mañana trabajaría el doble así que Benson le pidió que fuera a descansar temprano. Skips se quedó con Benson y Rigby salió de la oficina.

Rigby salió a caminar un rato por el parque. Por todos lados estaban cajas enormes y material interesante al cual no se le permitiría el paso sino hasta mañana. Thomas estaba en la entrada y dirigía algunos amigos de Musculoso para que más adelante forraran todas las rejas de negro y quitar la visibilidad al público.

Rigby: Hola Thomas

Thomas: Hola Rigby ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Rigby: ah sí, sólo salí a respirar un poco. Esto será grande ¿no?

Thomas: Y que lo digas. Hoy fui al aeropuerto y varias personas nos rodearon por los volantes, preguntando por la dirección de los hospedajes, del parque y eso.

Rigby: mmh...

Thomas: Rigby ¿algo pasó entre Mordecai y tú?

Rigby: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Thomas: Bueno, hoy ambos estuvieron muy diferentes.

Rigby: Sólo una discusión sin sentido.

Thomas: Si... Maso menos eso dijo también.

Rigby: ¿Sabes si está en el parque?

Thomas: Creo que fue a reunirse con Margarita. Lo más probable es que sigan en la cafetería, todos vienen para acá.

Rigby: ¿Todos?

Thomas: Me refiero al público del concierto. Bueno me voy a casa, buenas noches, Rigby.

Rigby dio una vuelta al parque pateando una piedra en el camino. Quería sentirse un poco más cansado de lo que ya estaba. Se topó con Skips y ambos se despidieron de lejos.

Cuando llegó a la casa, se sentó sobre las escaleras y miró al cielo. La oficina de Benson aún tenía la luz encendida. La miró fijamente recordando el día de trabajo y dio cuenta de que olvidó consultar su nuevo horario de trabajo a partir de mañana.

Rigby subió por las escaleras y escuchó algunos gemidos. Se heló al oírlos así que fue corriendo a la oficina de Benson para distraerlo y cubrir a su amigo. Pero cuando se acercó a la puerta, estaba semi abierta. Rigby se asomó silenciosamente y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. No eran gemidos provenientes de su habitación, eran de la oficina de Benson.

Benson había descuidado que tenía la puerta aún abierta. Se sintió tan desesperado luego de su conversación cotidiana con Skips que había olvidado asegurarla. Se sentía idiota por hacerlo pero tan pronto como él se fue, tomó la chaqueta que Skips había "perdido" y se la había puesto sobre el rostro. Haciendo que colgara por el resto de su abdomen. El simple olor de Skips calentó las mejillas de Benson y pronto perdió el control de su cuerpo y la razón.

Rigby no podía comprender lo que estaba viendo. Benson estaba sobre su escritorio con una chaqueta que cubría su rostro, entonces, con mucho miedo, intento acercarse un poco más para aclarar su visión. Benson daba pequeños rebotes sobre su escritorio, agitándose y susurrando el nombre de Skips. Tenía un brazos por la espalda, parecía que intentaba sostenerse del escritorio para realizar esos rebotes pero la otra mano tenía sujeto algo transparente que iba pegado sobre el escritorio, era un consolador, y Benson hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlo erecto.

Benson: S...Skips... yo... por favor, s...sé bueno...

Benson iba a la contraria de lo que decía mientras hablaba con "Skips". Rigby intentó ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el impacto. Nunca había visto algo como esto. Benson se agitó aún más y dobló los tobillos para arrodillarse. Se deslizo sentándose lentamente sobre el consolador con las rodillas pegadas al escritorio para calmarse un poco, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sintió un líquido correr de adentro hacia afuera y todo su cuerpo se entumeció. Una descarga se agitó por todo su cuerpo hacia su cabeza y se quitó la chaqueta para poder respirar. Estaba algo enojado por no resistir un poco más. Levantó la vista y entonces, muy apresurado, corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró muy asustado. Se vistió velozmente y vigilo el pasadizo. Al parecer nadie lo había visto. O al menos eso quería creer.


	5. Viaje al Desierto

Rigby regresó a su habitación. Aún estaba en shock cuando vio que Benson cambió de posición y eyaculó sobre su escritorio. Estaba agotado por todas las emociones y el papeleo de hoy. Tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y recordó que no había almorzado ni cenado y al parecer no era el único en la misma situación. Era demasiadas cosas para pensar... sólo quería dormir.

Mordecai: Rigby... Rigby... despierta amigo, tenemos que trabajar.

Rigby: ¿De qué hablas? Sólo di un parpadeo.

Mordecai: No viejo, ya amaneció.

Rigby dio un gran bostezo, sintió que no había dormido nada durante toda la noche. Luego de cepillarse y desayunar, ambos subieron al camión. Debían tomar el camino por el desierto para llevar el camión, las carreteras habituales no soportarían tanto peso. Así que el camino estaría libre para ellos y el resto de los ayudantes. Mordecai esperaba discutir por quién iría al volante. Rigby habría hecho lo que fuera por conducir sin licencia; pero nada pasó.

Mientras iban por la carretera hacia el aeropuerto, Mordecai miraba de vez en cuando a Rigby sin que él lo notara. Rigby tenía una pierna sobre la guantera y el codo derecho apoyado en la ventana con el puño en la mejilla. Miraba hacia la nada. Una sensación de que lo observaban se apoderó de Rigby y miró de reojo a Mordecai. Para su sorpresa Mordecai lo estaba mirando.

Rigby: ¿Qué?

Mordecai: Nada, no es nada.

Rigby: ¿No irás a la cafetería de Margarita?

Mordecai: No, está muy lleno por la llegada del concierto. Tiene mucho trabajo.

Rigby: Ya veo, quería saludar a Eileen.

Mordecai: Podemos ir luego de traer los paquetes si quieres.

Rigby: Sí, eso estaría bien.

Mordecai: Rigby...

Rigby: Oye ¿ponemos algo de música?

Mordecai: ¡Si claro! Pon una al azar. Que sea nuestra canción de carreteras.

Rigby: Ya rugiste... Veamos... ¡1, 2, 3, 4!

(The Offspring – The Kids Aren't Alright)

Mordecai: hahaha bien echo mapache, esa canción sólo tiene problemas.

Rigby: Es muy buena, además tiene nuestro ooh!...

Mordecai: Claramente es más un Woah!

Rigby: Claramente es más un Whoah *imita*

Mordecai: Oye yo no hablo así.

Rigby: No, pero sueles hacerlo frente a Margarita.

Mordecai: haha... si claro.

Mordecai subió todo el volumen. Ambos comenzaron a cantar la canción y cada vez que gritaban woah levantaban los brazos al igual que hacían con el ooh. La primera parte de la canción hasta el coro era muy similar a ellos cuando jóvenes y lo cantaron con brutalidad.

Cuando éramos jóvenes, el futuro era prometedor (¡Woah!)

El viejo barrio estaba lleno de vida (¡Whoa!)

Y todos los chicos en la maldita calle (¡Woah!)

Serían exitosos sin ser vencidos

Ahora el barrio está destrozado y estropeado (¡Whoa!)

Los niños ya crecieron pero sus vidas están desgastadas (¡Whoa!)

¡¿Cómo puede un barrio tan pequeño?!

Tragarse tantas vidas...

Si, era una canción con problemas ¿Quién no las ha tenido? Para cuando llegaron a la siguiente parte de la canción, ya estaban adentrándose aún más al desierto y podían verse algunos aviones aún muy altos. El aeropuerto aún estaba algo lejos de su alcance. Lo estaban pasando muy bien, tenían bebidas, música, comida para el viaje y, aunque raras veces cruzaba algún otro camión, prácticamente tenían la carretera para ellos solos. Mordecai intentó hablar.

Mordecai: ¡Rigby, hay algo que quiero decirte!

Rigby: ¡¿Qué?!

Mordecai: ¡Baja el volumen un momento!

Rigby: ¡¿Cuál monumento?! ¡Estamos en el desierto!

Mordecai: ¡No bromees! ¡Hay algo que quiero decirte!

Rigby: ¡Está bien así, dime!

Mordecai: ...

El volumen estaba muy alto. Mordecai estacionó en la arena y apagó el motor. Rigby estaba confundido y sólo veía lo que hacía. Mordecai lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Mordecai: Quería decirte esto, pero no sé cómo comenzar.

Rigby: Dime lo que quieras pero ¿puedes dejar la música encendida?

Mordecai: De acuerdo, le subiré un poco.

Quería evitar el silencio a como dé lugar, estaba mejor con algo distrayéndolo de la presencia de Mordecai. Era vergonzoso cuando se disculpaba, sabía en qué terminaría esto. Él le diría que lo siente y Rigby simplemente lo dejaría pasar así que insistió en que hablara de una vez.

Mordecai subió un poco el volumen, lo suficiente como para que Rigby pudiese oírlo sin problemas. Pero entonces Rigby le dijo entre pequeñas risas – Apaga esa mierda – cuando la canción había cambiado a una que lo hacía recordar a Jeremy.

(Poison - Every Rose Has Its Thorn)

Rigby tenía una sonrisa conmovedora en los labios. No habían terminado mal su relación, en realidad eran muy buenos amigos. Jeremy le había dedicado esa canción luego de su larga despedida. Rigby hizo una mueca; era deprimente recordarlo. Las cosas no siempre habían estado bien entre los dos, existían ciertas interferencias. Como Mordecai y su disgusto por Jeremy o Chad y su difícil carácter. Intentaron manejar una relación llena de confusiones que terminaron por separarlos. Ambos se lastimaban el uno al otro sin querer. Era difícil pero...

Mordecai: Lo siento...

Rigby: ... está bien.

Mordecai: No... esta vez lo digo en serio, Rigby. No debí dudar de ti. Eres mi amigo y abusé de tu confianza. No volverá a suceder.

Rigby: Mordecai...

Mordecai se desabrochó el cinturón y se acercó a Rigby. De verdad lo sentía pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Habían pasado muchas estupideces en un solo día. Hoy quería remediarlo. Se acercó y Rigby intentó evadirlo. Todo su cuerpo se había enderezado, incluso había dejado caer su pierna para arrinconarse lejos de él. Mordecai se preocupó por ello, no quería lastimarlo sólo quería tenerlo frente a frente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Mordecai: Encenderé la radio.

Rigby: Está bien.

Mordecai: Deja de decir que está bien, Rigby.

Rigby: Me refería a que podías dejar la radio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mordecai podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. De alguna forma quería de regreso la atención de Rigby. Aquella canción él también la conocía. Jeremy era un conocido más pero para Rigby... era algo más. Nunca comprendió si su enojo era referente a Jeremy o al fastidio de saber que andaba saliendo con su mejor amigo.

Rigby: ... Yo también tengo algo que decir.

Mordecai: Dime...

Rigby: Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien... pero....

Rigby apretó un poco sus piernas y volvió a poner una pierna sobre la guantera pero esta vez era la derecha. Se preocupó, hablar del tema con Mordecai quería ponerlo "mal", miró hacia un lado. Mordecai se sintió extraño por alguna razón. Se acercó a Rigby y lo tomó del hombro pero él apartó su mano. Podían verse por el espejo retrovisor. Rigby tenía los ojos brillosos.

Mordecai: Rigby... ¿Qué te sucede?

Mordecai se dio cuenta de que descuidó varios detalles importantes por estar tan al pendiente de Margarita desde que terminó con CJ. Recordó las veces en que le hacía el amor, a ella también le brillaban los ojos de la misma manera cuando él la tocaba. Tragó saliva y dudó de si acercarse o alejarse. Empezaba a tener nuevas sospechas y no sabía cómo considerarlas. Sólo esperaba que todo fueran ideas suyas. Se alejó y no insistió. Sólo lo veía de reojo esperando lo que fuera que Rigby le dijera. Pensó en llamar a Papaleta porque fuera por él en el peor de los casos. Y el peor de los casos lo consideró como una indirecta de confesión. No quería saber.

Rigby se deprimió por la acción de Mordecai, podía verlo por el espejo, estaba distraído pensando y no notó que hacía gestos de desagrado. Rigby consideró que eran muy directos sus gestos, se sintió mal por dejarse llevar; no podía controlar todo lo que hacía su cuerpo. Pero al menos ya estaba seguro de algo, Mordecai no pasaba por alto ni la simple idea de que Rigby tuviera algún tipo de atracción hacia él. Intentó remediar su conducta.

Rigby: Yo... estaba pensando en que podrías dejarme conducir el resto del camino.

Mordecai: ¿En serio? Pero si tú no tienes licencia.

Rigby: ¡Oye! Puedo hacerlo mejor que tú, dame esas llaves.

Mordecai: Te dejaré conducir el camino de regreso, hoy sólo tenemos un viaje.

Rigby: ¡¿Qué?! Argh! está bien, como sea. Ya puedes encender la radio.

Mordecai: De acuerdo, amigo.

Rigby: Tomaré una siesta, despiértame cuando lleguemos.

Rigby cerró los ojos. Corría por el fondo de la bañera y un cuchillo se acercaba a él desde arriba, saltó hacia el agujero y cayó sobre un desierto ya en el atardecer. Corrió a prisa y el cuchillo no logró pasar por el agujero, sin embargo éste se abrió en dos, dejando pasar martillos y tijeras de gran tamaño que desfilaban por doquier aunque muy coordinados.

Margarita lo llamaba desde un tanque de guerra pero él no cedió, ella tenía una bomba en la espalda, entonces Margarita se enojó ante la negativa y la encendió. Pronto llovió bombas del cielo y corrió hacia una cueva en una pirámide que estaba de cabeza. Margarita se transformó en un martillo y siguió marchando con los otros.

Bajó por una escalera hacia lo más profundo, el lugar se hacía caliente, podía sentirlo. El estómago le dolía, pero no era desagradable, era como si se retorciera al ver a alguien que te gusta. Siguió bajando y entonces encontró a Mordecai. Estaba sentado en un trono, con muchas monedas de oro, alimentos y licores variados. Rigby no conocía de mucho de historia pero no se necesitaba saber demasiado para comprender que todo pertenecía a diferentes culturas.

Mordecai parecía ser un ente poderoso. Un esclavo estaba sentado frente a su regazo. Era Rigby, vestido como una muñeca, tenía hilos en el cuerpo y Mordecai tiraba de ellos. Su otro yo succionaba del néctar de su amo con mucha insistencia, parecía enloquecer por su sabor. Pronto se encontró en la misma posición que Benson, agitándose y rebotando, penetrándose cada vez más descontrolado; profundizándose en el miembro de su amo con las piernas muy abiertas, dejando a Rigby ver toda la acción.

Rigby podía sentir todo lo que su otro yo, cayó de rodillas por el placer y se vio frente a Mordecai sin su otro yo. Lo miraba desde arriba – ¿También quieres un poco de esto? – le dijo mientras sostenía su pesado pene. Rigby sintió una sed que no podía tolerar. – N...no sé c-co...cómo hacer...lo – le respondió; temblaba como la última vez. Mordecai sujetó sus mejillas y acarició sus labios haciendo que abriera lo suficiente y lo acercó lentamente a su miembro hinchado. Rigby sintió el olor de Mordecai, era muy real, entonces despertó siendo agitado por él.

Mordecai: ¡¡Rigby... despierta, tenemos problemas!!


	6. Beelzeboss

Rigby: ¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Qué... qué sucede?!

Mordecai: Velo por ti mismo. *asustado*

Rigby se enderezó, pesadamente; aún tenía los efectos del sueño. Miró por la ventana del parabrisas y se dio con la sorpresa de que la carretera tenía una enorme grieta que se extendía de derecha a izquierda, impidiéndoles el paso. Era difícil divisar el límite de la grieta y la profundidad del corte.

Rigby: No puede ser ¡¿Cómo pasó?!

Mordecai: ¡No lo sé...! Estaba conduciendo y aquí estaba cuando llegamos.

Rigby: Pero... Bueno sólo hay que retroceder y...

Mordecai con un gesto de resignación, señalo hacia atrás con el pulgar para que Rigby viera el motivo del porqué no había dado la vuelta de regreso. Rigby sacó extrañado la cabeza por la ventana. La situación no era mejor en la parte trasera del enorme camión. Había otra inmensa grieta. 

Mordecai había avanzado gran parte del camino al aeropuerto cuando de pronto una enorme grieta apareció frente a ellos. Decidido a dar la vuelta, se topó con otra inmensa grieta; sin ningún ruido, temblor... sin aviso alguno. Mordecai quedó anonadado pero no vio necesario despertar a Rigby. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de los intentos del peli azul por girar y conducir por el largo trayecto de arena a sus costados, la carretera se desmoronaba impidiéndoles el escape y acercándolos peligrosamente a ambos abismos. El peli azul no sabía qué mas hacer y en su desesperación, despertó a Rigby. 

Mordecai: ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Rigby: ¿Y si... llamamos a Papaleta?

Mordecai: ...

Mordecai no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido, llamar a Papaleta hubiese facilitado un poco las cosas desde un principio... y no tener que despertar a Rigby. No era que no disfrutara de su compañía, el problema, para Mordecai, radicaba en la extraña tensión que Rigby expedía al estar a su lado. Comenzaba a sospechar y aquello lo ponía nervioso o malhumorado.  – Rigby no podría tener... ¿o sí?... nah imposible, ¿Rigby y yo...? – pensó para sí mismo sintiendo escalofríos con la simple idea de que Rigby sintiera algo por él. Sonrió confiado de que su amigo sólo tenía "problemas".

Mordecai: Oh no, no... rayos *volvió a marcar* sin señal.

Rigby: ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Mordecai: No lo sé, mapache. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, los muchachos se quedaron dentro del camión pero pronto el temblor se hizo aún más fuerte, el suelo se elevó y ambos decidieron salir del camión pero el terror hizo que salieran por puertas distintas. Ambos cayeron sobre la arena mientras la carretera que sostenía el camión se hundió con él, separándolos por completo. No se oyó golpe ni explosión. No era normal.

Mordecai: ¿Estas bien, Rigby?

Rigby: S-sí... ¿Puedes ver algo?

Ambos se apoyaron sobre la arena para ver la profundidad. El camión había desaparecido. Mordecai y Rigby se miraron, pensando en que cada uno debía separarse y caminar sobre la arena que les correspondía. De pronto, algo salió de entre la grieta que los separaba, haciendo de ésta aún más grande. Mordecai y Rigby retrocedieron asustados al ver que se trataba de un monstruo deforme. 

Un demonio, medía poco más de tres metros de altura. Su cuerpo encendido era de un rojo brillante, sólo tenía pelo desde la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo y no tenía piernas comunes, parecía tener pezuñas de cabra. Ambos lo oyeron rugir escalofriantemente. Estaban asustados.

Beelzeboss: ¡¡Por fin libre!! Después de tanto tiempo. HAHAHAHAHA *mirando a Mordecai*

Mordecai: ¿Quién eres...? *intimidado* ¡¿Qué quieres?! agh...

Rigby: ¡¡Mordecaaai!!

El demonio sujetó a Mordecai por el cuello. Y luego clavó la mirada sobre Rigby. Su mirada entretenida cambió a un enfado diabólico. – Dos... de nuevo dos –  recordó fastidiado. 

Beelzeboss: La última vez un par de imbéciles, como ustedes, se interpusieron en mi camino. Es esta una maldita coincidencia. Mmmhh... Algo huele muy bien. ¿Serás tú?

Mordecai: Oye... tr...tranquilízate, viejo; nosotros... *cae en la arena* no... hicimos nada. *dolor*

El demonio soltó a Mordecai antes de que terminara de hablar y ya tenía sujeto a Rigby alzándolo por los brazos. Olfateó a Rigby haciendo un recorrido desde cuello hasta su pecho.

Mordecai: Rigby...

Beelzeboss: Veamos...

Mordecai: ¡Rigby...! ¡Detente!

Beelzeboss levantó el brazo libre a la altura del pecho de Rigby, Tenía garras afiladas. Rigby no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba paralizado. La mirada de Beelzeboss lo tenía en un trance y estaba congelado de miedo. Sólo su palpitantecorazón parecía ser lo más vivo en ese momento. Lentamente penetró fantasmagórico en el pecho de Rigby, no le causó daño alguno pero sí lo sintió recorrer por su cuerpo. Era grotesco. Rigby quería vomitar pero el demonio lo miró enfrentándolo.

Beelzeboss: Tan sólo inténtalo y te partiré en dos, niño.

Mordecai: Rigby... ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi amigo?... *levantándose por el golpe*

Beelzeboss: Y tu cierra la boca. Mmmmhh... si... esto es muy bueno.

Rigby: gh... ah... ya para...

Rigby sentía arcadas muy fuertes, casi no podía respirar. Mirar fijamente a los ojos a Beelzeboss era encontrarse con el caos. El demonio acariciaba cada órgano que tenía, se divertía con Rigby pero algo más. Fuera del tacto de los órganos, penetró sus sueños, sus sentimientos, sus anhelos, era un muchacho divertido, muy rebelde, tenía sed de probar cosas diferentes, estaba madurando – Que buena edad – se mofó Beelzeboss. 

Observó más dentro, Rigby ya podía sentir dolores en el pecho, a la altura de su corazón el demonio clavó una de sus endemoniadas garras. Una raíz se extendió en por todo su cuerpo en forma abstracta. Todas las sensaciones y emociones que Rigby vivió se concretaron en Beelzeboss, estaba jodidamente urgido y cuando un demonio se sentía jodidamente urgido lo mejor era correr.

Beelzeboss levantó la mirada hacia Rigby y se miraron. Rigby lo miraba con ojos desorbitantes y con temor – ¿Habré hecho algo mal? – pensó y el demonio sintió divertido por su angustia. En la mente de Rigby se oía el eco de una voz gutural.

Beelzeboss: Simple mortal, perdiendo el tiempo en banalidades. ¿Lo quieres a él verdad? Puedo darte todo lo que deseas. Pero deberás darme algo a cambio.

Rigby: ¡¡Eso no es verdad... sal de mi cabeza!! *Patada en la quijada*

Mordecai: ¡¡Rigby!!

Beelzeboss recibió el golpe, no era doloroso, era la emoción que le había puesto lo que lo impacientó. Pensó hacerlo suyo. Rigby aún no había experimentado el sexo y el placer, aún estaba limpio y estaba confundido. – Que inocente... tan limpio y a la vez tan sucio – le dijo mientras alcanzaba a lamerlo desde su posición con una extensa lengua.

Beelzeboss elevó una gran roca bajo sus pezuñas, depositando su peso en él. Levitó con Rigby aún con las garras dentro de su pecho frente a Mordecai. Se desconectó de Rigby deslizando lentamente su mano y lo sujetó como si de un gato se tratara. Rigby miró con temor a Mordecai.

Beelzeboss: Creo que encontré a una pequeña puta con quien entretenerme.

Mordecai: ¡Ya suéltalo! ¡Rigby no ira contigo a ningún lado! *Intentando alcanzarlo*

Beelzeboss: ¿Qué... quieres saltar? HAHAHAHA quiero ver que lo hagas. *Acercándole a Rigby*

Rigby: Ayu...ayúdame, Mordecai. No dejes que me lleve... por... favor.

Inútilmente Mordecai intentó alcanzarlo cuidando de no caer al abismo. Beelzeboss jugaba muy sucio, absorber el temor de los muchachos le era excitante. Alejó a Rigby del alcance de Mordecai.

Beelzeboss: Muy tarde. Será para otra ocasión.

Mordecai: ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¡Sólo estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo!!

Beelzeboss: Que crees, muchacho. Mi trabajo es hacer miserable la vida de los demás. HAHAHA.

Rigby estaba tan enojado. Éste demonio podría partirlo en dos con su simple lengua, no quería imaginar lo que haría con su enorme pene demoníaco. Casi perdió el control de sus esfínteres al pensarlo, no soportaría ninguna ronda con ese tipo... era virgen. 

Mordecai no sabía qué hacer, estaba en medio de la nada. No podía llamar a nadie, se sintió inútil. Su mejor amigo tarde o temprano sería violentado por ese enorme demonio. Y él también corría peligro. Desde la posición en la que estaba, un simple empujón acabaría con su vida. Además, no estaba del todo claro, pero la situación aparentaba que el demonio acababa de cogerle un rencor.

Beelzeboss: No te preocupes, estará bien cuidado y muy bien "alimentado" hehehe... tengo algo muy bueno para ti allá abajo. En cuanto a ti, te dejaré vivir, quisiera verte intentar salir de ese pedazo de tierra. Morir de hambre es un pago justo por la vida de tu amigo. HAHAHHAHAHA...

Rigby: ¡¡NO!! ¡¡MORDECAI!!

Mordecai: ¡¡RIGBY!!

Mordecai saltó hacia Beelzeboss pero éste sólo le dio un golpe con la cola y lo alejó.

Beelzeboss: No tienes las agallas. Pero, por si te crecen los huevos, aquí tienes.

Extendió una cuerda que salía de la profundidad de un agujero oscuro, se sostenía mágicamente a la nada y se mantenía firme. Estaba ardiendo y tenía espinas.

Beelzeboss: Si no puedes soportarlo, entonces no te sirve de nada bajar, es lo más apapachable que encontrarás en el infierno. Buena suerte, imbécil.

Mordecai: ¡Iré por ti, Rigby!

Beelzeboss se sumergió a la profundidad con Rigby y pronto sus figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Mordecai miró con temor la cuerda que Beelzeboss le había proporcionado. Estaba decidido a salvar a su amigo de un destino lamentable. Se quitó la chaqueta e hizo un par de "guantes" con ella. Las espinas no lo tocaron pero el calor podía sentirse a través de la tela.

Cada vez era más difícil. El peso de su cuerpo hacía efecto en sus brazos, pero ya estaba llegando al agujero, sólo debía soportar más hasta que fuera succionado por él. Las espinas habían desgastado su chaqueta, ya casi no quedaba nada de ella y lastimaban sus manos, el calor cauterizaba las heridas.

Mordecai: Esto dejará marca.

Mordecai lloraba del dolor pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Luego haría lo posible por arreglar sus manos. Ahora debía llegar. Los brazos de Mordecai estaban cediendo, la cuerda estaba amenazando con rozas su abdomen. Se dejó caer.

La oscuridad estaba a ocho metros de altura. Su cuerpo penetró el agujero sumergiéndolo a otra dimensión y cayó sobre un montón de arena. Se movían como las olas del mar. El viento provenía de diferentes puntos y a diferentes temperaturas; arrastrando olores fuertes, y gritos desgarradores. Podía sentirse el lamento en el ambiente.

Mordecai: Debes... estar... jodiéndome... *Observando su alrededor*

De pronto todo oscureció y algunos cristales sobre la arena se iluminaron. Antes de que Mordecai pudiese reaccionar, fue arrastrado por la gravedad y fue succionado. Lo que hace poco era arena, ahora era un extenso mar. No eran cristales, eran estrellas y no se veía de dónde podrían estar reflejándose. Mordecai tragó un poco de agua. Nunca había bebido nada tan ácido y sus ojos le ardían un carajo. Una mano lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo metió a una pequeña balsa.

Mordecai recuperó la visión, era una mujer cubierta de una capa negra y un faro a su lado amarrado a su balsa. Mordecai estaba trastornado, lo que había tragado hacía efecto.

Mordecai: B... Beelzeboss


	7. Beelzeboss (parte II)

Rigby despertó. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba en una gran habitación, las paredes eran rocosas y las ventanas eran inmensas. Sólo estaba él, las cortinas, una gran cama con un techo donde se deslizaban telas preciosas y una bandeja de frutas con vino.

Revisó su pecho con miedo a encontrar alguna deformidad que señalara su muerte. No había nada, todo estaba en orden. Corrió hacia la ventana. El mar era negro y venían varias balsas a la orilla del castillo. Beelzeboss apareció detrás de él. Rigby echo un grito y él lo sujetó de las muñecas a la pared, las pegó a ella con un simple pensamiento.

Beelzeboss: Todo tú... podría alimentarme para siempre y tener la fuerza suficiente para traer el caos a este mundo. Sólo faltaría encontrar a alguien más como tú y así dominar otro mundo.

Rigby: Tú... ¡¿A dónde me trajiste... sácame de aquí?!

Beelzeboss: Muy valiente para ser tan pequeño.

Rigby: Mordecai y yo tenemos la misma edad... sólo soy pequeño en apariencia *puchero*

Beelzeboss: Hahaha, increíble. Tienes miedo pero tu arrogancia es más fuerte. Será una lástima cuando tenga que dejarte como a una cáscara vacía.

Rigby: Tú... no me harás daño... ¿o sí?

Beelzeboss: Y tú lo sabes. Pero cuando logre mi objetivo contigo. Te daré todo el placer y el dolor que tu carne pueda soportar.

Rigby: ¡Aléjate!

Beelzeboss: Tengo unas ganas tan fuertes de cogerte, me pregunto si valdrá la pena.

Beelzeboss dejó libre el pene de Rigby y dejó una mano cerca del glande con el cuidado de no acariciarlo; de lo contrario todo se arruinaría. Necesitaba un ser puro pero lleno de energía contenida. Dotes así eran difíciles de encontrar. Valía más que un poco de diversión.

Sumergió la otra mano en la cabeza de Rigby. En ese momento se sintió mareado, Beelzeboss se movía por su cerebro dejando libres sus fantasías sexuales con Mordecai. No recordaba haberlas tenido.

Beelzeboss: No te esfuerces en recordar. Son sueños reprimidos, tú no los recuerdas pero todo esto, lo soñaste en algún momento y simplemente lo olvidaste hehehe, estás tan desesperado...

Beelzeboss le dedicaba miradas lujuriosas a Rigby. Él intentó evadirlas pero traspasaban sus párpados, Beelzeboss podía extasiarlo con sólo mirarlo. Rigby estaba teniendo un increíble sueño húmedo, su miembro se endureció y liquido pre seminal humedeció su glande.

Rigby: aaarrrhhh... qué... nhg... ba... basta. mmhhh!!...

Beelzeboss: Sólo un poco más.

Rigby: Ya basta... no sé qué es esto... Ya para. ¿Qué estás haciendo... qué es esto?

Beelzeboss: Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte. HEHEHE...

Rigby estaba tan confundido, no sabía qué era aquello. Nunca lo había sentido antes, era como una bomba a punto de explotar dentro de él. Su pene se estaba calentando cada vez más. Sabía de estas cosas, pero nunca cómo se sentían. Su cuerpo se retorcía, ya no tenía voluntad, sus piernas parecían desvanecerse y tenía una sensación desde sus testículos hacia su glande.

Si Beelzeboss no tenía cuidado o control en lo que hacía, todo se echaría a perder. Rigby estaba en su límite. A pesar de que el plan sólo era intervenir en la mente de Rigby y manipular su cuerpo para que liberara un poco de líquido, dejarlo venirse por sensaciones falsas, aunque muy realistas, hubiese sido toda una pérdida.

Una gota cayó sobre sus dedos y paró la estimulación. No era del todo una estimulación, era como un sueño y pronto, cuando Beelzeboss lo dejó caer al suelo, Rigby olvidó todo como en sus sueños reprimidos e insignificantes y se quedó dormido por el esfuerzo en su mente.

Beelzeboss se lamió los dedos, analizaba textura y sabor. Le pareció que tenía un sabor increíble, estaba concentrado de frustraciones, rabia y sufrimiento... quería más. Pero aún no, primero debía estudiar los secretos para transformar toda esa energía acumulada en una fuente de poder que lo mantendría poderoso por un largo periodo de tiempo. Luego podría quitarle toda línea de pureza en las formas que le viniera en ganas.

Beelzeboss: Mortales. Si tan sólo el hambre y el deseo fueran las únicas necesidades en sus cortas vidas, serían libres. Alguien como tú podría ser devorado constantemente... deberías tener cuidado. Será toda una perdida para algún mortal, pero me importa una mierda.

Dejó a Rigby sobre la cama y se desvaneció en cenizas.

Mordecai llegó a la orilla, la mujer lo había llevado en su balsa recogiendo otras almas. Su trabajo era transportarlas al castillo de Beelzeboss para alimentarlo y sólo cuando ella tocaba el mar de arena, ésta se volvía un líquido ácido. Ella los presentía y ellos subirían por necesidad.

Mordecai entró por la puerta trasera. Veía como las almas eran almacenadas en botellas. Salió por otras puertas, todas eran inmensas y pesadas. Le pareció extraño no levantar anticuerpos de ninguna magnitud. Tal parece que Beelzeboss dudaba de su llegada o simplemente lo estaba esperando. Llegó al comedor. Había botellas sobre la mesa. Demonios con cuerpo femenino de tamaño menor las abrían y las almas tomaban sus formas en vida. Ellas los violentaban y los devoraban vivos hasta el último pedazo.

Mordecai: Ayy... esto es terrorífico, viejo... ¿Rigby... Dónde estarás?

Mordecai se detuvo a pensar un instante y de pronto escuchó una canción, provenía de la cocina. Entró en ella y la música se hizo lenta y luego fuerte. Parecía que estuvieran practicando algo nuevo. Siguió el sonido sin molestar a los cocineros y se acercó a una escalera. Tomó una antorcha, tenía miedo pero pensar que Rigby estaba ahí abajo escuchando algo en la radio le dio ánimos aunque era una idea estúpida pero no sabía a donde ir de todos modos.

Bajó por unas escaleras al sótano. Estaba oscuro, era un calabozo y estaba vacío, pero divisó una bola de fuego más adelante en el fondo y caminó entre las celdas hasta llegar a ese lado iluminado; se dio con una gran sorpresa. No era una radio o algo por el estilo, eran los miembros de la banda Tenacious o bueno, dos de ellos. Sólo eran el guitarrista y el vocalista. Mordecai tiró la antorcha al suelo de la impresión y se acercó a las barras.

Mordecai: ¡Wow! ¡En serio son ustedes!

Jack: ¡Wow! ¡Kyle, esa alma nos está hablando!

Kyle: ¡Wow! ¡¿Crees que nos sacará de aquí?!

Mordecai: ¡No soy un alma! Beelzeboss se llevó a mi mejor amigo...

Kyle: No hemos visto a nadie. Estamos aquí hace dos días infernales. *15 minutos en vida real*

Jack: Incluso creamos nuevas canciones para el concierto. ¿Quieres oírlas? *Cuadernillo*

Mordecai: Mi amigo está perdido... esperen... ¿Ustedes también tocaran en el concierto?

Kyle: Creo que metimos la pata, Jack.

Jack: De acuerdo. Escucha muchacho, guarda el secreto y te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu amigo.

Mordecai: ¡¿Lo harán en serio?!

Kyle: Si, ya nos hemos enfrentado antes a Beelzeboss. *Despreocupado*

Jack: Cuando tu mejor amigo es amenazado con ser la puta del diablo, todo es posible.

Mordecai: ¿Cómo saben que Rigby...?

Jack: Emmm... No lo sabía. ¿Y tú?

Kyle: No, no lo sabía.

Mordecai: Les ayudo pero ¿Cómo los saco de aquí?

Jack: No lo sé, nos borró la memoria de cómo derrotarlo ¿Sabes?

Mordecai: Pero... ¿Cómo recuerdan que vencieron a Beelzeboss?

Jack: En realidad no lo recuerdo, pero recuerdo haberlo enfrentado y apostado la virginidad anal de Kyle. Supongo que hay cosas que Beelzeboss quiere que recuerdes y otras no.

Kyle: No fue gracioso. Cantó una obra maestra y dijo que me haría chillar como a un cerdo...

Jack: Ya supéralo, hermano.

Mordecai: ¿Canto dices? *Extrañado*

Kyle: Sí, estuvo genial... oh! ¿Qué tal si lo hemos retado a cantar o algo así?

Jack: Como... ¿Un concurso de cantó dices?

Kyle: ¡Exacto!

Jack: nel... recordaría hacer algo tan marica como eso. ¡Yo lo retaría a un duelo de Rooock!

Mordecai: Hehe, me encantan esos gritos.

Jack: Se agradece.

Kyle: ¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué... No te gusta cómo toco la guitarra? *carita triste*

Mordecai: Por supuesto, eres excelente. Rayos, no puedo creer lo que diré. Me gustaría charlar más con ustedes pero debo ir por mi mejor amigo, no quiero pensar en lo que podría hacerle.

Jack: Se lo dijo todo a Kyle en una canción ¿Te lo canto ya?

Kyle: Eso te hace un imbécil... ¡un imbécil!

Jack: Ya te escuché, cerdito. Piensa en película, hijo. ¿Dónde está el malo? ¿Dónde esconden a la damisela en peligro?... A veces cosas inesperadas pueden suceder, también.

Mordecai: Entiendo. Ya vuelvo. Espérenme aquí.

Jack y Kyle: ¡Claro que si campeón!

Rigby por otra parte, se hiso el dormido para evitar que Beelzeboss siguiera con sus juegos extraños. No recordaba nada desde ver que Beelzeboss aflojara sus pantalones hasta el momento en que lo dejó caer al suelo, el intermedio era borroso. Corrió hacia la puerta y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas. No había nadie en el pasadizo. Puso un pie fuera de la habitación y de pronto, almas salieron del suelo.

Rigby: ¡Ay, por favor! *molesto*

Las almas volaron a su alrededor impidiéndole ver por dónde iba. Rigby tomó impulso y se golpeó con el muro que había en frente. Se sujetó la mejilla y corrió por el pasadizo, las almas lo perseguían. De pronto escuchó la voz de Mordecai. Tal vez fuera uno de los juegos de Beelzeboss pero no tenía mucho que perder. Su amigo dijo que iría por él, mejor no arruinarlo. Siguió la voz y llegó a unas escaleras; se deslizó por ellas.

Mordecai salió esperanzado después de su conversación con Tenacious. Existía la posibilidad de vencer a Beelzeboss, sólo debía encontrar la forma de que recuperaran la memoria. Corrió cruzando la cocina, las diablesas estaban enloquecidas. Se tardó un minuto para percatarse que se trataban de Súcubos. Si bien hace un momento estaban en lo suyo y ahora enloquecían, significaba que alguien más llamó su atención. Mordecai abrió la puerta en silencio y ellas salieron empujándolo al suelo. Iban por el corredor gritando: "está muy cerca".

Mordecai corrió detrás de ellas, intentando retenerlas pero sólo conseguía ser lanzado a las paredes y objetos en el camino con sus largas colas.

Mordecai: ¡¡Rigbyyy... Rigbyyy ¿Dónde estás? ... Ten cuidado, van por ti... Rigbyyy!!

Las endemoniadas mujeres se elevaron en sus alas. Habían llegado a la sala de estar cerca de la puerta de entrada, el techo era elevado y planeaban en círculos como buitres. Corrió a ciegas vigilando sus movimientos y entonces alguien lo alertó.

Rigby: ¡Mordecai, cuidado!

Mordecai: ¿Rigby?

Rigby cayó sobre Mordecai y ambos cayeron al suelo. Las almas iban tras de Rigby. Mordecai intentó apartarlos de él como pudo pero no era lo más importante. Las súcubos estaban al acecho y se acercaron a Rigby quien los sorprendió con un escudo. Mordecai también tomó algunas armas de los muros, eran muy pesadas pero lograron lastimar a las diablesas.

A pesar de la forma madura de su cuerpo femenino, al parecer sólo se trataban de súcubos muy jóvenes. Se transformaron en pequeñas niñas preciosas, una tenía cabellos dorados, la otra era pelirroja brillante y la tercera era morena intensa. Llevaban pequeños vestidos y lloraban por sus heridas. A Mordecai y Rigby les dolió verlas tan indefensas. Pero al acercarse para ayudarlas, ellas se levantaron en alas con sus cuerpos desarrollados y volaron lejos de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo digo en serio, amé esa película. Su nombre es Tenacious D ¿No la han visto? Es excelente, se las recomiendo. Además así conocerían a estos personajes un poco mejor.
> 
> Síp, Beelzeboss, Kyle y Jack intervendrán de vez en cuando en este fanfic. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es mi fanfic :v ¡Yo tengo el podeeeeeer! No me dirán que tampoco vieron Heman ö___ö *no se preocupen él no aparecerá en el fanfic XD*
> 
> Se vienen grandes cosas para este par y aún no saco al resto del grupo. Como ya dije, esto promete ser extenso; intentaré dividir los capitulos para que no se hostiguen demasiado con taaaanta lectura. !Gracias por leer!
> 
> Chau chau ^w^


	8. Beelzeboss (parte III)

El miedo puede acrecentar las imposibilidades del hombre. Beelzeboss jugaba mucho con ello. Estaba sentado en un mueble pensando en las formas de cómo extraer la vitalidad del menor. Leía libro tras libro pero sólo llegaba a una pequeña base de toda una vasta investigación. Tardaría mucho más tiempo del que esperaba. El muchacho podría envejecer y simplemente se desvanecería toda su energía. Debía darse prisa.

El tiempo en su dimensión infernal era más rápido, así lo estableció cuando lo creó. Sin embargo jugaba un papel en su contra; podría pasar sólo media vida en la dimensión de esos bobos y Rigby ya caería desfallecido por la vejes en este universo.

Beelzeboss: Podría alimentarlo con vidas... pero eso sólo le quitaría la mitad cada vez... Pronto viviría sólo un segundo.

De pronto sus diablesas entraron heridas y agitadas a su estudio. Él las vio de forma indiferente pero entonces pensó en que podrían haberse devorado a su mascota sin su permiso. Ellas se quedaron quietas al percibir que emanaba negatividad de su amo y se dejaron caer a los pies de Beelzeboss para que les leyera las mentes y comprobara sus inocencias.

Beelzeboss: Díganme, queridas, ¿Dónde está la llave del calabozo?

Mordecai y Rigby bajaron al sótano y encontraron que los músicos estaban durmiendo.

Rigby: ¡Vaya... Si son Tenacious!

Kyle: *bostezo* Así que tú eres la pequeña puta.

Rigby: ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Mordecai: Tranquilo, amigo.

Jack: Descuida, sólo es el despertar *bosteza* Oh! Tienes la llave.

Rigby: Se le cayó a una de esas cúbicas.

Kyle: Súcubo *corrige*, ahhh son tan buenas.

Mordecai: Son niñas...

Jack: No nos daban sexo, venían a escucharnos.

Kyle: Estamos vivos gracias a ellas.

Jack: Libéranos ahora, niño. Ya deben de haberle dado el aviso.

*Rugido de Beelzeboss*

Jack: Pensándolo bien... dame esa llave, tengo un plan. ¡Entren!

Beelzeboss perforó el suelo y dio con la celda de sus ''amigos'' pero en ella sólo se encontraban Mordecai y Rigby. El demonio levantó la jaula y la lanzó al medio de la sala, haciendo que se agitara y golpeara a los que la ocupaban.

Beelzeboss: ¿Dónde están Jack y el Cerdito?

Jack: Detrás de ti.

Kyle: Y no soy un Cerdito.

Jack y Kyle estaban sobre el camión de Mordecai y Rigby. Kyle vestía como un motociclista y tenía una guitarra sensacional. Jack vestía como un monje del Rock y estaba dispuesto a dar su voz por la libertad.

Jack: Déjanos ir Beelzeboss.

Beelzeboss: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....

Beelzeboss se retorcía de risa por el suelo. Mordecai y Rigby se miraron algo preocupados. Beelzeboss tenía motivos para carcajearse, una simple señal con sus dedos y podría hacerlos explotar. Pero entonces la risa se desvaneció cuando Jack descubrió su cuello. La uña del destino.

Beelzeboss: ¡¿Qué demonios? La uña del destino!

Mordecai: ¿Uña del destino?

Kyle: ¡Sí! La uña del destino. ¡El colmillo de Beelzeboss es falso!

Jack: Años atrás encontramos la uña del destino.

Kyle: Robamos...

Jack: Eso dije. Pero la partimos por la mitad en una discusión entre amigos y Beelzeboss la reparó para completar su forma demoniaca.

Kyle: Beelzeboss materializó la uña del destino y realizó copias del original. *Mostrando original*

Jack: Así se aseguraría de estar completo sin necesidad del real. *Apuntando a su colmillo*

Beelzeboss: ¿Cómo demonios supieron tanto en tan poco tiempo? *Furioso*

Kyle: En realidad... Eso último...

Jack: Nosotros lo acabamos de inventar, somos músicos y... bueno.

Beelzeboss: ¡¡Gaaarrrh!!! ¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES DOS, CONOCERÁN TODO MI PODER!!

Beelzeboss vio todo de color rojo, las almas se elevaron del suelo y sus diablesas desaparecieron en un agujero negro. Todas las almas subieron al cielo y un terremoto amenazaba con destruir el lugar. Lanzó rayos por todas partes, su enojo era superior a otros. Jack y Kyle corrieron a la celda y se encerraron en ella con Mordecai y Rigby.

Beelzeboss tomó una forma gigantesca. Bajo su cintura desaparecieron sus piernas y un agujero, muy similar a una galaxia, succionaba todo a su paso. Todo giraba a su alrededor, incluyendo el mar de ácido. La jaula estaba protegida por la uña del destino, el verdadero colmillo del diablo. El movimiento era turbulento, Rigby y Mordecai se sujetaban de las barras. Entonces Beelzeboss desplegó unas alas inmensas y agitó todo a su alrededor.

Jack: Cuidado muchachos, esto acabará pronto.

Kyle: Descuiden, sosténganse con lo que puedan. Nada puede romper esta jaula.

Beelzeboss: Me vieron la cara, pero nunca más, ¡MORIRAN TODOS!

Mordecai y Rigby: aaahhh*grito de terror*

Jack: ¡No teman! Está distraído por el enojo. Será pan comido.

Kyle: ¡Confíen, nuestra memoria se habrá ido pero no nuestro talento!

Jack: En los calabozos, compusimos esta canción para las niñas. Nos dieron un código para el coro, sé que servirá para sacarnos de aquí.

Jack sacó de su túnica el cuadernillo de hace rato. Kyle tomó la uña del destino y comenzó a tocar la melodía con ella. Era suave y muy alegre.

Resolveré sus problemas, pequeñas niñas

Con un movimiento de mi mano

Los antepasados místicos, dieron permiso

Para conjurar a la luz sagrada

Con mis trucos de magia mística

Devolveré todo a la normalidad

Pero no piensen, que esto será sencillo

Deben darme algo, niñas, deben darme algo a mi

Todo lo que las hace únicas

Todo lo que les hace ser lo que son

Así que si quieren paz, deben darme una señal

Si quieren paz, deben darme sus poderes, ahora

Entonces aparecieron las diablesas de Beelzeboss. Sujetaron la celda con sus garras y se la acercaron al demonio. Jack continuaba la canción. Las súcubos le daban de su poder, su lujuria entraba como electricidad a la uña del destino, pero no era suficiente. Con ese poder sólo conseguirían cortar profundo su carne, necesitaban quitarle una parte de su cuerpo.

Jack salió de la celda y Kyle lo siguió. Mordecai y Rigby intentaron detenerlos pero no sirvió de nada. Estaba tomándoles demasiado tiempo y estaban cansados.

Beelzeboss extendió un brazo para alcanzarlos pero las diablesas lo esquivaron. Jack se agitó un poco y resbaló. Kyle corrió tras él pero Jack lo detuvo.

Jack: ¡No podemos parar ahora, sigue tocando. Ya estamos cerca del coro. Ustedes ¿Están bien?!

Mordecai: ¡¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlos?!

Jack: ¡Esto será un poco doloroso porque somos mortales. Deben darme su poder!

Rigby: ¡¿Cómo hacemos eso?!

Jack: ¡Escúchame!

Beelzeboss sintió los efectos de la canción. Dejó salir una guitarra de entre sus alas para intervenir en el ritual. Si bien no podía superar al poder de la verdadera uña del destino, podría enfrentarla. Al fin y al cabo, era parte de él. Kyle ya estaba cerca de darle inicio al coro. Giró para mirar a Jack y darle la señal. Absorberían suficiente poder para cortarle un cuerno.

Jack: Lo que los hace únicos, lo que los hace especiales. Debe de haber algo en lo que ustedes sientan que están solos contra el mundo. ¡Vamos!

Jack subió con dificultad sobre la jaula. Kyle estaba iniciando el ritual con el llamado de los ancianos. Debía pedirles su aprobación ahora. Miró desde arriba a Mordecai y Rigby, estaban sujetados de las barras sin saber qué hacer. Jack miró a Kyle y le dio el aviso. - Vamos muchachos, sé que pueden encontrar algo - se dijo para sí mismo y se concentró. Cerraron sus ojos y las diablesas los sostuvieron con sus colas sujetándolos a las barras para que no cayeran.

Mordecai: Viejo, tenemos que hacer lo que nos piden o no lo conseguiremos.

Rigby: Lo sé... Mordecai... 


	9. Beelzeboss (Morby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que mi forma de escribir ha ido mejorando conforme he avanzado el fanfic y escrito otras historias. Se darán cuenta de ello más adelante. Por el momento sólo me estoy limitando a copiar y pegar desde mi cuenta de wattpad, allá hay 62 capítulos que comprueban mi evolución en cuanto a escritura. Tampoco diría que es toda una hazaña, pero definitivamente ha ido mejorando :3

Rigby supo que no era el mejor momento para confesar sus problemas a Mordecai, pero si lo hacía, tal vez eso dejaría libre todas las emociones que lo hacían sentir ignorado. La energía que llevaba dentro por soportar todas las veces que Mordecai se masturbaba en la habitación, las veces que no se encargaba de su propia erección y sus fantasías sexuales reprimidas y olvidadas. El dolor de estómago, cada vez que lo veía y sus reacciones al tenerlo cerca. Todo daba indicio de que realmente se encontraba atraído por su mejor amigo. Su cuerpo tembló del miedo por la posible respuesta de Mordecai pero no había otra cosa en la que pudiese pensar.

Escúchenme, ancianos de la tierra

Escúchenme, ancianos del mar

Ayúdame a liberar esta dimensión de su villana traición

Venga el poder

Venga el poder, vamos

Denme el poder y envíenme

¡Un canto para liberarlos!

Mordecai sintió escalofríos al oír las voces guturales de Beelzeboss y la melodiosa voz de Jack trabajando en uno sólo. Comenzaron con el ritual para pedir la aprobación de los ancianos al mismo tiempo. Ahora era cuestión de que ellos eligieran al más poderoso. Estaban convencidos de quien sería el poseedor del poder para absorber la energía y guardarla en la uña del destino. Pero entonces pasó algo inesperado.

Un poder sacudió a Beelzeboss y a la celda. Los ancianos aparecieron y alteraron la gravedad de todas las cosas. Eran cinco cabezas inmensas y se situaron alrededor de todos, una estrella de cinco puntas se formó bajo Beelzeboss pero amenazaba con llevarlos a todos al infierno. Rigby cayó hacia un lado de la jaula cuando ésta se inclinó por la fuerza de la gravedad y Mordecai fue tras él para ayudarlo. Lo sostuvo de la cintura para poder levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero era imposible, Rigby se negó a que continuara. En lugar de ello, lo atrajo hacia él; Rigby tenía entre su cuerpo a Mordecai. Lo tenía donde siempre lo quiso.

Rigby: Perdóname...

Mordecai: ¿Rig...?

Sai Lai Lufti De Santra Mekidu

Sai Lai Lufti De Santra Mekidu

Los ancianos balancearon la energía que emanaba de entre ellos (Beelzeboss y Kyle), la uña del destino con la que Kyle tocaba la guitarra resplandeció y cantaron para ellos el código que las diablesas le habían confesado. Ahora sí, Tenacious, podía cantarla sin temor a ser mutilados.

Dai lai Lufti de santra Mediku. Oh-oh-oh-oh

Dai lai Lufti de santra Mediku. ¡Oh sí!

Dai lai Lufti de santra Mediku. ¡Escúchenme espíritus!

Dai lai Lufti de santra Mediku. Oooohhhh

Rigby tenía tan de cerca a Mordecai que olvidó su enojo y el resentimiento por completo. Lo hacía sentir jodidamente avergonzado también, pero la persona que más quería bajó al infierno para liberarlo del demonio. Su cuerpo enloqueció en éxtasis y simplemente perdió el control. Abrazó a Mordecai del cuello y pegó sus labios a los suyos.

Mordecai estaba impactado por la acción de su amigo pero no podía levantarse, la gravedad no lo permitía. Rigby en cambio disfrutaba del beso, Mordecai no hacía ningún movimiento pero eso no le importó. Se apretó a su cuerpo y frotaba, muy suave, su miembro contra el cuerpo de su amigo. Mordecai tragó cada gemido de Rigby por la excitación. Sentía un calor recorrer por todo el cuerpo.

No quería aceptarlo pero lo sentía y comenzaba a ponerse duro. Quiso alejarse pero Rigby lo tenía esclavo en sus labios. - Que bien se siente... maldición se siente jodidamente bien - Pensó para sí, sujetó a Rigby de la cabeza para atraer más su lengua, no era suficiente. Lo sujetó con fuerza y lo acorraló contra las barras de la jaula, quitó los brazos de Rigby de su cuello y los alzó haciéndolos pasar a través de las barras y las sujetó desde afuera con una mano.

Rigby se retorcía pidiéndole más atención. Mordecai mordió sus labios para mantenerlo paciente. Mordecai perdió la razón. Con otra mano acarició el cuello de Rigby recorriéndolo con sus dedos hacia el pecho y luego la deslizó hasta tomar su cintura, buscaba atraerlo, quería sentirlo violentamente contra su abdomen. Rigby aceptó el trato. Ambos buscaban del otro; estaban desenfrenados.

La uña del destino se alimentó de la energía de Rigby, era demasiada energía acumulada, casi como la de un súcubo o incubo adulto. Kyle se puso en posición y liberó un excelente sólo de guitarra; como todo buen guitarrista, parecía salirle de la entrepierna.

Beelzeboss: ¡¡NOOOO...!!

La guitarra canalizó el poder de la uña del destino y lanzó un rayo directo al cuerno de Beelzeboss. La estrella de cinco puntas absorbió lentamente al demonio, llevándolo al infierno de donde no volvería a salir a menos de que le entregaran el cuerno. El canto de los ancianos se sumergió con él y las diablesas elevaron la celda hacia el agujero negro por donde entraron.

Beelzeboss: ¡¡ME VENGAREEEEEE!!

Jack: No volveremos a verlo.

Kyle: Sí, si vuelves a apostar el cuerno a un vago de la calle.

Jack: Me tomó desprevenido ¿Cómo iba a saber que era esclavo de Beelzeboss?, cerdito.

Kyle: Aún debe tener copias de la uña del destino.

Jack: Tenemos la original. Lo hiciste muy bien, compañero.

Mordecai ya no sentía su cuerpo pesado, sin embargo no podía despegarse de Rigby, lo sentía delicioso y quería más. Se apartó de él con mucho esfuerzo. Un hilo transparente los separaba. Mordecai temblaba, estaba muy afectado por el beso. Rigby esperaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba agitado. Los abrió y Mordecai miró hacia otro lado. Sospechó que las súcubos influenciaron en él un apetito sexual hacia Rigby; que tenían algo que ver en lo sucedido. Eso quería creer. Le dio la mano a Rigby para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

Rigby: Mordecai... yo...

Mordecai: Sólo... abre la jaula, Rigby. *Va en otra dirección*

Rigby se acercó a la puerta de la celda y temblando la abrió. Jack y Kyle entraron y se preguntaron el porqué del silencio. Agradecieron a los muchachos y a las diablesas por haberles entregado el poder que necesitaban y por haberlos liberado.

Mordecai: ¿Quién les dijo dónde estaba la uña del destino? *Mirando a las Súcubos*

Kyle: Nosotros sólo fuimos por nuestro estilo y lo encontramos entre sus cosas.

Jack: Sí, no puedes enfrentarte a un demonio si no tienes estilo. *se lame un dedo y tzzz* Además se confió demasiado. ¿Quién dejaría algo así al aire libre?

Las súcubos agitaron sus manos en son de saludo infantil.

Jack: Oh! Ya veo, ustedes lo sacaron de su habitación.

Kyle: Las mejores cosas salen de improviso. Qué buenas niñas...

Jack: *suspiro* oh! Lamentamos lo de su camión, les daremos uno nuevo.

Llegaron a la superficie con ayuda de las Súcubos. La uña del destino absorbió sus poderes pero a cambio las revitalizó al igual que a Rigby. Cerraron las grietas de la carretera, el camión de carga y el transporte de Jack y Kyle subieron en el mismo trozo de calle en la que se hundieron.

Kyle: Oh! Vaya. Están intactos.

Jack: Bueno... ya que todo está solucionado ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos tragos?

Mordecai: No podemos, estamos trabajando.

Kyle: Oh, vamos viejo, abajo dijiste que era genial conocernos ¿y ahora esto?

Mordecai: Unas bebidas no estarían mal...

Jack: ¡Eso! ¿Qué dices tú pequeñín? ... Oye, ¿está todo bien?

Rigby tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos. Estaba deprimiéndose en sus pensamientos. Jack lo noto y miró de reojo a Kyle. Mordecai sólo miraba hacia otro lado. Ambos entendieron que algo debió suceder entre ellos y decidieron dejarlos solos.

Jack: Este... este camión es del parque donde haremos el concierto ¿Cierto?

Rigby: Si... ese mismo es. Íbamos al aeropuerto por los equipos. *Friccionando ojos disimuladamente*

Jack: Bueno, no pasa nada. Los veremos allá y lo celebraremos en otro momento.

Ambos firmaron unos autógrafos para ellos y le dieron el cuerno a Rigby para animarlo. Se lo devolvería al terminar el concierto. Jack le dijo en el oído - Oye... no es tan malo, sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Debes ser rudo con estas cosas ¿sabes?... eres joven, créeme, no te deprimes por uno sólo. - Le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y un apretón de manos a Mordecai.

Las diablesas se transformaron en jóvenes adultas. Miraron amistosas a Rigby y lo abrazaron con mucho afecto, como si fuera parte del grupo súcubo. Rigby se sintió muy avergonzado. Mordecai, en cambio, percibió que las súcubos se acercaban a él con otras intenciones. Mordecai sufrió un pequeño vértigo y un golpe de placer en su interior. No comprendía qué era, sólo sabía que tenía ganas de hacerlo, ahí, ahora mismo. En su mente escuchó una voz lujuriosa; era una de ellas susurrándole - Se siente muy bien... aunque muy vacío - Mordecai las miró a los ojos aturdido, no reconocía el origen de la voz, las tres lo miraban provocativas y le besaban en la mejilla. - ¿No te parece? - Su mirada, manipulado por un poder demoniaco, se posó en dirección a Rigby. - "Jodidamente bien" fueron tus palabras - Quitó la mirada - En la jaula fue maravilloso ¿verdad? - Las tres se alejaron de él. Mordecai sintió palpitar doloroso su pecho, sólo quería olvidarlo. Las vio ocultarse detrás de Kyle y Jack abrazándolos por la espalda, como si fueran sus osos de peluche, mientras le enseñaban la lengua infantilmente. Eran unas niñas.

Jack: Bueno, fue un placer muchachos, los veremos en el concierto.

Kyle: Recuerden... Ustedes no han visto nada *como los pingüinos*

Jack: Vamos pequeñas, las llevaremos a un lugar divertido.

Jack y Kyle se alejaron en su autobús súper estrella. Rigby y Mordecai se quedaron en silencio y sólo subieron al camión y continuaron su camino. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues sí, me inspiré mucho en ese especial de las chicas super poderosas XD
> 
> "Sai Lai Lufti De Santra Mekidu"
> 
> !Tenía que incluirlo de alguna manera! En lo personal me encantaba tararear esa melodía.


	10. No tiene nada de malo

Mordecai y Rigby continuaron su camino al aeropuerto. En todo el recorrido no se dirigieron la palabra ni la mirada. Ambos estaban muy ocupados pensando e ignorándose el uno al otro.

Jack había dado un punto clave a Rigby. Lo que le había dicho era verdad, no le haría ningún bien dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos encontrados y sufrir por ellos. Lo meditó un poco mirando hacia la carretera, el sueño llegaba a él y pesadamente decidió superar su repentino enamoramiento por Mordecai, hasta entonces sólo tendría que alejarse poco a poco.

Sin embargo Rigby se sintió culpable por lo sucedido - Si tan sólo hubiese resistido un poco más... Mordecai... - pensó avergonzado. Entonces una revelación llegó a su mente como un disparó, de no haberlo hecho, de no haberse liberado de esa poca frustración, tal vez estarían muertos ahora. Se cubrió el rostro con la gorra y dio un suspiro - Me importa una mierda... me lo debe, salve su vida - sonrió amargamente.

Las súcubos también le habían dejado algo en qué pensar a Mordecai. Aún no tenía las cosas muy claras ¿Qué le había pasado en la dimensión de Beelzeboss? De pronto en su interior todo se había complicado. Rigby era un hombre, él también lo era, no era normal si... se gustaran. Pero cuando Rigby lo besó de pronto, estaba convencido de haberle correspondido por influencia de ellas, o eso quería pensar Mordecai.

Sin embargo lo que ellas le hicieron era completamente diferente a lo que sucedió con Rigby. Se sentía oscuro y hueco. - Con Rigby... yo... no fueron ellas... - recordó. Allá abajo, algo en su interior se descontroló sin motivo, queriendo buscar más de su mejor amigo, más de su lengua, más de sus toques. Quería oírlo gemir, se puso impaciente, fue todo tan repentino. En ese momento se sintió muy lejos de Margarita. Por todo lo que acababa de pasar, la quería cerca, parecían días lejos de ella. Notó a Rigby acurrucarse en su asiento suspirando. Se preguntó si aún tendría ánimos para conducir de regreso.

A lo lejos se divisó el aeropuerto. Habían llegado al fin. Mordecai bajó del camión sin decir alguna palabra y cerró la puerta de golpe, Rigby que estaba dormido con la gorra sobre el rostro se despertó por el estruendo y bajó del camión también.

Ambos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del camión.

Mordecai: Yo abriré el camión, ve por la carga; con esto sabrán que trabajas para el parque. *Extiende papeles a Rigby*

Rigby le quitó los papeles de muy mala gana -No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, idiota- susurró intencionalmente alto para que Mordecai pudiera oírlo, pero lo ignoró. En su lugar, Mordecai desplegó la rampa y sacó la cajetilla de Kyle de su bolsillo.

Cuando Kyle decidió entregársela, primero lo apartó de su alcance antes de que Mordecai pudiera sujetar la cajetilla - A veces sólo necesitas tenerlo encendido entre tus dedos para que te ayude a pensar, si vas a fumarlos, procura tener la mente en blanco - fue lo que le advirtió seriamente.

Carretillas elevadoras se acercaron al camión depositando en él, equipos de sonido, cables eléctricos, proyectores y cajas muy bien selladas con el típico "FRAGIL". Mordecai y Rigby cerraron las puertas y se detuvieron para almorzar y darles la bienvenida a los ayudantes. Uno de ellos aprovechó darles el dato secreto de que en una de esas cajas se encontraba una cabeza mecánica. Los muchachos se emocionaron y estuvieron interesados en examinarla. A pesar de que debían desenvolverse con el grupo, aún no se dirigían la palabra.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Mordecai extendió el brazo para tomar las llave sin embargo Rigby las cogió antes que él. Mordecai lo siguió y ambos subieron al camión. Por la carretera todos acordaron poner la misma estación de radio a volumen alto. Bebidas pasaron de vehículo a vehículo, todos bebieron menos los que condujeron, ellos preferían no tener el aliento a licor. Y efectivamente, más adelante una patrulla los detuvo y los dejó ir sin ningún problema.

Pronto llegaron a la ciudad, algunos tomaron caminos diferentes para llegar a sus lugares de alojamiento y otros fueron al parque directamente - ¿Conocen a Thomas verdad? ... Tenemos algo que arreglar con él, suerte con esa carga muchachos... -

Rigby y Mordecai notaron un cambio de humor en esos muchachos al mencionar el nombre de Thomas. De pronto no les parecieron confiables en absoluto.

Mordecai: Creo que llamaré a Thomas.

Rigby: Hazlo rápido.

Mordecai: ¿Hola... Thomas?

Thomas: (ah... ho... hola Mordecai)

Mordecai: ¿Estas bien viejo? Pareces agitado.

Thomas: (Estoy bien... sólo es un montón de cajas con volantes ¿qué sucede?)

Mordecai: Ammm... No sé si es una advertencia pero un grupo de muchachos te buscan y se veían intimidantes de pronto.

Thomas: (... ¿Cómo lucían?)

Mordecai: Dos de ellos son gemelos y su amigo era igual de alto, creo, pero calvo.

Thomas: (... Gracias por avisar, debo colgar, adiós)

Mordecai: Oye si necesitas ayud... *colgó*

Rigby: ¿Qué te dijo?

Mordecai: Sólo colgó.

Ambos se adentraron al parque y estacionaron el camión donde indicaba el mapa. Al otro lado del parque pero lejos de las rejas, había árboles alrededor y Skips estaba esperándolos.

Skips: Que bueno, aún es temprano.

Mordecai: Son demasiadas cosas ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo sólo?

Skips: No estoy sólo. *Bajando caja mediana* Vendrán ayudarme... *interrumpido*

Benson: Hola muchachos, que bueno que pudieron traer la carga, ya pueden descansar. Ehmm... Rigby, tendré una reunión ahora así que no será necesario que trabajes las horas extras. Skips... tus compañeros y tú deben participar en la reunión también. Los esperaremos.

Skips: De acuerdo, les diré que se apresuren en venir.

Rigby los veía, de lejos, marcharse. Se preguntó qué pasaría si Skips se enterara que Benson estuvo... En ese instante enrojeció con sólo recordarlo y sacudió la cabeza intentando desaparecer las imágenes. A pesar de eso, no imaginaba a Skips comportándose como Mordecai frente a Benson.

Mordecai sólo lo veía actuar extraño y silencioso a la vez que cogía su celular para revisar si había algún mensaje de Margarita. Entonces Rigby pensó que Skips tenía muchos años viviendo sobre la tierra y que cualquier persona con una mente lo suficientemente madura podría hacer el intento de comprenderlo... aunque Benson le llevaba mucha ventaja puesto que se masturbaba por Skips.

Mordecai: Así que... ¿Horas extras? *Apoyando glúteos sobre la caja*

Rigby levantó la mirada hacia Mordecai y él hizo lo mismo pero sin quitar el celular del lugar cerca de su rostro, sólo para mirar a Rigby desde su posición. Fue la primera vez que se vieron después de la dimensión de Beelzeboss. Ambos se sintieron inquietos y Mordecai bajó la mirada hacia su celular nuevamente. Aún no se desvanecía por completo esa ultima sensación.

Rigby: Es... es algo que... *aclarándose la garganta* Es un favor que le pedí a Benson... muy pronto lo sabrás. Eso espero.

Mordecai no podía concentrarse en revisar los mensajes, entonces vio que Rigby se acercaba a él. Su corazón se aceleró y eso lo molestó. Rigby sacó las llaves del camión de su bolsillo.

Rigby: Ten... *Se apoya al lado de Mordecai y le alcanza las llaves*

Mordecai: Está bien, puedes conservarlas hasta mañana.

Rigby: Sólo tómalas, no conduciré mañana.

Mordecai: Déjalas sobre la caja entonces. *Sigue mirando el celular*

Rigby: *suspiro* No es contagioso. ¿Sabes?

Mordecai: ¿Qué quieres decir con "contagioso"?

Rigby: No finjas ser el desentendido, Mordecai. Te he visto. Sé lo que... piensas de mí.

Mordecai: ... No sé si quiero hablar de esto, mapache.

Rigby: Sólo quiero que las cosas sigan como antes.

Mordecai: ¿Estás seguro de eso? Creo que antes no eras ...

Rigby: Espera *interrumpe* ¿Estas afirmando que tienes la culpa de algo?

Mordecai: No dije que tuviera la culpa... pero estoy seguro de haber hecho cosas que... ya sabes.

Rigby: Ajam... si claro. *Dejando las llaves sobre la caja*

Mordecai: Ya dije que lo sentía.

Mordecai guardó el celular en el bolsillo. Bajó el brazo para coger las llaves... sin esperar que ahí aún descansaba la mano de Rigby. La quitó de prisa. Tenía una mueca de disgusto.

Rigby: ¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

Mordecai: No... no es tan sencillo ¿De acuerdo? Hace poco... *balbucea*

Rigby: Hace poco... qué.

Mordecai: Lo que pasó allá... en el desierto.

Rigby: ¿Cuándo nos besamos?

Mordecai: No lo digas tan alto.*Susurró* Además tú fuiste el que me...

Rigby: Eres ridículo, Mordecai. No tiene nada de malo... *interrumpido*

Mordecai: Lo tiene, somos hombres. *Primer golpe para Rigby*

Rigby: ...decirlo.

Mordecai: No puedo decirlo tan abiertamente como tú. *Segundo golpe para Rigby*

Rigby: ¿Por eso te molestaba que saliera con Jeremy? *¿Primer golpe para Mordecai?*

Mordecai: Él no tiene nada que ver aquí.

Rigby: Pues me preció que acababas de juzgar de forma negativa, otra vez, mi orientación sexual.

Mordecai: Somos amigos, Rigby. Pero... no podía soportar que... que tú...

Rigby: Nunca lo invité a dormir con nosotros.

Mordecai: ¿Sigues molesto por lo de Margarita? Ya te dije que lo sentía.

Rigby: ¿Y yo qué... qué esperas que yo haga? ¿Qué me disculpe por haber salido con Jeremy sólo porque te daba asco vernos? Además, no me molesta que salgas con Margarita.

Mordecai: ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? Tú me... ¡allá abajo!

Rigby: ¡Tú me correspondiste! *Segundo golpe para Mordecai*

Mordecai: Yo... Eso no significó nada... ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Tú no me gustas. ¿Acaso yo... yo te...? *Tercer golpe para Rigby*

Rigby: Pude sentir que... te agradaba... cuando me acercaste... a... a ti. *Refiriéndose a su entrepierna y Tercer golpe para Mordecai*

Mordecai: Eso... eso... Yo no... Rigby...

Rigby: Sólo olvídalo. No volverá a pasar... *¿Cuarto golpe para Mordecai?*

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Mordecai sintió algo de abandono. Le había gustado en ese momento. Pero pensar en ello, lo hacía sentirse incómodo. A él le gustaban las mujeres, no quería nada que ver con hombres, la simple idea le parecía enfermiza. Sin embargo "No volverá a pasar" Eso quiere decir que no volvería a experimentar tal sensación. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Rigby: Sólo quiero que nos llevemos... como hace años.

Mordecai dio un suspiro, no estaba seguro de si responder sí o no a la solicitud de Rigby. Se encontraba preocupado por los sentimientos de su amigo hacia él. Quería alejarse... pero por otra parte también quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Mordecai: De acuerdo... a partir de mañana ¿Te parece bien?

Rigby: Bien... ahora toma las llaves.


	11. Una petición

Rigby tocó a la puerta de la oficina de Benson, acababan de terminar la reunión. Se topó con dos mujeres sofisticadas que llevaban en brazos dos portátiles. Se saludaron con una reverencia ya que tenían los celulares a los oídos. Benson lo vio desde el otro lado de la habitación y se disculpó con Skips y sus amigos, los elementos mágicos, y se dirigió a la puerta donde Rigby lo esperaba.

Benson: Sígueme.

Benson esquivó a Rigby y salió de la oficina sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Ambos caminaron por el corredor hasta llegar a su límite donde sólo había una pared. Benson apoyó los brazos en su cintura y miró a Rigby con una sonrisa que decía "Es todo tuyo, amigo."

Rigby: ¿Es una broma verdad?

Benson: ¿A qué te refieres con broma? *extrañado*

Rigby: Es sólo una pared, Benson.

Benson tomó a Rigby por la quijada para levantar su mirada. Era el ático. Benson dio una pequeña carcajada ante la negativa indirecta de Rigby, así que tiró de la cuerda y subió por las escaleras para mostrárselo mejor. Rigby lo siguió un tanto desanimado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que las escaleras eran nuevas, sin embargo, lo que encontró al llegar al ático fue sorprendente.

Mientras tanto, Mordecai estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista sobre la cultura del arte. Quería sacarle algún provecho a lo que había estudiado en años anteriores. Entonces notó a Rigby y a Benson caminar por la habitación, para luego separarse. Rigby tenía un semblante diferente y estaba muy animado. Corrió hacia su trampolín a dar varios saltos como un vencedor.

Mordecai: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? *incrédulo*

Rigby: Ya lo sabrás. *presume* Oye ¿ya es tarde para ir a saludar a las chicas?

El peliazul lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados preguntándose qué había marcado la diferencia en la actitud de Rigby. Entonces sintió la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo, era una llamada de Margarita. Mordecai contestó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mordecai: ¡Hola Margarita...¡

Rigby: ... *ignora*

Margarita: (Hola Mordecai, tengo que pedirte un favor...)

Mordecai: Sí, espera un segundo. *saliendo de la habitación*

Rigby suspiro y lo siguió con la mirada hasta quedarse quieto mirando a la pared. Hacía pocas horas había besado a su mejor amigo, estaba feliz por ello... pero no estaba satisfecho. Puso un brazo sobre su estómago y el otro sobre su frente; ahora miraba hacia el techo. Recordó cómo Mordecai hacía lo posible por adentrarse aún más a su boca. Aún sentía el dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza por apoyarla contra las barras. Se frotó el rostro intentando aliviar su rubor, recreando a las cúbicas - súcubos - corrigió a sus pensamientos, convencido en que la jaula hubiese caído a la menor distracción de ellas.

Rigby: Mordecai es un idiota...

Mordecai: ¿Por qué o qué hice...?

Rigby: Perdón, viejo... hablaba sólo y... ¿avisaste a Margarita que iríamos a verlas?

Mordecai: No... Hoy cerraron el café temprano. *fastidiado*

Rigby: *sale de sus pensamientos*... Por que cerraron temprano, ¿no podemos ir a saludarlas?

Mordecai: mmm... no, creo que saldré un rato sólo ¿Te parece mañana?

Rigby: Espera ¿a dónde irás?

Mordecai: Sólo... caminaré un rato. No hay nada que hacer aquí.

Mordecai salio de la habitación, dejando a Rigby con la incógnita en la mente. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, parecía que algo le inquietaba y esperaba que no fuera por él o por lo que acababa de decir entre sus pensamientos. Salió corriendo de la habitación a encontrarse con Mordecai en el camino. fuera del parque, el peli azul se alertó al verlo y sólo se detuvo a esperar.

Rigby: Te acompañaré viejo, estoy aburrido.

Mordecai: Como quieras...

Ambos caminaron por el parque en silencio. Rigby veía a Mordecai algo preocupado así que decidió romper el silencio primero.

Rigby: Oye, ¿estás bien, amigo? Actúas como *haciendo onomatopeya de zombi*

Mordecai: hahaha... no lo sé. Margarita llamo para decirme que saldría con alguien más hoy.

Rigby: ¿Eileen?

Mordecai: No, dijo que acababa de conocer a alguien en el café.

Rigby: Ya veo...

Mordecai: Necesitaba verla hoy... por eso no sé si sentirme molesto. Pero supongo que está bien, sólo... me preocupa el otro sujeto.

Rigby: Creo que estas exagerando, llevas un par de meces con Margarita...

Mordecai: ¿Y eso qué...?

Rigby: Es que no tendría sentido. Los primeros meces son los más sensacionales para una pareja de enamorados... digo, no sé mucho de mujeres pero creo que es pronto para cualquier persona cambiar a su pareja con alguien con quien acaba de conocer.

Mordecai: haha... ¿tú crees? no suenas muy convencido.

Pues sí, Rigby no estaba del todo convencido pues se trataba de Margarita. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Margarita le había hecho lo mismo a Mordecai. Pero claro, él nunca escuchaba ni a la razón.  
  
Rigby: Bueno... llevan dos meces juntos desde su ultimo rompimiento pero... ninguno pudo vivir separado del otro *celos* Claro que a veces... ya sabes, se busca olvidar a alguien pero... no lo veo en Margarita, ustedes están muy lejos de hacer ese tipo de cosas aún.

Mordecai: ¿Tú intentarías... enamorar con alguien para olvidar a otra persona?

Rigby: No he tenido la necesidad de querer olvidar. *mira hacia otra dirección*

Era mentira, la razón por la que se sentía vacío era por Mordecai, sólo que en aquellos tiempos aún no se había percatado. Su depresión lo llevó a salir con Jeremy; sin embargo, por ello, nunca llegaron a hacerlo. Jeremy temía que Rigby viera a Mordecai en sus sombras durante el sexo y Rigby, por la misma razón, se sinceraba con Jeremy para que no lo hicieran. Le dolía lastimarlo de esa manera pero Jeremy, a pesar de las incómodas confesiones de Rigby, se sentía aliviado de no hacerlo por razones equivocadas. No quería ser la sombra de Mordecai por las noches.

Mordecai se sintió aliviado por las palabras de Rigby. Tal vez sí tomaba demasiado enserio lo de Margarita. Claro que algo en ella había cambiado; ya no era tan dulce como antes solía serlo y también era más dominante y decisiva, lo notó cuando se interponía entre él y CJ. Pensar en ello causó mayor preocupación en él. Siendo así, Margarita no tendría motivos para olvidarlo, sólo bastaría con descartarlo. Rigby tenía razón, no se veía en ella hacer ese tipo de cosas como querer olvidar. De pronto se sintió necesitado y apegado a Rigby. Lo miró disimuladamente. Aún tenía dudas respecto a lo que pasó en el desierto... Ideas vinieron a su cabeza, todas eran malas y todas llamaban a Rigby. Necesitaba comprobar quién estaba equivocado, si él o las niñas diabólicas. Se detuvo en seco.

Mordecai: Rigby.

Rigby continuó caminando, sin notar que Mordecai se había detenido pasos atrás de él. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos como para verlo a su lado. Entonces se detuvo al oír que Mordecai lo llamaba, tal vez por tercera vez, pues era Jeremy quien hablaba con él en sus pensamientos.

Mordecai: Rigby... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Rigby: Claro, ¿que sucede?

El castaño se acercó, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos como siempre pero intentando verse un poco más varonil de lo normal. Deseaba poder ocultar su nerviosismo un poco mejor.

Mordecai: En realidad... es... es una petición.

Rigby: ¿Ah? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

Mordecai: Sí... pero, necesito que estemos de acuerdo.

Rigby: Dime más, a penas y puedo entender lo que dices.

Mordecai: De acuerdo, pero no aquí. Vamos, regresemos a la casa.

Ambos llegaron a la casa y entraron a su habitación. Mordecai se sentó sobre su cama y Rigby fue a para sobre su trampolín. De pronto le pareció que no era el único nervioso de entre los dos.

Rigby: Bien... dime ¿Qué sucede? *curioso*

Mordecai: *tomando aliento* Quiero que nos besemos.

Rigby: ...

Mordecai: ...

Rigby: ... ¡¿QUÉ... PERO A QUÉ CARAJOS ESTAS JUGANDO, MORDECAI?! *furioso*

Mordecai: Baja la voz *cubriendo boca de Rigby*

Rigby peleó para liberarse de su agarre pero entonces desistió par que Mordecai lo soltara por su cuenta. El peli azul se veía preocupado por lo que acaba de decir, así que guardo un poco la calma pues se sentía curioso, aunque intimidado, por saber un poco más del Mordecai que quería besarlo. ¡a otro hombre!

Rigby: Mordecai... hace sólo un rato nosotros... *interrumpido*

Mordecai: No sé cómo decirlo.

Rigby: Explícate. N-no comprendo.

Mordecai comenzó a explicar paso a paso lo que había pasado cuando se despidieron de la banda, el cual lamentaba no haber considerado su invitación. Rigby coincidió con las ideas de Mordecai respecto al poder sexual de las niñas sin embargo, estaba anonadado por la petición de su amigo. Mordecai no sólo parecía querer comprobar su situación, aparentaba querer volver a pasar por ello. Rigby se incomodó. Se echó para atrás sobre el trampolín muy pensativo. Estaba desesperado pero no era estúpido.

Mordecai: Bueno, ¿qué dices?

Rigby: Eso... Es todo tan... repentino.

Mordecai: No es necesario que lo hagamos... si no quieres. *Rascándose la nuca*

Rigby: Me preguntas a mí pero... ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

Mordecai: ...

Rigby: Hace rato discutimos y... nos dijimos muchas cosas.

Mordecai: Sí... sobre lo de hace rato... Escucha, sé que me he perdido de muchas cosas sobre ti con todo el tema de CJ y Margarita. Ahora sé un poco mas de ti y...   
Rigby: Discutimos demasiado, hermano.  
Mordecai: Lo se... nos hemos ocultado muchas cosas, de verdad lo siento. Mira, no quiero confundirte con esto de... besarnos, sólo te pido que me ayudes pero necesito que estés de acuerdo y seguro de que mañana todo estará bien.

Rigby: ¿... pero quién me ayudará a mí? *susurro muy bajo*

Mordecai: ¿Cómo dices?

Rigby ahora pensaba con las uñas entre los dientes y mirando hacia el techo. Tenía una balanza de juicio interna. Por un lado se encontraba la necesidad y por el otro estaba el orgullo. Pero las palabras de Mordecai llegaron a él como una súplica. La balanza tenía fallas y sólo pensaba en su mejor amigo y en que tal vez no valía la pena desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Rigby suspiró y se reincorporó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Rigby asintió, tembloroso, con la cabeza.

Mordecai lo vio aceptar la propuesta y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta, cosa que inquietó un poco a Rigby. Sólo era un beso, no iban hacerlo, intentó relajarse. Mordecai levantó la mirada y notó que Rigby estaba nervioso; pensó en lo malo que sería si Rigby se lo tomaba en serio... pero ya habían tomado una decisión y no quiso ponerla en duda. Se acercó a él y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su nivel.

Mordecai: Bien... hagámoslo.


	12. Enloqueciendo

Mordecai levantó un brazo para alcanzar a Rigby pero pronto él cerró los ojos. Analizó el rostro de su amigo, sus gestos eran fríos y calculadores. Por donde lo viera, sólo había una expresión que decía "Terminemos esto de una vez ". No veía esa chispa del submundo.

Mordecai: Rigby, lo siento. Olvídalo ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hacerlo, si no estás bien con esto.

Mordecai se puso de pie e intentó alejarse pero entonces Rigby lo tomó de su playera, haciendo que girara a verlo. Rigby comenzaba a temblar.

Rigby: E-estoy bien con ello. Sólo... no quiero parecer impaciente. ¿Entiendes?

Mordecai sonrió amablemente, esa era una señal sobre las reacciones que causaba en Rigby. Se acercó nuevamente a él y acarició su rostro, rozando con sus dedos largos un oído y acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. Las orejas de Rigby enrojecían. Cerró sus ojos, ahora tenía una apariencia muy tierna y trataba de esconderse entre sus hombros. Mordecai se acercaba lentamente abriendo sus labios al borde de besarlos.

Su pulgar se sumergía poco a poco en boca de Rigby. Quería encender la pasión en su pequeño amigo. Rigby lo sentía en su lengua, estaba acariciándolo en pequeños círculos. Rigby ahora tenía el rostro enrojecido y comenzaba a transpirar. Entonces, sin previo aviso, mordió el dedo de Mordecai. Era eso o succionarlo, el peli azul estaba enloqueciéndolo. Mordecai vio el daño... sólo unas huellas de pequeños dientes sobre su piel.

Deslizó la chaqueta de Rigby inclinándose lentamente hacia él. Rigby sentía el peso de Mordecai acercarse a su cuerpo haciendo que se inclinara un poco hacia atrás reposando sus manos sobre su trampolín. Mordecai notó que Rigby tenía los ojos brillosos, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Rigby hacia la entrepierna, su playera se interponía pero no se la quitaría. Mordecai no pudo evitar reír por la idea obscena.

Rigby: ¿Qué... de qué te ríes?

Mordecai: Nada... es sólo que... estas temblando demasiado.

Rigby: Deja de burlarte de mí ¿Quieres?

Mordecai: Está bien, está bien...

Mordecai se acercó dudoso a los labios de Rigby. Estaban muy cerca. Ahora el cuerpo de Mordecai temblaba. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Rigby abrió los ojos ante la demora.

Rigby: Estas dudando ¿Verdad?

Mordecai: ¿Puedes oír eso?

Rigby: ¿Cómo qué?

Mordecai: Ese ruido.

Rigby: ¿Qué ruido?

Mordecai: Nuestros latidos... puedo oírlos.

Rigby: Mordecai...

Mordecai: ¿Mañana todo volverá a ser como antes?

Rigby: Sí.

Mordecai: ¿Lo prometes?

Rigby: Sí...

Mordecai, cansado de la distancia entre ellos, se acercó y lamió los labios de Rigby, recorriendo todo su contorno. Rigby se estremeció, sacó temblorosamente su pequeña y provocativa lengua en busca de la otra. Ambas rozaron. Sus bocas se abrieron y se unieron. Un beso inocente al principio pero pronto cada vez más intenso que el anterior. - Rigby... - se dijo mientras lo tomaba de las muñecas, llevándolo hacia su cama sin despegarse de él.

Mordecai: Rigby... pon tus piernas alrededor de mí.

Rigby: Levántame, Mordecai...

Mordecai lo tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y lo acomodó sobre su regazo. Ambos miembros se encontraban separados por la tela de sus pantalones, podían sentirlo. Rigby comenzó a balancearse sobre él, abriendo lo más que podía sus piernas para tenerlo más pegado a su entrepierna. Gemidos y suspiros se oyeron por la habitación. Rigby apoyaba en él el movimiento de sus caderas. Mordecai hacía lo posible por mantener el control, no quería hacerle daño a su amigo, sólo era un beso. Un largo y delicioso beso. Mordecai tenía dos puños sobre las rodillas que pronto se volvieron caricias en la espalda de Rigby. Se separaron.

Rigby: ¿T...ter...minaste? Ten...go que ir al...

Mordecai acarició el rostro de Rigby y rodeó con la otra mano su cintura. Miraba fijamente los labios de Rigby, aquellos tenían algo que lo mantenían sujeto a camisas de fuerza.

Mordecai: Aún no hemos terminado.

Se recostó sobre la cama, Rigby estaba sólo desde arriba. Mordecai sujetó las caderas de su amigo y las movió suavemente. Recorría con la mirada el cuerpo completo de Rigby.

Rigby: Mordecai yo...

Mordecai: Descuida, es sólo que necesito estar más cómodo.

Rigby no podía verlo a los ojos, estaba muerto de vergüenza. Su cuerpo temblaba y Mordecai lo sentía... abajo. Comenzaba a empalmarse.

Rigby: ¿Cu...cuánto tiempo... estaremos aquí?

Mordecai: ... Bésame Rigby. *Acariciando la espalda, los brazos y el abdomen de su amigo*

Rigby: Mor...decai... d...deja eso.

Mordecai tenía la mirada clavada en Rigby. Hacía lo posible por mantener el control, estaba a punto de ponerse muy duro. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo podría mantener la calma. Rigby intentó ponerse pie.

Rigby: Lo... lo siento Mordecai, no puedo... me tengo que ir...

Sujetó a Rigby por la cintura con el brazo y éste peleó. El movimiento que hacía Rigby al resistirse hacía que su cuerpo friccionara escandalosamente con el regazo de su amigo. Comenzaba a impacientarse... entonces recostó a Rigby sobre la cama. Tenía ambas piernas abiertas a su disposición. Se sentía tentado por ver más de sus reacciones.

Rigby sintió la pasión entre sus cuerpos. Parecía algo difícil de creer. Mordecai aún seguía esperando a que lo besara, podía verlo en su mirada. Sedujo a Mordecai acariciando sus brazos hasta sostener su playera atrayéndolo lentamente. Sus miembros rozaban a través de sus pantalones, sus pechos se acercaron y sus labios se pegaron.

Mordecai sintió cada mordisco, bebió cada gemido pero quería más. - Sí... así se sentía... demonios - Se dijo para sí mismo. Sujetó las muñecas de Rigby con una sola mano y recorrió con la otra su pecho, tal como lo había hecho antes. Sintió su miembro engrosarse, lo sintió caliente. Despegó sus labios de Rigby para mirar hacia abajo sin soltarlo.

Mordecai: Rigby... estas duro.

Rigby: Lo siento... sólo... déjame ir.

Mordecai: No... Yo también lo estoy.

Se apretó aún más a Rigby, podían sentir lo duro de sus miembros a través de sus pantalones. Mordecai se enderezó y tomó una de las manos de Rigby conduciéndola lentamente hacia la protuberancia entre sus pantalones. Rigby se enderezó y dejó su mano donde Mordecai lo había dejado reposar. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Mordecai se sentó frente a Rigby, lo observaba sostener su miembro. Rigby lo apretaba un poco, lo movía y lo acariciaba. Entonces también acercó una mano a la entrepierna dura de Rigby. Eran como niños descubriendo los secretos prohibidos del universo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se besaron mientras sostenían miembros ajenos en sus manos. Gemidos se oyeron.

Mordecai comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Rigby mientras lo besaba con mucha intensidad, succionaba sus labios. Dejó libre el pene de Rigby, podía ver lo duro que estaba. Líquido pre seminal hacía brillar el glande de su amigo, se relamió los labios al verlo. Recostó a su amigo nuevamente y levantó su playera hasta el cuello el cual estaba besando hasta que vio descubierto su pecho y relamió sus pezones dando pequeños mordiscos, comenzaban a perder el control de sus cuerpos. Levantó el cuerpo de Rigby y lo besó acaloradamente apoyándolo contra la pared.

Rigby: Morde...cai, por favor... para, amigo... ya fue su...ficiente.

Mordecai estaba enloquecido, no conseguía distinguir sonido alguno, se encontraba hipnotizado, quería más. Además aún no había tocado la verga de Rigby. No estaba seguro de si hacerlo. Lo giró contra la pared y acarició sus pezones mientras acercaba su miembro a la parte trasera de Rigby para luego darle una serie de estocadas salvajes. Tenía sujeto las muñecas con una mano mientras la otra lo tenía en su cadera. Se apretaban cada vez más fuerte a la piel de su amigo. Rigby sintió miedo.

Rigby: ¡MORDECAI!

Mordecai: lo siento... lo siento... No sé qué me sucedió. *Se detiene muy agitado*

Rigby: Mordecai...

Mordecai: Yo.... D... de verdad... lo siento... *Liberando sus muñecas*

Rigby: Tú me gustas...

Mordecai: ...

Rigby: Sé que acepté hacer esto... pero ya no puedo.

Mordecai: Lo... entiendo...

Rigby: No... no entiendes. *Solloza* En verdad me gusta esto. Lo haría todo el tiempo... porque lo necesito, te necesito... no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado... soportándolo...

Mordecai: Rigby...

Rigby: Pero cuando hago esto ahora... sabiendo que mañana quedará en el olvido...

Mordecai: Fue como lo acordamos.

Rigby: ¡Rayos! Lo sé... pero de esta forma... es como si quisieras matarme... *Llora*

Mordecai: ... Te... te ayudaré a que te...

Rigby: No lo toques... por favor...

Mordecai: Pero si se queda así...

Rigby: Siempre, Mordecai, siempre se queda así. Cuando te masturbas, cuando me tocas, cuando pienso en cosas como esta que acabamos de hacer, cuando huelo tu aroma. Se pone así... y así se quedará. No lo toques... por... favor. Sólo necesito una ducha.

Rigby se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaban por el movimiento que había realizado con sus caderas. Se arregló la playera y tomó ropa limpia mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Ahora Mordecai sabía cómo se sentía y, lo que es peor, ahora conocía su problema sobre su frustración sexual, se sintió avergonzado, no tuvo el valor de dar la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Mordecai había escuchado suficiente. Era más que una confesión. Había metido la pata seriamente con Rigby. Había perdido el control, tenía una erección bajo los pantalones y su amigo estaba llorando. Decidió dejarlo sólo e ir por Margarita. Se puso de pie y sintió el dolor entre sus piernas. El pantalón le apretaba demasiado. Tomó una chaqueta y salió de la habitación lentamente.

Mordecai: De acuerdo... hemos... terminado.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARO: Mordecai no penetró a Rigby, se tentaba a sí mismo con su erección bajo el pantalón. Tengo mejores planes para Rigby y su lindo agujerito aun :3


	13. Mi novia

Mordecai se encontraba en la cocina, sentado e inclinado frente a un vaso con agua simple. Miraba las pequeñas ondas que se formaban cuando él tocaba el cristal. La tibieza del atardecer entraba por la ventana pero su cuerpo no era capaz de sentirlo. Su temperatura era mucho mayor.

Continuó observando las pequeñas ondas de agua en el interior del vaso al acariciarla, cuando de pronto lo comparó con las reacciones de Rigby frente a sus caricias. Mordecai se puso de pie con una expresión amarga en el rostro, vertiendo el contenido en el fregadero.

Mordecai: Mañana volverá todo a la normalidad...

Thomas: ¿Qué volverá a la normalidad?

Mordecai: Ah... Hola Thomas. No te había visto...

Thomas: Sí... acabo de llegar. *cansado*

Thomas ingresó a la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla con las piernas de lo más abiertas. Se veía de lo más agotado mientras miraba el techo de la cocina. Mordecai hizo lo mismo, entonces recordó...

Mordecai: Oye... los tipos de hace rato...

Thomas: Tal vez los busque más tarde *interrumpe*... hay algo que debo hacer. *viendo el reloj*

Mordecai: Claro... ¿crees que puedas darme un aventón?

Thomas: No hay problema, amigo.

Thomas sabía que cuando Mordecai pedía un "aventón", a sus amigos, éste significaba el querer llegar a la cafetería. Aunque claro, Thomas ignoraba si Margarita se encontraba o no en el café en ese momento. Mordecai sólo tenía un lugar a dónde ir fuera del trabajo despues de todo.

La ciudad estaba más poblada de lo habitual. Algunos extendían sus tiendas de acampar sobre el gras y otros sólo se reunían con sus conocidos en las esquinas. Pancartas en diferentes idiomas señalaban los lugares de puestos de comida, hostales y estacionamientos. Al verlo, Mordecai, estaba interesado en saber más.

Mordecai: Vaya... ¿Salió algo en las noticias?

Thomas: Ni idea, viejo. No he tenido mucho tiempo libre... y llego muy cansado a casa.

Mordecai: Ya veo. Publicidad... seguro debes abarcar una gran área.

Thomas: Incluso debemos ir al infierno con ayuda de Muerte. *sonríe*

Mordecai: ¡¿QUÉ, estas bromeando cierto?!

Thomas: mmm... no. Al principio fue difícil ya que es agresivo cuando se trata de trabajo...

Mordecai: Me refiero al infierno, Thomas. *interrumpe*

Thomas: A ellos les fascinan los conciertos. Tienen permiso de subir a disfrutarlo.

Mordecai: Ay *preocupado*... ¿no has visto a nadie extraño?

Thomas: ¿Es en serio? Muchos se ven diferentes allá abajo.

Mordecai: ... *silencio*

Thomas: Oye, no te preocupes, contaremos con buena seguridad.

Mordecai: Eso espero...

Thomas: Despreocúpate. Bueno, aquí estamos.

Mordecai: ... gracias por llevarme.

Thomas: Cuando quieras, adiós.

La cafetería se encontraba iluminada. No habían cerrado como Margarita le explicó en el teléfono hacía rato. Entró al ver que Eileen corría con dos bandejas una en cada mano. Cuando Mordecai entró, Eileen giró para verlo, anotó el pedido del cliente y se acercaron a saludarse.

Eileen: ¡Hola Mordecai! Ya era hora que vinieras ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Mordecai: No, gracias. ¿Has vito a Margarita?

Eileen: pfff... no te he visto ni el fin de semana y sólo preguntas por ella, que cruel.

Mordecai: Lo siento... estoy algo distraído ahora.

Eileen: Sólo bromeada, tonto. Estaba aquí hace un momento, seguro fue al baño.

Mordecai: La esperaré aquí...

Eileen: Seguro. !Oh! quiero que conozcas a alguien después.

Mordecai: ¿Alguien? *extrañado*

Eileen: Es amm... mi novia.

Mordecai: Sabes... pensándolo bien, tráeme un café.

Eileen: ¡En seguida!

Mordecai le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Eileen. Buscaba con la mirada quién podría ser la nueva pareja de su amiga. Después de tantos años guardando en secreto su enamoramiento por Margarita, Mordecai se sentía culpable de "robársela" sin embargo, le había dado la oportunidad de que se declarara primero. Margarita, por supuesto, la rechazó amablemente sin que su amistad se viera afectada o quebrada.

A su parecer, Margarita estimaba mucho a Eileen como para separarse de ella sólo por algo tan cotidiano como una confesión de amor. Mordecai analizó que no tenía comparación la actitud de Margarita, con la que tenía él con Rigby ahora. Rigby se le había declarado pero no tuvo la inteligencia de rechazarlo con cuidado; en lugar de ello agravaban las cosas como hace rato. - Tal vez nuestra amistad no es tan fuerte, después de todo - se dijo para sí, un tanto desanimado.

Eileen: Aquí tienes.

Mordecai: Gracias *sale de sus pensamientos*... ¿estas libre ahora?

Eileen: ¿Por qué crees que te traje el café?

Mordecai: hehe... es verdad...

Eileen: ¿Te sucede algo, Mordecai?

Mordecai: No lo sé. Creí que hoy... cerrarían temprano.

Eileen: Eso sería inusual, apenas es martes, hay mucho por hacer.

Mordecai: Sí, eso me pareció.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando sus bebidas...

Mordecai: Es verdad. ¿Quién es la chica que mencionaste?

Eileen: Aun no está aquí. Está en casa desempacando sus cosas... creo.

Mordecai: ¿Se mudará contigo tan pronto?

Eileen: Sólo se quedará hasta el final del concierto... y un día más. *sonrojo*

Mordecai: Luego simplemente se irá...

Eileen: Algo así... Verás, después de lo que me pasó con Margarita, he sido muy amiga del internet. Invertía mis horas libres en... chatroulette. *avergonzada de decirlo*

Mordecai: !¿Es en serio?! Eileen... ¿tú? Quién lo diría.

Eileen: Si... si... es muy ilógico. ¿Yo haciendo un video chat con personas aleatorias y desconocidas?

Ambos rieron un poco....

Eileen: Pero... entonces conocí a esta chica y fue instantáneo. No es por su apariencia ni nada por el estilo. Fue algo asombroso y no dejamos de hablar desde entonces. Hoy llegó pero no pude ir por ella al aeropuerto. Sin embargo previne esto y le dejé una llave en secreto.

Mordecai: Ya quiero conocerla...

Eileen: También yo... el trabajo me está quitando demasiado tiempo *desánimo* temo no pasar mucho tiempo con ella ¿sabes? Sólo tengo esta oportunidad.

Mordecai: ¿A qué te refieres?

Eileen: Será mi novia hasta finalizar el concierto, Mordecai. Si no funciona o lo arruino, no volveré a verla. *un cliente la llama* Dame un momento...

Unos motociclistas entraron al lugar para pedir unas indicaciones y unas hamburguesas. Eileen se veía agitada y miraba hacia la puerta del baño. Parecía comenzar a molestarse de atender a los clientes sola. Mordecai se acercó a ella para ayudarle. Entraron a la cocina y comenzaron a freír las hamburguesas.

Mordecai: Entonces...

Eileen: oh! Ella me avisó sobre rumores de que habría un concierto en el parque donde trabajan ustedes; así fue como me enteré. Entonces vimos una oportunidad de que pudiera viajar y hospedarse en mi casa. Auch! *pequeños saltos graciosos por el dolor*

Mordecai: ¿Estas bien?

Eileen: Sí, sólo fue el aceite. *nerviosa* Conversamos al respecto un tiempo y nos pusimos muy ansiosas por conocernos. Pero sólo somos amigas entonces... le... le propuse un juego.

Mordecai: !Actuar como si fueran una pareja! *riendo*

Eileen: Sé que es muy extraño en mí hacer este tipo de cosas... pero la vida está hecha para correr riesgos *tiembla*. De verdad la quiero conmigo, aunque sólo sea éste corto tiempo.

Mordecai: ¿Y sus padres están de acuerdo?

Eileen: Bueno... les mostramos una foto mía... travestida.

Mordecai: ¡Por supuesto! *riendo aún más fuerte*

Eileen ¡Ya, Mordecai! *empujón* Están de acuerdo conmigo, quiero protegerla ¿entiendes?

Mordecai: Me parece sensacional. *sonrisa cálida*

Eileen: Gracias, Mordo.

Ambos continuaron friendo en silencio y casi escupen sobre la comida al volver a reír. Entregaron las hamburguesas a los motociclistas y volvieron a sentarse. Otro grupo más volvió a entrar a la cafetería y Eileen soltó un suspiro.

Eileen: *suspiro* Esto nunca termina.

Mordecai: Iré por Margarita

Eileen: Por favor... debe estar muy mal como para no salir del sanitario, ya.

Mordecai fue a ver al sanitario de mujeres pero al gritar el nombre de Margarita, nadie contesto. Le pidió el favor a una adolescente de pasarle la voz a su novia en el baño, a lo que ésta lo tomó de la mano llevándolo hacia dentro entre risas para que buscara por sí mismo. Estaba algo ebria. Mordecai revisó cada una de las cabinas sanitarias.

Eileen estaba estresada por tanto trabajo. Pensar que dentro de unas horas regresaría a casa y todo sería felicidad, le dio ánimos. Vio que Mordecai trataba de comunicarse con señas desde lejos. Margarita no estaba en el sanitario. Meditó un poco y le dirigió la mirada con el mensaje de que fuera a la habitación de limpieza en son de último recurso. Mordecai regresó.

Mordecai: Lo siento, Eileen, no está en la cafetería.

Eileen: ¡No es justo! *molesta* ¿Cómo puede hacerme....... esto...?

Mordecai: ¿Qué... qué sucede?

Eileen: No lo puedo creer...*sonrojo*

Una chica con cabello violeta bajaba por las escaleras en su búsqueda. Una margarita sujetaba su cabello de un lado, dejando mostrar un fabuloso arete en forma de dragón abrazándola por la oreja. Sonreía al bajar pero miraba a Mordecai con algo de preocupación.

Pelivioleta: Hola Eileen... lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?

Eileen: Chloe... *impactada*

Mordecai: Hola... mi nombre es Mordecai, amigo de Eileen.

Chloe: ¡Oh...! M-mucho gusto.

Eileen se acerca a ella y la abraza con mucha alegría. Ambas se quedan así por casi un minuto completo y brotan lágrimas de sus ojos. Hablaban riendo.

Eileen: ¡¡Llegaste... ¿Cómo me ubicaste?!

Chloe: Se lo pregunté a Margarita. No podía esperar *secando sus lágrimas* así que... busqué su número en alguna agenda tuya, de verdad lo siento.

Eileen: No hay problema. ¡Qué bueno que lo hiciste! estaba tan ansiosa.

Mordecai: Disculpa... ¿Dices que Margarita está en su departamento, ahora?

Chloe: Bueno... eso parece. Le consulté la dirección y llegué con el GPS. Fue rápido.

Mordecai: Iré a su departamento... Eileen... *mirada de súplica*

Eileen: Descuida, Mordecai. Ve y mándale mis "saludos" Estoy muy bien ahora.

Chloe: ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Las chicas se alejaron y Mordecai salió corriendo de la cafetería. Subió a un taxi y corrió al departamento de Margarita. Tocó el timbre varias veces. Pero nadie respondía entonces recordó las palabras de Chloe "busqué su número" Mordecai se dio un golpe a la cabeza y cogió el celular.

La llamada ingresaba pero nadie contestaba, intentó varias veces pero entonces dejó de entrar la llamada. Había apagado su celular. Reposó su frente sobre la puerta. A pesar de la sorpresa de Eileen y el agotamiento, aún le urgía liberarse de lo que contenía sus pantalones. Caminó por el pasadizo hacia el ascensor dando fuertes puñetazos a la pared a medida que avanzaba.

Pronto se encontró deambulando por las calles, ya se había vuelto de noche y no sabía dónde se encontraba. - ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? - Se preguntó muy confundido. Tomó el celular para ver la hora. La cafetería ya debió haber cerrado y él debería regresar a casa ahora.


	14. Sátiro

Caminó sin poder reconocer las calles; con tantos nuevos visitantes, era un poco complicado. Los vándalos comenzaban hacer de las suyas y cambiaban las señales del tránsito y las direcciones de las avenidas; era muy fácil perderse. Sobre todo porque ya era de noche y no se podían distinguir del todo las remodelaciones en los edificios y las calles por la llegada del concierto. 

Mordecai: Mierda... ¿dónde se supone que estoy...?

Taxis por dónde venían, estaban llenos y las calles comenzaban a desolarse a medida que los minutos pasaban. Todos iban o bien a sus hospedajes o a algún bar a beber o celebrar en el parque o sumergirse en el lago. Personas con pinta sospechosa comenzaban a circular; Mordecai atinó a divisar una gasolinera a lo lejos, así que se acercó a ella para hacer una llamada.

Mordecai: ¡Al fin...! *victorioso* Esto me puede servir, demonios estoy cansado...

Entre el tintineo de las monedas en sus dedos, se tardó sólo unos segundos para percatarse que la gasolinera estaba en desuso. Sin embargo, un grupo de personas salían y entraban de la tienda de comestibles. Curioso, entró para averiguar qué era lo que sucedía adentro. Tras pasar por la puerta de vidrio, alcanzó a ver a un grupo de chicas a punto de bajar por unas escaleras al... ¿sótano...? 

Mordecai: ... hola ¿Saben dónde están los teléfonos...? ¡Esperen...! no se vayan... 

Mordecai las siguió y, de pronto, tras bajar al subsuelo, personas que salían de la nada comenzaron a rodearlo, exigiéndole dinero a cambio de algunos "servicios". Perturbado por la escalofriante bienvenida, intentó regresar sobre sus pasos, pero aquellos individuos le impedían la salida. 

Mordecai: ¡¡Ya les dije que no quiero nada!! *empuja*

La luz verdosa del sótano, comenzaba a afectar su visión; estaba muy lejos de acostumbrarse esa baja intensidad la cual le obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Pronto sintió dolorosas caricias en sus genitales y alientos etílicos besándolo, era como si quisieran desgarrarlo; peleaban por el nuevo cliente. 

Mordecai: ¡SUÉLTENME... YA DÉJENME ANORMALES!

Violentamente consiguió liberarse de ellos y corrió sin saber a dónde dirigirse atravesando el maloliente burdel; parecía un laberinto. El olor del queroseno, del humor y las sustancias entraban por sus fosas nasales, golpeando su cabeza; sintió desmayarse, cuando de pronto...  – ¡¡OYE INÚTIL, DEJA DE HACER TANTO MALDITO RUIDO!! – escuchó a alguien gritándole, agotándole la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Mordecai: ¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA!! ... *impactado* N-no... no puede ser...

Thomas: ¡¿Mordecai?! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Mordecai: ¡Tú qué haces aquí!

Thomas: ¡No! !¿Tú que haces aquí?!

Mordecai se sintió aliviado al ver a su amigo, giró para darse cuenta que de pronto habían dejado de perseguirlo. Entró con temor de que regresaran por él y se encerró con Thomas adentro. Sin embargo, Thomas no se encontraba sólo en el cubículo. Lejos de prestarle atención a su parecencia, Mordecai vio en Thomas un semblante distinto al habitual, pero lo que más lo estremeció, fueron los atributos de su "compañera". Tenía pechos, tenía el rostro delicado y femenino... pero tenía pene. 

Thomas: Te vez muy mal... si sabes a lo que me refiero... 

Mordecai: Pues... *recuperando el aliento* yo te he visto mejor...

Thomas: Yo... puedo explicarlo, Mordecai...

Mordecai: ¿Puedes...? *interrumpe algo molesto*

Thomas: No... tampoco me interesa hacerlo. 

Frente a Mordecai, Thomas estaba sentado sobre un sucio colchón mientras penetraba a su "compañera" sentándola sobre él mirando hacia la misma dirección. El pene de ella estaba erecto y brillante, daba rebotes por el movimiento de Thomas al penetrarla; gritaba de dolor y placer. Sus ojos estaban vendados, tenía un cordón delgado sujetándola desde la base y rodeando sus testículos para que no fuese capaz de venirse. Marcas resientes en su piel delataban la brusquedad de Thomas hacia su afeminado cuerpo, era demasiado agresivo con ella o él.

Mordecai: *carraspea* Thomas... 

Thomas se detuvo pero ella comenzó a besarlo y estocarse por su cuenta. Intentó detenerla pero no pudo resistirse a sus encantos, la cogió de la cintura y la besó por el cuello. Las estocadas eran cada vez más apresuradas. Estaba transpirado y enrojecido. Llevaban buen rato haciéndolo. Mordecai estaba perturbado por verlo sin embargo su cuerpo tenía otras ideas. 

Sentía sus piernas casi debilitarse por la impresión; la sed que Rigby le dejó aún seguía en pie. Miro hacia otro lado para evitar reanimar nuevamente su erección. Ella arqueó su abdomen hacia delante, apretándose al falo de Thomas provocando en él un gemido placentero para cualquier oído ajeno. Mordecai tembló. Regresó su atención a Thomas y éste lo miró despreocupado.

Thomas: Viejo, no puedo detenerme ahora... sólo dame unos minutos.

Mordecai: ¡N–no puedo...! En serio... necesito irme ahora.

Thomas: No te daré... el auto, lo... necesito. Oh sí, cielo, así... continúa... *meneando las caderas*

Mordecai: ¡¡Maldita sea, Thomas!!

Thomas lo ignoró. Mordecai estaba furioso y excitado a la vez, pero no quería salir y encontrarse con todos ellos. Esperó varios minutos, pronto serían las once de la noche y Thomas aún continuaba.

Mordecai: Thomas... en algún momento tienes que acabar. *aborrecido*

Thomas: Viejo... ah... apenas y siento... algo.

Mordecai: ¿Desde cuando haces esto...?

Thomas: ¿No... te parece extraño que... casi nunca esté presente? *sonrisa maliciosa* ah...

Mordecai: Pero... entonces tú...

Thomas: Yo sólo busco... oh cielos... ya lo estoy sintiendo, que delicia, amor.

Mordecai: ¡Joder! te... te esperaré afuera.

Mordecai salió por la puerta y sin esfuerzo, subió por las escaleras. Nadie lo llamaba a excepción de los recién llegados. Era de suponer que creyeran que salía luego de recibir o dar algún servicio. Sólo se había llevado un espectáculo y una erección sin alivio.

Entro al baño y abrió una puerta de una patada para terminar recibiendo los insultos por parte de dos mujeres que lo estaban haciendo. Mordecai explotó y se dirigió al fondo. Optó por hacerlo de pie, el lugar era una calamidad. Bajó el cierre de sus pantalones dejando libre su erección aún bajo el bóxer. Lo dejó salir, sintió alivio, estaba demasiado apretado ahí dentro. Aún se encontraba mareado por todo el ambiente de allá abajo. Miró al techo mientras sujetaba su hinchado miembro y leyó lenguas obscenas escritas en aerosol. Al bajar la mirada se topó con una colegiala quien le propuso cobrarle unos cuantos dólares por hacerle un oral. Mordecai se mostró completamente desinteresado, no quería nada que ver con niñas.

Mordecai: Ve a casa, niña, no estoy de humor. 

La joven se le acercó con movimientos muy seductores, extendiendo el brazo, acariciando su abdomen y mirándolo a los ojos. – Dije que no – le dijo fastidiado, amenazándola con la mirada. 

Su aún afectaba visión por el sótano le jugaba bromas, de pronto le pareció ver a Rigby. Se inclinó un tanto mareado para observar mejor sus facciones y asegurarse. No era una niña, era un varón y estaba vestido de lolita. No era su mejor amigo. Mordecai lo meditó unos segundos, no tenía muchas fuerzas para masturbarse así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y de muy mala gana.

El muchacho intentó besarlo a los labios para amenizar la situación, pero Mordecai se rehusó poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza presionándola hacia abajo – Sólo has el trabajo por el que te estoy pagando... maldito invertido – le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sus últimas palabras fueron susurros que el travestido alcanzó escuchar, por lo que éste sujetó su miembro de forma áspera y susurrando – Hijo de perra – Mordecai no pudo ignorar el insulto. 

Mordecai: No te lo pondré en la boca, si no lo harás, entonces vete. *furioso*

Detrás del travestido, se encontraba la sombra imponente de alguien, y éste giró para mirarlo. 

Thomas: Ya lo escuchaste, ¡¡LARGO!! 

El muchacho tropezó entre el rugido de Thomas, se puso de pie apresurado y salió corriendo del cubículo del baño, lanzándoles injurias a los dos. Ambos suspiraron como si sufrieran un terrible dolor de cabeza a causa de la extraña situación que los rodeaba...

Mordecai: Veo que ya terminaste... *Regresando su miembro a su lugar*

Thomas: ¿En serio te sientes tan "mal", Mordecai? ¿Quién te puso de esta manera?

Mordecai: ... Margarita.*miente*

Thomas: Termina de una vez para llevarte a casa, estaré esperándote.

Mordecai: Sólo vámonos, no necesito esto. *Subiendo el cierre*

Ambos abandonaron la gasolinera y subieron al auto. Se dirigían al parque.

Thomas: No tenía idea de que pudieras hacerle esto a Margarita. ¿Venir aquí...? Creí que era la chica más sensacional del mundo para ti.

Mordecai: Yo no puedo asimilar aún que vengas a estos lugares.

Thomas: No es como si pudiera evitarlo... *Rascándose la cabeza*

Mordecai: Acaso no ves que es demasiado... ¿Cómo podrías llamar a este vicio tuyo? *encara*

Thomas: *Suspiro* Se llama hipersexualidad, Mordecai.

Mordecai: ... *confundido*

Thomas: Todo el tiempo... siento un deseo sexual intenso e inestable. Incluso después de haber tenido sexo, mi cuerpo continúa caliente y busco la manera de seguir teniendo sexo con distintas personas hasta que caigo rendido... digo rendido porque en realidad nunca puedo satisfacerme.

Mordecai: No... te importa el...

Thomas: ¿Si es hombre o mujer? No creo que sea importante.

Mordecai: ¿No te preocupa que te afecte en algo?

Thomas: Al principio fue difícil pero luego sentí que era más excitante para mí sufrir en el trabajo para luego ganarme el sexo del día ¿Entiendes?

Mordecai: Por eso sólo te vemos de vez en cuando.

Thomas: Exacto, son los gajes de estar enfermo supongo.

Mordecai: ¿No vas atenderte o algo?

Thomas: No me molesta... es mi estilo de vida ahora, a quien no le gusta puede irse al infierno.

Mordecai: Rayos... lo siento, hermano, no lo sabía...

Thomas: Descuida, estoy acostumbrado, todos suelen decir cosas hirientes ¿sabes? Como lo hiciste con ése chico en el baño de la gasolinera.

Mordecai: No sé qué me sucede... no puedo controlar ni lo que digo.

Thomas: Oye... sobre lo de Margarita... no es necesario que te esfuerces... si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí para ayudarte. También soy bueno... siguiendo personas, si te interesa.

Mordecai: La necesitaba hoy... quiero decir... tuvo que salir de pronto y me dejó así en la cama.

Thomas: *suspiro* No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices... *inaudible*

Ambos llegaron a la puerta del parque, estaba cerrada. Por suerte Thomas tenía las llaves, ya que estaba a cargo de algo que implicaba las veinticuatro horas del día. Apagó el motor y salió del auto para abrir las rejas del parque a Mordecai.

Mordecai: Regresaras ¿verdad?

Thomas: ¿Tengo opción? *sonriéndole*

Mordecai: ¿Una novia tal vez? *imitando la sonrisa en son de fastidiar*

Thomas: Ninguna dura tanto... se sienten muy ofendidas. *hablando en burlas*

Mordecai: ¿Sólo necesitabas sexo?

Thomas: *suspiro* Yo... de verdad las amaba... pero ellas no comprendían...

Mordecai: Tu hipersexualidad.

Thomas: Muchas veces intenté buscar ayuda o evitarlo... sólo se ponía peor. No sirvo para tener novia. Además, no funcionó contigo ¿o sí? *Volviendo al auto insinuando el malestar de su "amigo"*

Mordecai: Si pero... no fue Margarita... quien causó mi erección.

Thomas: ¿Cómo dices?

Mordecai: N–nada... Gracias por desocuparte y... traerme.

Thomas: Somos amigos... está bien si es por ti, supongo. *Viendo si hay preservativos en la maletera* Que rayos... compré toda una tira hace unas horas. Ahora debo ir por más.

Mordecai: Creo que tengo algunos en mi cajón.

Thomas: Está bien, los necesitaras. *encendiendo el auto* Por cierto, sí te escuché.

Mordecai: ¿Cómo dices...?

Thomas: Hablas demasiado alto, imbécil. *riendo*

Mordecai: ¡No, qué rayos...!

Thomas: No soy tan idiota. Si no fue Margarita, sólo puedo pensar en una sola "chica".

Mordecai: ¡¡Ahora sí te lo buscaste!!

Thomas aceleró al ver que Mordecai estaba dispuesto a saltar dentro del auto por la ventana del copiloto. Mordecai cayó al suelo comiendo tierra. Thomas comenzó a carcajearse y detuvo el auto diez metros más adelante.

Thomas: Tranquilo viejo, sólo bromeaba... Aunque eso que acabas de hacer, también puede considerarse como una respuesta hahahaha... ¡Rayos...! 

Thomas volvió acelerar cuando vio que Mordecai se acercaba casi corriendo en cuatro patas como un licántropo. El juego del miedo hizo que levantara mucho polvo del suelo con las ruedas y Mordecai se ensució por completo. Corrió un par de metros más cogiendo una roca, lanzándola lejos hacia el auto. Falló. Pronto veía el auto alejarse mientras, por la ventana del piloto, Thomas le señalaba el cielo nocturno con el dedo medio.

Mordecai: *suspiro* Hablaremos luego, amigo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas: Hombre lascivo que tiene un exacerbado deseo sexual...
> 
> Sin palabras, gracias por leer... Chau Chau ^w^


	15. Un mal día...

Las luces estaban apagadas en toda la casa. Mordecai subió por las escaleras, tropezando de agotamiento. Llegó a su habitación y entró con cuidado para no despertar a Rigby; se quitó la chaqueta y la playera. Mordecai vio revolverse la manta sobre el trampolín, sospechando que acababa de despertar a su pequeño amigo. Resignado, se sentó sobre su cama dándose un masaje en la nuca y esperando a que Rigby no se volviera para mirarlo.

Rigby: *bostezo* ¿Mordecai...?

Mordecai: Hola, no quise despertarte.

Rigby: Por qué esa cara, viejo ¿Estás bien?

Mordecai: No tan bien como quisiera, amigo.

Rigby: Ya veo...

Un profundo silencio se hizo en la habitación, el cual Mordecai rompió antes de que Rigby volviera a caer victima del sueño.

Mordecai: Creí que no hablarías conmigo. *recostándose*

Rigby: Ya son más de las doce *Bostezo* prácticamente es de mañana.

Mordecai: Entonces... ¿Todo como era antes? ¿Desde ahora...?

La mirada de Rigby se entristeció ante la pregunta. No pensaba, sólo miraba a la nada. Quería que todo estuviese como antes, pero había algo más. Una terrible sed de Mordedcai sobre su piel. Se enderezó en su trampolín intentando disimular despreocupación e inclusive algo de alegría.

Rigby: Como era antes... pero no del todo.

Mordecai: ¿Qué quieres decir? *Enderezando sólo la cabeza para ver a Rigby*

Rigby: Respecto a las horas extras...

Mordecai: Dime... *Enderezándose*

Rigby: Veras... estoy pagando una habitación y...

Mordecai: ¿Una habitación... y para qué, Rigby?

Rigby: Voy a dormir en otro cuarto.

Terminó de decirlo e inmediatamente le lanzó una sonrisa. No de esas que salen por la alegría que produce una buena noticia sino la que uno hace para aliviar una tensión que se avecinaba.

Mordecai: Espera... ¿Estás diciéndome que te mudaras entonces? *sorprendido*

Rigby: Sí...*incómodo por tener afirmarlo*

Mordecai iba a interrumpirlo, como si se tratara de evitar que Rigby cruzara por una puerta, pero ésta vez no tenía motivos para detenerlo. De todos modos, no había hecho nada malo.

Rigby: Hace un par de días le pedí a Benson que me ayudara con ello. Fue muy rápido ya que al día siguiente lo tenía casi listo. Me pasé toda la tarde organizándola y decorán...dola.

La mirada de Mordecai variaba demasiado, no sabía si verlo molesto o preocupado. Rigby dejó de hablar al ver su mirada e intentó volverse indiferente... intentó.

Mordecai: Viejo pero... entonces ya no estaremos juntos o... o... *Pérdida de palabras.*

Rigby: No puedo cambiar de opinión, el trabajo de horas extras es con contrato.

Mordecai: ¡Rayos Rigby!

Rigby: Mira, tal vez saquemos algunas cosas buenas de esto. Al menos tendrás más espacio para ti y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, sólo contigo. Piénsalo.

Mordecai: ¡¿Cómo qué?! Así no eran las cosas antes. Éramos los dos contra el sistema ¿recuerdas? tú me dijiste eso hace tiempo. Hoy Margarita desapareció y ahora tú también te vas. ¿Qué sucede hoy con todos... que....? ¿Por qué quieren abandonarme...?

Las emociones de hoy eran demasiado para él. Primero, Rigby lo besó en el submundo y luego demonios jugaron con sus sensaciones a su antojo; segundo, discutía con Rigby al respecto y sin embargo le había pedido luego que volviera a besarlo - De acuerdo, esa fue la peor estupidez - pensó; tercero, Margarita le había mentido y tenía venenosas sospechas al respecto y cuarto, aceptar la propuesta de un travestido para que se la chupara.

¡Pero al diablo! Aún si todo eso hubiese sucedido, considerando los factores más críticos, siempre y cuando alguien estuviera a su lado para compartirlo, podría soportarlo. Claro que sería difícil... pero lo soportaría y ese alguien sólo podía ser su mejor amigo, Rigby. Si se iba, así sólo disidiera alejarse, estaría sólo. Era una situación complicada. Por un lado, Rigby tenía razón, tendría mayor libertad. Pero por otra parte, siempre era divertido que estuviera ahí al llegar o al despertar por las noches.

El silencio fue roto por un chirrido que venía del trampolín. Rigby estaba conmovido por la preocupación de Mordecai, aunque sólo se refiriese a su propio bienestar. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo y se sentó a su lado. Mordecai se arrastró más hacia el fondo llevando su cuerpo al otro extremo lo más que pudo. Intentaba calmar sus pensamientos sintiendo, en su frente, el frío de la pared. No volteó para verlo. Rigby se acercó, intentaba aliviar sus molestias dándole unas cuantas palmadas, sin saber que eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

Rigby: Lamento que hayas tenido un mal día, hermano...

Mordecai: No... yo lo lamento. Lamento ser una basura.

Rigby: Ahora estás exagerando. No es como si... abandonara mi trabajo o algo.

Mordecai: No lo digo por ti... bueno sí... pero no.

Rigby: Claro *sarcasmo*

Mordecai: Soy yo, Rigby... algo estoy haciendo mal. Siento que todo está en mi contra...

Rigby: ¿Quieres conversar al respecto?

Mordecai: No... Estoy bien.

Rigby: ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Mordecai: No...

Rigby: Viejo, si cierras todas mis preguntas, cómo... *Interrumpido*

Mordecai: Sólo... déjame tranquilo.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Rigby se acercó más a él para comprobarlo, no quería dejarlo de esa manera para luego desaparecer de la habitación. Acarició su cabello para que descansara. Mordecai podía sentir el aliento de Rigby, tragó saliva al contacto.

Rigby: Tu cabello está lleno de polvo.

Mordecai: Si... Thomas lo hizo.

Rigby: ¿Thomas, por qué, qué pasó?

Mordecai: Con el auto. Lo perseguí por mencionar algo molesto.

Rigby: *risa* Oye ¿no quieres que te ayude a lavártelo?

Mordecai: No, Rigby...

Rigby: ¡Vamos! será rápido. *tira de su brazo*

Mordecai: ¡Déjame sólo...!

Dio un suspiro de resignación y se alejó de él. Su amigo no quería ser razonable. Subió a su trampolín y cerró los ojos. Mordecai sintió un dolor en el pecho. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. De pronto el vibrar del celular de Mordecai, rompió el silencio. Rigby se acurrucó en su trampolín y lo ignoró. Mordecai se levantó de mala gana para alcanzar su chaqueta y responder. Era Margarita.

Mordecai: Hola Margarita... *Volviendo a la cama*

Margarita: (Hola Mordecai, discúlpame que hoy no haya podido verte...)

Mordecai miró a Rigby. Su amigo miraba hacia la pared colocándose sus audífonos, levantando el celular a propósito para que Mordecai pudiese ver que estaba a todo volumen y así pudiese conversar tranquilo. Le dio la señal de ok con la mano al reproducir la canción.

**Nothing But A Good Time - Poison**

En el profundo silencio supo de qué canción se trataba. Sonrió esperanzado en que Rigby la había reproducido para él... pero el efecto le duró muy poco. Aunque amenizaba un poco las cosas.

Mordecai: No... no hay problema. *Desea un cigarrillo*

Margarita: (Que bueno... mañana si quieres puedes venir a la cafetería)

Mordecai: Suena bien...

Margarita: (¿Estás bien, Mordecai? Sé que querías verme hoy, pero no se pudo. No es para tanto, no debes molestarte siquiera. Estuve ocupada durante la tarde y pues...)

Mordecai: Hoy pasé por la cafetería, Margarita.

Margarita: (¿Ah, sí?)

Mordecai: No estaba cerrada como dijiste y Eileen estaba sola, atendiendo a los clientes

Margarita: (Oye ¿estas siguiéndome? Porque si es así, estás muy equivocado, amigo.)

Mordecai: No te seguí, sólo fui a caminar. Te llamé varias veces después de conversar con Eileen.

Margarita: (Estaba ocupada, Mordecai. También tengo una vida ¿Tú que crees?)

Mordecai: No intento hacer el papel del novio posesivo. *Apoyando dedos en la frente entre los ojos como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza*

Margarita: (Pues entonces no lo hagas. ¿Vienes mañana?)

Mordecai: Sí, sí iré.

Margarita: (Bien, allá nos vemos entonces. Buenas noches.)

Mordecai: Buenas...*click* noches.

Programó la alarma para el trabajo y dejó el celular sobre el mueble. Dio un suspiro y se acercó al trampolín de Rigby tocándole el hombro y meciéndolo un poco para no asustarlo.

Mordecai: Amigo, ya terminé de... ¿Rigby?

Estaba completamente dormido. Lo giró por completo boca arriba ya había comenzado a babear, entonces recordó al travestido del baño con su disfraz de lolita. Le quitó los audífonos y apagó la canción. Dejó el celular en el suelo donde Rigby suele ponerlo y se dirigió a su cama. Aún sentía la necesidad de sexo pero había perdido toda la motivación para masturbarse. Mañana Margarita se encargaría de descargarlo por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del día martes...


	16. Los juguetes de Benson

Benson caminaba por el parque revisando que todo estuviera en orden junto a un equipo que, al igual que él, tenían la misma responsabilidad como jefes de grupo. No había mucha diferencia a como ser gerente del parque; la única diferencia era que se trataba de un número mayor de trabajadores. Solos no conseguirían armar todo un concierto y dependían de Benson para que todo estuviese marchando como debía ya que conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Él además de Skips y Papaleta, podían recorrer el parque con los ojos vendados sin tropezar con alguna banca.

Miró la casa e instintivamente caminó hacia ella luego de terminar de registrar todos los paquetes llegados el día de ayer y anteayer. Aún eran las ocho de la mañana, pensó obscenamente que tal vez podría llegar a su oficina y divertirse un rato con uno de sus juguetes. Se detuvo en seco, de repente se había sentido muy avergonzado por esos pensamientos. A pesar de que le gustaba hacerlo, todos lo describían a él con las palabras: responsabilidad, organización, jefe... Se sintió apenado. – ¿Benson? – escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y reconocía la voz. Su cuerpo se estremeció al oírlo.

Skips: Detrás de ti, Benson.

Benson: Ahm... ho... hola Skips. *aclarándose la garganta* No te había visto.

Skips: Veo que ya tienes un registro de todo lo que descargué.

La sonrisa de Skips era impecable y su mirada penetrante para cualquiera que lo viera directamente. Sus ojos eran amables pero a la vez dominantes. En ese momento Benson no dejaba de observar todo de él. Su cabello, la barba, sus ojos... su cuerpo; vestía unos pantalones jean oscuros con unas botas militares y un dividí blando con una camisa a cuadros grises y blancos – Bonita camisa... – dijo para sus adentros y apretó su portapapeles a su cuerpo.

Skips se acercó a Benson a la vez que se sacudía con ambas manos por si tenía algo sobre el abdomen que haya alertado a su compañero de trabajo. Caminó hasta llegar detrás de él para ver, sobre su hombro, el registro del cargamento. Benson hacía lo posible por actuar con naturalidad. Lo cierto era que llevaba un tiempo enamorado perdidamente de Skips. En realidad, todo había comenzado con una "inocente" broma de mal gusto.

(Siete meces atrás)

Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada, la fiesta del cumpleaños de Benson había sido tremenda y necesitaba descansar. 

Benson: Doce horas consecutivas. Fue buena idea comenzar desde temprano hasta el anochecer.

Dijo muy animado mientras introducía, muy torpe, su llave en la cerradura. Estaba ligeramente ebrio y no se había percatado de aquella caja junto a sus pies frente a su puerta. Se inclinó para verla, tenía una nota. Intentó leerla pese al ligero mareo. 

Benson: De Audrey para Benson... feliz cumpleaños, amor. 

Benson miró hacia sus costados, no había nadie y todo estaba oscuro. Levantó la caja y la colocó bajo el brazo mientras que, con la derecha, giraba la llave. Perdió la estabilidad y la caja cayó, abriendose al contando con el suelo. 

Benson: Oh por favor... no estoy tan ebrio. *fastidiado consigo mismo*

Se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrió lentamente, metiendo, cauteloso, una de sus manos. A ciegas podía sentir objetos de extrañas formas, no comprendía de qué se trataban. Observó el contenido de la caja muy extrañado y la cerró de golpe esperando que nadie más lo hubiese visto. Miró a sus alrededores y entró apresurado a su departamento.

Audrey, su ex vecina y ex novia, se había mudado de ciudad para cumplir con un contrato de trabajo que ella tanto había esperado. Estaban convencidos de no creer en las relaciones a larga distancia. Ambos seguían en contacto por video chat sabiendo que Benson aún se recuperaba de su ruptura. Que el paquete llegara por parte de ella, con aquel mensaje, le había extrañado muchísimo, tanto como para sospechar que se trataba de alguna broma. Pero nunca tan pesada como ésta, sólo el nombre de una persona se le cruzó por la cabeza, Chong.

Tiró la caja al suelo e inmediatamente cogió su teléfono celular. Marcó el número de Chong quien, al contestar, no dejaba de carcajearse al oír por el teléfono algo que vibraba dentro de una caja. Benson corrió a ella de regreso y leyó las instrucciones para apagarla.

Benson: ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

Chong: (*Carcajadas* ¿Recibiste mi presente?)

Benson: Cierra la boca, Chong. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Chong: (¿La mejor broma del año?)

Benson: ¡Lo más estúpido de tu vida, Chong!. Por esto puedo denunciarte a la policía.

Chong: (¡¿Cómo dices?! *preocupado*)

Benson: Tal y como lo oyes.

Chong: (oh... Por favor, Benson. Sabes que no sucederá.) *confiado*

Benson: Las bromas no son a domicilio. Y lo que acabas de hacer es técnicamente un delito.

Chong: (*Suspiro* Benson... yo...)

Benson: ¿Qué crees que dirá la policía cuando les comente que alguien dejó **esto** en mi puerta?

Chong: (Bueno... no lo había pensado de ese modo. No volverá a ocurrir.)

Benson: Si vuelves hacer algo como esto, no me detendré, Chong. *amenazante*

Chong: (Entiendo y... tienes razón. Sólo pensé que sería divertido ¿Comprendes?)

Benson: Lo entiendo, pero ahora estas advertido.

Chong: (Si, fue demasiado. No volverá a pasar.)

Benson colgó sin despedirse demostrando así que iba más que en serio. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que ahora pudiese pensar Chong sobre su mala reacción y su fuerte disgusto hacia su broma, Benson en realidad se encontraba interesado en aquellos objetos desde hacía un tiempo, solo que nunca había tenido el valor de comprarlos. Ni por internet.

Lo que encontró en la caja fue una serie de diferentes juguetes sexuales. Devolvió el control remoto a su lugar y tomó los papeles en la caja. El pedido tenía un precio elevado. Se preguntó si alguien como Chong podría derrochar dinero por una simple broma. Recordó la última batalla de bromas que tuvieron, algunos jeeps suyos fueron destruidos mientras él se mofaba de dejar destrozado el parque. Eran pérdidas mucho más costosas. Movió la cabeza en desaprobación, Chong haría lo que fuera por una broma. 

Encontró una lista con el contenido de la caja y con una pequeña descripción al lado del nombre de cada producto; la leyó:

VAGINA ARTIFICIAL: con vibrador, se adapta al pene para simular la copulación.

ANILLO: con cabeza vibrante mágico, prolonga la erección al atrapar sangre dentro del pene.

TRIPLE ANILLO: con dos anillos adicionales para insertar los testículos.

PINZAS: incrementa la sensibilidad en lo pezones.

LUBRICANTE: comestible, aumenta el calor en la zona donde se aplique.

CONSOLADOR: imitador de textura de pene natural, adherente, longitud 20 centímetros.

HUEVO VIBRADOR: diez velocidades a control remoto. *causante del ruido*

VIBRADOR ANAL (BUTT THROB): siete velocidades, estimula la próstata, silencioso.

Benson leía la lista fingiendo desinterés en ella como si alguien estuviera observándolo desde el otro lado de la sala. Estaba siendo paranoico; se sentía avergonzado y no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás. Guardó los papeles dentro de la caja y la llevó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cerradura, a pesar de que estaba sólo en su departamento, y extendió las cortinas. El viento hacía ondas en ellas al acariciarla. Comenzaba a ponerse rojo por sus pensamientos morbosos.

La caja se encontraba sobre el colchón, se sentía tan apenado que optó por apagar las luces y sentarse en el suelo alfombrado, apoyando su espalda contra su cama. Elevó un brazo sobre su cabeza para alcanzar la caja sin quitar la vista de las cortinas, su miraba parecía impaciente. Corrió un poco el cobertor, tirando de ella hacia él, y entonces la caja dio un vuelco esparciendo todo su contenido sobre su cama y cayendo a su alrededor. Benson se sintió muy estúpido. Los objetos rodaron y algunos cayeron al suelo como el frasco de lubricante y la vagina artificial. El consolador rodó cerca de su mano y, antes de que pudiera caer, él reaccionó tomándola con fuerza. Al tacto, podía sentir que era frío pero era muy suave, parecía estar cubierta por verdadera piel. Sintió escalofríos. Observó fascinado todos los detalles; el glande, las venas, el grosor, el peso, la textura... sólo faltaba que le agregaran la temperatura y la eyaculación.

Con manos temblorosas, por el incidente de la caja, recogió el lubricante y miró bajo la cama; seguía paranoico. Vertió un poco de lubricante sobre sus dedos y lo colocó en sus labios. Al contacto no sintió nada, pero sintió un poco de calor que lo estremeció cuando una pequeña corriente de aire refrescaba su rostro sonrojado. Recostó su cabeza sobre el colchón y relamió sus labios. Notó que tenía excelente sabor, le fascinaban esos dulces. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios y bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna, sintió curiosidad.

Bajó su bragueta y estiró el elástico de su ropa interior. Quería sentirlo en su miembro. Cogió el lubricante y untó un poco sobre el glande. Su miembro estaba fofo pero eso no le importó sólo quería sentirlo. La sensación poco a poco se hizo notar aunque al principio fue muy extraño, su pene comenzaba a reaccionar. Benson esperaba algo mejor.

Benson: No es tan sorprendente como dicen... pero sabe bien *sonrió ante la idea de que podría beberse todo el frasco*

Empezaba a sentirse más cómodo con los juguetes. Se puso de pie para guardarlos. Entonces su mirada reposó sobre el estimulador de próstata que estaba cerca de su almohada. Cogió el control remoto de éste y lo encendió a la primera velocidad. Se sentía bien entre sus dedos, pero no era para lo que estaba hecho. Benson lo pensó unos minutos, sabía desde un principio que dolería ya que tenía una forma en v. Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo por detrás y ahora tenía un juguete interesante a la mano. Dolería... pero sabría cómo se sentiría después de acostumbrarse.

Benson: De acuerdo... s-sólo probaré este y... me iré a dormir. No puedo creerlo. *nervioso*

Dijo suspirando para excusar el tiempo que había tomado su meditación. Guardó el resto de los juguetes en su caja y los dejó a un lado de la cama. Se puso cómodo y deslizó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. Con mucha pena separó sus piernas hasta donde el pantalón se lo permitía mientras tomaba el lubricante y revestía el objeto sexual con él. Respiró profundamente.

Acercó la punta del juguete a su entrada...

Benson: Despacio... despacio... *entrecerrando los ojos* 

Dijo al tiempo que hacía presión sobre él oprimiendo de casualidad un botón que se encontraba en la base; lo había confundido como parte del diseño. Benson dio un brinco del susto y leyó sus instrucciones; al parecer el juguete no sólo tenía un control remoto, sino también un activador para mantener constante la última velocidad programada. 

Benson: ¡¡Estas... porquerías!! 

Se enojó y la apagó con el control remoto, dejándola caer en un punto ciego sobre la cama. Volvió a empezar. Acostumbrarse a la punta no fue tan complicado como pensaba, aquello no dolía pero sí le daba una sensación de querer ir al cuarto de baño.

Benson: ¿En serio... es de ésta forma? *estrés*

Poco a poco su entrada comenzó a dilatarse y Benson hacía cada vez más presión sobre el estimulador. Llegó a la parte más abierta, un gemido ahogado de dolor se escuchó. Hacerlo involuntariamente fue de lo más incómodo para él, creyó que nunca conseguiría meterlo por completo. Empezaba a impacientarse porque era doloroso y... frustrante.

El dolor era leve pero la sensación de hacía un rato había cambiado, comenzaba a impacientarse. Dejó de hacerlo y buscó el control remoto con la mirada, no lo hallaba. Exploró sus alrededores, palpando el cobertor con su desocupaba mano. Al lado de sus caderas, bajo su almohada y bajo su espalda pero no lo encontraba. Elevó las caderas para poder arrodillarse y tener una mejor visión. Pero un mal giro causó que se sentara sobre él, haciendo que entrara por completo hasta que su entrada se cerró en el cuello del estimulador.

Vibraciones recorrieron su espalda, su cuerpo se retorcía sin razón y su respiración se volvió entrecortada; nunca en su vida, había sentido algo tan escandaloso dentro de él. Cubrió sus gemidos con la almohada y buscó el control remoto desesperadamente para poder apagarlo. No estaba sobre la cama. Arrastrándose, llegó al borde de la cama, vio que estaba sobre la alfombra y extendió el brazo para alcanzarlo, lo tomó y lo apago. Benson sentía arder su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba por la impresión, una corriente de aire acarició su piel desde atrás, suspiró.

Se reincorporó con el control en la mano, lo pensó dos veces. Ya estaba en ello y fastidiado se recostó sobre su cama con un par de almohadas suaves bajo sus caderas, apretó el botón en la primera velocidad. 

Benson: ¡ohhh... d-demonios! *acalorado*

Sentía las vibraciones de nuevo, era muy bueno. Sus caderas se elevaban involuntariamente y su miembro reaccionaba al estímulo. El largo se movía de abajo hacia arriba y podía sentirlo palpitar. Entonces subió la velocidad.

Descontroladamente elevó su cabeza hacia atrás. El nivel cuatro era increíble. Sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, una de ellas se dirigió a la base del pene, aún no quería venirse, la otra mano reposaba sobre su quijada con el dedo meñique acariciando sus labios. Estaba encendido. 

Tomó la caja, sacó el anillo y, por la agitación, la vagina artificial rodó a su lado. El anillo tenía un botón para expandir y contraer el elástico; era flexible y recorría sin problemas por toda su erección. Al llegar a la base, Benson contrajo el elástico, el cual le apretaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo. Tomó el lubricante y lo esparció por todo el largo de su inflamado falo. Sintió arder todo su miembro, ahora era más que agradable, pensó que las sensaciones que provocaba ese calor eran exquisitas.

Benson tenía la cabeza sumergida entre las almohadas, un hilo de saliva era imposible que no saliera. Resoplidos y gemidos delataban su éxtasis. Sostuvo lo que estaba a su alcance. Poco a poco aumentaba la rapidez con que se masturbaba con la vagina artificial. Las estocadas se hacían cada vez más violentas. Su mente estaba en blanco. Su cuerpo transpiraba. Estaba en su límite, había perdido el pudor. 

Benson: Maldita sea... esto se siente increíble... 

Rugía con una voz ahogada. Estaba decidido, encendió el vibrador de la vagina artificial, activó la cabeza vibradora del anillo y llevó la velocidad del estimulador al máximo. Su cuerpo se sumergió en un mar indomable de sensaciones placenteras. No podía controlar sus gritos de placer y el movimiento de su cuerpo, estaba a punto de explotar. Estaba a punto de liberar el anillo cuando, de repente, alguien hizo sonar el timbre haciendo que Benson se pusiera en alerta y se mordiera el brazo para apagar sus estruendosos gemidos.

Desactivó los vibradores y quitó la vagina artificial de su miembro. Intentó ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo cedió ante sus debilitadas piernas y cayó al suelo de rodillas. La fatiga lo vencía, su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión se volvió borrosa. Frotaba su frente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie apoyándose de la cama con la otra mano. El timbre de nuevo. Corrió a guardar todo con la mayor rapidez que podía. Su cuarto estaba hecho una calamidad. El estimulador aún friccionaba sus paredes internas, seguía dentro de él y el anillo alrededor de su miembro. El timbre volvió a sonar y ésta vez acompañado por pequeños, pero insistentes, golpes en la puerta. Resignado subió sus pantalones y escondió el resto en un cajón dentro de su armario. Corrió a la sala pero frenó en seco al cruzar por un espejo y entró al cuarto de baño para refrescarse 

Benson: ¡Un momento, un momento! 

La persona detrás de la puerta respondió con un "De acuerdo" y pronto dejó de insistir. Benson reconoció aquella voz y corrió a la puerta preguntándose qué hacía Skips tocando a su departamento a esas altas horas de la noche.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inicio del día Miércoles...


	17. ¿S-skips...?

Skips: Hola Benson.

Benson: Skips... hola ¿Sucede algo?

Skips: ¿... lo olvidaste? Dijiste que podría quedarme esta noche al llegar de viaje.

Benson: ¿Qué...? oh, es verdad, discúlpame, estaba... *sonrojo* a punto de... dormir.

Skips: Debí llamar primero. *Entrando con las maletas* Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Benson: ¡Gracias! Ahmm... Siéntete como en casa. Y descuida, es mi culpa por olvidarlo

Se dispuso a desplegar el sofá cama para Skips. Benson no había tenido la oportunidad de presumir su interesante inversión así que, cuando Skips preguntó si podía descansar en su departamento luego de su extenuante viaje, no pudo resistirse aunque no era cosa de otro mundo. Benson y Skips solían organizar papeleos en su departamento. Escuchó los pasos del mayor a sus espaldas.

Benson: Puedes dormir aquí, lo compré hace poco ¿Qué te parece?

Skips: Muy cómoda *Demasiado cerca*

Skips era un hombre con acciones y reacciones muy directas aunque no siempre apresuradas. Si quería hacer algo o necesitaba algo, simplemente lo hacía o lo conseguía. Pero si se trataba de un conflicto, se tomaba su tiempo para meditarlo. En esta ocasión, había tomado por sorpresa a Benson, quien al girarse para ver a su amigo, Skips lo tomó del brazo atrayéndolo muy de cerca. Tendió una de sus gigantescas manos sobre su frente, acariciando luego sus mejillas y su cuello.

Benson dio un pequeño salto debido a la impresión y abrió los ojos como platos. Su cuerpo se estremecía ante las caricias de Skips, su miembro reaccionó y su corazón se aceleró por la exaltación. Aún se encontraba sensible, cualquier tipo de sensaciones amenazaban su forzada estabilidad. Los rasgos sólidos en el rostro de Skips reflejaban incondicional preocupación hacia su amigo.

Benson: S... Skips ¿Q... qué estas... haciendo?

Skips lo había tomado por la quijada, elevando su mirada hacia la de él. Sus ojos color miel lo intimidaban y las pocas fuerzas en sus piernas comenzaban a traicionarlo. Skips lo observaba.

Skips: Tienes los ojos brillosos y el rostro enrojecido.

Benson intentó apartarse pero sólo abría las puertas a la curiosidad y preocupación de Skips.

Skips: Tu cuerpo también, está muy caliente.

Benson: No es nada...

Skips lo tomó de los hombros e hizo presión sobre ellos, quería que descansara sobre el sofá. Benson lo miraba a los ojos mientras su cuerpo se rendía a la gravedad. Comprendía lo que le pasaba a Skips; creía que él estaba muy enfermo debido a su aspecto y su debilidad. Su mirada bajó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amigo; desde su pecho hacia su abdomen para luego detenerse sobre su regazo del cual quitó la mirada inmediatamente. Entonces su visión se volvió borrosa...

Al impacto con el sofá, sujetó los musculosos brazos de Skips que lo aprisionaban desde sus hombros, descansando su frente sobre el vientre del peliblanco a causa de que el vibrador se había encendido automáticamente en el último nivel que lo había dejado programado, el máximo.

Benson: S... Skips... *estremece*

Skips: Benson ¿Qué te sucede?

Benson: Na...da... es... estoy b-bien.

Skips: No lo creo, además estas temblando. *Quitándose la chaqueta para cubrirlo*

Skips desconocía lo que Benson había hecho minutos antes de que llegara y por lo tanto estaba confundiendo las cosas. Benson nuevamente iba en camino a encontrarse con sus límites y Skips lo analizaba en silencio sospechando que tendría fiebre aunque su temperatura no estuviese lo suficientemente alta para aquellas reacciones. Sospechó que quizá se tratase de otro malestar. Sostuvo su brazo para medir la presión de Benson, el cual se encontraba muy alta en ese momento.

Skips: Creo que llamaré a una ambulan... ¡Témpanos!

Benson: ¡¿Qué, qué sucede?!

Skips: Tienes unas marcas en el brazo. *recorriendo con el dedo la mordida*

Benson: *escalofrío* D...déjalo... nhg...

Skips: ¿Te duele?

Benson: *sacudiendo la cabeza*

Skips: ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Benson: N-na...die. *apartando su brazo*

Skips: Cuando llegué aquí escuché que gritabas ¿Quién te hizo esto? *Poniéndose de pie*

Benson alcanzó a sujetar uno de los brazos de Skips. Si entraba a su cuarto, no encontraría los juguetes sexuales pero sí su desorden en la cama. Skips era muy inocente pero también muy hábil; podría sospechar cualquier cosa. Benson estaba en peligro de que lo descubriera.

Benson: No...vayas. Q-quédate...

Skips: Insistí porque creí que algo te pasaba, sólo iré a echar un vistazo.

Como Benson temía, ahora Skips se había puesto a la defensiva pensando que alguien lo tenía intimidado. Se entristeció. Se sentía culpable por hacerle aquello a Skips, su preocupación iba por nada ya que todo fue a causa de sus perversiones. Lo lamentó pero no quería decir la verdad.

Skips: Benson... vamos, somos amigos. Confía en mí, déjame ayudarte.

Benson negó con la cabeza y no paraba de hacerlo. Estaba confundido por el placer y la vergüenza, no podía controlar sus acciones ni sus respuestas. Su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente por dentro pero por fuera intentaba ser lo más calmado posible. El anillo alrededor de su pene prolongaba cada vez más el placer, estaba agitado y transpiraba. Hablaba tartamudeando y su cuerpo estaba más enderezado de lo normal. Las vibraciones en su próstata lo estaban enloqueciendo, no sabía qué hacer para soportarlo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el roce era fatal y sus piernas estaban debilitadas. Si no lo paraba ahora, después sería un caos y Skips comprendería todo al fin. Benson se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

Benson: Yo... te diré... Skips...

Skips: Dime algo Benson, lo que sea.

Benson: Es... estoy... muy ebrio... lo siento.

Skips: ¿Ebrio...? ¿Estás seguro de eso? *incrédulo*¿... ebrio?

Benson: Sí... ehm... llegué hace rato... de una ngh... larga fies...ta.

Skips: Estabas muy bien hace sólo un momento...

Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, estaba muy excitado y ya no podía soportarlo más. Su secreto sería descubierto el mismo día que decidió callarlo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente sin soltar a Skips pues ya se encontraba en su límite. Entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor de él. Skips se había arrodillado frente a él, lo tenía envuelto en sus sobreprotectores brazos. Benson lo correspondió ya que necesitaba apartar su mirada de él de todas formas. Era demasiado. Su cuerpo estaba hundido en éxtasis, se dejó llevar penosamente, apretándose cada vez más al cuerpo de Skips.

Benson: Ebrio Skips... no se... lo digas a... nadie...

Skips: Tranquilo, no lo haré.

Lentamente Benson se apartó de Skips. Su cuerpo dolía de placer y no estaba entre sus opciones llegar al clímax, se encontraba prisionero por el anillo que le impedía llegar. Su mente se nubló, sintió su cuerpo flotar en direcciones desconocidas. Se acercó a Skips abrazándolo lentamente.

Benson: No... n-no lo... hagas.

Benson estaba ruborizado por lo que Skips le ofrecía, sus ojos, su cabello, su amplia espalda; lo quería por completo. No podía ser más obvio y esperaba que su amigo no lo notara. Sus expresiones faciales delataban su violenta necesidad por eyacular. Sentía que iba a explotar.

Skips: No lo haré, si me dices lo que te sucede.

Benson: ngh... de... de acuerdo. Acér...cate... S-skips...

Abrazó a Skips con todas sus fuerzas y liberó una serie de gemidos y ruidos obscenos en su oído dejando a Skips sorprendido y sin saber cómo responder. Benson continuaba enloqueciendo, no acallaba nada de lo que ese estimulador y el anillo le hacían sufrir. Se encorvó hacia atrás, sujetándose del cuello de su amigo para luego alcanzar un lugar entre sus labios. Sólo un beso, una pequeña unión inocente de labios que bastó para sentir el anillo aún más apretado.

Benson: ¡Demonios!

Skips: Benson... yo... *confundido*

Benson le cerró la boca con el beso más indecente que pudo dar. Bajó su mano por el abdomen de Skips y llegó a su entrepierna, rozándola velozmente pero haciendo presión en él; le parecía enorme. Benson se sofocó y bebió el gemido que Skips había liberado por la confusión de sus acciones. "Tengo un vibrador en mi trasero, Skips" confesó dentro de su boca. El mayor no lo escuchó.

Skips se estaba impacientando, sujetó sus muñecas y las fijó al sofá cama con una sola mano. Benson se retorcía debajo de él y no sabía cómo auxiliarlo. De pronto, aprovechándose de su confusión, el pelirrojo logró liberar uno de sus brazos. Skips vio cómo se lo metía a la boca propinándose a sí mismo una mordida en el antebrazo. Se sintió realmente preocupado. Quitó el brazo de Benson de su boca y colocó el suyo en su lugar. Benson se oponía pero él insistió. Prefería que Benson lo mordiera a él a tener que soportar ver a su jefe lastimarse a sí mismo.

Skips: Hazlo aquí... no en tu brazo.

Benson: ¡¿Qué haces?!

Skips: ¡Sólo abre la boca y hazlo, Benson!

Benson: ¡No quiero lastimarte!

Skips veía a Benson morderle el antebrazo. Sollozaba y gemía demasiado, sentía las vibraciones de su voz sobre su piel. Presionaba su enorme brazo contra su delgada boca esperando no lastimarlo. Aquella escena lo tenía hechizado y molesto. Nunca antes se había topado con alguien como él, alguien que lograra que perdiera el control en formas desconocidas. - Y pensar que estuve a su lado desde hace mucho tiempo y no me había dado cuenta. - pensó. Skips no apartó su mirada de la salvaje escena - Despacio... tómalo con calma, Benson - gemía de dolor para sus adentros debido a la desgarradora mordida.

Benson peleaba con Skips. Iba en serio, no quería hacerle daño a una de las personas que más estimaba. Pero su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más caliente y Skips, ahora encima de su cuerpo, intentaba tranquilizarlo. Lo mordía siniestramente, estaba furioso con él. Furioso por no poder quitárselo de encima e ir a su habitación. Furioso porque quería terminar lo que él había interrumpido. De pronto un sabor metálico lo despertó de su locura. Skips estaba sangrando. Hizo lo posible por quitar su brazo pero Skips no lo permitía. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía el rostro cambiado. No era el típico Skips de rasgos duros, su estabilidad también estaba afectada. Benson parpadeó varias veces tratando de comunicarse con él, su mirada era más cuerda y Skips pronto dejó la fuerza.

Benson: ¡Skips! Lo s-siento... yo... i-i-iré por... el b-botiquín...

Skips: Te harás daño, lo sé.

Benson: ¡mmh!.... no... ¡ah!... s-sólo... déjame llegar...

Skips: ...

Benson: ir... ¡ngh! a mi habitación... quiero... decir.

Skips se hizo a un lado y Benson se levantó, cayendo al suelo. Se inclinó a socorrerlo pero para entonces Benson ya se había puesto de pie y, tropezando, logró a entrar a su habitación. Skips se acercó a su puerta en silencio pero ésta tenía la cerradura puesta. Regresó al sofá cama y, antes de que pudiera sentarse, salió Benson con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se acercó sin vacilar.

Benson: Muéstrame el brazo.

Skips: ¿Sigues ebrio?

Benson estaba muerto de la vergüenza. Sujetó el brazo de Skips y remangó la camisa. Por suerte la herida no era grave, pero temía que se infectara.

Benson: Perdóname...

Skips: ¿Por qué?

Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigos. Benson sabía que ese "por qué" no era referente a una duda sino a que especificara el "qué" de todo lo que acababa de suceder. Pasaba a vendar la herida en su antebrazo mientras sus manos temblaban irremediablemente.

Benson: Por todo... *ruborizado*

Skips tenía preguntas a las que quería una respuesta convincente. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de forzar a Benson y decirle cosas como "Sé que no estas ebrio, pero tampoco me dirás qué sucedió, ¿verdad?". Conocía a Benson, era de los que soportaban las peores cosas en silencio hasta el punto de olvidar que tenía amigos y dejarse llevar por el estrés. Era un defecto que lo hacía preocuparse por él. Sabía que Benson podría complicar su vida sólo una mentirilla blanca. Dejó de lado el asunto de su "ebriedad". Miró su brazo y pensó que sus heridas ya habían recibido las suficientes atenciones.

Skips: Ahora tú, dame el brazo.

Benson dudó en hacerlo pero, al ver los ojos serios de Skips, se limitó a hacer lo que le pedía; le tendió el brazo. Skips lo tomó con suavidad pero al instante tiró de él atrayéndolo, sosteniendo su cuello y acercándolo a sus labios. Se separó de ellos antes de que Benson pudiera reaccionar.

Skips: Tus labios saben a goma de mascar. (NOTA: Ese es el sabor del lubricante.)

Benson miró hacia otro lado. Comenzaba a ser divertido para Skips verlo avergonzado. Fingiendo creer el estado de ebriedad de su amigo, atendió el moretón en su brazo y luego lo miró muy enojado.

Skips: Benson, presta mucha atención. ¿Me oyes, Benson? No vuelvas hacer esto contigo.

Benson: S-sí... Entiendo, Skips.

Skips: Bien. Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor después.

Ambos se despidieron y Benson regresó o su habitación. Por fin había acabado, se sintió aliviado de que Skips se creyera lo de su estado de ebriedad (cosa que no era verdad pero él no lo sabe).

Se colocó el pijama y se metió a la cama. Bajo las sábanas, levantaba el elástico de su ropa interior, el anillo aún seguía en su lugar. Había podido despedirse del estimulador de prostata, pero no del añillo por obvias razones. Presionó el botón para aliviar la contracción, el anillo lo liberó y las sensaciones subieron hacia su cabeza - Skips... ah... - ahogó sus gemidos bajo la almohada, a la vez que un líquido blanquinoso y tibio brotaba de su miembro. Sus rodillas se elevaron y su cuerpo se estremeció sobre el colchón por el orgasmo que tanto había deseado desde la llegada de Skips.

Apenas hubo amanecido, Skips continuó su camino hacia el parque. Benson extendió el sofá cama para arreglarla un poco y encontró algo entre los cojines. Corrió a la puerta y luego miró por la ventana pero el hombre de cabellos blancos ya había desaparecido. Skips no volvería a ver esa chaqueta en un largo tiempo...

Skips: Benson *llamando su atención*  hey, Benson.

Benson: !Ah! ¿Qué... qué sucede? *reacciona*

Skips: ¿... todo en orden?

Benson: ... Sí, sí, sólo... recordaba algunas cosas... por hacer. *carraspea* ¿Me decías?

Skips: Según lo que registras, estamos listos para armar el escenario.

Benson: ¿Es en serio? *revisando* Bien, entonces vayamos a la casa. Habrá mucho papeleo antes de que autoricen esto. Además, deben deshacerse de todas estas cajas.

Skips: ¿Mordecai y Rigby deberán ir al aeropuerto, hoy?

Benson: No lo sé. Tenemos tanto apoyo en el parque que creo que haré una depuración.

Skips: *Risa* Esos muchachos lo han arruinado muchas veces ¿verdad?

Benson: Sí. Definitivamente, Mordecai y Rigby encabezarían esa lista negra. *sonríe*

Skips: No lo harías, te agradan lo suficiente. *piensa* Últimamente han estado muy inquietos.

Benson: ¿También lo notaste?

Skips: Hay que estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta.

Benson: Están creciendo... no hay nada que hacer. Sólo pedirles que rindan en el trabajo.

Skips: ¿No temes que la nueva habitación de Rigby genere algún conflicto?

Benson: Generará muchos conflictos, sí lo creo. Pero tampoco pretendo entrometerme. Rigby llegó a mí como una ayuda y eso es lo único que he hecho. Todo lo demás me tiene sin cuidado.

Skips: Ya veo.

Benson: Sin embargo, me pregunto qué pasaría por su mente cuando me lo pidió.

Skips: Tal vez su madurez se refleja en la necesidad de querer abandonar el pasado y...

Benson: ¿Y conversar con desconocidos y de poca confianza? *interrumpe* No sé si sea buena idea.

Skips: Vamos, Mordecai ha sido todo para él en los últimos años y ya ves cómo les va.

Abrieron la puerta y ambos ingresaron a la casa. Benson aún seguía sumergido en los residuos de sus recuerdos pero no podía evitar tomar en serio lo que Skips le estaba diciendo.

Benson: Tal vez aún no se han dado cuenta de lo que realmente quieren. Ese par son todo un caso.

*Grito de Papaleta desde el segundo piso*


	18. No de nuevo...

El sol por fin salió luego de una larga noche. Mordecai no había podido dormir absolutamente nada por pensar en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Sus sospechas por Margarita y los sucesos en el desierto aún rondaban por su cabeza aunque muy poco esa mañana. Había intentado de todo anoche, desde beber leche tibia hasta tomar un baño caliente; pero nada pudo relajarlo.

Sentado sobre su cama y con ambas manos sosteniendo su pesada cabeza, Mordecai se inclinó a ver por la ventana desde donde estaba. De pronto, el estruendoso ringtone del teléfono de Rigby rompió el silencio de la mañana, poniendo al peliazul de mal humor. Ante la demora del castaño por despertar, tomó una de sus almohadas y se la aventó a la cabeza. Rigby se agitó escandalosamente.

Rigby: ¡Aaahh! !Fue la gallina, yo no lo hice!

El castaño rodó sobre el trampolín cayendo al suelo. Mordecai lo vio arrastrarse por debajo de éste y luego una delgada mano sobresalió por debajo del trampolín para llevarse el teléfono celular consigo. La alarma dejó de sonar pero ahora se escuchaban los ronquidos de Rigby en la habitación.

Mordecai: ¡¡Ya despierta, Rigby!! *patea el trampolín*

Rigby: ¡Cómo molestas!

En protesta, Rigby le devolvió el almohadazo, para luego salir corriendo del cuarto antes de que Mordecai pudiera alcanzarlo por haberle pegado en la cara. Papaleta, quien pasaba por la puerta en ese momento, los saludó a ambos alegremente mientras veía a Rigby correr hacia el ático.

Papaleta: ¡Hola Mordecai! ¿No es este otro bello día?

Mordecai: Que tal Papaleta... *bostezando*

Papaleta: Te ves muy cansado *preocupado*¿Te sucede algo?

Mordecai: Pesadillas... zzzZZZ... *Quedándose dormido de pie*

Papaleta: ¡Mordecai!

Mordecai: ¡¿Ah, qué?!... ¿qué?...

Papaleta: Oh, si Benson te ve así...

Mordecai: No... no. *Bostezo* Estoy bien, en serio.

Papaleta: Ven conmigo, creo que tengo algo que podría ayudarte.

Ambos salieron de la habitación pero Mordecai tropezaba y se golpeaba con las paredes. Papaleta intentaba llevarlo por el brazo pero parecía un ebrio... uno muy alto y pesado además. En ese momento en que ambos recorrían el pasadizo con cuidado de no ser vistos, Rigby bajó del ático deslizándose por las escaleras y golpeando el suelo con los pies. Mordecai y Papaleta se espantaron tanto por la sorpresa, que cayeron inevitablemente de espaldas al suelo.

Rigby: ........ ¿Qué? *extrañado*

Papaleta: ¡shhhh...! *mirando a los lados* Parece que Mordecai se siente muy mal hoy, ayúdame a llevarlo a mi habitación antes de que Benson lo encuentre como está.

Rigby: Claro... ¿por qué no?

Ambos se pusieron al rededor de Mordecai, quien parecía que acababa de dormirse en el suelo. Papaleta no supo qué pensar así que levantaron a Mordecai a ciegas mientras conversaban...

Papaleta: ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? No me digas que estuvieron bebiendo, Rigby. *serio*

Rigby: No, no. En realidad... tuvo un mal día ayer... *recordando los echos en el desierto*

Sin saber lo que hacían, lo sujetaron de un brazo y una pierna; Rigby por el lado derecho y Papaleta por el lado izquierdo, causando que Mordecai gritara de dolor porque lo estaban abriendo como a un compás en sus piernas. Rigby lo soltó de repente y antes de que Papaleta pudiera advertirle de que no lo hiciera, la cabeza de Mordecai estaba dando vueltas por el fuerte golpe que acababa de "darse".

Papaleta: ¡Mordecai...! oh no ¿estas bien...? *ambos se arrodillan a verlo*

Rigby: Oye... *sujetando su cabeza* mírame ¿Cómo te sientes, puedes moverte?

Mordecai: agh... viejo... veo doble... *mareado* ¿Cómo me veo...?

Rigby: Como de un millón de dólares, hermano. Aunque muy mal invertidos.

Mordecai: hehe... he... cierra la boca.

Desde la planta principal, se alcanzó a oír el típico sonido de quien inserta una llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Mordecai aún seguía mareado por el golpe pero Rigby y Papaleta estaban a la expectativa y mirándose el uno al otro. Entonces palidecieron al reconocer que se trataban de Benson acompañado de Skips y que Mordecai apenas conseguía moverse en el suelo.

Corrieron en círculos en desesperación, aunque en silencio, sujetando sus cabezas al no saber qué hacer. Entonces Rigby fijó la mirada hacia el ático colisionando torpemente contra el pecho de Papaleta y tropezando, los dos, con el cuerpo de Mordecai y cayendo sobre él.

Sin vacilar, Rigby se puso de pie señalando la cuerda que colgaba en el techo, Papaleta comprendió el mensaje y se puso de pie para ayudarlo a desplegar las escaleras. Ambos tiraron con fuerza de ésta, sin percatarse de que Mordecai intentaba ponerse de pie por su cuenta. La escalera golpeó contra su cabeza, donde se había golpeado antes, y Papaleta dio un agudo grito de preocupación.

Benson: ¿Papaleta, estás ahí?

Papaleta: ehh... no... *apuntando con el dedo al ático*

Benson: Si claro *sarcasmo*, vamos para allá.

Escucharon, nerviosos, los pasos en la planta baja dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Rigby corrió escaleras arriba, esperando a que Papaleta recogiera a Mordecai del suelo y lo impulsara hacia la escotilla. El rechinido de la madera de la escalera en el pasillo era inconfundible mientras Rigby tiraba de la playera de Mordecai como si de un pesado saco de arena se tratase.

Rigby: Ya... casi...

Papaleta: Ya vienen... ¡atrápalo...!

Con un gran impulso, consiguió pasar el cuerpo de Mordecai por la escotilla y la cerró al tiempo en que Benson y Skips aparecían del otro lado del pasadizo. Esperanzado en que Mordecai no tuviera una lesión grave en la cabeza, caminó hacia ellos muy alegremente a saludarlos.

Sin embargo, la situación en el ático era muy comprometedora para Rigby. Habían conseguido subir a tiempo a Mordecai pero el ultimo esfuerzo de Papaleta, causó que todo el peso "muerto" del peliazul cayera sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Rigby, quien casi no podía respirar por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para subirlo, intentó despertarlo para que se apartara pero Mordecai no dio señales de que pudiera despertarse; estaba inconsciente.

Rigby: ¿Mordecai...? *palmadas en su rostro* oh no, dime que no estas muerto, amigo.

No había respuesta, ni gestos, ni gemidos de molestia por parte del peliazul. Rigby comenzó a preocuparse ya que también fue su culpa que la escalera se deslizara sobre su cabeza. Miró a todas partes de su habitación en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlo.

Era demasiado pesado. Rigby a penas y pudo girar su propio cuerpo bajo el abdomen de Mordecai. Haciendo un esfuerzo inútil, intentó cargarlo en su espalda para poder acomodarlo sobre el mueble, pero pronto sus brazos se debilitaron y su pecho golpeó contra el suelo quitandole el aliento. Lo que debía ser una simple tarea, parecía algo imposible desde su posición...

Rigby: *agitado* Viejo, si no me ayudas no puedo ayudarte...

Mordecai: Margarita...*murmura*

Rigby: ¿Margarita...? *confundido* ¡hey...! ¿estas despierto...?

Un gran alivio trajo tranquilidad a sus preocupados pensamientos al creer que Mordecai pudo haber sufrido algo más que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Comenzó a agitarlo un poco más para que pudiera despertar... pero consiguió un resultado muy inesperado.

En lugar de despertar, Mordecai acababa de rodear a Rigby por la cintura para luego olfatearlo desde su cuello. Rigby quedó impactado pero sobretodo, muy incómodo. No era algo que debía suceder y comenzó a preguntarse si se trataba de otra de sus terribles ocurrencias.

Rigby: ¡¡No bromees, despierta!! *intenta desprenderse del abrazo*

Los resoplidos del peliazul dieron un lento recorrido desde su cuello hacia uno de sus oídos, causando que una serie de escalofríos recorrieran la piel de Rigby de pies a cabeza. Aquello no pareció afectar del todo a Rigby ya que estaba concentrado en buscar la manera de zafarse de su agarre. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos fueron en vano puesto que Mordecai seguía sus movimientos por donde sea que intentara arrastrarse por debajo de él.

Mordecai: Mar-Margarita... *se pone duro*

Rigby: ¿Qué demonios...? ¡Yo no soy Margarita! ¡¡Ya suéltame!!

Era muy obvio el inesperado bulto que Mordecai guardaba en sus pantalones y se apegaba al glúteo de Rigby. ¿Por qué de pronto Mordecai tenía una erección? Rigby pensó que ya tuvo suficiente y giró fastidiado para enfrentarlo. Empujó con ambas manos los hombros de Mordecai intentando alejarlo de él, pero era imposible. Mordecai se le acurrucaba como si se tratara del cuerpo de una mujer.

Rigby: Vamos, viejo... *ruborizado* No quiero tener que golpearte...

Comenzaba a jadear sobre él, suprimiendo a Rigby de toda capacidad para moverse. Rigby sólo miraba hacia un lado sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Escuchando los ahogados gemidos de Mordecai y sintiendo su erección sobre su vientre, era molesto pero agradable. Sin nada más que hacer, alcanzó a asegurar la escotilla para que nadie pudiera entrar hasta que consiguiera quitarse a su amigo de encima.

Mordecai: Ya no... puedo contener...me...

Rigby: En serio... a veces te detesto... *cubriéndose el rostro en son de fastidio* No quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción.

El menor se preparó para dar rienda suelta a un sin numero de movimientos bruscos; si para entonces no conseguía liberarse, comenzaría a golpearlo. Y es que era perturbante puesto que Mordecai estaba teniendo un maldito sueño húmedo junto a Margarita, pero sus movimientos se manifestaban en la realidad con Rigby.

Esperó el momento preciso para agitarse cuando entonces Mordecai se le adelantó y lo aprisionó aún más para besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho. Rigby no podía simplemente detenerlo, en parte le gustaba pero sabía que estaba mal de su parte permitirlo. Mordecai buscaba acariciarlo como si en verdad se tratara del cuerpo de Margarita. Aquello lo deprimió por momentos pues a pesar de ello, las caricias de Mordecai siempre causarían efecto en él de alguna u otra manera. Estaba enamorado. Y lo peor de todo... Mordecai no estaba consciente de lo que hacia.

Rigby: Mordecai... *estremece* despierta...

Mordecai: Te amo...

Rigby: tsk* maldita sea...

Desde la ultima vez en que los vio teniendo sexo, Rigby simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en cómo era el sexo entre Mordecai y Margarita. Si lo que estaba haciendo con él en ese momento lo hacía con ella, ya no tendría por qué imaginarlo y lastimarse con sus pensamientos. Definitivamente Rigby no tenía las fuerzas para separarlo, lo estaba disfrutando... aunque odiaba esa protagonizar esa miserable situación.

Mordecai tomó uno de los muslos y lo elevó para abrirse paso entre sus piernas. El ritmo cardíaco de Rigby se elevó al imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder aunque se sentía muy incómodo en esa posición. Una serie de estocadas por parte del peliazul lo avergonzaron ya que él no tenía otro órgano sexual más que un pene en el lugar donde Mordecai "estaba penetrándolo"

Al principio suaves y profundas... pero pronto las estocadas se volvieron más y más apresuradas. Bajo los pantalones de Rigby, su ligera erección se vio lastimada por la presión y la fricción que Mordecai ejercía sobre su miembro. Agotado de tener que soportar tal castigo, intentó girar para separarse de su sonámbulo amigo pero éste lo tenía sujeto con fuerza.

Rigby: ah... ¡augh!... *intenta empujarlo* Mor...decai... *adolorido*

De pronto se detuvo. Mordecai, aún "clavado" a Rigby, tomaba una posición muy dominante con tendencias a profundizarse aún más en él. Rugió sordamente como si se esforzara en sostener una carga muy pesada sobre su espalda y entonces, Rigby, sintió los espasmos provenientes del miembro de su amigo. Lentamente, sus pantalones se tiñeron con la humedad entre sus piernas y ésta se escurría bajo su playera. Rigby abrió los ojos como platos y pensó lo peor.

Rigby: oh no... no, no, no, no... *temblando* ¡¿qué hiciste...?!

Como temía, Mordecai acababa de eyacular en sus pantalones y, para empeorar la situación, Papaleta tocaba insistentemente a la compuerta. Rigby dio un salto asustado al escucharlo y se preparó para fingir una voz calmada.

Papaleta: ¿Rigby? Rigby, Benson ya entro a su oficina. ¿Cómo está Mordecai?

Rigby: ¿C-cómo dices...?

El cuerpo de Mordecai volvió a caer sobre el suyo luego por el agotamiento del "sexo". Rigby estaba en serio enfadado, sin embargo, notó que poco a poco Mordecai recuperaba la conciencia.

Papaleta: ¿Rigby, están ahí? *ruido de forcejeo* holaaa...

Rigby: ah... yo... Es... espera... un... momento...

No quería quitar el seguro de la compuerta. Su mente aún no se recuperaba de la vergonzosa escena que acababa de pasar. Se detuvo a meditar, entonces sintió algo húmedo sobre su abdomen que lo hizo estremecer. Lentamente hizo un espacio entre sus vientres con la diestra y sintió un líquido viscoso entre ellos que comenzaba a humedecer su playera también. Quedó totalmente anonadado...

Papaleta: ¡¿Rigby?!

Rigby: Mordecai ya... *sintiendo la textura de su cálido semen* despierta...

Papaleta: ¿Mordecai ya despertó?

Era jodidamente difícil escucharse entre ellos a pesar de estar al lado de la compuerta. Rigby tomó su celular y llamó a la casa esperando a que fuera Papaleta quien contestara. Aunque con el nivel de frustración en su cabeza, era difícil tomar una clara decisión.

Papaleta: (¿Hola...?)

Rigby: Papaleta... ¿Qué decías...?

Papaleta: (Hola Rigby ¿Mordecai ya despertó?)

Rigby: Aún no... bueno, casi. Lo llevaré a tu habitación. *Mirándolo fijamente*

Papaleta: (De acuerdo, ahí los espero.)

Rigby: Bien...

Rigby colgó apresurado y se lanzó frenéticamente a los labios de Mordecai. - No despiertes, por favor aún no despiertes - decía mientras lo besaba necesitadamente. Sintió caer como estúpido a sus "encantos"; estaba molesto y odiaba disfrutarlo tanto. Se detuvo al recordar la promesa, aunque aún no se despegaba de él. Volver a como era antes, a ser los mejores amigos, extrañaba eso. Pero con Mordecai y él bajando la guardia el uno del otro,aquello sería algo difícil de lograr.

Lo habían intentado varias veces en el pasado. Discutían por CJ, por Margarita, por los nuevos hábitos que tomaban y el cambio de actitud... pero aunque volvían a ser buenos amigos, sabían que no era lo mismo a lo anterior a cada vez que explotaban.

Ahora bien, ellos nunca habían llegado tan lejos como besarse o tocarse. Si bien las discusiones los separaban, ahora estos sentimientos volverían imposible recuperar su amistad. Rigby separó sus labios de los de él por completo, sintió que estaba haciendo algo muy estúpido en ese momento...


	19. ¿Quieres apostar?

Tirado en el suelo y bajo un techo enmaderado, Mordecai reaccionaba lentamente. Los pequeños focos navideños que iluminaban la habitación parecían dar vueltas a causa del terrible dolor de cabeza y su distorsionada visión. ¿Donde estaba? francamente no lo recordaba. Tras hacer un esfuerzo por enderezarse, cuidando de no sumergirse en un vértigo, alcanzó a ver a Rigby frente a él.

El castaño estaba sentado sobre un sofá nuevo y con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas separadas. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados frente a su rostro y sus ojos lo miraban fijamente y a la vez a la nada. Incómodo por un dolor punzante en su cabeza, Mordecai hizo un movimiento involuntario llamando así la atención de Rigby quien parecía salir de sus pensamientos.

Rigby: Despertaste... *mirada neutral* ¿Cómo te sientes?

El menor no esperó respuesta por parte de Mordecai y se puso de pie alcanzándole una botella con agua y unas aspirinas para el dolor que había tomado del cuarto de baño.

Mordecai: Me duele todo, viejo *aún con malestar*, pero creo que ya estoy despierto.

Recibió la botella con agua y las aspirinas para luego ver a Rigby alejarse al otro lado de la habitación. Mordecai se llevó la muñeca a la frente intentando aliviar el dolor con el contacto frío de su piel y evitando la luz del día que entraba por la ventana luego de que Rigby apagara las diminutas luces y corriera las cortinas.

Mordecai: Eso también duele... *ligeramente cegado* ¿Son para el dolor de cabeza...?

Rigby: Sí, lo son. *dice con tono desinteresado*

Mordecai: Bien echo...

Aventó las pastillas hacia su garganta y las tragó antes de dar rienda suelta a su bebida cristalina. Para cuando el sabor amargo de éstas desapareció con el correr del agua embotellada, Mordecai ya había recorrido con la mirada el desconocido terreno donde se encontraba.

Mordecai: ... esta es tu nueva habitación.

Rigby: No se te puede engañar fácilmente ¿verdad? *sonrisa burlona*

Dio un pequeño recorrido a medida que Mordecai se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad. Sentía el ego en alto al ver a su amigo tan sorprendido como esperaba que reaccionara al ver su nueva habitación. Todo en esa habitación era el sueño húmedo de un soltero codiciado. Mordecai recorría todo el área intentando ser indiferente pero no podía ignorar ciertas comodidades.

Rigby: Lo sé, es algo simple... pero no está mal. Me siento satisfecho en realidad. *presume*

Mordecai: Sí claro *sarcasmo* muy simple.

Rigby: Lo digo en serio, quiero decir... suelo completamente alfombrado, mini congelador color negro para las bebidas y mueble en forma de L con mesa en el centro para la consola. Lo común. Frente a ella en la pared está el televisor LCD plasma, por aquí un insignificante tablero lanza dardos Harley Davidson...

El castaño presumía cada objeto valioso de esa habitación a la vez que se acercaba a ellas para hacerles una pequeña referencia sobre cada una de ellas. Mordecai sólo lo escuchaba entornando los ojos y negando con la cabeza sonriendo despreciativamente; aunque eso no dejaba de lado el echo de que todo lo que saliera de la boca de Rigby se oyera muy interesante. Tanto que por un segundo, Mordecai pensó que esa podría tratarse de la vocación dormida de Rigby.

Rigby: ...pero sabes cuál es lo más rescatable de entre toda esta basura, Mordecai, esta silla colgante. Deberías sentarte en ella, es estupenda y muy suave.

Sin vacilaciones, Mordecai corrió a brincar dentro de la silla colgante como si de un simio se tratase, mientras Rigby seguía presumiendo su nueva habitación sacando bebidas del congelador y apuntando hacia las puertas en la pared donde decía que se encontraba el armario.

Desde la posición del peli azul, se podía apreciar el parque a través de la ventana circular frente a la silla, la cual podía estar quieta, mecerse o dar muchos giros. La habitación absorbía la actitud de los colores rojo, negro y violeta, logrando un ambiente elegante y muy atractivo a la vista. Mordecai extendió los brazos descansando de los giros que acababa de dar, entonces Rigby le alcanzó la soda.

Mordecai: Tiene potencial, tiene potencial...

Rigby: Sólo falta mi trampolín y estará completo.

Mordecai: ¿Dormirás aún en el trampolín? *extrañado* ¡Viejo, mira a tu alrededor! *recorriendo la habitación con la bebida en su mano*

Rigby: ¿Debería hacerlo en la silla colgante...? *inseguro* No estoy acostumbrado a las camas...

Dijo apuntando hacia una escalera pegado a la pared que llevaba a una plataforma donde se encontraba una cama de piso y, al otro lado, un tubo para deslizarse al bajar. Mordecai no lo había notado y frotó la helada lata de soda en su frente por la leve impresión.

Mordecai: Bueno, si quieres... puedes bajar y dormir ahí también... Cuando quieras, digo.

Rigby: Tal vez... lo haga...

El ambiente de pronto se había tornado extraño y se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Ambos abrieron sus latas y le dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas. Mordecai giró hacia la ventana sobre la silla colgante, dándole la espalda a Rigby quien acababa de separarse de él en camino a las puertas de su armario. Su bebida estaba muy fría, levantó la soda sobre su cabeza y veía las gotas deslizarse por el contorno. No ignoró ver que algunas cayeron sobre su playera.

Rigby: Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, además Papaleta pregunta por ti.

Mordecai: Rigby... ¿Sucedió algo...?

Rigby: ¿A qué te refieres? *confundido*

Mordecai: A mi playera. Está húmeda... o eso parece...

El menor simplemente no giró para verlo y se limitó abrir las puertas en par. Presumir sobre su nueva habitación le había desviado del tema por completo. Ahora se encontraba tenso por no haber echado a Mordecai del ático cuando podía. Frunció los labios en son de haber metido la pata y buscó una playera limpia luego de desprenderse de la que tenía puesta.

Rigby: ¿Qué hay con ella?

Mordecai: Rigby... tu espalda... *anonadado*

Rigby: ¿Mi espalda *confundido*, que tiene mi...?

Miró hacia el lado de la puerta del armario donde se encontraba un largo espejo el cual reflejaba su cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Rigby palideció. Sobre su piel trigueña se apreciaban huellas rosadas y rojas por los tratos de Mordecai hacia su cuerpo. Quedó perplejo y miro a Mordecai a través del reflejo.

Los ojos de Mordecai recorrían el reflejo de Rigby, pequeños hematomas por la succión se apreciaban en su pecho y cuello. En su cadera tenía una pequeño moretón, justo donde lo había sujetado con fuerza el día anterior. Apretó su bebida con la mano que correspondía a esa huella, causando que se derramara. El resto en su espalda y abdomen no se lo explicó y parecían recientes.

La sensación de la mirada de Mordecai hacia su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarlo. La respiración de Rigby se aceleró y se colocó rápidamente una playera limpia. Cerró las puertas del armario y regresó a su bebida, su rostro enrojecía de la vergüenza. En cambio Mordecai palidecía y siguió a Rigby con la mirada; iba al otro lado de la habitación al sofá en L con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

Mordecai: Esto fue... de esa vez que tú y yo...

Rigby: Olvídalo, no tiene nada que ver contigo. *bebiendo*

Mordecai: Tiene que ver conmigo ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

Rigby: ¡¿Cómo iba a decírtelo?! Además... lo no sabía. Esto es vergonzoso.

Rigby miraba hacia la escotilla cuando entonces sintió la presencia de Mordecai muy de cerca. Tal vez ya no se encontraba en la silla flotante. Pero cuando se volvió para verlo, se sorprendió al ver que estaba peligrosamente cerca. A pocos centímetros de su rostro, la humedad en la parte inferior en la playera de su amigo lo sobresaltó; a pesar de ello, fingió ser indiferente. Mordecai en cambio, lo miraba desde lo alto; lo sabía porque levantó la mirada con la escusa de beber de su soda.

Mordecai: ¿Tampoco me dirás algo sobre esto?

Rigby: Tú lo hiciste.

Mordecai: ¿Por qué sucedió...?

Rigby: Estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo. *interrumpe*

Mordecai: ¿Cómo sabes eso...? *desconcertado*

Rigby: Hablaste dormido, viejo. Decías... el nombre de Margarita...

Mordecai: ... ¿eso es todo? *mirada penetrante*

Rigby: No lo sé, dime tú. *fastidiado* ¿Hay algo más?

Mordecai: Tu piel. Tienes... n-no recuerdo haberte tocado de esa manera.

Rigby agachó la mirada para evitar que Mordecai lo viera y fingió bostezar para compensar sus brillosos ojos, recordar lo de hace un momento lo ponía nervioso. Buscaba una forma de salir de ésta. Mordecai podía ser demasiado insistente, sobre todo con él, aunque muchas veces sólo lo hacía para fastidiarlo o hacerlo sentir estúpido. Pero nunca para darle una explicación real...

Los recuerdos de las marcas de quien fuera a quien se estuviera cogiendo Thomas en la gasolinera abandonada invadieron los pensamientos de Mordecai, obligandolo a comparar el efecto de sus agarres sobre ambas pieles. Claro que las que poseían el cuerpo de Rigby no se veían tan violentas como las de aquella chica con dotes masculinos... pero sí parecía que había insistido demasiado en mantenerlo inmovilizado. Miró hacia el armario, lo sospechó unos segundos y caminó hacia él.

Rigby: ¿Q-qué haces...?

Mordecai: Dame un segundo. Creo que aquí podría haber algo...

Haciendo caso omiso a las indescifrables palabras de Rigby, Mordecai abrió las puertas en par y tomó la playera que Rigby había dejado tirada en cualquier parte del armario. Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a velocidad y se apresuró a levantar la playera tan alta como podía mientras veía que Rigby saltaba intentando alcanzarla.

Rigby: ¡Oye, ya fue suficiente ¿no te parece?!

Mordecai: Lo sabía, algo te preocupa. Entonces algo hice contigo ¿no es así?

Rigby: ¿Qué...? Tú... En serio que no te comprendo.

Mordecai: Lo mismo digo.

Rigby: Se supone que queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad y tú insistes en...*frustrado*

Mordecai: ¡Sólo dime qué fue lo que pasó y dejaré el tema, Rigby! *insistente*

Rigby: Ya te lo dije, tuviste un sueño y eso fue lo que pasó.

Mordecai: Oh vamos eso es como la mitad de la verdad.

Rigby saltaba y saltaba, apoyándose de Mordecai o impulsándose contra la pared. Veía que su amigo miraba más a su playera a que intentara detenerlo y aun así le era imposible alcanzarla. Era obvio, Mordecai era demasiado alto y sólo bastaba conque interpusiera un brazo sobre su pecho para mantenerlo sobre el suelo. Rigby comenzaba agotarse de insistir y se detuvo, entonces Mordecai bajó la mirada para verlo apartando su brazo de su pecho para dejarlo respirar mejor.

Rigby: Eso... no es tuyo... *cansado* devuélvemelo.

Mordecai: ¿Qué hay de lo que hay en él?

Rigby: Eso... también es mío.

Mordecai: Estas mintiendo.

Rigby: ¡No lo hago!

Mordecai: Tú nunca te has masturbado.

Rigby: Yo... *tiembla* eso no es....

Mordecai: Sé lo que es, viejo. Es semen.

Rigby: No digas... *frunce el entrecejo* esas cosas...

Mordecai: ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo.

Rigby: ¡T-te equivocas conmigo! Lo hago todo el tiempo. Es sólo que a diferencia de ti, yo...

Mordecai: ¿En serio quieras que crea que te masturbaste mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

Rigby se mantuvo en silencio pensando en lo que estaba diciendo, dándose por enterado de que era Mordecai quien llevaba la razón del caso. ¿Acaso masturbarse en la misma habitación que tu amigo era más insano que hacerlo mientras estaba inconsciente? Rigby sintió un incontrolable deseo de reírse pero no estaba en medio de una broma. Mordecai lo miraba fijamente y seguía esperándolo.

Rigby: Viejo... *suspiro* sólo olvídalo ¿quieres? No necesitas esto, en serio.

Mordecai: ... está bien. Pero haremos esto *mirando al juego de dardos* no me iré sin intentarlo.

Rigby: ... no comprendo ¿Qué buscas que hagamos?

Mordecai: Es una apuesta. Te estoy dando la oportunidad para que no tengas que masturbarte.

Rigby: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de qué estas hablando, hermano?! Ya te dije que... *pensativo* oh...

Mordecai: Exacto, "oh" Tú mismo caíste en tu propio juego al decir que lo hacías pero no me iré de aquí hasta asegurarme de que aprendas a decir la verdad. Te masturbaras.

Rigby: Sí claro. *incrédulo* y seguro esperas que lo haga en tu cara ¿no?

Mordecai: Bastará conque dejes el semen sobre el suelo para que pueda verlo. *sonrisa maliciosa*

Rigby: Heh... estás loco. Además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago. No hay trato

Mordecai: Tres lanzamientos, el que esté más cerca al blanco gana. *cogiendo dardos*

Rigby: ¿Qué gano yo? *se odia a sí mismo por preguntar*

Mordecai: Eso no sucederá...

El peli azul vaciló los dardos entre sus dedos para luego sólo escoger tres de entre todos ellos. Rigby aún no podía creer en la estupidez que acababa de meterse. De pronto, los tres dardos salieron disparados en dirección al tablero, todos fueron buenos tiros. Rigby los tomó y se puso en posición.

Rigby: Si yo gano, no sucederán más cosas vergonzosas entre nosotros. *mirada seria*

Mordecai: ... como quieras. *ligeramente fastidiado*

Rigby lanzó el primer y el segundo dardo. Mordecai sólo lo miraba desde atrás, no podía entender qué lo impulsaba a provocar que Rigby hiciera ése tipo de cosas. Frotó su mentón con la derecha, no veía la hora de buscar a Margarita y todas estas confusiones respecto a su amigo lo asustaban un poco. Rigby tiró el último dardo, ninguno había dado ni cerca del blanco.

Mordecai: Perdiste...

Rigby: Eso... p-parece...

Sus piernas tambalearon ante la simple idea de que debía masturbarse. Mordecai tenía razón, no lo había hecho nunca en su vida a pesar de sus veinticinco años de edad. Lo cierto era que Rigby le temía aunque siempre la necesidad de sexo lo perturbara. Le temía porque siempre, sin conocer el verdadero motivo de éste, la imagen de Mordecai se hacía presente en todos sus intentos.

A veces, decidido en acabar con sus frustraciones sexuales, se tentaba a sí mismo dispuesto a todo por el todo y, sin embargo, sus manos siempre regresaban temblorosas sin siquiera haber rozado su miembro. También solía visualizarlo en las sombras de Jeremy, lo que era doloroso, y pensaba en él al salir con Eileen e idealizarlo en todos sus besos.

Mordecai pasó a recoger los dardos, desprendiendo a Rigby de sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. Los quitó del tablero y giró de regreso para verlo. Rigby tenía una mirada indefensa y preocupada; en cambio, la suya era neutra pero con un ligero toque que reclamaba obediencia y algo más. Se colocó frente a su amigo inclinándose un poco para verlo cara a cara.

Rigby: M-mordecai... yo... yo no creo poder...

Mordecai: Toma, sujétalo de ésta forma.

Rigby: ¿Q-qué...? *confundido*

Mordecai: Así... *Colocando dardo entre los dedos de Rigby*

Rigby: *Aguantando la respiración*

Mordecai: Debes colocarte en una posición de tal forma que distribuyas tu peso fácilmente. Si te tambaleas al lanzar, necesitas separar más tus piernas. Deja de temblar, tonto.

Rigby: ¡L-lo siento...!

Mordecai recorría el cuerpo de Rigby con las manos para mantenerlo en una posición correcta. Su aliento y su respiración palpaban su piel. El cuerpo de Rigby se estremecía ante todo ello y no podía evitarlo. Nuevamente Mordecai hacía lo que quería con su cuerpo, sin que él lo supiera.

Mordecai: Derecho, hombros hacia atrás pero cómodo y alineado con el centro del tablero. Tus dedos, con el menor contacto posible con el dardo; debe deslizarse. No debes lanzar el dardo con mucha fuerza, tus tiros fueron terribles.

Rigby: Cállate.

Mordecai: Con un movimiento suave... fluido.

El dardo se deslizó entre sus dedos, clavándose muy cerca del blanco. El mejor tiro de entre todos los que habían realizado haciéndolos por su cuenta. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. A pesar de la incómoda escena que habían protagonizado minutos antes, extraña química se desarrolló entre ellos a velocidad. Pero no sólo eso, sus cuerpos y acciones también se veían involucrados.

Temblaban sin comprender la sed que uno sentía del otro. Parecían conocerse de toda una vida. Desviaron sus deprimentes miradas, a pesar de todo, no se comprendían a sí mismos. Desde el contacto labial algo había cambiado entre ellos. Mordecai se apartó aclarándose la garganta.

Mordecai: Ganaste...


	20. ¡Ouch...!

Rigby caminaba por el pasillo en busca de Papaleta, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada distraída. Aún los hechos en su nueva habitación lo tenía entre emocionado y confundido. Sin poder quitarse al peli azul de la cabeza, se detuvo tras un suspiro, mirando partículas de polvo flotando en los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas del pasadizo.

Rigby: *suspiro resignado* debo quitármelo de la cabeza... esto no es bueno. 

Recapacitó el castaño a la vez que se frotaba su cuello en donde la respiración de Mordecai había palpado sobre su piel. De pronto, un intenso frío recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras una densa niebla lo rodeaba imposibilitando su visión del camino. Rigby sacudió sus brazos intentando disiparla.

Rigby: bah... ¡Fantasmin...! ngh...

En su recorrido a ciegas, al traspasar las paredes a velocidad, Fantasmin había descuidado que alguien podría encontrarse del otro lado. Al oír su nombre, materializó su cuerpo absorbiendo el ambiente lúgubre que había provocado. Para cuando todo se hubo despejado, Rigby sintió el vacío bajo sus pies y soltó un grito desesperado al saber que iba a caer por las escaleras. 

Fantasmin: *corre extendiendo el brazo* ¡Te tengo! *suspiro* Justo a tiempo ¿no?...

Rigby: Sabía que se trataba de ti. *fastidiado*

Fantasmin: Perdón *sarcástico*, no me fijé por donde iba.

Rigby: A como vas es diferente a como voy yo. ¡Traspasas paredes! *enojado*

Fantasmin: Bueno, es difícil ver a través de ellas. 

Con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro, Fantasmin lo ayudó a sostenerse del barandal de la escalera. Rigby se sostuvo de ésta mientras respiraba profundamente para recuperarse del espanto. 

Fantasmin era el típico chico gentil y hermoso, aunque divertido al punto de llegar a ser muy molesto, que formaba parte de un grupo de amigos de inadaptados. Aunque todos lo eran en ciertos aspectos. Su cabello plateado y laceo, piel pálida al extremo, figura alta y esbelta, sus expresiones sonrientes contagiosas y sus ojos intensos color gris azulados... Rigby sintió que veía un brillante destello.

Rigby: Viejo, me quemas los ojos... vete.

Fantasmin: Creí que te gustaban los albinos *indirecta sobre cierta persona*

Rigby: Tú... *ruborizado* ¡cállate! 

Benson: A ver, a ver... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Del otro lado del pasadizo venían Benson y Skips. Aún sin salir de la oficina, se veía a Papaleta asomándose por la puerta para luego unirse al resto. Rigby apretó las manos contra su rostro estirando su piel hacia abajo en son de que sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir y es que... sus amigos tendían a tratarlo como a un infante inexperto lo que le causaba una gran incomodidad.

Fantasmin: Yo estaba...

Rigby: ¡No sucedió nada!

Skips: Escuchamos los gritos de alguien. 

Dijo el mayor cruzado de brazos acercándose al grupo a espaldas de Benson. El pelirrojo sintió un hormigueo instantáneo en su estómago al sentir su presencia, recordando el dildo que escondía en su escritorio y una de sus muchas fantasías con Skips. 

Rigby: No fue nada. Casi caigo por las escaleras pero eso es todo.

Benson: *saliendo de sus pensamientos* qué... ¿qué fue lo que dijo...?

Skips: Que casi caer por las escaleras. 

Benson: ¡¿Pero qué...?! *alterado* ¡¿Como pudo pasar?!

Papaleta: ¡Oh cielos! ¿Rigby, estás bien?

Rigby: Estoy... ¿qué hacen? ¡No...!

Ambos, Papaleta y Benson, se acercaron a toquetear la salud de Rigby. No habían huesos rotos, no había indicios de sangrado. Sin embargo, Rigby odiaba que tiraran de él como si fuera un muñeco sin el sentido del tacto. Los pellizcos pasaban a ser dolorosos ante la insistencia de Benson y ninguno de los dos acataba a sus quejas. Skips, quien nunca estuvo a favor de incentivar la inseguridad de la persona, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por la escena que se estaba montando frente a él. 

Skips: *suspiro* No hay modo, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió, Fantasmin? 

Fantasmin: Fue un accidente, lo juro. Pero no sucedió nada, lo atrapé antes de que cayera y...

Skips: Díselo a ellos antes de que le arranquen la piel. *interrumpe* 

En eso, Musculoso subió por las escaleras. No hacía falta preguntar, el rostro preocupado de Fantasmin le dio a entender que había metido la pata con Skips. Además de que Benson y Papaleta aún no se habían detenido con Rigby, murmurando lo peligroso que pudo haber sido.

Musculoso: hehe.. bien hecho amigo. Aunque te dije que no lo hicieras. 

Fantasmin: No, en realidad fue gracias a ti que crucé por las paredes... heheh...

Skips: Silencio, Fantasmin. 

Fantasmin: ¡Señor, sí, señor! *al borde de la risa*

Cuando Rigby estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido de tantos masajes, sintió que buscaban examinarlo bajo su playera. En un golpe de preocupación porque encontraran las marcas que Mordecai le había dejado sobre la piel, se apartó de ellos violentamente. 

Rigby: ¡¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!!

Papaleta: Debes tener más cuidado.

Rigby: ¡No fue culpa mía!

Todos voltearon a mirar a Fantasmin, dándose con la sorpresa de que éste estaba apoyado frente a la pared y con ambas manos sobre la cabeza. Nadie pudo enojarse con él. Nadie a excepción de Skips quien ya le había advertido desde antes que debía caminar por los pasillos para evitar accidentes. Benson terminó por prometerle una sanción mientras que Skips le dirigía una inflexible mirada causando que Fantasmin tragara salida y carraspeara un tanto preocupado. 

Benson: No dentro de la casa, Fantasmin. ¿entendido?

Fantasmin: ¡Fue la primera vez después de tanto! Skips, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie...

Skips: Pues...

Lo cierto es que ya nadie recordaba cuándo fue la ultima vez que Fantasmin hizo cosas espectrales. Desde su formalizada relación con Celia, quedó engatusado con las actitudes humanas a tal punto de ignorar sus capacidades fantasmagóricas a cambio del placer de hacer cosas para "niños grandes". 

Mordecai: eh... ¿sucedió algo?

Musculoso: Viejo ¿donde estabas?, Rigby casi cae por las escaleras. *indiferente*

Mordecai: ¡¿Es en serio?! *acercándose a Rigby*

Rigby: Que no fue nada. *apartando mano de Mordecai* ya tengo suficiente con que Benson y Papaleta me estén tocando, muchas gracias. 

Mordecai: Mapache, debes tener más cuidado.

Rigby: ¡¡Que no fue mi culpa!!

Fantasmin: ¿Podemos dejar ya el tema? Esto se pone aburrido...

Musucloso: Habla por ti, hermano. 

Skips: Cierto ¿Podemos volver al trabajo y dejar de exagerar las cosas?

Benson: Hey ¿yo estoy exagerando las cosas? Es mi responsabilidad que todo vaya bien.

En cuestión de segundos, una aglomeración de quejas y debates sobre la responsabilidad y la seguridad agotaron la paciencia de Rigby. Pensó que sus amigos estaban exagerando pero al tratar de meterse en la conversación, nadie lo tomaba en serio. 

Desde hacía poco, las inseguridades de Rigby crecían al sentirse ignorado o reducido a ser alguien a quien no podía reconocer como él mismo. Para todos en el parque, Rigby era como el hermanito menor. El más descuidado y distraído del grupo o simplemente alguien a quien debían proteger. 

Papaleta era como su abuelo, Skips era su padre, Benson... ¿su madre? Agitó su cabeza con cabellos rizados y esbozó una sonrisa burlesca por la graciosa analogía. Para empeorar su situación, su edad no se reflejaba en su apariencia, por lo que era difícil que alguien lo tomara en serio o lo mirara desde el mismo nivel. Volvió la mirada, sus amigos aún seguían debatiendo.

Rigby: ¡Hey, hey...! ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Todos voltearon a mirarlo quedando totalmente consternados. Rigby estaba de pie sobre un puff redondo peligrosamente cerca del borde de la escalera y con los brazos extendido. No tenía instintos suicidas en absoluto, sólo buscaba estar a la altura de sus estirados amigos... literalmente. 

Benson: ¡Oye, baja de ahí o te caerás!

Rigby: ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sólo!

Skips: Claro que puedes, ¿Lo ven? Deben dejar que Rigby...

Musculoso: No lo sé hermano, lo partirían en dos. *Refiriéndose a su enclenques*

Mordecai: Opino igual *Refiriéndose de su virginidad pero sólo Rigby entendió el mensaje*

Rigby: Eso no es cierto, soy muy fuerte.  ¡Y tú silencio, Mordecai!

Dijo mientras apuntaba acusadoramente al peli azul, con un ligero rubor en el rostro aunque con la mirada totalmente disgustada. Entonces, Rigby, sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. 

Thomas: Hola a todos... ¿sucede algo?

Rigby hizo un esfuerzo inútil por girar junto con el puff, para verlo a la cara. Sin embargo, el pequeño mueble se meció y a Benson casi se le acaba el aire por verlo tan desequilibrado. Skips entornó los ojos, estaba cansado por todas las exageraciones de Benson a base de su estresante trabajo. 

Mordecai: ¡Thomas!

Rugió el peliazul mientras Thomas le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y corrió escaleras abajo. Se venía una persecución. Mordecai corrió a velocidad intentando alcanzar a Thomas antes de que pudiera escapar, pero éste ya se encontraba a la mitad de las escaleras. 

Fantasmin: No de nuevo... ¡¡cuidado!!

Imprudentemente, Mordecai corrió muy cerca de Rigby haciendo que éste perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía sorbe el mueble y saliera volando al vacío. Thomas y Mordecai reaccionaron e intentaron atraparlo antes de que golpeara con los escalones, pero fue demasiado tarde. Fantasmin se desvaneció y fue a parar al primer piso para auxiliarlos mientras que los demás comenzaron a bajar con rapidez. Gemidos adoloridos por parte de Mordecai y Thomas se hicieron evidentes mientras que Rigby reía sin ningún motivo, aunque con una extraña mueca en el rostro. 

Thomaas: ugh... dime que... lo atrapaste... ¿Rigby...?

Mordecai: ¿Acaso... no lo oyes reír...?  

Thomas estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo y con ambas piernas sobre los primeros escalones; Mordecai estaba sobre la espalda de éste y mirando hacia arriba con las piernas extendidas en el barandal. La cabeza de Rigby descansaba sobre el pecho de Mordecai, quien había amortiguado su caída, y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con los de Thomas, quien había amortiguado la caída de los dos. Parecía ligeramente adormilado por el dolor...

Mordecai: No creas que no me voy a vengar por lo de anoche.

Thomas: Si quieres. *nalgada al peli azul* Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. 

Mordecai: A poco crees que volveré a ese lugar. *intenta darle una nalgada pero le pega a la escalera*

Rigby: Oigan, ¿De qué están hablando? *riendo*

El menor sintió nuevamente el extraño frío de antes y de nuevo se vio rodeado, junto con Mordecai y Thomas, en una densa niebla. Thomas sintió ahogarse en ella pero ésta se desvaneció al instante.

Fantasmin: ¡Muchachos! *aparece de repente* eso se vio muy mal ¡Pero estuvo fantástico!

Rigby: *risa leve* joder...

Fantasmin: ¿Y tú por qué te ríes?

Rigby: Es que me golpee muy fuerte el trasero... *hueso de la risa*

Le tendió una mano a Rigby y técnicamente lo levantó de un simple tirón. Antes de que Mordecai pudiera mecerse sobre el cuerpo de Thomas, sus amigos acababan de alcanzarlos en la base de la escalera. Musculoso le tendió una mano al Mordecai, pero éste insistió en sentarse un segundo más sobre los escalones. Por otro lado, Thomas no parecía tener fuerza en los brazos. 

Benson: ¡Ustedes no tienen remedio!

Skips: ¿Pueden ponerse de pie?

Mordecai: Sí... no hay problema.

Skips: Thomas, tú no te ves muy bien.

Thomas: Sólo es... ngh... un dolor en el estómago... *tose*

Benson: Eso no suena bien, los demás, vuelvan al trabajo. Skips, estás a cargo. Papaleta y yo llevaremos a Thomas a que lo revise un doctor. Volveremos pronto.

Skips: De acuerdo.  

En ese instante, Papaleta brincó a sacar su auto de la cochera. Mordecai acababa de reincorporarse y no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente satisfecho por el malestar de Thomas. Cuando éste notó que el peli azul le dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa, Thomas le correspondió empujando con su lengua bajo la piel de su mejilla, apuntando en dirección a Rigby y moviendo las cejas en son de agrado. 

Mordecai: ¡Estás muy equivocado, amigo!

Thomas: No es la primera vez que lo oigo. *sonrisa burlona*

Rigby: ¿Pero de qué están hablando ustedes dos...?

Benson: Silencio. Mordecai y Rigby, quiero que estacionen el camión donde corresponde. No irán por más paquetes por el momento. Trabajarán en el parque con el resto. Skips les dirá qué hacer.

Papaleta: ¡Listo! ya traje a Carmelita. Podemos irnos ahora.

Papaleta supuso que lo más probable era que las calles estuviesen algo más congestionadas de lo normal por la llegada del concierto, así que optó por salir del parque volando. Benson subió a Thomas al auto, quien comenzaba a ponerse muy mal, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir molestando a Mordecai desde la ventana. Hacía señales con las manos de que aplastaba su cabeza o que lo acercaba a Rigby para que se besaran. Pronto se elevaron y desaparecieron. Entonces Fantasmin y Musculoso salieron de la casa y pidieron las llaves del camión a Mordecai y Rigby ya que debían recoger productos para reabastecer las tiendas de comestibles del parque.

Musculoso: Será rápido, quiero pasar con Estarla el resto de la tarde.

Fantasmin: Y yo con Celia ¿Ustedes harán algo luego del trabajo?

Mordecai: Iremos a la cafetería.

Fantasmin: ¿Para qué quieren ir ahí? Ese lugar parece un campo de batalla.

Musculoso: Sobre todo luego del trabajo, hermano. 

Rigby: Mordecai quiere ver a Margarita y yo quiero saludar a Eileen. 

Musculoso: Suerte. Aunque es más seguro que no podrán ni conversar con ellas.

Mordecai: Estaremos bien.

Fantasmin: Bueno, tal vez nos veamos.

Musculoso: O tal vez no, per-de-do-res.

Ambos subieron al camión y desaparecieron por el largo del camino. El parque comenzó a abastecerse de nuevo ayudantes quienes ya tenían su horario de trabajo por parte de los otros organizadores del concierto. Entonces se escuchó a Skips salir de la casa con el itinerario de trabajo bajo el brazo, con la lista de trabajos que debían hacer Mordecai y Rigby. 


	21. Claustrofobia

Una aglomeración de colaboradores llegaron al parque a trabajar en sus distintos encargos dirigidos por, al igual que Benson, otros gerentes empeñados en el levantamiento del concierto. Todo debía realizarse bajo un exigente itinerario, aunque claro, la juventud del momento era incontrolable. Algunos de los colaboradores más jóvenes bebían o fumaban durante las horas de trabajo convencidos de que aún no habían sido descubiertos, sin embargo, éstos presentaban muy buenos resultados y cumplían con el trabajo del día cumpliendo las expectativas.

Por otro lado, estaban Mordecai y Rigby; quienes parecían estar demasiado ocupados bebiendo soda y levantando polvo como para asistir el itinerario que Skips les había encomendado. A varios metros de distancia, los colaboradores divisaban lo que parecía ser una competencia a velocidad con las carretillas elevadoras; mientras el "dúo dinámico" se exponía al peligro y descuidaban los paquetes frágiles esparcidos en el parque. 

Muy animados, habían disfrutado del espectáculo. Había música, bebidas y comida chatarra pero claro, el itinerario no se cumpliría por su cuenta, por lo que luego de un par de horas dejaron de prestarles atención volviendo a sus deberes y esperando a que el próximo espectáculo fuera alguna catástrofe o explosión. Ahora, Mordecai y Rigby se debatían a duelo sin espectadores... cuando de pronto el wokitoki en la carretilla de Rigby interrumpió su competencia. Era el cargador.

Cargador: (¿Hola, hay alguien?, cambio.)

Rigby: Aquí Rigby, cambio.

Cargador: (Estamos listos para llevarnos algunas cajas ¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?)

Rigby: No, lo tenemos todo bajo control.

Cargador: (Los esperaremos en la entrada, cambio.)

Rigby: Viejo, tenemos que llevarnos las cajas a... ¿Mordecai...?

La carretilla elevadora en la que iba Mordecai, estaba vacía. Por donde girara a ver, el camino estaba completamente libre además de que los ayudantes se encontraban muy lejos. Con pereza, Rigby fue a buscarlo entre los paquetes. Aquellas cajas podían medir entre los treinta centímetros hasta pasados los dos metros. Rigby pensó que podría perderse entre ellas cuando entonces escuchó los murmullos de Mordecai detrás de unos grandes arbustos.

Rigby: ¿Mordecai...? *abriéndose paso entre las hojas*

Mordecai: ¡Viejo ven, tienes que ver esto!

Rigby: ¿Qué es?

Mordecai: ¡Sígueme, rápido!

Rigby lo siguió entre los grandes y pequeños paquetes regados por sobre el césped. El peli azul corría demasiado rápido y se alejaban cada vez más del camino. El parque parecía inmenso con tantas interrupciones al paso y pronto las pisadas de Mordecai dejaron de ser audibles para Rigby.

Rigby: ¡Oye...! Mordecai ¿dónde estás?

El castaño entornó los ojos sin saber hacia dónde dirigirlos y comenzaba a fastidiarse con Mordecai por haberlo "arrastrado" hacia un laberinto de cajas de todos los tamaños. Dispuesto a trepar sobre una de ellas para visualizar el camino, Rigby se ajustó el cinturón antes de que Mordecai apareciera deslizándose entre los paquetes, asustándole y tomándolo por el antebrazo.

Rigby: ¡¿Qué rayos...?! *molesto* No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que entregar las cajas y...

Mordecai: ¡Calla y mira!  *muy animado*¿No te parece sorprendente...? 

Rigby:  waaoo... *sarcasmo* encontraste una gigantesca caja. Que bien, Mordecai.

Mordecai: ¡Eso no! *lo empuja* Lee la etiqueta.

Rigby: Aquí dice... Xena. Dice Xena... ¡¡ES XENA!! 

Mordecai: ¡Lo sé, ayúdame abrirlo!

Rigby: Pero no debemos... *lee de nuevo la etiqueta* Necesitaremos herramientas, amigo.

Tardaron varios minutos antes de encontrar el lugar adecuado para abrir la inmensa caja. Siendo una de las más codiciadas atracciones en la industria musical, Mordecai y Rigby definitivamente no querían desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad. Xena, es ese tipo de atracciones que no podía faltar en ningún parque de diversiones ni darse el lujo de no participar en ningún concierto a nivel mundial y sólo podía ser representada por la banda a la cual pertenecía Steel Virgin (Virgen de Acero). 

La maravilla se trataba de un complicado diseño basándose en las características reales de un gigantesco reptil. Xena era una especie de Godzilla de veinte metros de alto, con la capacidad de caminar y escupir lenguas de fuego. Cuando se llegaba a la mejor parte de su exposición, una vagina se abría entre sus escamosas piernas dando a luz un enorme huevo viscoso; pequeño a comparación del tamaño de Xena pero enorme para cualquier espectador.

Dentro del huevo, un brillante fuego se encendería exponiendo una hermosa silueta femenina acurrucándose y buscando salir. Cuando éste terminara por incendiarse y unas afiladas garras se abrieran paso de entre la bola de fuego, una hermosa androide de cuatro metros, muy sensual, renacía ante la multitud. Xena, dispuesta a bailar para ellos, recorrería con sus largas y denudas piernas alrededor de ellos, deleitándolos con sus desnudos y mecánicos encantos. No es un espectáculo que los niños deban ver... pero obvio que lo hacían.

La desgarrada cubierta cedió ante las insistencias de Mordecai y Rigby cuando optaron por utilizar la motocierra de Skips, dejando a la vista la enorme cabeza de la reptil. Era sorprendentemente real...

Rigby: Esto... *anonadado* Sólo mírala... y a esos colmillos...

Mordecai: Viejo, mira esos ojos. Es como si quisiera devorarnos.

Rigby: ¡Oye mira! *señala el hocico*. Parece que adentro están los controles ¡Entremos...!

El peli azul no lo escuchó, parecía distraído por lo realista que se veía. Rigby, en cambio, pasó por debajo de los colmillos. La cabeza de Xena era casi del tamaño de un autobús, sólo que con la forma de un dinosaurio. Desde adentro se podía ver lo espacioso que era. Rigby prestó atención a todos los detalles, era una réplica exacta de la boca de cualquier reptil, al menos desde el punto de vista como lo conocía. Más al fondo encontró una pequeña cabina donde adentro había un asiento con cinturones de seguridad y un tablero de control. Totalmente hipnotizado, se acercó a él.

Mordecai trepó por encima de la cabeza, necesitaba ver más de cerca aquellos ojos reptiles. Una vez frente a ellos, se colocó en cuclillas a verlos y acariciarlos. Por como se sintieran, éstos se veían brillantes y parecían con vida. Se levantó y pudo ver a lo lejos sus carretillas elevadoras recordando que Rigby había insistido en algo referente al trabajo... pero sólo eso. Frotó su cuello en son de pesadez y saltó sobre el hocico sintiendo pisar un enorme botón. El hocico se cerró al contacto.

Mordecai: ¡¡Oh no!! ¿Rigby...? *salta hacia el suelo* ¡¿RIGBY?! 

El temor por encontrar a su pequeño amigo partido a la mitad, lo invadió al punto de acelerar su pulso a mil. Para su buena suerte, no encontró ninguna escena qué lamentar... pero tampoco se veía a Rigby por ningún lado. Caminó hacia la parte trasera, tampoco tuvo suerte. Comenzó a preocuparse y entonces su teléfono celular vibró en sus pantalones. Contestó sin leer el remitente.

Mordecai: ¿Hola...?

Rigby: (¡¡¡HHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!)

Mordecai: ¡¡AGH...! ¡AMIGO, ME ROMPES EL TÍMPANO..!!  maldita sea... 

Rigby: (¡¡El hocico de Xena se cerró!!)

Mordecai: Lo sé ¿dónde estás? *aun fastidiado por su dolor de oído*

Rigby: (¡¡ESTOY ADENTRO!!)

Mordecai: ¡¿Cómo dices?! *gira a ver la enorme cabeza*

Rigby: (¡Sácame de aquí! *sonido de golpeteos* ¡Viejo, estoy muy asustado y está muy oscuro!)

Mordecai: HAHAHAHA... No puedo... no puedo creerlo... hahaha... Esto es demasiado. 

Rigby: (¡¡Cállate, no es gracioso!! ¡¿Qué pasará si me quedo aquí adentro para siempre?!)

Mordecai: Tranquilo, amigo, eso no pasará. Lo solucionaremos.

Rigby: (¡¡Llama a alguien, rápido!! *ruido de metal golpeado*)

Mordecai: ¡No! Si llamo a alguien, sabrán que abrimos la caja. Viejo, no deben descubrirnos.

Rigby: (Mordecai, esto es diferente ¡¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!!)

Mordecai: Controla tu claustrofobia, Rigby. *aborrecido* Recuerda el tratamiento y el autocontrol...

Rigby: (N-no lo entiendes... no fui a ninguna de las... sesiones *sollozo* )

Mordecai: ¿Hablas en serio? *sorprendido*

Rigby: (Mentí... sólo quería más tiempo libre *llora* Está peor que nunca.)

Mordecai: *balbuceando* Es...está bien. No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Llamaré a Skips, él sabrá qué hacer. No vayas a tocar nada, Rigby.

Rigby: (¡NO, ESPERA...! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO, MORDECAI!)

Mordecai: Tómalo con calma, estarás bien. Sólo iré a... *click* ¿Rigby...?

La llamada se había cortado. Mordecai remarcó el número de Rigby pero se dio con la sorpresa de que su saldo había expirado. Pensó que tal vez fuer a causa de que Margarita no colgara al despedirse pero entonces recordó que fue ella quien le había llamado. Agitó su cabeza, no tenía tiempo para deprimirse, tenía que ir por ayuda. Corrió hacia el camino y subió a una de las carretillas elevadoras.

Por otro lado, dentro de la cabeza de Xena, Rigby estaba muy aterrado. Su celular necesitaba una recarga y no tenía cómo hacer una llamada, estaba sólo ahí dentro. Sus intentos por abrir el hocico de Xena fueron en vano al ser demasiado, consiguiendo que los afilados colmillos le hicieran cortes a sus manos. Retrocedió con sus manos sobre el pecho y respiró profundamente.

Rigby: Vamos Rigby, relájate, relájate. *suspiro* Pronto vendrán por ti. Hay muchas personas en el parque ¿o no? Si no es Mordecai, alguien vendrá. No te asustes... no te asustes...

Intentaba mantener calmado su claustrofobia, de todas maneras el lugar no era pequeño. Sólo era oscuro y estaba cerrado. Cerró los ojos para pensar en otras cosas, imaginar que era de noche o algo por el estilo pero nada funcionó. Su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse fuera de su voluntad y la ansiedad iba por él. Sentimientos de inquietud le obligaban abandonar la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba y, para empeorar su situación, recordó a sus amigos decir que no podía cuidarse sólo.

Rigby: Mierda... *muy deprimido* Mordecai... quien sea... *llora* sólo sáquenme de aquí... 

Saltó del vehículo antes de poder estacionarlo y se dirigió hacia la casa pero no había quien pudiera ayudarlos. Mordecai recorrió cada una de las habitaciones, Skips podría estar en cualquier lado del parque y le tomaría tiempo ir a buscarlo. Pensó en Thomas pero luego recordó que podría estar en cualquier lado de la ciudad o del submundo, eso si es que regresó del hospital. No sabía qué hacer.

Mordecai: ¡¡¿Es que acaso no hay nadie en esta casa?!!

Salió azotando la puerta de entrada y corrió en busca de Musculoso y Fantasmin. Las tiendas de comestibles fueron su siguiente objetivo luego de ver que no se encontraban en la casa rodante. Sin embargo, todas las tiendas se encontraban cerradas cuando llegó muy agitado; aún no volvían o ya habían terminado de trabajar por hoy. 

Mordecai: No... puede ser... *casi sin aire* Bien... sólo me queda una alternativa...

Fastidiado se arriesgó a recorrer el parque en busca de ayuda de los colaboradores y poder comprar su silencio, pero ninguno tuvo idea de cómo solucionar aquel problema y prefirieron no verse involucrados a pesar de que la simple idea de poder ver la cabeza de Xena los emocionaba. Mordecai sospechó que debía tratarse de algo mucho más serio y regresó con Rigby sintiéndose preocupado. 

Mordecai: ¡RIGBY, RIGBY! *palmadas sobre el hocico* ¡¿Puedes oírme?! Amigo, lo siento. No hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos. ¡¿Me oyes?! Debe haber algo ahí dentro que nos pueda ayudar. ¡Rigby!

El peli azul no podía escuchar más que los murmullos de los gritos de Rigby. Rió un poco y lamentó no estar adentro para verlo él mismo. Entonces tuvo la idea de volver con los colaboradores a pedir prestado un celular, pero sospechó que nadie se lo daría. Rigby seguía gritando, se podía oír desde afuera, a Mordecai poco a poco le dejó de parecer divertido y comenzó angustiarse por su amigo.

Mordecai: Rigby... *decidido en regresar por un teléfono* ¡¡Tranquilo, te sacaré ahí!!

De pronto el crujido de unas pisadas sobre el césped se escucharon a sus espaldas. Mordecai giró a ver en la dirección de donde parecía que provenían, alarmándose porque alguien iba a descubrirlos con la cabeza de Xena al aire libre. ¿Quien podría ser? Como sea, estaban en problemas...


	22. Nicotina

El crujir del césped llamó la atención de Mordecai quien, preocupado porque alguien los descubriera con la enorme cabeza mecánica fuera de su caja, se apresuró a adelantarse al intruso y detenerlo antes de que éste pudiera descubrirlos. Sin embargo, tras deslizarse entre los arbustos interesado en saber de quién se trataba, se dio con la sorpresa de que no había absolutamente nadie. 

Mordecai: ... ¿hola? *todo muy silencioso* Que extraño... tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación. 

Cargador: ¡Oye...! 

Su preocupación lo llevó a sobresaltarse cuando un desconocido palpó uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención. Mordecai retrocedió mientras lo miraba con recelo, puesto que no se conocían. El joven muchacho se limitó a levantar ambas manos respetando, esta vez, su espacio vital.

Cargador: Tranquilo... *le muestra su identificación* soy el cargador. Conversamos por teléfono.

Mordecai: ¿Lo dices en serio? *extrañado* no recuerdo haber hablado contigo.

Cargador: Creo haber conversado con un tal... ¿Ripi?.

Mordecai: Buscas a Rigby. *recordando la cabeza mecánica* Sí... somos nosotros. ¿De qué se trata?

Cargador: Sí, bueno. Estuvimos esperándolos en la entrada un buen rato. No retrasen nuestro trabajo ¿quieres? Así que dime... ¿dónde están las cajas que llevaremos?

Mordecai: Eh... bueno. Verás... no tuvimos suficiente tiempo de ordenarlas todas así que...

El silencio fue interrumpido por los desesperados gritos de Rigby, aunque éstos parecían ser murmullos de alguien gritando bajo una almohada. Mordecai notó un cambio radical en el rostro del cargador y se dispuso a distraerlo rodeándolo con el brazo, apartándolo del camino de los arbustos. 

Mordecai: ¡¿S-sabes?! Este no es un buen momento... ¿por qué no sólo...?

Cargador: ¡shh! Espera... *interrumpe apartándose de Mordecai* ¿Sí escuchaste eso?

Mordecai: ¿C-como qué...? *traga saliva* T-tal vez sólo se trate... de tu imaginación. 

Cargador: No, amigo, parece que alguien está en un lío. 

Mordecai: ¿Qué...? ¡¡Espera!! No vayas hacia... allá. 

El cargador corrió en la dirección de donde provenían los murmullos, deteniéndose en seco al ver descubierta la enorme cabeza mecánica y su cubierta, totalmente desgarrada. Mordecai no supo cómo explicárselo y sólo se limitó a quedarse callado. 

Cargador: Esto... esto no debería estar fuera de su empaque, amigo. Se meterán en problemas. 

Mordecai: eehhmm... sí. Creo... *carraspea* creo que sí. 

Tan pronto como volvieron a escucharse los murmullos de Rigby, el cargador se acercó a la cabeza de Xena, pegando un oído sobre las escamas. Los murmullos volvieron a oírse insistentemente y el cargador retrocedió indignado mientras Mordecai se percataba de su inflexible mirada. 

Cargador: Hay alguien aquí dentro ¿no es así?

Mordecai: Tal vez... *muy preocupado*

Cargador: Sí, tal vez. *le sigue la corriente* Ya dime cuál es el problema. 

Mordecai: Bien... mi amigo está encerrado en esa cosa y no tengo la menor idea de cómo sacarlo.

Cargador: Y... ¿ya intentaron abrirla o algo por el estilo? 

Mordecai: No, al menos eso creo. No encontré a mis amigos así que... sólo se quedó ahí dentro.

El cargador puso una mano en su cadera y acaricio su nariz como si partículas de polvo estuvieran causándole una comezón en sus fosas nasales. Parecía preocupado, lo que era sospechoso para Mordecai puesto que sus expresiones eran totalmente despreocupadas cuando se conocieron.

Mordecai: Me ayudarás a sacarlo de ahí... ¿verdad?

Cargador: Estoy pensando, estoy pensando... *caminando en círculos*

Aliviado porque no fuera a acusarlos, Mordecai no pudo evitar sentir que ese sujeto se le parecía demasiado. ¿Pero en dónde? Aquel sujeto tendría maso menos su misma edad, tal vez sea un poco mayor. Su cabello era verde a excepción de sus raíces que, al igual que las de él, también eran oscuras. Ambos aparentaban tener la misma contextura, aunque la del cargador era un poco más trabajada. El color de sus ojos eran pardos; su piel, amarillenta y llevaba expansiones en cada lóbulo de sus orejas. Físicamente... eran diferentes. Sin embargo, había algo en ese sujeto que le daba a Mordecai la extraña sensación de estar frente a un espejo.  

Cargador: Oye... relájate. No voy a acusarlos, si eso es lo que piensas. 

  Mordecai: *distraído* ¿Cómo dices...?   

Cargador: Tú. Estás mirándome como si quisieras averiguar algo.  

Mordecai: No, no... Sólo... estaba recordando a alguien.  

Cargador: Dime ¿Había... algo más dentro de la caja? Sólo encontré éste libro.

Mordecai: Pues sí...habían algunas cosas... además de eso. 

Cargador: *incrédulo* ... no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mordecai: ... No. *negando con la cabeza, sintiéndose un tanto estúpido*

Cargador: Ok... uhm... Primero comuniquémonos con Ripi ¿Ya intentaste llamarle por teléfono?

Mordecai: Su nombre es Rigby. Y sí, el problema es que no tengo cómo llamarlo.

Cargador:  Lo llamaremos desde mi teléfono. 

Mordecai recorrió cada uno de los nombres en su agenda, buscando el número telefónico de Rigby. Una vez encontrado, extendió el teléfono frente al peli verde y éste, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre la pantalla de su propio teléfono celular, copiando el numero telefónico.  

Cargador: *llamando* ¿Hace cuánto que está encerrado ahí dentro?

Mordecai: Hace un buen , buen, buen, buen... rato. No me extrañaría que esté enloqueciendo. 

Cargador: Oh por favor ¿Que tan malo podría ser...? ¿Hola?

Rigby: (¡¡¡AYUDAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!)

Cargador: Sí... espera un segundo.

Rigby: (¡¡NO, NO ME DEJEN!!)

Cargador: ¡¡Como grita!! *dolor de tímpano* ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso es claustrofóbico?

Mordecai: Ehm... sí. Por eso dije que estaba enloqueciendo. Es malo, es muy malo. *reconoce* Creo que debí empezar por ahí antes de que pegaras el oído al teléfono.

Cargador: No eres exactamente un muchacho muy precavido ¿o si? *activa el altavoz* A ver amiguito, necesito que te calmes ¿Reconoces mi voz? 

Rigby: (¡¡NO, NO TE RECUERDO!! *entra en pánico* ¡¿Y DONDE ESTA MORDECAI?!)

Cargador: Está aquí a mi lado. Escúchame, tú y yo conversamos antes ¿recuerdas? Soy el cargador.

Rigby: (S-sí... sí te recuerdo... ¡¿Qué sucederá conmigo?!) 

Cargador: Descuida... *duda en decirlo* sé cómo funciona esto pero necesito que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo conmigo. Quiero que trates de relajarte y respires profundamente, te ayudará un poco.

Rigby: (P-pero no... puedo. Soy... claustrofobico...)

Cargador: Sí puedes, lo estás haciendo justo ahora. *Haciendo señas a Mordecai para que le acerque el manual* Sólo escucha mi voz y concéntrate en ella ¿está bien?

Rigby: (L-lo... intentaré...)

Cargador: Bien. Escucha, amiguito. Estoy seguro que hay una cabina en el interior ¿Puedes verla?

Rigby: (Sí, estuve... ahí dentro.)

Cargador: Según leo aquí, nada de eso servirá si la cabeza no está en funcionamiento. Tendremos que darle energía para que funcione. Dice que tiene una fuente de alimentación en caso de emergencia... mmm... *recorriendo las lineas con el dedo* espera, dame un minuto para terminar de leer esto.

Rigby: (¡¡N-no cuelgues!!)

Cargador: Relájate,  no lo haré. Aquí estaremos. *cubriendo el teléfono con su pecho* Oye, esto puede volverse muy delicado ¿En serio tu amigo es demasiado nervioso?

Mordecai: Demasiado, aunque creo que se está tranquilizando un poco. ¿Por qué...?

Cargador: No es nada... sólo preguntaba. Debe haber una fuente como ésta *enseñando imagen del libro* en una de las cajas más cercanas. Yo iré a buscarla; tú encárgate de entretenerlo un poco.

Mordecai: *coge el teléfono* Hola Rigby... viejo tranquilo, te sacaremos de ahí.

Con Rigby al teléfono, Mordecai acompañó al cargador en la búsqueda. Caminaron por los alrededores y tal como lo había predicho, había una caja con el mismo diseño señalado en el manual. Era muy pesada pero se las arreglaron para llevarla. El cargador quitó los pernos de la tapa de alimentación y conectó la fuente tal y como lo había estudiado hacía sólo unos minutos.

Mordecai: Creo que ya está listo. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que funciona?

Como si estuviesen a un paso de sufrir alguna catástrofe, Mordecai se vio influenciado por su penetrante mirada; neutral, pero con un ligero aire de resignación en ella. El cargador no contestó, limitándose a recuperar su teléfono de las manos de Mordecai y aclararse la garganta antes de hablar. Lucia muy serio de repente, pero eso no lo detuvo de conversar muy alegre para Rigby. 

Cargador: Bueno ahm... *intenta recordar su nombre*

Mordecai: Rigby... *susurró aborrecido por tercera vez*

Cargador: ¡Rigby! Llegamos a esta parte que es la más interesante de todas. Hay que ser cuidadosos ya que... tendrás la oportunidad de manejar la cabeza de Xena. Pero...

Rigby: (¡¿Yo?! *le interrumpe* ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!)

Cargador: Sí pero como soy yo quien tiene el manual. Tenemos que hacerlo juntos. ¿de acuerdo?

Rigby: (De acuerdo, estoy listo.)

Estaba impresionado. Hacía sólo unos instantes, Rigby estaba al borde de la desesperación y de pronto, estaba éste sujeto que lo mantenía emocionado de trabajar en un espacio cerrado. Mordecai estaba seguro de que no tendría oportunidad con un Rigby tan alterado. ¿Acaso había olvidado cómo tratar a su mejor amigo? Un punzante dolor se hizo presente a la altura de su pecho... el cual no supo explicar. Lamentablemente podía justificarse por presenciar la tranquilidad de Rigby con ese sujeto.

Cargador: Bueno, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que ese lugar siempre va estar a oscuras. Imagina si alguien, de casualidad, encendiera la luz en plena función. Se perdería toda la ficción en un parpadeo, es por eso que no existe iluminación ahí dentro. Todo lo haremos a ciegas, Rigby.

Rigby: (Entiendo ¿Qué hago?)

Cargador: Quiero que acaricies el tablero de control ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Rigby: (Siento... unas palancas y muchos botones... creo.)

Cargador: Hazlo en orden ¿de acuerdo? De derecha a izquierda, como si leyeras un libro.

Rigby: (Veamos... tenemos una llave, una palanca, varios botones; abajo, otra palanca, más botones pero tres de ellos son diferentes, no se oprimen creo que giran; abajo otra palanca, varios switch, creo que así les dicen, y otras llaves...)

A medida que Rigby explicaba lo que sentía, el cargador los dibujaba en su mente e improvisaba un tablero imaginario sobre la hierba. Mordecai prestaba atención a todo lo que hacía, en silencio.

Cargador: Escucha y luego actúa ¿está bien? Esas no son palancas, son otro tipo de accionadores. Quiero que levantes los tres que tocaste y luego gires la llave.

Rigby: (¿Lo hago ahora?)

Cargador: *traga saliva* ... sí.

Tan pronto como acató a las instrucciones, un ligero temblor alertó a Rigby de sobremanera. La cabeza de la reptil se encendió y sus ojos parpadearon, mirando a lo primero que encontraba en su campo de visión; en este caso, a Mordecai y al cargador. Rigby pronto guardó la calma, al notar los rayos de luz ingresar entre los parpadeos de la reptil, y esperó las siguientes instrucciones.

Cargador: Bien, ahora sólo hay que abrir el hocico. Quiero que tengas cuidado con esos timones que tienes cerca de tus piernas ¿De acuerdo? Sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

El ambiente se tornó un tanto incómodo para Mordecai, quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco ignorado e inútil. ¿No había intentado acaso ayudar a Rigby desde un inicio?  Por un instante, se sintió como un mal tercio entre su amigo y el desconocido.Mordecai vio al cargador ponerse de pie. Hablaba con Rigby y hacía movimientos con sus brazos como si estuviera dentro de esa cabina. Sus instrucciones no eran del todo claras para él pero parecía que Rigby las comprendía. A veces alzaba la voz advirtiendo que tuviese cuidado de accionar cierto botón y, si se des-coordinaban, empezaban todo desde cero. Ése tipo parecía ser muy paciente, virtud que Mordecai no poseía con Rigby. 

Mordecai: Rayos... ahí va de nuevo ese malestar en el pecho... *susurró*

Cargador: Esto es lo último, Rigby. Estamos listos para abrir ese hocico.

Rigby: (¿Qué fue todo lo de antes?)

Cargador: Bueno... a veces lo configuran para que reconozca el cuerpo... pero no tenemos el cuerpo ¿o sí? Así que cerramos, por así decirlo, esas funciones.

Mordecai: Oye... estas mintiendo. Puedo verlo en tu cara, amigo. ¿Qué es en realidad?

Cargador: Sólo tomo una precaución... *susurró con preocupación* Rigby, baja el accionador del medio y mueve la palanca que encontrarás a tu costado. Seguro habrán como dos o tres timones pero sólo uno podrá moverse hacia ti.

Desactivo el altavoz y cortó la llamada para luego guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero. El hocico de Xena se abrió y ambos de pusieron de pie. El cargador interceptó el paso de Mordecai a la cabeza de Xena y esperaron pacientes a que Rigby saliera por su cuenta. Una vez que Rigby estuvo afuera, éste dejo de interponerse en su camino y fue a abrir la tapa de alimentación.

Mordecai: ¡Viejo, lo hiciste! *chocan los cinco*

Rigby: ¡Sí hermano, fue increíble!

Mordecai: Y tú que estabas aterrado. Por cierto, gritas como niña.

Rigby: Cierra la boca, no hubiese pasado si no fuera por tu culpa.

Cargador: ¡¿ACASO USTEDES SON IMBÉCILES?! *rugió muy enfurecido* No tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que pudo haber pasado ¡¿Al menos sabes cómo funciona esta porquería?!

Mordecai: ¡Oye, no nos hables así!

Cargador: ¡Me importa una mierda! Así como a ti te importa la vida de tu amigo *encendiendo cigarrillo* Esa cosa *señalando con el cigarrillo en la mano* pudo haberlo matado.

Rigby: ¡¿Como dices?! *muy aterrado*

Mordecai: ¡Cierra la boca! !Estas exagerando! Tú no me conoces ¡¡no puedes decir esas cosas!!

Cargador: Puedo *aventándole el manual* ¿Por qué no llamaste a ese número antes? Si tu amigo estaba en peligro y es claustrofóbico ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Ambos estaban muy cerca, sólo faltaba un pequeño incentivo para iniciar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Rigby volvió a sentirse como en la casa, sobreprotegido y subestimado. Sin embargo, ésta vez no lo acusaban de que no pudiera cuidarse sólo, sino de no tomar la decisión más coherente. Mordecai sólo pensaba en lo que era mejor para ambos pero ¿por qué era demasiado arriesgado?

Rigby: Oye...tú. ¿Qué es lo que hubiese pasado?

Cargador: ¿Qué hubiese pasado? *Aspirando cigarrillo* Esa cabina sirve para protegerte del calor que escupe esa cosa *señalando lanzallamas*. Pero sólo eso, no es una cabina a prueba de fuego. Un mal movimiento y... se hubiese convertido en un horno ahí dentro, maldita sea. 

Rigby: Pero estaba apagad, dijiste que nada funcionaba sin la alimentación.

Cargador: Lee el manual. El sistema es mecánico, no necesitas electricidad para que funcione el lanzallamas. Jugar con unos cuantos timones hubiese bastado para incinerarte.

El cargador apagó su cigarrillo con la suela de sus zapatos y guardó el residuo en el bolsillo para no ensuciar el parque. Mordecai comenzaba a comprender pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que ese sujeto, que los estaba tratando tan mal, tuviera la razón del caso.

Cargador: No me mires así. Tú incluso pensaste que era gracioso. ¿Qué es lo que prefieres: llamar a un experto en el tema para auxiliar a tu amigo claustrofóbico o esconder la estupidez de ambos para no tener que meterse en problemas?

El enojo de Mordecai se tornó a coraje y Rigby volvió a sentir los síntomas de la claustrofobia a pesar de estar fuera de la cabeza. Se alejaron de Xena, la diversión se había acabado. El cargador regresó a la tapa y quitó la alimentación de emergencia para luego guardarla donde la encontraron. La adrenalina en su cuerpo le permitió cargarlo él solo. Mordecai se acercó a él.

Mordecai: Oye... *odia admitirlo* tienes la razón...

Cargador: Lo sé... Sólo dame las cajas ¿quieres? Pronto será la hora del almuerzo y seguro que mi grupo ya se adelantó por tu gracia.

Rigby: ¡¡Oye, tú!! ¡¡Ya pasó lo de tratarnos como idiotas ¿entendido?!!

El tipo alto de cabellos verdes volvió hacia Rigby y lo confrontó con la mirada para luego guardar silencio. Esto puso a Rigby muy nervioso ya que no siempre se inclinaban a su nivel. Naturalmente, sus amigos lo miraban desde lo alto, no frente a frente. Mordecai estaba a la espera para reaccionar y, como un animal salvaje a punto de ser entrenado, el cargador se acercó un poco más a Rigby.

– Como tú digas... – la nicotina ha hablado...


	23. ¿Tú otra vez...?

Luego del incidente con la cabeza mecánica y un disgusto por el repentino cambio de humor del cargador, Mordecai y Rigby se dirigieron a la cafetería. Ser dirigidos por el peliverde para montar las pesadas cajas en el camión, les había causado un molesto ardor en el estómago. El restaurante estaba en su tope cuando llegaron pero claro, era el menor de los problemas para Mordecai. 

Mordecai: ¿Ves a Margarita en alguna parte?

El peli azul desvió la mirada hasta el punto mas recóndito del restaurante mientras agitaba a Rigby de un hombro para que lo ayudase a buscar. Simplemente no conseguía localizarla con tantas personas a su alrededor. Rigby, aborrecido de su ridículo entusiasmo, comenzaba a molestarse.

Rigby: *desviando la mirada al cuarto de limpieza* Está por allá... Iré a comer algo ¿vienes?

Mordecai: Tal vez luego *distraído por verla* primero iré a saludar a Margarita.

Rigby: ¿Quieres que te guarde un asiento?

Eileen: Eso será algo imposible *aparece de repente* Cuando ven uno vacío, la ocupan al instante.

Rigby: ¡Hola Eileen! *animado por verla* Sé que tú resolverás esto. Mesa para dos.

Eileen: Lo siento, Rigby, las mesas son compartidas *desilusionada* pero hay algunos asientos libres, igual los atenderé a la vez. No recomendaría las mesas *seria*, algunos sujetos son muy extraños. 

Rigby: *suspiro* Bueno, bueno... en ese caso, iré a los taburetes. ¿Vamos Mordecai?

Mordecai: ahh... sí, claro. *idiotizado por Margarita* Yo... iré por allá... 

Una sensual pelirroja de labios carnosos apartaba un taburete "especial" para su novio mientras éste iba directamente hacia ella dejando solo al castaño. A unas cuantas asientos al lado de Mordecai, Rigby consiguió sentarse en uno antes de que alguien más la ocupara. Aún avergonzado porque su amigo lo dejara solo, miraba a la descarada pareja desde lejos. Y es que Margarita se inclinaba frente a Mordecai, desde el otro lado de la barra, apretando sus senos sobre la mesa, con una cereza entre sus blancos dientes. Sus movimientos eran seductores y pronto la cereza pasó a los labios de Mordecai. Rigby tragó saliva al verlo, ya los había besado; tal vez por última vez, esa mañana.

Eileen: ¡Ahora te atiendo Rigby!

Su mirada se desvió hacia la castaña, asintiendo con una sonrisa forzada intentando ocultar su aborrecimiento y el resentimiento hacia Mordecai mientras frotaba las palmas de las manos. En ese instante, escuchó los susurros de alguien a su lado, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez como si intentara recordar dónde lo había oído antes. Rigby giró para ver de quien se trataba y, tras un estremecimiento, reconoció al sujeto a su costado. Ambos se miraron fijamente en silencio. 

Eileen: Listo, ahora puedo tomar sus pedidos. ¿Qué comerán hoy?

Cargador: ah... Sí. ¿Qué tienes que no sea comida chatarra?

Eileen: Bueno, siempre tenemos guisos en el menú. ¿Aún no conseguiste leerlo?

Cargador: heh... no. Tráemelo, por favor. 

Eileen: Claro, ¿Y tú Rigby?

Las palabras de Rigby no parecían salir con facilidad, en lugar de ello balbuceaba sin saber articularlas adecuadamente. Eileen y el cargador compartieron miradas confusas cuando entonces, desde la cocina, Chloe avisaba a Eileen para que llevara unos platillos ya servidos. Corrió a ellos. 

Eileen: ¡Descuiden, regresaré pronto con la carta!

Cargador: Ustedes... se conocen... *rompe el silencio*

Rigby: Sí...

Cargador: Tiene un lindo nombre.

Rigby: Sí, lo sé... *desinteresado* 

El silencio se hizo entre los dos a pesar del bullicio dentro del restaurante. El enojo de Rigby iba en aumento cada vez que entornaba los ojos hacia Mordecai para verlo tan relajado mientras él estaba sentado "convenientemente" al lado de este sujeto. Rigby, resignado, suspiro profundamente. 

Cargador: Oye... *acaba de escuchar el gran suspiro* creo que empezamos mal.

Rigby: ¿Tú crees? *sarcasmo* Nos trataste muy mal. *haciendo énfasis*

Cargador: Pues no fue adrede. Es sólo... que también tuve mucho miedo allá en el parque.

Rigby: ¡Pero si ni siquiera me conoces!

Cargador: ¿Y qué? Hice algo muy estúpido ¿sabes? *Mirando a Mordecai* Un técnico habría tenido que remover el hocico para sacarte de ahí. Pero no, en su lugar... un idiota como yo... sólo podría pedirte manejarlo a ciegas. *suspiro* eso fue muy arriesgado...

Rigby: *corto silencio*... Yo sólo sé que me ayudaste a salir de ahí... sin que nadie nos descubriera. Lo digo en serio, pude haber estado muy asustado... pero tampoco quería que nos atraparan. 

Cargador: Lo sé, por eso no llamé a nadie.

Rigby: ¿Por eso te enfureciste con nosotros?

Cargador: Me enfurecí conmigo mismo...

Rigby: ... Lo siento.

Cargador: No importa.

El sujeto desvió la mirada hacia el frente pero Rigby se detuvo a ver el extraño gesto que hacía con sus manos sobre sus labios, como si sujetara un cigarrillo entre ellos. Rigby supuso un mal hábito en ese muchacho; lo veía de esa forma puesto que todos sus conocidos fumaban a excepción de él. Sí, sus pulmones estaban muy limpios, aunque tal vez ya no luego de respirar algo de él en el parque. 

Cargador: ¿Por qué estás mirándome...? *muy extrañado*

Rigby: ¡Nada...! no es nada. 

Eileen: Rigby *les entrega el menú* ¿no me presentas a tu nuevo amigo?

Rigby: ah... b-bueno es que yo no... *balbucea* Oye... no sé cómo te llamas.

Cargador: Jared *abriendo el menú* Mi nombre es Jared.

Eileen: Jared... ¿no te he visto antes? *observándolo muy fijamente*

Jared: No lo creo *sonrisa* mi rostro es muy común además.

Rigby: Eileen *llamando la atención de la castaña*, tráeme lo de siempre... y el platillo dos.

Jared: A mí tráeme el cinco.

Eileen: Ahora mismo se los traigo muchachos *coge el menú a punto de irse*

Jared: ¡Espera!... ¿Qué es "lo de siempre"?

Rigby: Es... esto... agua hervida...

El peliverde se vio confundido y Eileen no pudo evitar reírse de ello. Tras un carraspeo y tomando una postura catedrática, se dispuso a explicarse fingiendo una voz que denotaba sabiduría. 

Eileen: Es muy buena para la digestión.  

Jared: *risa leve* De acuerdo, a mí también puedes traerme uno. 

Eileen se alejó con el pedido y Rigby regresó su atención a Jared, un tanto indignado.

Rigby: ¿Es en serio?

Jared: ¿Qué, debí pedir la cuatro? Quise... pero me pareció algo pesado y...

Rigby: Eso no *interrumpe* Lo del agua hervida.

Jared: Bebo demasiada soda en el trabajo, duh. 

Rigby: Bueno... eso no lo sabía. *incrédulo* Creí que te burlabas de mí o algo. 

Jared: ¿Por qué lo haría?

Los casi audibles murmullos de la conversación entre Rigby y el cargador llegaron a oídos de Mordecai, quien hacía el menor esfuerzo por adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo. La pelirroja notó la inquietante mirada de su novio sobre un muchacho a quien veía por primera vez en su vida y, sin embargo, algo en él le recordaba a los viejos tiempo que Rigby solía pasar con su Mordecai. Tal vez fuera porque se le parecía demasiado o porque por fin alguien parecía interesado en el castaño. 

Margarita: Veo que Rigby tiene un nuevo amigo. *limpiando cerca de Mordecai*

Mordecai: No lo creo... ese sujeto nos trató muy mal hoy.

Margarita: ¡¿En serio, qué sucedió?! 

Mordecai: Nada importante...

Margarita: Oh vamos, cuéntame.

Mordecai: ... Nah.

Margarita: Bueno... tal ves quieras contarme un poco dentro del coche... *susurrando en su oído*

Mordecai: Así tal vez lo haga... *beso*

Margarita: Entonces... *continúa limpiando* lo conocieron en el parque.

Mordecai: Sí, tal vez sólo se esté disculpando por lo idiota que fue. 

Margarita: Puede que sea mi imaginación pero... te noto algo incómodo o preocupado. 

Mordecai: ¿Quién, yo? psff... Claro que no. Por favor, es sólo un cargador.

Eileen: Pues a Rigby parece agradarle *siguiendo con la mirada a Chloe*. Su nombre es Jared y creo que ya era hora ¿no les parece?  

Sólo había una forma de interpretar las ultimas palabras de Eileen que, obvio, las había dicho con intensiones de fastidiar a Mordecai. Margarita se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se apartaba de la barra para atender a los clientes. Sin emabrgo, Mordecai no parecía muy entusiasmado con la broma. La simple idea de volver a ver a Rigby acompañado de otro hombre como algo más que amigos, le disgustaba enormemente. Por otro lado, ellos apenas se habían conocido y, juzgando la inocencia de Rigby para manejar las relaciones, que algo como eso sucediera, era imposible. 

Rigby: Oye... ¿y por qué me llamaste "amiguito" por el teléfono?

Jared: ¡mmh! Por tu voz supuse que se trataba de algún principiante de dieciocho años. Imaginé que eras un chico de pequeña *notando el fastidio de Rigby*... mediana estatura.

Rigby: Ni se te ocurra tratarme como a un niño, amigo, tengo veinticinco años aunque no lo creas.

La caliente bebida de Jared salió disparada entre sus labios al primer sorbo. Rigby lo miró con disgusto al verlo tan sorprendido como los demás cuando se enteraban de su edad. 

Jared: ¡¿Es una broma?! 

Rigby: No es una broma ¡Soy una persona grande! *aventándole una servilleta*

Jared: ¡Oh vamos! *secándose el mentón* Eres mayor, pero no eres grande.

Rigby: ¡¿Tú también?! Todos creen que no puedo hacer las cosas que ellos hacen porque parezco un niño. Ni siquiera tiene sentido, se supone que trabajo con ellos, se supone que puedo hacerlo.

Jared: Es precisamente lo que iba yo a decir... Sin embargo, no celebres tu edad, Rigby, quizá se refieran a tu forma de ser. ¿Cuáles son las cosas que se supone ellos hacen que tú no? *bebiendo*

Rigby: *balbuceo* Pues... no lo sé... Además de trabajar ¿Qué es lo que hacen los adultos?

El peli verde volvió a escupir otro sorbo de agua hervida, esta vez, sobre el antebrazo de Eileen quien caminaba casualmente frente al mostrador, limpiando los residuos de comida en ella. 

Eileen: ¿Qué te sucede, no te gustó?

Jared: No, no es eso. Tu agua hervida es sensacional. *haciendo señas para que Eileen se acerque* Es Rigby el que me preocupa. *susurró*

Rigby: ¡Hey, escuché eso!

Eileen: hahahaha... qué bien me entiendes, Jared. *continúa su camino* 

Rigby: ¿Qué...? *tartamudea* ¡Muchas gracias por burlarte de mi! *algo decepcionado*

Jared: Lo siento *riendo*, es que no me dejas beber.

Rigby: ¡Y sigues burlándote!

Jared: No, no lo hago. Es más, me sorprendiste. Es como si... como si conversara con un niño.

Rigby: Sí, claro. *sarcasmo* Todos se creen tan grandes... Son aburridos. *Dicho con desprecio*

Jared: Hey, no es que sea un tipo aburrido, eres tú eres el que me obliga a escupir todo lo que bebo. 

Rigby: ¡Gaarrrg...!

A lo lejos se divisaba una lucha por parte de ese inesperado par. Normalmente ellos solían hacer ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas pero, ahora, Mordecai era espectador de lo que parecía ser una travesura de Rigby al esconder los cubiertos de Jared, obligandole a comer el guiso con las manos. Pronto Jared se levantó con una servilleta en las manos para dirigirse a los servicios. 

Margarita, quien acababa de salir del servicio de mujeres, parecía impresionada por el increíble parecido que tenía Jared con Mordecai; no se trataba de algo superficial, pero sí había algo en el peli verde que le recordaba mucho a su novio. En su distracción, no había notado que Mordecai acababa de acercársele, tomándola por el antebrazo; sacándola de sus pensamientos. 

Mordecai: Margarita... no puedo aguantar más, te necesito... ahora...

La pelirroja lo tomó de sus muñecas, girando y dándole la espalda a los clientes con la intensión de succionar uno de sus dedos a la vez que rozaba disimuladamente su entrepierna con la rodilla. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, cuando de pronto se espantaron por el ruido metálico de la puerta del sanitario de hombres, obligándoos a separarse rápidamente. Margarita se excusó, pero Mordecai, no estaba para nada interesado en justificarse. Jared acababa de descubrirlos y se dirigía al comedor. 

Mordecai: Le dirás a Rigby lo que acabas de ver ¿no es así? *dice involuntariamente* 

Jared: *Se detiene* ... ¿Por qué motivo tendría que molestarle lo que acabas de hacer?

Mordecai: *recordando momentos "incómodos"*... por nada, olvídalo.

Los miró a ambos con total despreocupación para luego continuar su camino; pillarlos en medio de una escena obscena no estuvo ni cerca de afectarlo, era totalmente indiferente si él no lo hacía. Hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar a la pelirroja y luego salió al gran comedor. Mordecai apretó un puño con la derecha, para luego sentirse frustrado por Margarita en una necesitaba caricia. 

Margarita: Oye... tengo una idea.*susurrándole al oído*.  Hagamoslo en el cuarto de limpieza... 


	24. Satisfacción

El estado anímico de Rigby iba mejorando, aunque el abandono de Mordecai aún lo hacía sentir ignorado e invisible. Sí, era un pensamiento estúpido para alguien que se dejaba pisotear por la persona que le gustaba; pensó, mientras bebía otro refresco al notar que Mordecai había desaparecido. Entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta metálica de los servicios, ahí estaba Jared y ¿Mordecai...? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al verlos tan cerca y sin poder oírles hablar, pero antes de ponerse de pie e intervenir, Jared regresaba a su asiento, despreocupado.

Jared: ... ¿qué? *Rigby se le quedaba mirando*

Rigby: uhm... ¿Sucedió algo frente al baño con Mordecai?

El peliverde permaneció en silencio, dirigiendo la mirada al pasadizo. Desde su perspectiva, era imposible que Rigby notara la presencia de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Por lo tanto, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que tenía que decirle. Sobre todo luego de que Mordecai le advirtiera de forma "indirecta" que aquello podría molestar a Rigby de alguna manera.

Jared: ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo...? *agitando los cabellos de Rigby*

Rigby: ¡Bah! *apartando su mano* Ya te dije que no soy un niño.

Del otro lado del restaurante, Chloe, la "novia" de Eileen, miraba pensativa a la pareja en los taburetes, sin comprender qué era lo que le llamaba la atención de ellos. Por otro lado, Eileen parecía incómoda por su intensa mirada que, obvio, iba dirigido hacia Jared. Tenía la corazonada de que así era ya que, en sus primeros días de conocer a Chloe en chatroulette, los únicos temas que conversaban, eran los deprimentes sentimientos que Rigby y Margarita le causaban. Por lo tanto, Chloe conocía demasiado bien a Rigby; más de lo que él mismo podría conocerse a sí mismo. Pero de Jared... no sabían absolutamente nada... y temió que de pronto le gustase.

Eileen: *profundo suspiro* Tal vez fue demasiada apresurada mi propuesta después de todo...

Dijo en susurros mientras terminaba de limpiar algunas mesas. La hora de servir el almuerzo iba pasando y los clientes eran poco frecuentes, por el momento. Sosteniéndose en la esperanza de que Chloe había recorrido un extenso trayecto para venir a verla y no sólo por el concierto, se apresuró en ir y preparar una canasta de papas fritas. Entonces la idea de que a Chloe le atraían más los hombres de lo que ella imaginaba, la desviaron del pedido y se apresuró a encender el lavaplatos, despejando el desorden de la cocina. Suspiraba y resoplaba por el golpe de estrés que le causaban los ataques de celos. Aunque quisiera, no podría monopolizar a Chloe y esperar un trato exclusivo por su parte. Eso no sería lo correcto, pensó dando otro suspiro.

Chloe: Eileen... *confundida por verla tan apresurada* ¿estás bien? ¡Hey...!

La castaña se detuvo de fregar el suelo sin levantar la mirada. Era consciente de que sus ojos habían enrojecido por el estrés además de recordar que debía preparar una canasta de papas fritas para un cliente. Intentó reponerse, pero un suspiro involuntario delató sus frustraciones.

Chloe: Ahí vamos de nuevo... *sonríe negando con la cabeza* ¿Que sucede con ese suspiro...?

Eileen: ¿Suspiro...? *frotándose los ojos* No es nada... Es sólo una aspiración fuerte y prolongada seguida de una aspiración profunda que...

Chloe: Sé lo que es un suspiro, Eileen *acercándose*. Ya dime... ¿A qué viene esa aflicción?

Suplicó la peli violeta recorriendo con sus delgados dedos la mejilla de Eileen, despejando sus castaños cabellos de su frente. Desde que se conocían, Chloe se mantenía al tanto del nivel de estrés de Eileen y deseaba estar ahí para tranquilizarla. Y cómo no, si Eileen se esmeraba por ser la mejor de su clase y superar sus depresiones, a la vez. La castaña suspiró contentada aunque adolorida por la sensación de placer que sus caricias le causaban. Hacía mucho que la deseaba...

Chloe: Ahí está de nuevo...

Eileen: ¿Te parece bien... si lo conversamos luego de trabajar? *sonrisa leve*

Chloe: Ok... Lo anotaré en mi brazo para no olvidarlo.

Dijo mientras se alejaba fríamente de su lado como "castigo" por no haber confesado lo que le sucedía. En serio se preocupaba por ella. Pero bueno, Eileen conocía ese juego entre las dos y aquello pareció tranquilizarla aún más que el haber recogido su cabello. Eileen tomó las canastas y las llenó de papas fritas hasta el borde mientras veía a "su novia" coger varios postres helados y refrescos para los clientes del refrigerador, todos a la vez. Era gracioso verla, Chloe no estaba dispuesta a soltar un solo postre aunque se estremecía del frio en sus brazos.

Eileen: ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? *entre risas débiles*

Chloe: ¡No, no! *mucho frío* e-e-esto está... m-muy bien... Se siente bien...

Eileen: Yo lo veo muy... agotador *la ayuda con los refrescos* ¿En serio te pareció buena idea trabajar en la cafetería? El propósito de que vinieras hasta aquí era para conocernos y eso...

Chloe: N-no me... molesta. G-gano dinero, apren~do a c-cocinar... *sosteniendo un par de gelatinas en una rodilla* c-compartiendo mi tiempo... c-contigo...

Eileen: Pero lo único que hacemos es trabajar ¿No te parece aburrido? ¿No te... incomoda toda esta presión? *enfatizando a los clientes* Sin mencionar a Margarita... quisiera alejarte de ella.

Sin dar respuesta alguna, Chloe corrió fuera de la cocina llevando todos los postres que podían caber en sus brazos. Entonces Eileen volvió la mirada para seguir en lo suyo; acababa de recordar que también debía preparar una docena de hamburguesas para llevar. Sin embargo, el sonido de las pisadas de ida y venida de Chloe, la impacientaba ¿Cuantos postres podrían pedir a la hora del almuerzo? A menos, claro, que ya no fuera la hora del almuerzo. Como fuera, Eileen se sentía frustrada por no invertir sus horas de trabajo en disfrutarlos con Chloe.

Pero había algo más...

Eileen era una mujer, era consciente de ello. Sin embargo, algo dentro de Eileen confiaba en que podía pensar y sentir como un hombre, sobre todo estando frente a Chloe, exponiéndola, de cierta manera, a una batalla por conquistarla desesperadamente. Allá afuera existían depredadores feroces que podrían sacarla de competencia. Pensar que, con su insignificante tamaño, no podría hacerles frente a ninguno de ellos, era deprimente a tal punto de sentir que debía tirar la propuesta y levantar su propuesta. Dejar libre a Chloe... libre en su totalidad.

De pronto, unos brazos fríos brazos alrededor de si cintura, abrazándola por debajo del uniforme, la rescataron de su burbuja negativa. No pudo evitar liberar un suspiro seguido de un sordo gemido, durante el contacto. Chloe se apegaba a sus espaldas, deslizando una mano bajo su playera, buscando dibujar círculos sobre su ombligo. Podía sentir las cosquillas y los tratos de Chloe, los cuales le parecieron preciosos y le dieron consuelo a sus celos. Estos se desvanecieron.

Chloe: Yo estoy bien, Eileen. ¿Tú estás bien...?

Eileen: Me siento... mucho mejor... *a punto de derretirse*

Arregló la playera de Eileen en su lugar y juntas sirvieron las papas fritas a los clientes y entregaron la docena de hamburguesas fuera del restaurante. Al bajar las escaleras, Eileen dio con la sorpresa de que Margarita había desaparecido. Y mientras Chloe caminaba por el comedor, su mirada nuevamente se posaba sobre el chico de cabello verde. Intentaba recordar dónde lo había visto antes, pero le había sido muy difícil con tanto trabajo. Ok... a ella también le molestaba trabajar pero era la única manera de pasar más tiempo con a Eileen.

En su distracción, Chloe tropezó con una de las mesas, provocando una fuerte sacudida que lanzaría a un par de malteadas al vacío. Con movimientos felinos, Chloe se deslizó hacia el suelo, cayendo sin lastimarse y salvando las malteadas de los clientes antes de tocaran el suelo. Eileen la ayudó a sostenerse mientras algunos clientes aplaudieron fascinados por la peli violeta. Chloe hizo una reverencia, para seguirles el juego, y volvieron al trabajo.

Chloe: *sonriendo* ¿Qué les sucede...? *susurrando cerca de Eileen*

Eileen: No lo sé. Tal vez te reconocieron, jammer. *bromea* Aún no has perdido el toque.

Chloe: hahaha... *suspira* Ha pasado tiempo... ¿Podemos ir a patinar saliendo del trabajo?

Eileen: ¿Sabes...? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo mucho mejor que esperar hasta la hora de salida.

Chloe: ¿A sí? ¿Y qué tienes en mente? Porque hoy tenemos el turno hasta tarde...

Desde los taburetes, tanto Jared como Rigby, la miraban convenciéndose de su agilidad. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el incidente con las malteadas resultó positivo para Chloe al notar que el peli verde le fruncía el entrecejo como si también intentara recordarla. Chloe, que sentía el esfuerzo en su cuello por deslizarse tan precipitadamente, se excusó con Eileen para ir a refrescarse al sanitario. Con ello podría caminar al lado de los taburetes que ocupaban Rigby y compañía, y así verlo aún más de cerca esperando despejar sus inquietudes.

Eileen: Si ves a Margarita en el baño, dile que necesito conversa con ella. Iré a probar suerte atrás en el basurero. Sí o sí nos iremos temprano hoy. *muy convencida*

Frente al espejo del sanitario, Chloe veía las gotas de agua deslizarse en su cuello y frente mientras intentaba rememorar el rostro de Jared. Se mantuvo en silencio y concentrada pero, sobre todo, muy seria. Entonces dio saltos de triunfo esbozando una gran sonrisa. ¡Por fin había podido reconocerlo! Entonces, se detuvo en seco al oír ruidos extraños que parecían venir desde el cuarto de limpieza al fondo del pasadizo. Ruidos violentos y suspiros femeninos...

Eileen: Oye Rigby, ¿No has visto a Margarita por aquí?

Rigby y Jared leían el mismo periódico cuando Eileen apareció del otro lado del taburete buscando a Margarita. Eileen no conocía del todo a Jared, pero sabía leer el lenguaje corporal de quien ignora una pregunta porque conoce la respuesta. En cuanto a Rigby, él parecía despistado al creer que sólo Mordecai había desaparecido; ese detalle sí se le había escapado.

Rigby: Lo siento... no la he visto. Tal vez... *incómodo* haya salido con Mordecai.

Eileen: ¡¡Uurggh...!! Ni hablar, Rigby. No me la hará dos veces. ¡Ayer también fue lo mismo!

Rigby: ¿Ayer...? Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer Mordecai mencionó algo sobre que Margarita había desaparecido. Regresó muy extraño a la casa del parque.

Eileen: ¿Eh? Pero eso es extraño. Mordecai fue a casa de Margarita saliendo de aquí.

Jared: ehm... *doblando el periódico* ¿Necesitan que les dé privacidad?

Eileen: *mirada intensa* ¿De casualidad tú no viste a Margarita, Jared?

Jared: ¿Quién es Margarita?

Rigby: Vamos, viejo. Claro que hablamos de la chica que seducía a Mordecai en el taburete.

Jared: ahh... está bien *sólo quería evadir el tema* Fue hace un buen rato. La vi con Mordecai fuera de los baños. Después de eso, no sé a dónde pudieron haber ido.

Eileen: *suspiro* Denme paciencia... Además tiene el teléfono apagado... *se va*

Rigby: Oye... antes no mencionaste que Mordecai estaba con... Margarita.

Jared: Bueno, supuse que ellos eran novios o algo así. No pensé que fuera importante...

Rigby: No... no lo es... *resignado*

Mordecai tenía la misma sensación de quien intenta quitarse un mal sabor de boca con un caramelo de menta. Margarita era ese caramelo de menta. Penetrándola hasta donde el largo de su miembro no daba más, la pelirroja mostraba signos de satisfacción y placer entre sus piernas. Sin embargo, Mordecai parecía más bien furioso y no conseguía excitarse.

Margarita: ¡V-vaya...! hoy sí que... estás to...mando la... iniciativa, M~mordecai...

Pero Mordecai no respondió; sólo se limitaba a mirar al vacío. Su reflejo en el metal que revestía toda la habitación, delataba el placer por el que Margarita intentaba no perder el control. Sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos, él seguía sin sentirse excitado. En un intento desesperado por poseerla como tanto había deseado, atenazó los brazos de Margarita obligándola a pegar su cuerpo por completo al frío metal. Mordecai parecía un animal al que habían provocado y sólo se guiaba por instintos. Se preguntó si ésta era la frustración a la que Thomas era sometido.

De pronto, apareció Jared frente a él. Cubierto de sudor, sin la playera puesta y los rasguños de Margarita en sus hombros. Se detuvo al instante y unos repentinos aplausos provenientes del comedor, lo sacaron de la ilusión. No era Jared, siempre había sido él.

Margarita: No te detengas ahora... ¿Qué sucede...?

Mordecai: Nada... no es nada. *recostándola sobre una mesa detrás de ellos*

Margarita: ... dime la verdad ¿es por lo que discutimos por teléfono ayer...?

Sin emoción alguna, retomó las embestidas sólo para mantenerla silenciosa. Sus problemas para excitarse dieron un giro inesperado al pensar en Rigby comiendo al lado de ese tal Jared. Verlo en su reflejo ya era suficiente para enfadarlo, no quería verlo en persona. Lo peor de esto es que nunca sabría de qué estarían hablando en este momento mientras él tenía sexo en un cuarto frío de limpieza. – Si tan sólo me hubiese quedado con él – dijo para sus adentros.

Por otro lado, Margarita veía a Mordecai actuar un tanto extraño pero poco le importaba en ese momento. El sexo estaba increíble. Ante el placer, Mordecai por fin parecía comportarse como un hombre y no como un niño intimidado. Pensó que la idea de separarse de él por un corto tiempo había dado resultados. – ¡Y vaya resultados! – pensó. Se sentía triunfante y le parecía recibir su recompensa en cada embestida. Recostó su cabeza dejándola colgar por el borde de la mesa y entonces fijó su mirada hacia la puerta. La sombra de quien estaba segura era de Chloe se estaba acercando lentamente y Margarita esperó estar segura de que ella los viera.

Margarita: ¡¡LARGATE!! *rugió enfurecida*

Mordecai: ¡¿Q-qué sucede...?! *levantando la mirada* Oh no... Chloe, nosotros...

Chloe: ¡No! ¡D-disculpen...! Yo... *retrocede* ¡no era mi intensión! *se va corriendo*

Mordecai: ¡Chloe, espera...! Lo siento...

Al salir al gran comedor, Chloe se esforzó por ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba. Necesitaba eso por el momento, aún sus brazos temblaban de la impresión. Por otro lado, Rigby y Jared acababan de terminar de almorzar y aún faltaba llevar sus platos y traerles la cuenta. Su idea de atenderlos disimulando su mejor serenidad ante el caso, dio otro giro cuando Eileen la guio hacia ellos.

 

Eileen: ¡Rigby...! Olvidé mencionártelo hace un rato con todo ese tema de Margarita. Muchachos, ella es Chloe; Chloe, ellos son Rigby y Mordec... *Se corrige* Jared.

Rigby: uhm... *algo incómodo* Mucho gusto, Chloe.

Jared: ¿Mordecai...? *entre risas* ¿Es en serio, Eileen?

Eileen: Perdón... es la costumbre. ¿Mordecai no te dijo nada sobre "mi novia" o algo así?

Rigby: ¡¿NOVIA...?! Espera... ¡¿lo dices en serio?!

Jared: ¿Cuál es el problema...? *despreocupado*

Rigby: Viejo, se trata de dos chicas... ¡auh! *codazo por parte de Jared*

Chloe: hahaha... lo siento. Bueno... sí. Vine de muy lejos para ver el concierto y pasar tiempo con Eileen. Ahora me hospedo en su casa y... bueno...

Eileen: Actuaremos como una pareja hasta el cierre del concierto.

Rigby: Oh... entonces ustedes no son... no son pareja en realidad.

Chloe: Es... un poco más complicado que eso *ruborizada* pero estamos juntas en esto.

Jared: Eso es genial. Siempre me ha gustado ese afán de experimentar.

Rigby: Experimentar... *muy pensativo*

Eileen: Cambia esa cara, Rigby. No puedo creer que Mordecai no te haya contado nada.

Rigby: Bueno... el chiste de esto es que... *carraspea* no hemos hablado mucho últimamente.

Un incomprensible silencio se hizo entre los cuatro. Por un lado, Rigby necesitaba conversar con alguien sobre sus confusiones respecto a Mordecai, el problema es que ninguno de sus amigos estaría dispuesto a oír la misma historia de siempre. Por otro lado, Jared acababa de reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a él y sabía perfectamente dónde fue la última vez que la había visto. Sin dudarlo otro segundo, pidió conversar con ella a solas y ambos se alejaron del taburete.

Eileen: Entonces... ¿qué te parece Rigby?

Rigby: Bueno, no se parece para nada a mi *bromea* ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?

Eileen: *suspiro* es una larga historia. Pero bueno, tú ya conoces la mitad de todo ¿o no? Luego de lo que sucedió con Margarita y contigo... yo... busqué resguardarme en chatroulette.

Rigby: ¡¿Chatroulette...?! *impactado* ¡¿tú?! Creí que sólo vivías de la universidad y el trabajo.

Eileen: Lo sé... pero a veces la depresión te lleva a actuar de otra manera, supongo...

El rostro de Eileen había cambiado radicalmente de ser uno alegre y seguro se sí mismo, a ser uno lleno de expresiones deprimentes y sumergido en el pasado. Lo cierto era que, nadie más que Rigby, conocía el significado de actuar de forma radical ante la depresión. Había sucedido con Mordecai, había sucedido con Margarita... pero sobre todo con Jeremy...

Rigby: ¿Sabes? *saliendo de sus pensamientos* Creo... creo que Chloe es muy buena para mi ex novia... *totalmente convencido de eso* ¿Qué opina Margarita al respecto?

Eileen: Ugh... es todo un caso. No recuerdo cuántas veces ha intentado convencerme de que lo que hago no es normal. No comprendo cuál es su maldito problema con los del mismo sexo.

Rigby: ¡¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?! *indignado* ¿Que no es "normal"? Y qué... ¿lo que ella hace está bien? Engatusa a Mordecai y va a revolcarse con cualquier otro sujeto. ¡Está loca!

Eileen: No me importa lo que ella diga, Rigby. Me gusta Chloe mucho más de lo que Margarita llegó a gustarme. Mucho más de lo que tú llegaste a gustarme *sonríe* No cambiaré de opción.

Rigby: Yo... siento mucho lo que nos pasó, Eileen. De verdad... no quise que nos afectara...

Eileen: Tranquilo, Rigby. Ya lo he superado... *mirando a Chloe a lo lejos* Pero tú... aún no superas lo de Mordecai ¿verdad? Te vi disgustado cuando llegaste...

Rigby: Pensé que ya no querías que habláramos sobre mis problemas. *encara*

Eileen: Oye... estoy dándote una buena oferta, Rigby. Ya dime de una vez cuál es el problema.

Rigby: Gracias. De verdad... yo no sé qué pensar de Mordecai. Pero creo que lo he arruinado, Eileen. Mucho más de lo que ya estábamos. Ahora, estamos cada vez más distanciados pero...

Eileen: Pero qué... Dilo, esto parece ser nuevo.

Rigby: tsk* Lo es... Lo que sucedió fue que... Veras, nosotros... *rubor*

Eileen: ¿Ustedes... se besaron...?

Rigby: *estremece* N-no le digas nada a Margarita por favor...

Eileen: ¡¿Ustedes se besaron...?!

Rigby se apresuró a cubrirle la boca mirando hacia todas partes del restaurante. Nadie parecía haberle tomado importancia a las palabras de Eileen. Nadie a excepción de Chloe y Jared que acababan de entornar la mirada hacia ellos. En otras circunstancias Rigby habría salido corriendo pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas por el pequeño escándalo que resonaba aun en sus oídos.

Rigby: F-fue una locura en el desierto. ¡Pero fue un accidente, lo juro! Yo no quise... pero era necesario, íbamos a morir... Son una de esas cosas que suceden con monstruos y...

Eileen: Está bien, está bien... *interrumpe* Ya entendí. Perón por gritar, tranquilízate....

Rigby: *corto silencio* No fue sencillo... evitar que sucediera... Estábamos muy cerca y... bueno...

Eileen: ¿Fue un impulso tuyo o de Mordecai?

Rigby: Mío... *deprimido* Habían pasado una serie de cosas y... no pude contenerme. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que no tienes nada que perder... Íbamos a morir...

Eileen: Ay, Rigby... *lo abraza* Pero Mordecai debería entender ¿Cuál es su problema?

Rigby: El problema es que él está... *estremece* actuando muy extraño. Me está volviendo loco y no puedo comprender cuál es el punto. P-pidió que nos besáramos y... ahora... Margarita...

Eileen: *a punto de gritar pero no lo hace* ¡¿Él te pidió que lo besaras?! *susurro alto*

Rigby: Se supone que ahora actuamos como si nada hubiese pasado. Como siempre, como amigos. Pero *ríe un poco* eso es imposible ¿verdad? Eso ha terminado hace años...

La castaña no sabía cómo animar a su ex novio. En realidad, odiaba que Rigby cayera demasiado rápido a las necesidades de Mordecai a pesar de que él no lo valorara más que un amigo. Si es que a su relación actual podría aún llamarse una amistad. Por donde lo viera, que Mordecai pidiera besar a Rigby, aun estando enamorado de Margarita, era algo muy peligroso. Si esta rara amistad continuaba así de extraña, pronto Rigby terminaría como ella o aún peor... como CJ.

Eileen: Rigby... Sí sabes que Mordecai no es el único sujeto sobre la tierra ¿verdad...?

Rigby: Dilo de nuevo. Sólo cuando tú me lo repites, me siento convencido de ello... ¡Estoy harto!

Jared: Perdón ¿los interrumpimos? Es que Chloe está emocionada por ir a patinar o algo así.

Chloe: ¡¿Pero qué...?! Eso no es verdad. Yo no los apuré, lo juro. Él quiere irse de la cafetería.

Jared: Oh por favor ¡¿Yoooo...?! Tú estás mintiendo.

Chloe: No. Tú fuiste el que dijo: "tengo que ir a trabajar o el jefe decomisará mi motocicleta"

Jared: Lo que ella dice es tan pero tan falso... *actitud amanerada*

Una mueca en el rostro enfurecido de Rigby se volvió una inevitable sonrisa. Simplemente no podía creer ese comportamiento tan idiota de alguien que se veía tan desinteresado en relacionarse con la sociedad. Eileen suspiró viendo en Jared una posible esperanza para Rigby... como también una posible amenaza, pero bueno, cualquiera comparado a Mordecai...

Eileen: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá?

Chloe: ¡Oh! Nos estábamos reencontrando. Ya nos habíamos visto antes en un festival.

Eileen: ¿En... serio...? *muy celosa* ¡Qué... qué bueno...!

Jared: Sí... *notando los celos de Eileen* Vi a Chloe, en sus mejores tiempos, hace tres años en una competencia de Roller Derby. ¡Era veloz!

Rigby: ¿Roller Derby? ¿No es ese deporte en el que usan patines y dan muchas vueltas...?

Margarita: ¡Hola, chicos! ¿De qué están hablando...?

Con una voz dulce e inofensiva, Margarita se inclinó sobre el taburete mientras Mordecai le daba el alcance saliendo del sanitario. Chloe y Rigby se vieron extrañamente nervioso ante los ojos de Eileen y Jared quienes no comprendían por qué de pronto ocultaban sus rostros de ellos.

Mordecai: Qué hay... *algo desanimado*

Mordecai buscó el contacto visual con Chloe pero sabía que ella no se lo daría, sin embargo ¿por qué motivo Rigby se escondería de él? Estuvo a punto de averiguarlo cuando entonces notó la presencia de Jared entre sus amigos. Si es que podía considerar a Chloe entre sus amigos...

Eileen: Rigby *leve empujón con el hombro* preséntales a tu nuevo amigo.

Mordecai: ¿Nuevo amigo...? *indignado* ¿Cómo que nuevo amigo?

Rigby: Jared, ya conoces a Mordecai... *situación embarazosa* y ella es su novia, Margarita.

Jared: Hola de nuevo. *despreocupado* 

Mordecai: Hola... *disgustado* 

Una extraña atmosfera abrazó el ambiente. Existía esa tensión entre Margarita, Chloe, Rigby y Mordecai, quienes parecían tener asuntos pendientes muy delicados. Jared poco conocía a Mordecai pero no era necesaria tanta experiencia para leer en su mirada una penetrante mirada de recelo e incomodidad hacia su persona. Eileen también notó aquello y ambos se miraron confundidos entre el repentino silencio.

Eileen: ehm... ¿a qué viene todo este silencio...? *muy directa* ¡Digan algo, chicos!

Rigby: uhm... sí. Chloe y Jared, nos comentaban sobre un reencuentro en el Roller Derby o algo...

Chloe: En realidad, el Roller Derby fue la emoción del festival donde nos conocimos.

Margarita: ¿Ustedes ya se conocían y ni si quiera se saludaron al verse? *confundida*

Eileen: Ellos sólo se vieron de lejos.

Jared: Yo estaba en las tribunas ¿verdad, Chloe?

Chloe: Claro que sí *guiño de ojo* Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

Eileen: ¡Ah, cierto! Margarita, tengo que hablar contigo un minuto. *la toma del brazo* Hasta luego, muchachos.

Margarita: Espera... ¿ya nos vamos...? ¿Qué sucede?

Las voces de sus amigas se fueron apagando conforme iban adentrándose a la cocina, dejando solos a Rigby, Jared y Mordecai en el mismo taburete. No daba la sensación de que existiera ningún mal tercio entre ellos, tal vez para Rigby un poco por el hecho de que sus amigos no se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, Mordecai aborrecía en extremo las expresiones despreocupadas de Jared. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un imbécil abusivo, pero no, el sujeto parecía portarse muy bien con todo el mundo. Jared se limitó a palpar sus bolsillos en busca de algo...

Jared: ¿Me ves de esa manera por lo que sucedió en el parque? *caja de cigarrillos*

Mordecai: Te veo de esta manera porque me molestas.

Rigby: Mordecai... *avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo*

Jared: Te ves muy cansado ¿no? *broma indirecta*

Mordecai: Heh... Escúchame bien, será mejor que quites tus narices de lo que no te incumbe.

Jared: No necesitas amenazarme *sonríe* sólo estaba bromeando.

Rigby: ¿De qué están hablando?

Jared: Ya te lo dije, no es nada importante *ofreciéndole un cigarrillo* ¿fumas?

Mordecai: Rigby no fuma.

Jared encendió un cigarrillo, no sin antes ofrecerle uno a Mordecai. Éste lo rechazó manteniendo una fulminante mirada asesina sobre el peli verde. Jared absorbió el humo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos e intentando adivinar su interior. No pretendía comenzar una discusión. En realidad sí, de hecho era muy sencillo de provocar, pero no lo haría frente a Rigby. No sería sensato.

Jared: Entonces... Mordecai. ¿Quieres que lo solucionemos jugando a las vencidas o...?

Mordecai: ¿Por qué no sólo te marchas y nos dejas tranquilos?

Jared: ¿Disculpa...? ¿Fui yo quien te mandó al diablo en primer lugar?

Mordecai: ¡Me trataste de imbécil en el parque! ¿Crees que no me importaría la vida de mi mejor amigo? *enfatizando a Rigby delante de él*

Rigby: Aquí vamos de nuevo... *aborrecido*

Jared: ¡Oh, vamos! Como si nunca hubieses gritado estupideces por estar enfadado.

Rigby: ¡uuurgh...! Esto es estúpido. ¡Pelean como una pareja de quinceañeros!

Mordecai: ¡Rigby, no me ayudes! *fastidiado*

Rigby: ¡Mordecai! Benson todo el tiempo nos trata de idiotas. Además, Jared se quedó callado.

Jared: hahaha... no puedo creer que en serio estés tan molesto por lo que sucedió en el parque.

Mordecai: Me importa más Rigby de lo que tú podrías imaginarte. *mirada penetrante*

Jared: ... hablas con la persona equivocada, amigo. *apaga el cigarrillo* Aquí yo no tengo a nadie a quien perder. Sólo estaba enojado por haber intervenido como lo hice en el parque.

Mordecai: ... no aparentabas eso.

Jared: Seh... muchos aparentamos muy mal las cosas...

Algo en la mirada de Jared describía un indirecto mensaje en sus últimas palabras. Mordecai comprendió que se refería a su encuentro con Margarita fuera de los servicios. Bueno, cualquiera que no tuviera la inocente mentalidad de Rigby se limitaría a sospechar obscenidades sobre ellos cuando desaparecieron de repente. Jared no lo sospechaba, estaba seguro de ello puesto que bromeó con Mordecai al decir que se le veía "cansado". Sin embargo, desconocía que el origen del enojo de Mordecai hacia él se relacionaba con su reciente amistad con Rigby.

Margarita: ¡Ni hablar, Eileen! *fastidiada* No quiero encargarme yo sola de la cafetería.

Eileen: Te recuerdo, Margarita, que lo hice yo sola ayer cuando me abandonaste.

Al otro lado de los taburetes, donde yacía la cocina, pero lo suficientemente apartadas para que sus amigos no las pudiesen oír, Eileen y Margarita discutían en un desacuerdo porque una suplantara a la otra en el horario de trabajo. Ya que Chloe era nueva en el lugar, su participación en la cafetería se limitaba a ser una suplente... aunque decidiera trabajar todo el día al lado de Eileen. Por otro lado, técnicamente seguían siendo sólo Eileen y Margarita en la cafetería.

Eileen: Puedes suplantarme. No es algo que no haya hecho antes por ti ¿lo olvidas?

Margarita: Estaba haciendo algo importante ayer... Vamos, quédate conmigo. *tomándola del brazo* Tienen todos los días para salir juntas ¿o no Chloe...? *mirada penetrante*

Chloe: ehm... yo planeo hacer lo que Eileen dicte. Si quiere que nos quedemos...

Eileen: No nos quedaremos *interrumpe*. Iremos a la pista de patinaje y punto. *dirigiéndose a Margarita* Lo siento, Margarita, pero en serio quiero cobrármelas. Entiéndelo...

Margarita: ¿Por qué...? ¿Porque saldrás con tu "amiguita"? *mirada de desprecio a Chloe*

Eileen: Es mi novia *la corrige* y sí, saldremos a divertirnos como tú lo hiciste ayer.

Margarita: ¡Ya te lo dije! *tirando de ella* ¡Estaba haciendo algo importante!

Eileen: ¡¿Cómo saberlo?! *zafándose* ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!

Chloe: ¡Eileen...! Chicas, tienen que tranquilizarse.

Eileen: Pudiste al menos dejar algún mensaje. ¡Pero no lo hiciste! Sólo desapareciste y me dejaste con trabajo hasta el cuello. ¿Creías que me iba a dejar esta vez?

Margarita: ¿"Dejar" dices? *reacciona ante la indirecta* ¿Aún piensas de mi de esa manera...?

Si bien la relación entre Mordecai y Rigby decaía con el paso de los días, la relación entre Margarita y Eileen se estaba distorsionando desde hacía un tiempo. Ambos casos eran lamentables, muy lamentables. Pero Eileen ya no pretendía formar parte de ello nunca más. Ser el soporte para conveniencia de Margarita... la había descuadrado totalmente. Lo otro cierto era que Chloe estaba muy al tanto de lo que había pasado entre ellas en el pasado y Margarita poco sospechaba que el juego de indirectas lo entendían las tres en ese momento.

Margarita: ... esto no te hubiese molestado dos años atrás.

Eileen: No hagas esto ahora... no frente a Chloe *susurra* Se un poco más razonable ¿quieres? También tengo derecho a... enamorarme de alguien. Si tanto te molesta, entonces...

Margarita: ¿Y quién se supone que me ayudará aquí? *interrumpe*

Eileen: ... Mordecai es muy bueno en la parrilla, es lo que piden a estas horas de la tarde. Seguro querrá pasar el tiempo contigo. Ayer estuvo buscándote y no te encontró.

Margarita: Eileen, no voy a pedirle algo como eso. Ya hemos... *mirando hacia Chloe* conversado lo suficiente... No tenemos nada más que hacer.

Eileen: Dudo que él se niegue a ayudarte. Pero bueno tú decides. Es él o quedarte sola.

Margarita: Prefiero quedarme sola... *fastidiada*

Eileen: Como quieras... Vamos, Chloe... salgamos de aquí. *tomando a Chloe de la mano*

La peli violeta la siguió sobre sus pasos decididos, lamentando que dos chicas que solían ser las mejores amigas en sus mejores tiempos, discutieran a causa de ella. Chloe formaba parte de un equipo muy unido de Roller Derby, por lo tanto, estaba por demás decir que enserio aquello le afectaba. Sin embargo, entre contradecir a Margarita y negarse a Eileen, el mal menor resultaba ser la primera opción. Después de todo, también deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella.

Por otro lado, Eileen se sentía realmente culpable por dejarle todo el cargo a Margarita. Pero ya antes había pasado por esa sensación cientos de veces. Naturalmente era Margarita quien cometía las faltas y era Eileen quien se lamentaba por las dos. El apretón en la mano de Chloe se intensificó, causándole un ligero dolor que se hizo presente en un sordo gemido que no alcanzó a oír. Entonces Eileen la llevó a los taburetes donde aún permanecían los muchachos.

Jared: No tienes que aceptar mis disculpas si no las quieres.

Mordecai: ¿Qué...? Pero si tampoco me las pediste, sólo se las pediste a Rigby.

Rigby: ¡¿Podrían, por favor, estrechar sus manos de una vez?! *aborrecido*

Eileen: Mordecai *aparece de repente* ¿Podrías ayudar a Margarita en la cafetería?

Mordecai: Ehm... no tengo nada que hacer pero... ¿te irás temprano hoy, Eileen...? *extrañado*

Eileen: Sé lo que piensas pero es que en serio necesito salir hoy de aquí. Por favor... *suplica*

Rigby: ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? Eileen, tú nunca dejas el trabajo a medias.

Eileen: ¡Eso ya lo sé! *golpe de estrés* ¡urrgghh...!

En su intento por tranquilizar a Eileen, Chloe la llevó a sentarse al lado de Jared, para luego darle un suave masaje para aliviar sus dolores de cabeza. Apartando a su novia de los problemas, comenzó a explicar sobre sus planes de ir a patinar y lo difícil que Margarita se había puesto para dejarlas ir. Aquello a Mordecai no le pareció del todo justo hasta el momento en que Eileen, tan impulsiva como podía llegar a ser, señaló todas las faltas que su "inofensiva" Margarita había cometido en los últimos dos años. Ante sus distracciones, ninguno pudo advertir que Margarita se dirigía a ellos a pasos apresurados y llevado dos tazas, una en cada mano.

Jared: ¡¡CUIDADO!! *apartando a Chloe del camino*

Un sordo rugido por parte de Jared se escuchó en la cafetería mientras que dos tazas rebosantes de agua hirviendo se deslizaban por sus muslos para caer al suelo. Por sus pantalones se escurría su contenido y comenzaba a arder sobre su piel. La quemazón que Margarita tenía prevista para Chloe desde antes de que las sirviera en la cocina.

Rigby: ¡JARED!

Margarita: ¡¡Oh por dios...!! *coge las servilletas* ¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! Yo no quería...

Eileen: ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo, Margarita?!

Mordecai: ¡Espera Eileen! *se interpone entre Eileen* ¡Todo eso fue un accidente!

Eileen: ¿Qu...? ¡¿Acaso estás ciego, Mordecai?!

El bullicio en el gran comedor se hizo evidente cuando comenzaron a alzar la voz. Obvio, los trabajadores no debían discutir con los clientes. Y este grupo de amigos no estaban dando una buena impresión. Eileen se limitó a evadir a Mordecai con tristeza y correr por el botiquín de emergencias. Él no comprendería sus frustraciones al verse tan necesitado por Margarita, pensó.

Jared: ¡auh! Margarita... espera...

Las personas en la cafetería reían al ver que Margarita frotaba a Jared entre las piernas con varias servilletas. En otras circunstancias, aquello sería cómico, pero no. Eso a Mordecai comenzó por molestarlo enormemente. Y aunque Jared quiso apartarla por el dolor que le causaban las fricciones, ella insistía. Entonces Rigby, aborrecido y enojado por el vergonzoso espectáculo montado frente a él, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a los servicios sin mirar atrás.

Eileen: ¡Hey, Rigby! *golpes en la puerta* No puedes cerrar la puerta de un baño público, los clientes también querrán entrar a los servicios. Abre.

Rigby: *abre la puerta* Lo siento, olvidé que no estaba en el parque. ¿Ese es un botiquín...?

Eileen: Sí, tiene una crema para las quemaduras. Asegúrate que se lo acabe todo.

Rigby: Espera... ¿no entrarás? Es el baño de hombres pero tú trabajas aquí.

Eileen: Yo... yo quisiera pero... Siento que si me quedo un segundo más... explotaré.

A espaldas de Eileen, Chloe parecía estar al borde del llanto, sin comprender si las lágrimas saldrían por el susto que se había llevado o por las quemaduras que le había causado a Jared por el asunto con Margarita. Al verlas, Rigby de pronto se arrepintió por haberlas retenido.

Chloe: Maldición... *frustrada* todo esto fue culpa mía...

Eileen: No... fui yo quien la provocó. No quería que se saliera con la suya... y miren lo que pasó.

Jared: Creo que necesitamos calmarnos un poco. *bajándose los pantalones*

Rigby: Jared... ¿Qué carajos haces frente a las chicas?

Jared: ¿Esto les parece grave? *piel muy enrojecida* Es sólo agua hervida.

Chloe: Pero... el dolor. Yo te escuché cuando...

Jared: ¡Ya pasó!, duh. Me pondré esta crema y asunto arreglado. Ahora, vayan a divertirse.

Eileen: heh... Te debo una, tú sólo pídelo y lo tendrás. Nos vemos luego.

Chloe: Cuídalo muy bien, Rigby. *susurra* ¡Hablemos luego, Jared, tengo tu numero! *Se va*

Sin mediar palabra con Margarita y evitando las escuchas de Mordecai, las chicas, ahora más aliviadas aunque aún un poco temblorosas por lo sucedido, salieron de la cafetería y Rigby las vio desaparecer dentro de un taxi antes de volver a los servicios. Jared estaba en uno de los cubículos revisando el daño en su piel. Rigby se puso de cuclillas frente a él para ver la lesión.

Rigby: ¿Necesitas hielo o algo?

Jared: ¿También exageraras...? *lo ignora*

Rigby: ¡¿Es que eres de hierro?! Eso era agua HIR-VIEN-DO.

Jared: *mirada neutral*... ¿Las chicas ya se fueron?

Rigby: Pues sí...

Jared: FUE DE-LO-PE-OR. ¡Creí que se me caería la piel! Mierda... aún me duele...

Rigby: Eres un idiota... *sonríe*

Jared: Ojala estas cosas funcionaran más rápido... ¿cómo se ve?

Rigby: Está algo rojo por aquí...

Rigby involuntariamente levantó el brazo para tocar aquella zona mencionada. Pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y el brazo rápidamente.

Jared: Oye, ¿qué tenías pensado hacer y por qué te detuviste?

Rigby: ¡Nada! *avergonzado* No iba a hacer nada... Yo sólo... T-te faltó un poco en ese lugar.

Jared rio entre suspiros negando con la cabeza y siguió untándose la crema en donde le dolía. Rigby se puso de pie y se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Sin verlo pidió su opinión.

Rigby: ¿Crees que lo haya hecho a propósito?

Jared: Si. *definitivo*

Rigby: Al menos podrías pensarlo un poco. *sarcasmo*

Jared: Ok. ehm... sí. Lo hizo a propósito.

Rigby: ¿Estas bromeando de nuevo...?

Sin embargo, Jared le propinó una enseriada mirada sobre la suya. Hablaba en serio y no parecía despreocupado por la explosiva actitud de Margarita. Entonces se puso de pie y vistió sus humedecidos pantalones. Estos estaban muy fríos al contacto.

Jared: ¡¡Brrr!! Eso se sintió tan bien... *voz de ser un retrasado*. Bueno, me voy.

Rigby: ¿Te irás ya? Pero aún estás todo mojado.

Jared: Ya comí, ya bebí, me quemaron... Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Rigby: *suspiro* Bien... Vamos, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Abandonaron los servicios higiénicos y atravesaron el gran comedor. Nadie volteó a verlos, nadie hizo mención sobre las tazas quebradas ni burlas por los pantalones mojados. Al otro lado del restaurante, Margarita atendía a unos clientes que venían de cuero negro y, en la cocina, Mordecai estaba frente a la parrilla. Jared agitó un brazo en despido y subieron por las escaleras.

Margarita: ¿Te vas tan pronto, Jared?

Rigby: Resbalosa como siempre... *susurró mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta*

Jared: Es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Margarita: Vuelve cuando quieras.

Jared: ¡Claro!... *le sigue la corriente* ¿A ella qué le pasa? *alcanzando a Rigby*

Rigby: No tengo la menor idea...

Jared: Bueno, fue divertido. *subiendo a su motocicleta*

Rigby: ¿Esta es tu motocicleta? Ya veo por qué tu jefe amenaza con decomisarla.

Jared: hahaha...trabajé mucho para conseguirla. ¿Crees que puedas conducirla?

Rigby: No, ni siquiera tengo una licencia. Es muy aburrido ir a esas clases de manejo.

Jared: Puedo enseñarte a conducir, si quieres. No es tan difícil. *colocándose el casco*

Rigby: Si tú lo dices... *retrocede*

Jared: ¿Piensas quedarte aquí el resto de la tarde?

Rigby: No tengo nada que hacer ahora... así que tal vez entre a ayudarles un poco.

Jared: Eso estaría bien, no creo que pueda con ella, sólo.

Rigby: heh... Bueno, adiós entonces.

La llave penetró en la ranura y el motor se encendió. Ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Jared se dispuso a abandonar el restaurante mientras Rigby se volvía para regresar con Mordecai. Iba a ser una tarde muy, pero muy aburrida, pensó. Entonces el chirriante ruido de las ruedas al friccionar contra el asfalto de la autopista lo alertó, haciéndolo girar instantáneamente. Jared retrocedía apoyándose de sus talones junto a su motocicleta.

Jared: Oye... Acabo de recordar algo, ¿no te gustaría ir a un centro de juegos?

Rigby: ... ¿centro de juegos? *incrédulo*

Jared: Sí. Instalaron uno en el centro de la ciudad; así la espera del concierto no sería tan aburrida. Es estupenda. Tiene música, simuladores, inclusive realidad virtual. Si quieres, claro.

Rigby: Pero... ¿no tenías que ir a trabajar justo ahora?

Jared: Es allá a donde me dirijo. Deberé correr las luces de transito si no responde ahora.

Rigby: ¿Cómo sé que no eres un maldito secuestrador empedernido que me ofrece "dulces"?

Jared: Depende de ti, supongo. Si eres virgen o tus padres son ricos... puedes tener miedo.

Rigby: Oye... no lo hagas tan difícil *sarcasmo*

El castaño subió a la motocicleta mientras Jared le alcanzaba un casco. Esperó a que Rigby terminara de colocárselo y entonces éste dio el aviso de que ya estaba listo. Sin embargo, al acelerar, el menor sintió caerse de espaldas y Jared tuvo que detenerse. Rigby estaba asustado.

Jared: A ver. Regla número uno, debes sostenerme para que no caigas o sostenerte del asiento.

Rigby: ¡Si me sostengo del asiento me caeré!

Jared: ¿Quieres ir adelante? Así tal vez así no tengas miedo de caer.

Rigby: ¿Adelante...? N-no, estoy bien así...

Jared: Entonces sostente de mí, yo no voy caer. ¿De acuerdo?

Sintiéndose muy avergonzado, Rigby extendió los brazos y rodeó a Jared por la cintura. Jared recorrió sus manos sobre los de él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien sujeto y levantó un puño para que Rigby supiera que todo estaba en orden. Entonces encendió el motor y aceleró, abandonando el restaurante y adentrándose aún más a la ciudad.

Jared: Entonces... ¿tus padres son ricos?


	25. Obstinado...

El frío viento agitaba la copa de los árboles del parque y la luz del atardecer daba tibieza al fornido cuerpo de Skips mientras realizaba su último recorrido del día. Poniéndole fin al extenso itinerario de hoy, los organizadores regresaron a sus hospedados olvidando, nuevamente, su delatador desastre extendido en alguna mesas de las dulcerías y sillas del parque.

Skips: Latas de cerveza, cigarrillos aun consumiéndose... *tomando nota* Estos muchachos lo hicieron de nuevo... *saliendo de los servicios públicos* Benson no estará contento con esto.

No era de sorprender de una aglomeración de jóvenes, pensó Skips tras dar un suspiro y abandonar los servicios; anotando el hallazgo de preservativos que pudo encontrar a simple vista y de las que se abstuvo de recoger por obvias razones. Aunque aquello estuviera muy lejos de impresionarlo, nadie mejor que Skips conocía el difícil carácter de Benson frente a estas sugerentes situaciones; eso sí podía descuadrarlo si el pelirrojo se esforzaba en conseguirlo.

De pronto, el ruido de un motor se escuchó a la distancia, llamando toda su atención. Skips elevó la mirada, encontrándose con el auto de Papaleta aun descendiendo sobre su cabeza. Para cuando el auto hubo aterrizado, sólo Benson se encontraba dentro de "Carmelita".

Skips: Hola Benson... *apoyándose en la puerta del copiloto* ¿Dónde están Thomas y Papaleta?

Benson: Qué tal Skips... *cogiendo las llaves y saliendo del auto* Papaleta insistió en quedarse en casa de Thomas a pasar el rato. Pero iré por él ahora, sólo vine a recoger algunos papeles.

Skips: Ya que hablamos de papeleo, ya tengo listo el control de hoy.

Esforzándose por mantener sus habituales actitudes frente a Skips, Benson desvió su interés en su mejor amigo hacia el portapapeles y se los pidió. No solía suceder muy a menudo pero hoy el gerente no parecía actuar como tal frente a su empleado; a quien para variar, le guardaba un apetito sexual. Lo mejor sería no perder la cabeza, pensó Benson, mientras subían las escaleras.

Skips: ¿Y cómo está Thomas...? *siguiéndolo hacia la oficina*

Benson: El doctor dijo que sufrió un trauma abdominal cerrado o algo por el estilo, el punto es que no hay sangrado interno ni nada por el estilo. Pero sí advirtió que fue un golpe muy violento.

Skips: Sí que lo fue... Mordecai y Rigby cayeron sobre él. Thomas supo disimularlo muy bien...

Benson: No estés tan seguro de eso. Comenzó a comportarse muy extraño entrada la tarde.

Skips: ¿Seguro que Papaleta podrá manejarlo? *entrando a la oficina*

Benson: Sólo será un momento. Además, ¿en qué puede afectarle el dolor de estómago de otro?

Skips: En realidad lo digo por Thomas. Papaleta puede ser muy... ya sabes.

Benson: ¡Oh vamos! Puede que se esmere mucho como enfermero pero eso no es malo.

Skips: No, no, lo malo son sus chistes gangosos sacados de internet.

Benson: heh... cierra la boca.

Skips: "Famidiades ded señod fednandez, se des infodma que ed señod se ha muedto..."

Benson: ¿Tenías que recordármelo...?

Skips: ¿Y cómo olvidar la semana de descanso que te OBLIGO a tomar por un simple resfriado?

Benson: ¿Sabes qué...? terminemos con esto rápido *muestra una sonrisa*, quiero regresar antes de que le proponga tomarse el resto del año. ¿Qué tienes para mí, hoy?

Eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando Benson tomó su lugar en la oficina. Cogió el resaltador, el cual se encontraba peligrosamente en el segundo cajón, uno más sobre el que nadie nunca debía abrir, y se dispuso a leer el portapapeles que Skips había organizado.

Debido a la gran cantidad de ayudantes, el trabajo del día podría terminarse mucho antes de la hora de salida. Sin embargo, aunque los adolescentes demostraran su verdadera preocupación por el concierto reflejados en su buen rendimiento, Benson se sentía inseguro debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a que los trabajadores, gracias a Mordecai y Rigby, fueran tan productivos.

Por lo tanto, leyó cuidadosamente cada papel que sostenía el portapapeles, en busca de algún detalle que indicara una decadencia en el itinerario. Para su sorpresa, todo volvía a estar en orden. Sin embargo, al llegar a las observaciones, se sintió decepcionado en extremo. Los ayudantes podrían ser muy cumplidores pero no se sujetaban a las normas básicas del parque.

Benson: Estos muchachos... *casi rompiendo el resaltador*

Skips, que aun recordaba los chistes de Papaleta, levantó la mirada hacia Benson. Su jefe parecía fastidiado por lo que acababa de leer y supuso que una discusión se aproximaba. Entonces, Benson deslizó los papeles frente a él señalando los defectos de los trabajadores mientras, agotado, negaba con la cabeza. Skips se acercó a ver dónde apuntaba; eran las observaciones.

Benson: Dime la verdad... Cando escribiste esto, ¿cuál fue tu opinión al respecto?

Skips: ¿Quieres mi opinión personal o profesional?

Benson: Quiero tu opinión...

Skips: *suspiro* No creo que... sea correcto lo que hicieron.

Benson: ¡¡Por supuesto que no lo es...!! *hecho una furia*

Skips: Tienes que tomarlo con calma...

Benson: ¡¿Cómo pides que me calme cuando esos muchachos hacen lo que quieren allá afuera?!

Skips: Cielos, Benson. Estamos trabajando con un puñado de hormonas alborotaras.

Benson: No intentes justificarlos. Podrán ser adolescentes, pero eso no entra al caso.

Skips: Por supuesto que sí. Es precisamente por eso que lo hacen; porque es divertido para ellos.

Benson: P-pero... ¡¿Cómo esperan ellos que escriba una buena recomendación si hacen este tipo de cosas durante el trabajo?! *relee* Beber, fumar, tener... sexo, quien sabe dónde.

Skips: ¡Escríbelo en el reporte! *sugiere con confianza* Es así de simple como lo oyes. Nadie pide que lo ocultes. Ellos sabrán cómo es que ensuciaron su impecable curriculum.

Benson: P-por supuesto que no pienso ocultarlo... pero....

Skips: ahhh... Ya veo a dónde quieres llegar.

Benson: Escucha... no quiero hacer algo que los vaya a perjudicar. Sólo quiero que se comporten.

Skips: ¿Y cómo piensas controlarlos? Sin mencionar que son decenas de ellos a tu cargo.

Dijo a medida que se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba al espaldar del asiento. Para Skips, la mayoría de los muebles le parecían pequeños pero hacía lo posible por ponerse cómodo. Si el asiento era muy pequeño, sólo le quedaba tener las puertas muy abiertas. A Benson le gustaba esa postura por obvias razones, desvió la mirada al techo y se puso a pensar sin conseguir nada.

Benson: *Suspiro* No lo sé. No quiero que suceda este tipo de cosas en el parque.

Skips: Bueno, Benson. Lamento decírtelo pero la seguridad vigila al parque, no niños.

Benson: Debe haber alguna manera. *mano a la barbilla* ¿nuevas normas...?

Skips: Estarían de más a estas alturas ¿no te parece? Si nos fijamos sólo en las normas básicas, te darás cuenta de que son más que suficientes. El crimen es flojear y tener sexo... no, existir.

Benson: Podrían, tal vez, no desobedecerlas si hago un llamado a sus padres.

Skips: Benson, hacer algo como eso sería totalmente ridículo.

Benson: ¡Entonces organizaré una reunión o algo! Tienen que saber que no estoy de acuerdo.

Skips: Oye... ¿En serio piensas que los trabajadores no saben lo que al jefe le molesta?

Benson: ¿Y por qué lo hacen? No tiene ningún maldito sentido. *dicho con amargura*

Skips: En serio tu... *risa leve* Hablas como si nunca hubieses pasado por esa etapa. Claro que ellos lo hacen porque les parece divertido. Saltarse el horario, disfrutar lo prohibido...

Benson: Tendrás que disculparme, Skips. Yo no entiendo nada de eso. *sentido de superioridad*

Skips: ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes idea de lo genial que se siente desobedecer las reglas?

Benson: Nunca he tenido la necesidad de ser un rebelde en el trabajo.

Skips: Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso... *Indirecta*

La habitación quedó en silencio. Benson no sabía cómo responder. De alguna manera sintió que aquellas palabras de Skips tenían un sentido, alguna dirección fijada y dudó de si dejarse llevar por ellas. Su mente se debatía entre seguir a la corriente o simplemente evitar el tema. Sabía que eran jóvenes, pero siempre quiso que las cosas se hicieran como él quisiera. Sin embargo... él tenía en su poder la chaqueta de Skips, tal vez no era nadie para juzgar a esos muchachos.

Benson: N-no puede ser... *pensó* yo también hago cosas indecentes durante el trabajo...

Muy tarde se percató de que Skips había desaparecido frente al escritorio y que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas sujetándolo de los hombros. No pudo evitar imaginar que ahí venía el sermón; sonriente y de la mano con su impaciencia por Skips.

Skips: Tómalo con calma, Benson. Llevarte mal con ellos no ayudará en nada, sólo provocaras que hagan mal su trabajo. Sé que es difícil trabajar con adolescentes. Por la misma razón, negarles este tipo de cosas, sólo los harás más interesante para ellos.

El pelirrojo, algo sofocado por el calor de Skips, carraspeó y continuó la conversación. Sus ojos se desviaron por un instante hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio, en él se encontraba la chaqueta de Skips y el consolador. Fue un alivio para él que aún se encontrara cerrado ya que... naturalmente solía dejarlo entreabierto. Sus necesidades de placer no tenían un horario fijo.

Benson: Estos chicos de verdad me preocupan... pero tienes razón. Pensaré hasta mañana si deba o no escribir algo en su recomendación.

Skips: Imagino que esperabas más de ellos.

Benson: A pesar que, desde un principio, lo supuse. Pero esperaba algo menos... escandaloso.

Skips: Yo no recuerdo que fuera escandaloso...

Las últimas palabras de Skips fueron susurros que Benson alcanzó a oír. Recordó aquella noche luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Los juguetes sexuales y Skips tocando a la puerta de su departamento. Cuando sus elevados gemidos fueron a parar a sus oídos y la excitación en su cuerpo se intensificó. Y luego... el indecente beso que dejó a su amigo sin habla. Benson sacudió la cabeza cayendo en la cuenta de que no podía controlar su respiración. Por un momento no supo de qué estaban hablando mientras un rubor coloreaba sus oídos. Skips lo notó.

Benson: Mierda, eso fue muy vergonzoso... *susurro*

Skips: ¿Qué es vergonzoso?

Benson: ¿Vergonzoso...? *saliendo de sus pensamientos* No entiendo...

Skips: Tú... estás distraído. Dijiste algo sobre...

Benson: ¡¿A-acaso dije algo... mientras...?! S-sólo olvida lo que sea que haya dicho. Debo irme.

Disimulando muy mal su nerviosismo, Benson se puso de pie empujando el asiento; golpeando a Skips con él. Se apresuró a coger las llaves sobre el escritorio y apuró el paso cuando Skips le dio su espacio; retrocediendo hacia la ventana. Benson se disculpó por el golpe mientras intentaba, evidentemente, hacerse a un lado de Skips.

Benson: Lo siento... sólo tengo algo de prisa... *mintió*

Skips: Descuida...

Mientras veía a su jefe actuar muy precipitadamente, Skips pensó que lo más lógico sería ignorar sus golpes de curiosidad y permitir la mala actuación de Benson por apartarlo. Sin embargo, siempre quedaba algo dentro de él que lo hacía sentir jodidamente vacío luego de una conversación con su jefe. Lo pensó dos veces antes de acercársele, cuando curiosamente Benson fue a descolgar su abrigo, sin soltar el portapapeles, para luego proteger su entrepierna con él.

Benson: Iré por Papaleta ahora... Mientras, tú cuidaras el parque.

Skips: ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Benson: No te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme luego. Nos vemos...

Skips extendió el brazo y cerró de golpe la puerta de la oficina antes de que Benson pudiera terminar de abrirla; sin embargo, el pelirrojo no giró para verlo. Ya no aceptaría soportar el vacío mientras permitía que Benson se saliera con la suya sólo por no querer importunarlo. Imaginó que era algo impropio de él pero estaba cansado de fingir. Siete meces esperando por él...

Skips: Lo digo en serio, Benson.

Benson: Skips... *intentando abrir la puerta*

Skips: *vuelve a cerrarla* ¿Me necesitas...?

Notó una repentina tensión en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sus palabras fueron muy precisas, pero inevitables. Necesitaba exigir. Recuerdos de esa noche estaban presentes; sin embargo, los sonidos se habían distorsionado con el paso del tiempo. Ahora se limitaba a recrear aquella jadeante voz en su mente. Frases obscenas que, luego del "incidente", esperaba que Benson le dijera en la actualidad. Skips bajó la mirada. Eran los únicos en el parque a excepción de los que rentaron habitaciones en la nueva cabaña y tenían el auto de Papaleta así que no vendría a menos que fueran por él. Tal vez era momento de conversarlo... o tal vez no.

Benson: Y-yo... n-no es que te necesite s-sólo... d-debes cuidar... del p-parque...

La paciencia que tanto lo definía iba en picada. Por un leve momento Skips olvidó quien era y, en un impulso por aliviar sus frustraciones, sujetó a su jefe por los hombros; quería tenerlo frente a frente. Benson fue forzado a golpear su espalda contra la puerta, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse en pie debido a su brusquedad. Sin embargo, ignoró por completo la actitud imponente de Skips, manteniendo la mirada fija en el portapapeles. Skips intentó arrebatárselo.

Benson: ¡Espera, Skips...!

Benson interpuso un brazo en el agarre de Skips, era mucho más fuerte. Imaginó que su amigo podría hacer cualquier cosa con él si quisiera, incluso dejar al descubierto su ligera erección exponiéndose bajo el pantalón. Benson sintió pánico; fue demasiado obvio cubrirse con el portapapeles. Entonces Skips retrocedió y Benson pudo cubrirse nuevamente con el abrigo.

Skips: Me dirás qué escondes, Benson.

Benson: No lo haré.

Skips: Esa es otra forma de decir que sí escondes algo.

Benson: ... N-no lo hago.

Skips: ¿Qué hay debajo del abrigo...?

Dijo deslizando lentamente el brazo sobre el abrigo. No hacía presión alguna sobre el tejido, solo lo recorría con suavidad; experimentando las distintas reacciones que el pelirrojo manifestaba. Entonces Benson desvió la mirada pero Skips lo obligo a verlo a los ojos. Eran intimidantes.

Benson: Skips... por favor...

Skips: ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Benson era el gerente del parque y era un hombre que merecía respeto. Skips comprendía que hacer esto con él, era muy peligroso. A pesar de ello, se abría paso a su entrepierna a medida que removía el abrigo. Hacerlo tan lentamente era una tortura para él pero quería ver más en el rostro de su jefe. Sus gestos lo tenían cautivado. De no ser por ellos, ya se hubiese detenido.

Benson: No lo sé... N-no sé qué estamos haciendo... tan de repente... *tiembla*

Skips: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Benson: Para Skips... te estas acercando...

Sus esfuerzos por apartarse eran en vano con la puerta a sus espaldas. De pronto, Benson sintió un roce entre las piernas y se encorvó para apartarlo. Su mirada bajó y sintió su cuerpo, nuevamente, ser forzado a girar. Su pecho golpeó contra la puerta, liberando un quejido. Skips no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero era muy tarde para vacilar. Torció uno de los brazos del pelirrojo, aprisionándolo con su propio peso hasta poder torcer el otro y así sujetarlos de un solo apretón con la izquierda. Benson no podía hacer nada, el portapapeles y las llaves cayeron al suelo y su abrigo colgaba entre la puerta y su abdomen.

Skips: Ya no puedes seguir evadiéndolo.

Benson: ¡argh!...

Benson peleaba constantemente por liberarse de Skips al ver que volvía a hurgar bajo el abrigo, acercándose nuevamente a su entrepierna. Sintió el calor de su mano sobre el pantalón y su reacción fue inevitable. Su cuerpo se vio obligado a encorvarse, apegándose con brusquedad al cuerpo escultural de Skips; sin poder detener las insistentes caricias de éste sobre su regazo. Su respiración se volvió forzosa; silenciando sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios. Skips se detuvo.

Skips: Deja de hacer eso... *elevando la barbilla de Benson* Te lo pedí la última vez ¿recuerdas...?

Benson: Yo quisiera... pero no puedo... Tú haces esto...

Skips tembló de enojo y pegó sus labios a los del pelirrojo quien, sorprendido, correspondió inevitablemente el necesitado beso. Pronto Benson comenzaría a disfrutar el roce de sus lenguas, rebuscando el interior del otro, cuando de pronto Skips abusaría de su debilidad para deslizar su bragueta. El inesperado acto causó que abandonara sus labios y luchara por liberarse pero sólo se causaba más dolor a sus extremidades. Entonces percibió su propia esencia en el aire; y con ello, la liberación de su desafortunado miembro a manos de Skips.

Benson: D-debes estar... b-bromeando. T-tú no irás ha...

Skips: *Tragando saliva*

Desde su alta perspectiva, Skips vio cómo sus ojos se abrieron al máximo para luego, al encontrar sus miradas, cerrarlos con fuerza. Sus largos dedos jugaban alrededor del frenillo en el pene de Benson, siendo uno de los puntos más sensibles en esa zona, mientras el pelirrojo enloquecía irremediablemente ante la sensibilidad y rendido a sus necesidades frustradas. Los resoplidos de Benson eran profundos y violentos a medida que Skips insistía en estimularlo.

Benson: ¡P-por favor...! ngh... t-tienes que... p-parar...

Pero no obedeció. En su lugar, Skips aceleró aún más sus movimientos concentrándose en la punta de su pene. Los jades de Benson resonaban en la habitación, liberando gemidos involuntarios a medida que sus piernas se debilitaban ante el placer. Skips estaba siendo muy cruel... Sin sostenerlo, dejó que se deslizara hacia el suelo. Lo tenía como lo deseaba; excitado y confundido. Entonces caminó hacia el escritorio mientras Benson lo seguía con la mirada.

Benson: ¿Q-qué... haces...? *intentando ponerse de pie*

Skips: He sido muy benevolente contigo...

Skips abrió uno de los cajones. Benson puso los ojos en blanco mientras su amigo se acercaba. Sus brazos le dolían y Skips lo sabía, mas eso no lo detuvo de aprisionar sus brazos nuevamente con su recuperada chaqueta. Benson lo miró rendido y un escalofrió corrió por toda su espalda.

Skips: Benson... *sosteniendo el consolador en las manos*

Benson: ¡Skips... d-déjame expli...!

*Teléfono celular de Benson sonando*

Papaleta se encontraba en la cocina preparando dos tasas de infusiones; un cargado y aromático té para él y para Thomas, un té de manzanilla. Tarareando otra de sus alegres melodías favoritas, dejó encendido el hervidor de agua para luego dirigirse a la sala de estar; ya era hora de que Thomas tomara sus medicinas. Las rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se las llevó.

Papaleta: Sé que no es correcto rebuscar en las cosas de los demás, pero Thomas las necesita.

Dijo mientras regresaba a la cocina. Había enviado a Thomas directamente a su habitación y, por lo tanto, se sentía conforme con no encontrarlo merodeando cuando debía descansar. No era que despreciara la compañía del muchacho, sólo se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo como "enfermero". Estaba triste por el diagnóstico, aunque no sabía bien lo que significaba.

Por otro lado, en una habitación al final del pasadizo, bajo las sofocantes frazadas que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza, un desgraciado muchacho yacía sobre su cama, sintiéndose muy inquieto pero sobre todo muy enfermo. Thomas no se sentía para nada bien; se retorcía en frío sudor intentando no perder la tranquilidad y sus facultades mientras, bajo sus pantalones, sus manos sostenían su miembro, estrujándolo con rudeza. Era doloroso, pero necesario.

Thomas: Mierda... *adolorido* no lo necesito, no lo necesito, no lo necesito... no lo necesito.

Su caprichosa necesidad de sexo comenzaba a hacer efecto en él como solía suceder fuera del horario de trabajo. Sin embargo, su rutina se vio interrumpida cuando Papaleta decidió quedarse a cuidar de él. Salir de casa para satisfacer sus necesidades, sería una tarea muy difícil con él de enfermero y Thomas temía que la tortura en su miembro ya no fuera a mantenerlo cuerdo.

Thomas: Aún es demasiado temprano... ¡compórtate, Thomas! *prensando sus testículos*

Hacía su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse. Cuando su cuerpo se movía como si diera pequeñas embestidas, él presionaba aún más sus genitales; le dolía mucho hacerlo pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Pronto se quitó las sabanas de encina, necesitaba respirar. Entonces, escuchó los pasos de Papaleta. Ordenó como pudo su cobertor e Intentó actuar lo más natural posible.

Papaleta: ¡Toc to~oc...! *jugando a girar la perilla* ¿Puedo pasar?

Thomas: S-sí, Papaleta... Adelante...

Papaleta: Espero que no te moleste... me tomé la libertad de coger tus medicamentos...

Thomas: Heh... no te preocupes... estás en tu casa...

Papaleta: También preparé un jugo para evitar el mal sabor. Aunque no sé si sepan mal *risita*

Thomas: *respirando profundamente* g-gracias... ¿Puedes sólo dejarlas en...?

Papaleta: uh, uh, claro que no. Te las tomarás ahora y me aseguraré de que así sea.

Una inquietante sensación alertó a Thomas al presentir sus malas intenciones hacia Papaleta a medida que se acercaba inofensivamente a él. La necesidad de querer escapar de su departamento lo invadió al sentir la presión sobre su cama cuando el mayor se sentó a su lado.

Thomas: ¡P-pero...! L-la receta dice que debo tomármelas cada doce horas *disimulando su repentina ansiedad*. Si me las tomo ahora... tendré que madrugar después y yo...

Papaleta: Podrás tomártelas al despertar *interrumpe*. Benson lo hace de esa manera. Además, por como te veo, pienso que en serio las necesitabas. ¿Aún te duele el estómago? *preocupado*

Thomas: ¿Por qué... lo preguntas...? *coge las pastillas y el jugo* Yo me siento muy bien...

Papaleta: Te ves sudoroso y agotado. ¿Podría tratarse de una fiebre? *intenta tocarle la frente*

Thomas: ¡No...! *se aparta del contacto* Hace un instante dormía demasiado cubierto. Eso es...

Papaleta: ¡Oh! Tiene mucho sentido para mí. Suele sucederme al despertar o cuando tomo una siesta en el trabajo. Por favor, no le digas eso a Benson.

Thomas: ¿Decirle sobre qué...? *bebiendo su medicina* Es que acabo de "olvidarlo".

Papaleta: *risa aguda por la complicidad* Entonces... ¿vives aquí solo?

Thomas: Me independice hace un par de años gracias a ustedes.

Papaleta: ¿Y tu madre cómo se encuentra... o bueno, la madre de Rigby?

Thomas: Ella está muy bien *volviendo a perder el control*. Voy... a visitarla los fines de semana.

Papaleta: Que tierno de tu parte. Seguro que se alegra mucho al verte.

El castaño se esforzó por esbozar una convincente sonrisa. El refrescante efecto del jugo lo había abandonado, volviendo a sentirse irremediablemente excitado. Hablar sobre la mujer que le devolvió la vida siempre le resultaba una inmensa alegría; sin embargo, mencionarla sumergido en ese enfermizo estado, lo consideraba de lo más ofensivo. Sobre todo porque no era él en esas ocasiones sino un depravado sexual que vivía en su interior y despertaba al anochecer...

Thomas: Papaleta... a-acabo de recordar que... necesito hacer algo, justo ahora.

Papaleta: Bueno, adelante, no te interrumpiré. *a punto de ponerse de pie*

Thomas: Me refería a que necesito hacer algo allá afuera. Tengo que salir, es... muy urgente.

Papaleta: Oh, no lo sé, Thomas. Benson vendrá pronto y querrá ver que todo está en orden.

Thomas: P-pero... me siento mucho mejor. Sólo mírame. Además bebí la medicina que me diste.

Papaleta: Descansa un poco más, Thomas. Acabamos de llegar del hospital, date un momento.

Thomas: Lo sé pero... de verdad es muy, muy urgente que salgo de aquí.

Papaleta: *suspiro* Si lo dices de esa manera... creo que estaría bien...

Thomas: ¡Genial, gracias! *se apresura a decir*

Papaleta: si voy contigo, quiero decir.

Thomas: ¿Qué...? noo... Papaleta, no puedes venir... Se trata de algo que debo hacer sólo.

Papaleta: Oh, ¿acaso también crees que no puedo hacer lo que los jóvenes de hoy en día?

Thomas: No, no se trata de eso. No me malentiendas, esto de verdad... Yo... yo eh...

Papaleta: Tranquilo, estaba bromeando... *preocupado* Sólo ten un poco de paciencia ¿sí?

La respiración de Thomas se detuvo mientras veía en cámara lenta la cercanía del brazo de Papaleta en su antebrazo. El simple contacto le causó un malestar, provocando un involuntario temblor en su cuerpo. Thomas apretó los ojos y comenzó a contar en su mente – uno, dos, tres, cinco, ocho... s-siete... Papaleta, corre... – dijo, aterrado.

Papaleta: ¡Thomas, amigo ¿Qué te sucede?! *acercándose*

Entonces, el cuerpo de Thomas dio un repentino salto, deteniéndose a sólo instantes de haber reaccionado ante la cercanía de Papaleta quien, para su buena suerte, acababa de retroceder sin aún comprender lo que le sucedía. Sin embargo, Thomas estaba seriamente preocupado por él a pesar de la fatiga. Cuando no obedecía a sus caprichosas necesidades, éstas podían obligarle a tomar actitudes muy agresivas. Su cuerpo había dado un impulso violento que él logró retener a tiempo; sin embargo, aún podía sentir fresca la idea de querer desmadrar a Papaleta.

Thomas: Papaleta... ¿No... estabas preparando el té o algo por el estilo...?

Papaleta: ¡Oh! es cierto *saliendo muy deprisa* regresaré muy pronto con el té.

Salió de la habitación agitando los brazos de alegría mientras Thomas cerraba con suavidad la puerta tras él. Una vez sólo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de sus castaños cabellos rizados. En un ataque de hipersexualidad, corrió a coger una de sus almohadas con intenciones de aliviar sus obscenas exigencias; acto que se obligó a controlar en el último segundo.

Thomas: *aventando la almohada al otro extremo* ¿Qué hago... qué hago, ¡qué hago!?

Escuchó el hervidor de agua, silbar. Supo entonces que Papaleta no tardaría en regresar; pero no estaba de humor para otra ronda de autocontrol. Así que fue a refugiarse en el cuarto de baño, necesitaba un ambiente más frio y menos acogedor. El agua caliente del grifo corría en sus manos mientras se veía a sí mismo en el espejo empañado por el vapor. Sentía que las escasas opciones se le acababan cuando escuchó a Papaleta llamarlo desde su habitación.

Thomas: Maldición... sólo un poco más. Tendrás todo el sexo que desees, sólo espera un poco.

Abandonó el baño para llevarse la desesperante sorpresa de que, en efecto, Papaleta lo estaba esperando del otro lado de la puerta con dos tazones de agua hirviendo. Thomas respiró profundamente; a estas alturas, casi y podía reconocerse y sólo le quedaba la mala actuación. No el espía, no el depravado sexual... sólo Thomas, el chico malo con buenas intenciones...

Papaleta: Aquí tienes, un delicioso té de manzanilla, te ayudará mucho. Dicen que es muy bueno para aliviar el dolor de estómago.

Thomas: ¡Oh, vamos! Por favor Papaleta... ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Papaleta: No me iré si continúa con esa actitud, jovencito.

Thomas: ¿Qué...? pero...

Papaleta: ¿mmmh?

Thomas: Heh... nada... Está bien, tienes toda la razón.

Papaleta: Eso está mucho mejor. Ahora ve a la cama, te tengo unos buenos chistes.

Thomas: Gracias pero.... creo que ahora dormiré un poco más, Papaleta. *sorbo*

Papaleta: Bueno, entonces te dejaré sólo. Estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo.

Thomas: Claro. *se separan* ¡Espera...! Ignora todos los DVD's que están debajo de los muebles.

Papaleta: Thomas, Thomas, Thomas... me subestimas. Pero descuida, no tocaré tu colección.

Thomas: De todas maneras no te juzgaría si los vieras.

Papaleta: hahaha sí claro. ¡Ahora a su cuarto, jovencito!

Las luces estaban apagadas. Thomas se ponía cada vez más excitado, temía no poder controlarlo por más tiempo. Dejó la tasa fuera de su alcance, sintió que quería lanzarla por la ventana. Sus planes por escapar escurriéndose por las escaleras de emergencia, se veían distorsionados por la dedicación de Papaleta hacia él por cuidarlo. No resultaba conveniente desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, además de que podrían considerarlo como un prófugo. Tarde o temprano sus amigos se preguntarían a dónde fue y qué estuvo haciendo la noche en que Papaleta cuidaba de él. Atraería sospechas y ya tenía suficiente con su enfermedad como para explicar el resto.

Thomas: Joder, en serio... necesito salir de aquí ahora...

Masturbarse tampoco era una buena idea. No siempre lograba satisfacerse con alguien, mucho menos lo conseguiría con sus propias manos. Si comenzaba ahora, luego simplemente no podría detenerse. Sus amigos llegarían, patearían la puerta de su habitación y lo que encontrarían sería a un urgido desesperado por placer. Pronto Thomas abandonó las ideas propuestas y todas las que vinieron luego de éstas al escuchar el ruido de la puerta del baño, al cerrarse.

Thomas: ¡Papaleta está en el baño! *reaccionó*

Sin vacilaciones, corrió a la sala en busca de su chaqueta. El dolor en su estómago volvía a cada movimiento brusco que realizaba, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Su chaqueta no se encontraba en el mueble donde lo había dejado, pero atinó a verla colgado en el perchero cerca de la puerta de entrada. Tomó el teléfono y marcó desesperadamente el número de Benson.

Thomas: Contesta... ven ya por Papaleta. Vamos ¿qué esperas, Benson...? C-contesta... 


	26. Centro de Juegos

Adentrándose a la ciudad, Rigby veía interesado todas las decoraciones y remodelaciones, acabadas. La ciudad lucía mejor presentable y estructurada. Aunque con tanta gente acampando en los parques; dejando tirada su basura en el suelo, también lucía algo descuidada.

Rigby sintió que estaba en otro lugar. Si bien antes no conocía del todo la ciudad, ahora nada se veía como antes. Al instante, un clásico convertible negro pasó por su costado; el castaño quedó fascinado con el auto. Rigby y el conductor se vieron las caras cuando se detuvieron frente a la luz roja del semáforo; aunque aún tenía puesto el casco, podía sentir que lo miraba fijamente.

Rigby: ¿Acaso él intenta decirme algo...? *pensó, agudizando la mirada*

Notó que el conductor tenía el ojo seriamente amoratado y que, detrás de él, un grupo de adolescentes bebían y fumaban; atizando sus cigarrillos en el asiento y las ventanas. Estaban muy, pero muy ebrios, pensó Rigby; observando que algo colgaba en la parte delantera del auto.

Rigby: ¿Pero qué... qué es eso...? *susurró*

En la parrilla del auto, el grupo tenía sujeto a un par de muñecas inflables; de las que se emplean para fingir el sexo. Rigby nunca había visto una de esas antes. Entonces uno de los ebrios intentó alcanzar a Rigby, sin importarle que pudiera caerse; preguntando si quería una de sus muñecas.

– ¡Oye! *volviendo a extender el brazo en un agarre* ¡no se miran, se compran!

Rigby: ¡N-no...! yo no... quería, yo... sólo...

Rigby se aferró a Jared, quien estaba distraído revisando el teléfono celular. El apriete en su cintura lo alertó de que Rigby estaba asustado así que colocó una mano sobre sus muñecas para tranquilizarlo y guardó el teléfono. Cuando Jared giró para ver al sujeto y levantó el visor de su casco, Rigby notó que los muchachos repentinamente quedaron en silencio y apresuraron al lastimado conductor para que acelerara aún en luz roja. Rigby observó confundido al clásico convertible mientras era perseguido por una patrulla que acababa de salir de entre los arbustos.

Rigby: Oye, oye, ¿Qué fue todo eso que acaba de pasar?

Jared: Son demonios, están por toda la ciudad.

Extrañamente el cuerpo de Rigby reaccionó ante esas escalofriantes palabras, llevándolo a recordar todos los sucesos que creía haber olvidado en el submundo de Beelzeboss. Entonces Jared aceleró ante el cambio de luz y Rigby tuvo que alzar la voz para que pudiese escucharle.

Rigby: ¡¿Y ese muchacho...?! ¡¿Qué sucederá con él...?!

Jared: ¡Estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte! ¡Debe tratarse se algún idiota, además!

Rigby: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! *confundido*

Jared: ¡Sencillo... dame un minuto!

A lo lejos se divisó el centro de juegos. Nada fuera de lo normal, pensó Rigby; aunque estaba mucho más concentrado en su repentino malestar, esperando no caer enfermo de fiebre o cualquier otra repentina afección. Jared aparcó en el estacionamiento, a un lado de los camiones de carga para no estorbarles. Varios de ellos se encontraban estacionados frente al local.

Jared: En esta ciudad; bajo cualquier asunto que corresponda a la llegada del concierto, la única forma para que un demonio se meta en tu vida es dejándolo entrar. Así que él es el culpable.

Rigby: Ya veo. ¿Pero por qué alguien se metería con demonios? *ambos se quitan los cacos*

Jared: Existen varios medios, supongo. Tal vez apostó algo que no pudo pagar. Eso les encanta...

Ambos bajaron de la motocicleta y Rigby siguió a Jared sobre sus pasos. Recordó su traumatizante experiencia con demonios. No podía creer que aquellos que lo molestaron también lo fueran. Lucían muy normales, no tenían cuernos, ni alas, ni colas, ni pesuñas de cabra.

Rigby: O-oye... *no queriendo incomodarle* ¿Cómo... supiste que ellos eran demonios?

Jared: Estoy ligeramente involucrado con ellos. A veces trabajamos juntos y esas cosas.

Rigby: ¿En serio...? *impresionado* Debe ser muy molesto ¿no...?

Jared: No tanto como puede parecer, a veces practicamos jugar el billar o bebemos en manada. Como sólo tienen el único propósito de trabajar para el concierto, son inofensivos.

Rigby: P-pero son malos... juegan sucio ¡¡y quieren comerte!!

Jared: Adivinaré *tono monótono*, tienes un conflicto con demonios ¿no es cierto...?

Rigby: No lo sé... yo espero que no... *intimidado repentinamente*

Jared: ¿Qué sucedió?

Rigby: Prefiero no hablar de eso, fue desagradable... *recuerdo con Mordecai* en todo sentido.

Jared: Bueno, tampoco pretendo que pienses que se pueden ser muy amigos de los demonios.

Rigby: Pareciera que sí... ¿jugar al billar y beber en manada...?

Jared: Escucha, Rigby. A mí me vale si son demonios, personas o algún otro ente sobrenatural. Algunos no juzgan un libro por su portada, y eso es dulce *mostrando desinterés* Yo simplemente no confío en nadie hasta saber con quién estoy tratando realmente ¿entiendes?

Rigby comprendió el punto de Jared, se sintió muy infantil al haberlo malinterpretado. El local tenía unos cuantos escalones frente a la entrada. Lo que de lejos aparentaban ser paredes pintadas de negro, eran en realidad ventanas polarizadas. En ellas se encontraban expuestas, afiches sobre la llegada del concierto, la inauguración de un parque de diversiones frente al mar y el estreno del centro de juegos en la ciudad. Entonces, Rigby se detuvo a ver a sus alrededores; no se había percatado de un factor muy importante debido a la conversación sin sentido...

Rigby: Ahm... Jared, aquí dice que esto abrirá a partir de mañana.

Jared: No... *sarcasmo* ¿Lo dices por los camiones de carga?

Rigby: ¡¡Estaba concentrado en otra cosa!! *avergonzado*

Jared: Cosa del trabajo, Rigby. Hoy invitamos a nuestros amigos para que prueben los juegos.

Rigby: ¿Eso es posible...? ¿A-así es como funciona?

Jared: *bostezo* Haces muchas preguntas...

Rigby: Es que apenas nos conocemos. Además, pudiste invitar a alguien más cercano a ti ¿o no?

Jared: Bueno..., como te vi muy aburrido y todo eso... sólo pensé en esto. Pero si no quieres...

Rigby: ¡No, no, no, no...! Me gusta, en serio. *muy convencido*

Jared: Esta bien. Entremos entonces.

Las puertas se deslizaron automáticamente; mañana estarían abiertas a partir de las cuatro de la tarde hasta que terminara el horario de trabajo, es decir, a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente. Al pasar por ellas Rigby vio que el lugar era inmenso. Pocas personas jugaban en las máquinas y varias estaban libres; se sintió muy emocionado. Corrió por ellas dejando atrás a Jared quien lo veía como niño dulcería. Rigby se acercó a los más clásicos, los conocía todos.

Rigby: ¡Creí que éstos ya habían desaparecido!

Jared: Lo mismo dije yo cuando los saqué de las cajas.

Rigby: ¿Esto es lo que había en las cajas que recogiste del parque?

Jared: *asiente* Uno de toda esa aglomeración de músicos que... blah... eh... mmm... rayos...

Rigby: hahaha... Oye, sé que vendrán varios.

Jared: No sé de lo que me estás hablando. *finge indiferencia*

Rigby: Sí, claro *sarcasmo*. Trabajo con el gerente y para el gerente. Es obvio que lo sepa.

Jared: ouh... eso sí es inesperado. No sabía que trabajabas para ellos.

Rigby: Entonces... ¿Uno de los músicos los envió para acá? *interesado*

Jared: En sí, varios se reunieron para formar todo este centro de juegos, pero sólo un par pidió traer todos estos dinosaurios de aquí... invoca recuerdos de la infancia, ¿no te parece?

Rigby: Sí... *Recordando los viejos tiempos con Mordecai*

Jared: ¿Quieres jugar con ellos?

Rigby: ¿Estás seguro de que puedo probarlos...? *mira a su alrededor*

Jared: Puedes revisar todo lo que quieras. Ese tipo de allá te dará todas las fichas que necesites para jugar, sólo ve y pídeselas. Si intenta pedirte algún soborno, salúdalo de mi parte.

Rigby: ¿No jugarás conmigo, a dónde irás?

Jared: Tengo un trabajo que hacer en el tercer piso, puede que tarde un poco pero te llamaré.

Rigby vio a Jared alejarse, dejándolo sólo con la extraña sensación enfermiza de antes. Para empeorar su situación, sin él se sintió algo intimidado por la idea de que hubiese demonios dentro del lugar. Entonces agitó su cabeza e intentó no pensar en ello y relajarse un poco.

Rigby: Joder... ¿Beelzeboss podría ser la peor experiencia de mi vida...? *lamentó que así fuese*

Dio un recorrido por los alrededores. Se encontraban cualquier variedad de juegos: simuladores para autos de carrera, jets espía, tanques de guerra, motocicletas acrobáticas y las máquinas de juegos de video. Caminando en una misma dirección se topó con los air hockey, Dance machine y el Orbotrón; el cual pensó que nunca se subiría a él. No a menos que quiera vomitar, claro.

Rigby: heh... quisiera ver a Eileen intentándolo. *mirando hacia arriba*

El techo del lugar se elevaba hacia el segundo piso, en un alto arco de concreto, desde donde Rigby consiguió visualizarlo. ¿La razón de esto? Pronto averiguó de qué se trataba cuando, en el centro del local, al descender un corto desnivel, se encontraba la muy conocida Esfera de la Muerte para motociclistas acróbatas.

Rigby: Que loooco... *inclinándose a leer el anuncio* "No se pierdan el espectáculo especial de media noche... motocross extremo en la Esfera de la Muerte"

Rigby pasó de leer la lista de los deportistas invitados al visualizar algunas salas peculiares al otro lado del local. Una de ellas era para juegos online; tenía varias computadoras, con todo lo necesario para soportar una larga jornada, y pantallas instaladas en las paredes. La siguiente sala era una enorme tienda de comestibles; había de todos tipos y nacionalidades. Para su sorpresa, Musculoso y Fantasmin estaban ahí adentro; se alegró mucho de verlos... ocupados...

Fantasmin: Viejo, di lo que quieras, pero creo que acabo de idear la mejor estrategia de mi vida.

Musculoso: No lo sé... acabado de verla y es todo un maldito desastre.

Fantasmin: Tu cara es un maldito desastre... ¿A qué hora me dejarás ver la tuya?

Musculoso: Espera un poco, hermano, dibujar en servilletas es muy complicado.

Fantasmin: Pero ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, es la tuya o la mía...

Poco entendía Rigby de qué estaban hablando, pero regresaría a saludarles en cuando revisara las demás salas. La tercera sala tenía una gran cantidad de consolas, entre ellas el muy deseado oculus de realidad virtual con cyberith virtualizer para poder moverse a libertad manteniendo tu misma posición. Rigby se sintió tentado a probarlo, realmente sintió que había nacido para ello, pero el tipo que estaba a cargo, por algún motivo, le era intimidante al extremo.

En la última sala, de las muchas otras que se encontraban en el local pero que no entraría a ver para encontrarse con sus amigos, tenía un espacio estilo campirano donde se encontraban los toros mecánicos; definitivamente, tampoco subiría en él. No si quería conservar sus testículos.

Rigby: Tal vez pueda conseguir que Mordecai se suba a él hahaha... sería gracioso.

Entre risas, rigby regresó por los muchachos pero ya habían desaparecido. Rebuscó en cada una de las mesas con la mirada, pero sus esperanzas se redujeron hacia un par de muchachos bebiendo sus sodas; no los encontró. Entonces sintió una extraña presencia y su mirada giró involuntariamente al lugar de donde provenía. El tipo de las fichas lo miraba muy extrañado. Rigby respiró hondo y se acercó. Jared le había señalado a ese tipo para que pudiera pedirle las fichas, sin embargo se sentía un poco más inquieto a medida que se acercaba.

Rigby: Hola... *tragando saliva*

– ¿Que hay? – dijo mostrándose totalmente indiferente a Rigby. – ¿se te ofrece algo, niño? –

Rigby: *carraspea* ¿De casualidad... no pasó por aquí un tipo obeso con músculos?

– No le prestes atención a ese sótano, pequeño – bromeó, apuntándole hacia unas escaleras.

Rigby: ¿Q-qué hay... ahí abajo...? *totalmente desconfiado*

– No te he visto antes ¿trabajas aquí? – alargando el cuello para verlo más de cerca.

Rigby: E-en realidad... *traga saliva* A-alguien me invitó; Jared, tal vez lo conozcas.

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, el fichero se echó a reír como si Rigby acabase de contar el mejor chiste que se le había ocurrido en su vida. Sin embargo, no parecía burlarse, en realidad parecía haber simpatizado un poco con él y eso, a Rigby, le preocupó de cierta manera. Sólo quería ver a sus amigos, no entablar alguna relación con demonios.

– Así que el lobo feroz vuelve a atacar... No lo culpo, no lo culpo – bromeó, examinando a Rigby con la mirada. – Sí lo conocemos, muchos le decimos lobo, porque eso le molesta a él. –

Rigby: ¿Por qué le dicen de esa manera? Es muy diferente de... Jared.

– Bah, no le tomes mucha importancia al apodo. Es algo que ya no tiene sentido para él. Jared tiene una difícil personalidad, sin embargo. Debes saberlo, eres su amigo ¿o no? –

Rigby: No sé muchas cosas de él en realidad. A penas nos conocimos esta tarde...

– Igual que nosotros, llevamos trabajando tres días aquí. Y aunque lo dejamos como una cubeta el día anterior, supo mantenerse muy centrado en lo que decía. Pero bueno ¿Qué querías...? –

Rigby: ¡uhm...! Mis amigos, busco a mis amigos...

– Ah sí, el sótano... Tiene un ambiente especial para batallas con armas laser. –

Rigby: ¡¿En serio?! Y... ¿necesito fichas para jugar?

– ¿Quieres unas fichas? Te daré este tubo; todas contienen cuarenta fichas. Cuando los encuentres, diles a tus amigos que les cobraremos sólo diez dólares por ser conocidos de los trabajadores; es nuestra recompensa por el esfuerzo que dimos al ordenar todo lo que ves.

Rigby: Debió ser muy pesado...

– No para mí... ahm, por cierto, no te las puedes llevar, así que utilízalas todas. La puerta tiene un detector que alertara a la seguridad sobre cualquiera que se atreva a sacarlas del local. –

Rigby: Entiendo... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para jugar en el sótano?

– Bueno, al bajar te encontraras con una zona muy oscura. No te preocupes de caer, los escalones se irán encendiendo con anticipación a medida que bajes. Los encargados te pedirán un equipo o dos, dependiendo del modo que quieran jugar. Luego les dará trajes y gafas especiales, eso es todo. Sólo existen ocho salas. Ahí también encontraran sus armas. –

Rigby: Qué looocoo... ¿Sólo debo bajar entonces?

– Todos están ahí abajo – sonríe orgulloso ya que esas salas no debían abrirse sino hasta mañana, en el día de la inauguración – Las fichas son sólo para las maquinas, si quieres jugar con las consolas, debes hablar con el encargado esa sala. Dudo mucho que te hagan problemas si eres amigo de Jared. Cuando acabes con las fichas o ya no las quieras, sólo regrésalas ¿está bien? –

Rigby se acercó a las máquinas de juegos, aún más interesado en los detalles del local: el lugar estaba muy bien decorado para cualquier sala de juegos y era muy obvio que los diseñadores de la banda Gorillaz habían tomado cartas al asunto para el decorado. Entonces miró la ficha en la palma de su mano y pensó que sólo faltaba compartirlo con un amigo de juegos. Su rostro cambió a uno fastidiado, recordando el beso de esa mañana y el incidente con la playera de Mordecai. Aunque, fuera de sentirse culpable, extrañamente se sintió muy animado por ello.

Musculoso: ¡Hey, Rigby!

Rigby: ¿Musculoso...? *mirando alrededor*

Musculoso: Por aquí, perdedor. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Rigby: Un amigo me invitó. ¿Dónde estabas? estuve buscándote... Hola Starla.

Starla: Hola Rigby. ¿Mordecai fue por las bebidas o algo?

Rigby: eh, no. Él se quedó en la cafetería ayudando a Margarita.

Musculoso: Espera, déjame ver si entendí ¿Viniste a un centro de juegos sin Mordecai?

Starla: Mitch, no molestes a Rigby. Tal vez tuvieron una discusión o algo. *mirada preocupada*

Rigby: No, no... ninguna. Pasó algo de improviso y Mordecai tuvo que quedarse. ¿Fantasmin no estaba contigo trabajando, Musculoso? *recordando la sala de comestibles*

Musculoso: Está ahora en el sótano con Celia. Oye ¿estás ocupado? Hay un grupo de cinco que busca problemas y nosotros sólo somos cuatro.

Musculoso llevó a Rigby al sótano. Tal y como había dicho el fichero, el lugar era muy oscuro y las escaleras se iluminaban a medida que descendían. Llegaron a una oscura habitación donde podían verse pintados excelentes graffitis con pintura fosforescente, junto a los autógrafos de varios miembros de distintas bandas, en las paredes. Entre ellas, estaban los de Tenacius D.

Rigby: Eh... chicos, aquí no hay nadie...

Rigby caminó sin dirección y le pareció ver que uno de los graffitis se movía; era el encargado. Estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de un traje muy oscuro donde se dibujaba un esqueleto con la misma pintura. Musculoso le explicó que con él completarían el equipo y admitieron a Rigby a su equipo. Entre la oscuridad, una puerta se dibujaba con luces fosforescentes rojos, con el número tres en ella. 

El trío cruzó la puerta y dentro de ella se encontraba una bodega con armas, los trajes con los sensores en posición de blancos para disparar; si atinaban el láser sobre ellos perderían puntos de vida dependiendo del lugar donde se encontraba, y gafas especiales para proteger sus ojos de los láseres. El encargado cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y pronto otra se abrió frente a ellos, dejando a la vista un inmenso campo con obstáculos. A lo lejos se veía a Fantasmin y Celia intentando defenderse de cinco oponentes.

Musculoso: Acordamos que podemos llevar todas las armas que podamos cargar. Tienen treinta metros de alcance por si necesitas saberlo y mantente atento a tu barra de salud.

Rigby: Bien... ¿algo más?

Musculoso: Sí, les gusta el suspenso. Esperaran a que te sientas intimidado y atacarán.

Rigby: ¿Cómo funciona esto? *Preguntando por el campo de obstáculos*

Starla: Primero sonará una alarma, es para que puedas ocultarte y confundirte entre el campo y evitar que te encuentren rápido, cuando suene la siguiente alarma, la batalla habrá comenzado.

Los puntos de vida de ambos equipos regresaron a los cien puntos. Ambos equipos formaron filas frente a frente. Tres de ellos prestaban mucha atención al nuevo jugador. Entonces la alarma de inicio sonó y todos corrieron a ocultarse. Rigby fue a parar a un gran túnel subterráneo. No sabía dónde estarían escondidos sus amigos. Escuchó la segunda alarma.


	27. Demonios por doquier

El calor era intenso en la cocina y el olor de la comida grasienta se impregnaba en su ropa. Mordecai lo sintió incómodo pero no era tan importante para él; sobre todo porque podía ver a Margarita mientras atendía a los clientes. A él le gustaba verla haciéndolo aunque resultaba ser muy esclavizaste oírla quejarse constantemente de Eileen y Chloe. Debía admitirlo, aún extrañaba esas llamadas y los encuentros en secreto. Podría decirse que aquellos tiempos eran muy divertidos y excitantes para él pese a CJ. Sin embargo, ya nada se sentía como aquellos días.

Mordecai: *suspiro* Que estúpido fui con ella... ojala no la hubiese tratado de esa manera...

Dijo casi lamentándolo. CJ se merecía algo mejor, pensó. Inconscientemente levantó la mirada notando que alguien bajaba por las escaleras y, a pesar de que el cabello blanco de Fantasmin no hacía efecto en sus recuerdos, el tono de su cabello evocó recuerdos de CJ con mayor profundidad. Regresó a las hamburguesas en son de querer evadirlas por completo. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ella; no se había despedido de él, no le había dejado ningún mensaje y todos sus presentes los encontraron incinerados en un bote de basura. Incluyendo el brazalete. Pensó que no era para menos que ya no quisiera saber de él. Sin embargo, a veces la extrañaba.

Mordecai: Basta... *girando las hamburguesas* no es como si fuese el peor error de mi vida...

Susurró intentando convencerse de ello. Mordecai era consiente que ese fue tal vez uno de sus más grandes errores; sus amigos no se lo perdonaron fácilmente. Sin embargo, los resultados eran muy buenos, al menos de eso se sentía seguro. Margarita siempre fue su más grande deseo, mucho antes que CJ. Sólo pensó que ambas chicas no se podían comparar.

Mordecai: Son muy diferentes... *susurró* ¡Margarita, las hamburguesas están listas!

Margarita: ¡Gracias, ahora voy por ellas!

CJ era agradable, cooperativa y simpática. Recordó que era muy bromista y buena bailarina; aquello lo hizo sonreír levemente. Tenía grandes habilidades e interesantes hábitos. Ahora que la recordaba, era una muy buena influencia. Solía ser controladora pero no al punto de hacerlo sentir como si fuera su perro, a él le agradaba que ella también tomara la iniciativa. Aunque demasiado celosa, pero eso significaba lo mucho que lo quería ¿o no? Pensó en ellos levantando la mirada mientras rememoraba su agilidad y flexibilidad... pero sobre todo, su impaciencia.

Mordecai: Tan insaciable... *agitando su cabeza, estaba recordando demasiado*

Por un leve instante, teniendo a Margarita muy de cerca recogiendo las hamburguesas, imaginó que tarde o temprano CJ lo llamaría al teléfono celular para que fuese a su encuentro. Se detuvo a revisar su lista de contactos; no tenía su número. Si alguna vez recibió algún mensaje de ella al desaparecer, lo más probable es que Margarita los haya borrado todos cuando fue a consolarlo al trabajo, recordó sus sospechas.

Mordecai: tsk* Tal vez incluso los haya leído antes de hacerlo. *apretando el celular* Preguntarle por ello seguro la alteraría... *dejando de lado la idea*

Las expresiones sonrientes y amigables de la pelirroja cambiaron a fatiga una vez dentro de la cocina. Observó curiosa a Mordecai mientras iba por las bebidas al congelador y dejó funcionando el lavavajillas mientras seguía quejándose cuanto podía de Eileen y Chloe. Entonces se enderezó y se extendió para relajarse un poco del trabajo con una bien fría en el cuello.

Margarita: Heh... oye ¿estás bien...? Pareces muy feliz de repente, amor.

Mordecai: No es nada... *sonríe* También estoy muy agotado de estar aquí.

Margarita: Ya no sé qué decir al respecto... Eileen nunca se había portado así conmigo, antes.

Mordecai: Pienso que deberías dejarlo pasar, ellas de verdad querían divertirse.

Margarita: Es que aún no me cabe en la cabeza. Tampoco entiendo por qué te pones de su lado.

Mordecai: No lo digo porque me ponga en tu contra. En parte ella tuvo algo de razón.

Margarita: ¿Razón...? *confundida* ¿Razón en qué...?

Mordecai: Ayer cuando la dejaste abandonada. Y de en serio que necesitaba ayuda.

Margarita: ahh... Es por lo que hablamos por teléfono, ¿verdad? Te dije que estaba ocupada.

Mordecai: Sí, bueno... aún no me has dicho nada de a dónde fuiste.

Margarita: ¿En serio me corresponde darte explicaciones...? *aborrecida del cuestionario*

Un corto silencio invadió la cocina. Entonces Margarita se inclinó a ponerse de cuclillas frente a él, aún con la mirada fija hacia Mordecai; quien comenzaba a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior en la habitación, junto con Rigby. Entonces pensó que tal vez no valía la pena quejarse, considerando sus pretensiones obscenas hacia su mejor amigo la tarde de ayer.

Mordecai: *suspiro* Olvida lo que dije. No debe ser nada importante...

Margarita: Mordecai, ya sé que no estuvo bien que me fuera así de repente pero es que... *cambiando sus palabras* Confío tanto en Eileen para que me apoye... y aparece esa aniñada.

Mordecai: Chloe parece ser una chica sensacional. Ayer estuve aquí y este lugar iba a reventar.

Margarita: Lo sé, Eileen me lo contó todo. Chloe vino y la ayudó en mi ausencia pero esa niña... tsk* Pienso que se vengó de mí dejándome a cargo para salir con Eileen.

Mordecai: Oh vamos. Ellas querían divertirse, no molestarte. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarla?

Margarita: No lo sé... es que... creo que es tan... *balbucea* no lo sé, Mordecai. ¿No te ha pasado que... no soportas ver... a tus amigos vivir una relación entre parejas del mismo... sexo...?

Mordecai: Ya veo... así que era eso. *vigilando que algún cliente necesite algo* Pero ¿por qué?

Margarita: Yo... no me considero una persona homofóbica ni nada... *excusándose* Es sólo que... está bien, es Eileen. Puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera pero... no sé si estoy de acuerdo...

Mordecai: Margarita, Eileen te declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo... ¿Pensaste en...?

Margarita: ¡Oh! admito que fue todo un shock en ese momento. Es decir, nunca utilicé mis encantos para enamorarla, pensé que había confundido nuestra amistad con algo más.

Mordecai: Sí pero ¿pensaste de esta manera cuando ella te lo dijo?

Margarita: En ese momento no pude pensar, sólo fui honesta. "Lo siento Eileen, sabes que te quiero de verdad, pero no puedo aceptar este tipo de cariño" Pero cuando le dije que encontraría a alguien mejor que yo, nunca imaginé que lo haría en otra chica. *énfasis en "otra"*

Mordecai vio que de repente margarita se puso de pie y salió de la cocina. No la siguió con la mirada después de eso, estaba ocupado pensando en lo que acababa de decirle Margarita. La conversación no fue del todo clara pero le tomó por sorpresa que ella tampoco tolerara una relación entre su mejor amiga con alguien del mismo sexo. Aunque Chloe era genial, tal vez para las mujeres resultaba ser complicado en otros aspectos en cuando a tríos amorosos se refería.

Mordecai: Tiene sentido... *cogiendo un refresco del congelador*

Un hombre no puede simplemente escoger a una mujer sobre la otra, en frente de ella, o desataría un caos hormonal. Recordó las veces que CJ debía controlarse o arrasaría con todo a su paso generando alguna tormenta... sin mencionar la cruel indiferencia de Margarita ante sus ataques climáticos; ambas pesaban igual en peligro para él.

Mordecai: Que ella ignorara sólo la hacía enfurecer mucho más... *frotándose el cuello*

Fuera de ser un trio amoroso debido a las inclinaciones sexuales de Margarita, que Eileen decidiera entre ella y Chloe, le había fastidiado enormemente. Su "rival" era otro mar de hormonas femeninas y eso generaba anticuerpos en ella. Pensó que tal vez ese mismo efecto era el que sentía él cuando Rigby concentraba su atención en alguien más, o mejor dicho, en otro, recordando cierto personaje con recelo total... Nunca se lo perdonaría a Jeremy...

Margarita: ¿Qué te sucede...? *Mordecai desvía su mirada hacia ella* Antes estaba feliz y ahora... pareces molesto *graciosamente consternada* ¿Es por lo que acabamos de conversar?

Mordecai: No, no... sólo... *mirando su bebida* Estaba pensando un poco, sí...

Margarita: Lo sabía *sonríe victoriosa* no sueles poner esa cara a menos que sea algo serio.

Mordecai: Margarita... *serio* lo que sucedió en el comedor... ¿qué sucedió en realidad...?

Margarita: ¿Qué insinúas?... *repentinamente fastidiada* ¿Hablas sobre lo del agua caliente...?

Mordecai: Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad...?

Margarita: ¿Acaso eres estúpido? *indignada* ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Mordecai: Margarita *insiste con suavidad* soy tu novio, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras.

Margarita: Puedes irte al diablo *le empuja* Eso es lo que te digo, ahora, imbécil.

Mordecai: *la sostiene de los brazos* Yo también me he sentido de esta manera antes, Margarita... Sé lo que se siente pero... sólo quiero saber qué te impulsó a hacerlo... Por favor...

Margarita: *dejando de forcejear* Estaba molesta... *dijo tajante* No sé lo que me pasó...

Mordecai: Pudo haberse lastimado...

Margarita: Si Rigby te cambiara por alguien más... tú también lo habrías hecho... *se aparta*

Mordecai: ... aunque no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Margarita, sólo te harás daño, créeme. Chloe no merece ese odio tuyo. A veces tienes que aceptarlo, ella esperaron mucho para verse.

Margarita: Eso ya lo sé... *resentida* No puedo separarlas aunque ya lo intenté... Y por favor, ya ignora eso que sucedió en el comedor ¿quieres? Ya te dije que no sé qué lo que me sucedió.

Mordecai: Entiendo, entiendo... no tiene nada que ver conmigo, además. *viendo la hora* Ahora que lo mencionas, también estoy preocupado por Rigby.

Margarita: ¿Qué tiene Rigby?

Mordecai: Tú lo viste. Se fue con ese tipo sin decirme... sin decirnos nada.

Margarita: Bueno, quizá decidieron dar un paseo. Además de ti, Rigby no ha salido con alguien en mucho tiempo. Tal vez luego de conocerse mejor, quien sabe. *codazo suave a Mordecai*

Mordecai: Tal vez deba llamarlo. *incómodo*

Margarita: ¿Qué? oye, oye espera. Sólo te estoy provocando ¿de acuerdo? Mordecai, deja que se divierta un poco. A penas desaparecieron hace una hora. No puede suceder mucho.

Mordecai: Es que apenas lo conocimos hoy y se fue montando en su motocicleta.

Margarita: ¿Qué podría pasarle? *llevando bandeja de comida*

Mordecai la vio alejarse y, aunque no podía creerlo, repentinamente comenzaba a sentirse aburrido de estar en ese lugar. Se sirvió un vaso con agua. Necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco, estaba exagerando de repente. Por alguna razón, aquel gesto burlesco de Margarita le había parecido demasiado escandaloso.

Mordecai: ¡Vamos...! Sólo salieron a dar un paseo, no debería armar un escándalo por eso...

Además, conocía muy bien a Rigby, sabía que no era capaz de muchas cosas, entre ellas aventurarse al deseo sexual. Era demasiado tímido y claro que no lo haría en la primera cita; si es que estaban en una ahora. Mordecai dejó el vaso a un lado y se apoyó del fregadero.

Mordecai: heh... Si Rigby pudiese tener una cita con cualquiera... entonces cualquiera me desagradaría. Eso sí sería estúpido... ahh... *dolor de cabeza* ¿Qué fue eso...? *confundido*

Por alguna extraña razón, su respiración se volvió profunda y apenas podía recuperar el aliento; como si acabara de correr una maratón. De pronto, sus heridas comenzaban a dolerle insoportablemente; le ardían como aquel tarde en el desierto, al bajar por esa cuerda a la dimensión del demonio. Mordecai quedó inmóvil ante el fugaz recuerdo del beso en la jaula.

Mordecai: ¿Pero qué...? *lavándose las manos para aliviar la quemazón* ahh... cómo duele...

Recordó que Rigby se había armado de valor para acercarlo a su cuerpo en ese momento y en un desenfreno, él no pudo evitar corresponderle. Está bien, admito Mordecai como si eso fuera a aliviarle el dolor. Aunque discutían por cosas inútiles desde hacía tiempo, ahora todo se había puesto muy extraño entre ellos y no podía negarlo, aunque le asustara, le gustaba un poco eso.

Margarita: ¡Mordecai, tus manos!

Mordecai despertó de sus pensamientos y dejó de lado el vaso con agua. Dentro de ella se sumergía un pequeño hilo de sangre que iba desapareciendo con el agua cristalina. ¿Acaso no había ido a enfriarse las manos al fregadero?, pensó confundido. Margarita salió por el botiquín al ver que en sus manos, las grietas y las quemaduras se reavivaban con rapidez. Su piel se consumía y la herida sangraba. Entonces, esta vez seguro de lo que hacía, sumergió sus manos en agua pero el ardor y la quemadura no cesaban. Margarita regresó y tomó sus manos sobre las suyas. Mordecai de pronto se sentía ligeramente molesto porque ella luciera sorprendida.

Margarita: ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?! *preocupada* ¿Resbalaste y te sujetaste de la parrilla o...?

Mordecai: Así que... al fin te diste cuenta... *rio entre suspiros* No puedo creerlo. Acabamos de tener sexo y no lo notaste. ¿Pero de que estas convenciéndome, Margarita...?

Margarita: Mordecai... *intimidada* ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

Mordecai agitó su cabeza, a penas y comprendía lo que acababa de decir. No pretendía ser molesto con Margarita pero una extraña sensación de enojo comenzaba a envolver la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Para empeorar su situación, estaba convencido de que Jared y Rigby aún seguían dentro del restaurante y estuvo muy a punto de correr por ellos.

Mordecai: Fue un accidente... no importa. *intenta apartarse*

Margarita: Pero... es que no sé qué sucedió. Te cortaste o te quemaste... ¿Qué es esto?

Mordecai: Me quemé y... *recuperando el control* me corté... hoy en el trabajo. O ayer... creo...

Margarita lo miraba confundida, no sabía qué decir. Mordecai acababa de dirigirle una mirada intimidante y ahora tenía una mirada compasiva. Sacó el alcohol y el esparadrapo, se preocupó.

Margarita: Mordecai... ¿Cuándo dices que te hiciste esto...?

Mordecai: Fue ayer, luego de regresar del desierto con Rigby.

Margarita: Será mejor que vayas a ver un doctor. Están muy... uhm... parecen infectadas.

Mordecai: Descuida, estarán bien hasta que cierre la cafetería.

Margarita: ¿Estás seguro? *dudando*

Asintió con la cabeza. Por alguna razón, sentía que algo dentro de él iba pudriéndose. Con ello también su relación con Margarita. La miró de lejos, al principio no se había dado cuenta pero su actitud con los clientes era demasiado provocadora. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?, pensó. La amargura avanzaba lentamente como veneno en sus venas, encorvándolo por el cansancio que le causaba sentirlas. Agitó nuevamente la cabeza, atinando a ver el teléfono celular de Margarita sobre uno de los taburetes que se encontraba en la cocina. La miró fijamente, con impaciencia.

El equipo contrario era muy hábil en el juego; se confundían mejor en la oscuridad escaseando sus posibilidades de ataque por parte del equipo de Musculoso. Rigby, por otra parte, sólo disparaba a todo lo que tuviese movimiento; incluso si de casualidad se trataba de los miembros de su equipo. Eran incontables la cantidad de veces en las que debía disculparse con ellos.

Musculoso: ¡Por todos los cielos, Rigby...! ¡Mi mami apunta mejor que tú, estaba a mi costado!

Rigby: ¡Lo siento...! *sarcasmo* No puedo ver en la oscuridad ¿qué esperas que yo haga?

Sus puntos de vida estaban muy bajos. Musculoso trepaba por los muros para luego balancearse con las sogas que colgaban del techo, disparaba a todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Un miembro del equipo contrario persiguió a Rigby hasta llegar acorralarlo en una de las escaleras la cual estaba protegida por una tubería en vertical para evitar accidentes. El cuerpo de Rigby era pequeño y fácilmente pudo subir por ella, sin embargo su oponente parecía deslizarse hábilmente en toda su extensión.

Rigby: N-no puede ser... ¡¿Un demonio?! *pensó con temor sin detenerse*

Al llegar a la cima, Rigby corrió despavorido a balancearse con las sogas. Starla le gritó que tuviese cuidado y entonces, al saltar, sintió que el otro jugador lo sujetaba del tobillo. Ambos resbalaron de la soga, cayendo uno encima del otro sobre una alta malla protectora que no era visible en la oscuridad. Rigby sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello que lo abrazaban.

Rigby: ¿Qué...? o-oye... *aún asustado*

Era muy difícil resistirse sobre la malla. Rigby intentó quitarse al jugador de encima, descubriendo que se trataba de una mujer al presionar uno de sus senos en su intento por apartarla. Rigby apenas pudo disculparse con un rubor resaltante en su rostro cuando vio que el jugador se desprendía de su máscara protectora y se inclinaba a besarle en los labios. A los lejos Fantasmin dio un silbido de alivio, la escena era prometedora, pero esto sólo causo que descubrieran su escondite y fueran tras él.

Rigby: ¿P-por qué tú...?

Entonces la joven mujer volvió a colocarse la máscara y le apuntó con el arma directamente, acabando con el resto de sus puntos de vida. Acarició nuevamente los temblorosos labios de Rigby y salto al vacío sin temor a salir lesionada. Detrás de ella le seguían otros dos jugadores y entonces Rigby, un poco más aliviado, supo de quienes se trataban.

Rigby: Por supuesto, ¡esa agilidad...! *sintiéndose estúpido* Cómo no me di cuenta antes...

Entonces recordó que ellos, Tenacious D, les habían ofrecido a sus nuevas amigas, llevarlas a un lugar divertido. De pronto el mundo se hizo pequeño para él y buscó con la mirada a Jack y Kyle, sin conseguir encontrarlos por ninguna parte. Demasiado cansado para buscarlos, najó de la malla protectora y fue a parar en el almacén junto con Fantasmin y Starla.

Starla: Rigby, vimos lo que pasó allá arriba. Dime ¿te hicieron algo? Porque Mitch quiere saberlo.

Fantasmin: Es cierto, sí estuvieron molestándote, dinos. ¿Quiénes eran para empezar?

Rigby: *bebiendo una botella de agua* Tranquilos, chicos. Son sólo unos amigos... eso creo...

Starla: Oh... tenía la esperanza de que fuera alguna novia tuya. Me habría gustado conocerla.

Rigby: ¿Qué...? no... no se trata de eso. Es... su forma de saludar, supongo... *ruborizado*

Fantasmin: Vaya, vaya... Rigby nos muestra una faceta más liberal. Está bien, amigo, ya era hora.

Rigby: La culpo a ella por lo que hizo, viejo. *avergonzado* No lo malentiendas.

Fantasmin: Ok, ok, lo siento. *Dándose cuenta de la timidez de Rigby por sus palabras*

Starla: Bueno, aún falta una ronda más, Rigby. Muy pronto volverás a verla y "saludarla".

Rigby: muy graciosos, Starla. *ruborizado por la indirecta*

Fantasmin: Bien, ahora sin bromas. Está de más que juguemos, pero quédate a perder ¿sí?

Rigby asintió levantando la botella y entonces Celia apareció a reunirse con ellos en el almacén. Fantasmin la recibió con los brazos abiertos, sentándola sobre sus piernas y acurrucándola disimuladamente sobre su regazo como mensaje de lo que harían luego al salir del centro de juegos. Celia agradeció el gesto susurrándole palabras sucias al oído, haciéndole estremecer.

Fantasmin: Oohh... dime más... Celia. Vamos...

Celia: *risilla* No, no hasta que terminemos de jugar. Así que concéntrate ¿está bien?

Fantasmin: ¿Cómo podría después de lo que pusiste en mi mente...? Dime más... *suplica*

Una pequeña visión del día de ayer cruzó por la mente de Rigby, al verlos. Cuando Mordecai lo tenía sentado sobre su regazo y luego se recostara para mecerlo sobre él. Agradeció a la oscuridad que no delatara su enrojecimiento. La alarma sonó debido a que los jugadores ya no podían ubicarse entre sí y sólo quedó un límite de tiempo. Dos minutos en los que Musculoso se debatía contra los últimos dos oponentes. El tiempo terminó y el equipo contrario ganó.

Rigby: uhm... *ignorando a la pareja frene a él* Y... ¿Hace cuánto que... están en este lugar...?

Starla: Ha pasado un buen rato. *buscando opinión de Fantasmin* Tal vez... ¿tres horas...?

Fantasmin: Cuando descargamos los comestibles aquí, las chicas estaban en camino.

Celia: Todo esto es tan divertido. *acurrucándose en el hombro de Fantasmin*

Rigby: ¿Los comestibles...? Creí que eran para el parque.

Musculoso: Sí fuimos al parque, bobo, es sólo que nos dimos prisa en acabar.

La alarma volvió a sonar y todos salieron a formar filas. En el camino, Musculoso tomó algo de uno de los arneses que sujetaban sus armas laser; parecía un pequeño globo disco. Rigby sabía a quienes se enfrentaban así que miedo desapareció, aunque aún se sentía involuntariamente aterrado. Entonces Musculoso tiró de él y los reunió a todos en un círculo.

Musculoso: Creo que es hora probar esto.

Celia: Musculoso, si activas eso, deberás avisarnos primero.

Rigby: ¿Y eso para qué sirve? *incrédulo*

Fantasmin: Oprimes el botón y, luego de tres segundos, varios laser salen disparados de él.

Musculo: Como una dulce granada *acariciándola*, acabará con la competencia si reducimos sus vidas a menos de treinta. Hay que estar bien coordinados. Esto es lo que haremos.

Al término de dictar la estrategia, la cual se trataba de una unión entre las que antes había desarrollado con Fantasmin en la tienda de dulces, ambos equipos corrieron a ocultarse y pronto la alarma sonó. Rigby estaba en posición, cuando de pronto su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo. Temiendo que lo descubrieran, corrió a ocultarse detrás de un obstáculo y contestó.

Rigby: ¿Hola, hola...? *hablando lo más bajo posible*

Jared: (Rigby, soy Jared. Quería saber si todo iba bien)

Rigby: Estoy en el sótano con unos amigos del parque...

Jared: (Estupendo, temía que estuvieras sólo. Los esperaré donde el fichero.)

Rigby: De acuerdo...

Celia y Starla se balanceaban sobre las cuerdas intentando llamar la atención de los oponentes mientras Fantasmin las cubría desde un punto ciego. Sus puntos bajaban considerablemente por ser las carnadas, pero atacarlas significaba demostrarle a Fantasmin su posición y él manejaba una excelente puntería. Pronto tres del equipo contrario cayeron en la trampa al saltar dentro de la malla de seguridad para tener un mejor ángulo de disparo. Fantasmin corrió a lanzarles otra cuerda a las chicas para salir del lugar. En ese momento uno de los oponentes apareció frente a Rigby y éste disparó siendo perseguido. Fue a ocultarse tras unos pajares y ambos se disparaban a distancia protegiéndose lo mejor que podían. Entonces su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

Rigby: ¡¿Jared?! *disparando al oponente, era gordo*

Mordecai: (¿Jared...? No, Rigby. Soy yo... Mordecai.)

Rigby: ¡¿Mordecai?! *esquivando laser* ¡ahora no puedo contestar amigo!

Mordecai: (¿Estas con Jared...?)

Rigby: ¡Te devolveré la llamada!

Mordecai: (¡No, no cuelgues...! Sólo dime si estas con Jared.)

Rigby: ¡Él está... arriba, ahora no puedo...! *disparos múltiples* ¡oh demonios!

Rigby colgó el celular, el oponente le había quitado por lo menos treinta puntos de vida por hablar con Mordecai. Rigby vio de lejos la señal de Musculoso, abrió la alcantarilla artificial detrás de él y corrió por el largo túnel, por suerte dos de sus contrincantes ahora iban tras él. Subió por la siguiente salida y corrió hasta llegar a una rampa en la dirección de Musculoso. Saltó sobre ella impulsándose lo más lejos que podía volando sobre él, quien oprimía el botón y dejaba caer la "granada" en su lugar. Los tipos que lo perseguían saltaron por la misma rampa y quienes estaban sobre la malla de seguridad quedaron descubiertos por completo; los laser les cayeron por todo el cuerpo. Celia y Starla perdieron varios puntos de vida pues el escape no fue veloz pero aún seguían dentro del juego. El marcador quedó 2 – 1 y el juego acabó.

Rigby: hahahaha... ¡fue demasiado sencillo!

Musculoso: Te estuve llamando desde antes, bobo. *coscorrones* Pero estás perdonado.

Ambos equipos se aplaudieron y se separaron, Rigby sabía de quienes se trataban pero antes que pudiera pasarles la voz a sus amigos, sus labios no manifestaban ningún movimiento. El beso que le había dado una de las diablesas, literalmente, le había dejado sin palabras. Los muchachos regresaron a su guarida, la puerta se cerró al contar a los cinco miembros del equipo, dándoles cinco minutos para descansar. Todos dejaron las armas, las gafas y los trajes.

Rigby: Muchachos ¿qué harán ahora? *Olvidando que Fantasmin ya tenía planes*

Fantasmin: Bueno, aquí es cuando nos separaremos, Rigby.

Musculoso: Sí, yo iré a una cena romántica con Starla.

Starla: ¿Tu que harás, Rigby?

Rigby: Creo que me quedare un poco más, un amigo me está esperando.

Celia: ¿Mordecai no vino contigo? *extrañada*

Musculoso: Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Dónde está tu nuevo amigo, Rigby?

Rigby: Bueno... está trabajando aquí.

Musculoso: Oye, oye, si fuera tú, no confiaría mucho en los que trabajan en este lugar.

Starla: Mitch, deja en paz a Rigby.

Rigby: Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? *fastidiado*

Musculoso: El lugar esta infestado de demonios y eso. ¿Cómo sabes que él no es quien dice ser?

Rigby: No lo sé, él no parece un... demonio. *preocupado*

Musculoso: Esos tipos me agradan, pero eres pequeño. ¿Sabías que el fichero es uno de ellos?

Rigby: ... no lo sabía. *Pensando que Jared le había recomendado ese sujeto*

El castaño se encogió de hombros mientras presionaba el tubo de fichas en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Celia intentó animar a Fantasmin para que dijera algo, pero digamos que no era muy bueno con las palabras cuando ella estaba muy cerca de él; por lo que prefirió quedarse en silencio, esperando que Musculoso no tuviera la razón esta vez.

Starla: ¿Rigby?... *empujándolo suavemente* ¡Mitch! ¡¿Ya ves lo que ocasionas?!

Musculoso: Sólo digo que debería tener más cuidado, nena. La ciudad está echa un caos.

Starla: Pero no estas ayudando, acabas de asustarlo.

La puerta siguiente se abrió y el grupo salió. El mismo sistema de conteo cerró la puerta automáticamente, camuflándose en la oscuridad. Celia veía a Rigby algo tensado por lo que acababa de decirle Musculoso; se aceró a él por la espalda y sujetó sus hombros balanceándolo alegremente mientras subían por las escaleras que iban iluminándose a su paso.

Celia: Rigby, seguro que se trata de alguien muy simpático. *buscando apoyo de Starla*

Starla: Sí, Rigby, no le hagas mucho caso a Mitch, piensa que estaba bromeando. ¿De acuerdo?

Rigby: Está bien... *sujetando manos de Celia sobre sus hombros*

Cuando salieron de la oscuridad, sus amigos se despidieron de él y Rigby se quedó completamente sólo. Extrañamente algo dentro de él dudaba de Jared y no estaba seguro de si querer encontrarlo. Dirigió la mirada hacia el puesto del fichero; Jared no estaba con él y un repentino escalofrío entumeció su cuerpo cuando otro de los trabajadores le rozó el brazo.

– Disculpa, hermano. – se excusó sin verle, mientras se alejaba con el teléfono en las manos.

Rigby: N-no hay... problema...

Se sentía aún más inseguro que antes. Algo extraño le estaba sucediendo, pero no supo explicarse qué era en realidad. Levantó la vista hacia los trabajadores, algunos de ellos lo miraban directamente con curiosidad. Tomó el teléfono celular, aparentando seguridad; eran cerca de las seis y media de la tarde.

Rigby: Tal vez deba llamar a alguien... Sí, eso será lo mejor.

Presionó el botón de re-llamada a sabiendas de que el último número del registro era el de Mordecai. Eso estaba bien, pensó; después de lo que le había dicho Musculoso, sólo pensaba en buscar refugio en su mejor amigo. Escuchar a la operadora fue el inicio de sus desgracias, no tenía dinero para hacer una llamada y no era una opción pedirle prestado a alguien una llamada.

Rigby: Mierda... ¿qué haré ahora...? Musculoso y Fantasmin ya deben estar lejos... Y Jared...

Recordó a su amigo el peliverde, aunque con inseguridad. Jared aparentaba ser un humano común y corriente, sin embargo ¿no fue él quien espantó a esos demonios en la carretera con la mirada? También mencionó que podía diferenciarlos con mucha facilidad porque estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con ellos. Sin embargo, Jared nunca se había presentado a sí mismo como un demonio y decía "ellos" no "nosotros". Además ¿Por qué Jared se acercaría tanto a él?

Rigby: Sólo soy un desconocido, no tiene sentido... no tiene... agh... mi cabeza...

Rigby comenzaba a sentirse mareado con tantos pensamientos negativos y contradictorios. Sintió su estómago dar un vuelco y un sudor frio se manifestó desde su espalda. Su respiración se volvió forzosa y sólo pensaba en salir de ese lugar. Corrió a entregar las fichas sin hacer contacto visual con el fichero, quien intentaba retenerlo, y salió corriendo del lugar, horrorizado.

Cruzó la calle y fue en línea recta por la misma ruta, la única que reconocía hasta que llegó a una calle que no podía reconocer por los constantes mareos. Se detuvo en una esquina a respirar, no sabía a dónde ir. Sus amigos habían desaparecido y su teléfono era completamente inútil. De pronto alguien lo tomó del brazo. Rigby se sobresaltó de inmediato, sacudiéndose del agarre.

Jared: ¡Joder, Rigby! *liberándolo* ¡Tranquilízate, soy yo!

Rigby: L-lo sé... lo siento. Jared, t-tengo que irme ahora. *dolor punzante en su cabeza*

Jared: Bueno... déjame llevarte. Sólo iré por mi motocicleta y... Oye, no te ves nada bien...

Rigby: No... te pero-cupes... yo... puedo... agh... *hiperventilación*

Jared: Oye... ¡Oye, oye...! ¡Respira, Rigby respira...!

Rigby comenzó a hiperventilarse, podía sentir que el aire era insuficiente para él y comenzaba a desesperarlo en extremo. Pronto su cuerpo se rindió a la gravedad y sintió los brazos de Jared rodearlo, recostándolo sobre el suelo mientras hacía una llamada desesperadamente. Entonces Rigby vio a una pareja de gordos aparecer detrás del peliverde, sujetándolo del hombro mientras le quitaban el teléfono de las manos. Rigby no creía conocerlos, a decir verdad, no podía decir nada al respecto. Se estaba ahogando mientras ellos discutían en ese momento y poco podía comprender lo que decían. Entonces una multitud el rodeo y Jared se apresuró en levantarlo.

Jared: ¡¿Estás loco?!... Un hospital es lo que él necesita.

Rigby dio un parpadeo, sus oídos aún zumbaban por el grito de Jared y su cuerpo parecía entumecido. Sólo veía las imágenes del momento, imágenes que aparecían cuando recuperaba, por cortos periodos de tiempo, la conciencia. Podía ver los faros de luz y la copa de los arboles avanzando sobre su cabeza. Cabellos entraban por su nariz, era Jared quien lo llevaba en brazos. Seguía sordo ante cualquier sonido; sólo escuchaba prolongados ecos y la voz de Jared, a través de su pecho, gritándole a alguien.

Dio otro parpadeo, ahora las luces se movían bajo una ventana. Su cabeza rodó hacia un lado encontrándose con un vacío oscuro. Debía tratarse del auto de alguien. Entonces unas frías manos recogieron su agotada mirada hacia el techo. Jared le retiraba los cabellos de su frente, pegados por el sudor frío, mientras lo miraba con preocupación. Rigby entristecido por la desconfianza y el temor giró su rostro hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con un abdomen tibio acariciando su rostro con él. Todo se volvió negro.


	28. Golpeados (pt. 1)

Cuando Mordecai realizó las dos primeras llamadas, éstas no conectaban; Rigby parecía ocupado... y eso no le gustó. Mordecai volvió a remarcar el número, impacientándose ante la demora de Rigby por contestar, para luego dar con el mismo resultado: la línea seguía ocupada.

Mordecai: ¿Con quién más hablaría por teléfono si está con ese Jared? *irritado*

Impaciente, agitó el teléfono de Margarita, esperó unos pocos segundos y volvió a marcar. Lo razonable era que Rigby mencionara el nombre de su novia, al contestar, puesto que éste era su teléfono celular... en lugar de ello, había mencionado el nombre de Jared, ¿Por qué...?

Rigby respondía de manera cortante a sus insistentes preguntas por saber si se encontraba sólo o con ese tal Jared. Mordecai no estaba seguro de qué ideas hacerse en la cabeza. Frente a las escasas respuestas de Rigby, sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: él está mintiendo...

Claro que, del otro lado, Rigby se encontraba en un partido de batallas laser; sin embargo, la envenenada mente de Mordecai no vacilaba en pensar lo peor aunque se tratara de algo a lo que Rigby nunca pudiera ser capaz de hacer. Cuando Rigby colgó la llamada sin darle una respuesta fija de su ubicación, apretó un puño con el teléfono en la mano.

Mordecai: ¡¿Pero qué le sucede...?!

Rugió pronunciando aquellas palabras, impulsando violenta energía negativa que, para algunos clientes demoniacos, era muy apetecible por los concentrados toques de amargura y éxtasis. Mordecai vaciló en un mareo y levantó la mirada percatándose de las personas que lo veían con recelo; algunos de ellos, como si él tuviese algo que ellos deseaban poseer. Mordecai negó con la cabeza y se enfocó en continuar preparando los pedidos a pesar del repentino malestar.

Mordecai: Debo haber cogido un resfriado... o algo...

A propósito de ello, ¿Dónde estaba Margarita?, se preguntó. Los clientes entraban pero nadie anotaba sus pedidos. Pronto comenzó el bullicio y Mordecai, fastidiado por la ausencia de su novia, apagó la estufa y fue por ella al cuarto de limpieza. El lugar estaba vacío. Barredoras, cubetas, trapeadores y aquella mesa metálica, limpia como nunca antes estuvo debido al sexo, fue lo que encontró. Unas jóvenes salían de los servicios sonriendo, como si acabaran de contarse un secreto. Mordecai entró a revisar, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

En ese momento comprendió la frustración de Eileen, al notar que estaba por su cuenta, y regresó a la cocina. El alboroto era como un virus contagioso, saltaba de una persona a persona, uniéndose al estruendo. Mordecai ignoró varios comentarios ofensivos y anotó algunos pedidos. Los clientes se enfadaban por la lentitud del servicio y, por obvias razones de que el bullicio se volvió el juego de un grupo de jóvenes inadaptados, Mordecai se sintió al borde y explotó.

Mordecai: ¡Pronto estarán tus malditas patatas grasientas! ¡¡Ya deja de joder!! *rugió*

La multitud rompió en carcajadas, celebrando su mala actitud, menos el tipo obeso de las papas quien cogió la botella de cerveza y la reventó contra el suelo, en reproche. Mordecai se dirigió a él, mientras algunos clientes abandonaban el lugar por temor a que esto pasara a peores. Un tipo con chaqueta de cuero rojo intentó detenerlo pero Mordecai ni siquiera desvió la mirada para saber de quién se trataba; estaba muy ocupado observando a las personas que empujaban al tipo obeso fuera del café debido a que un trozo del vidrio roto se le incrustó en el tobillo.

Mordecai: Perdedor... *sonrisa maliciosa*

Satisfecho porque el tipo obeso tropezara con su propio desastre en el suelo, Mordecai agitó los brazos; soltándose del encuerado que le obligaba a retroceder. Sintió una fuerte pesadez en su cuello y tenía una mirada enfermiza como si padeciera de algún malestar o fiebre. El tipo aun insistía con él pero Mordecai sólo continuó ignorándolo, apartándole con el brazo derecho.

Mordecai: Ahora no, amigo, no estoy de humor... *sin siquiera mirarle*

Se limitó a colgarse el trapo de cocina sobre el hombro derecho, fue a descansar en el taburete dentro de la cocina y tomó un cigarrillo de los que Kyle le había obsequiado en secreto. No considerando el mal estado de su cuerpo, se inclinó a encenderlo con el fuego de la estufa; degustando el humo del cigarrillo en la primera pitada, nada se sentía como debía ser. Entre sus labios, el color del humo caracterizaba al de un pantano.

Mordecai: Marrón verdoso... *despreocupado*

Era espeso e ingresaba a sus pulmones como si de caricias se tratara. Exhaló el humo y sintió su cerebro ser abrazado por el calor del fuego que lo consumía. Era de lo más doloroso, pero extrañamente gratificante; alimentaba algo en él, podía sentirlo. Volvió a aspirar y levantó la cabeza para exhalar, su cerebro ardió el doble que el anterior. Tosió el humo riendo, ¿acaso acababa de sentirse excitado...?, pensó entretenido.

De pronto, alguien se asomó a la cocina – Oye... – fue lo único que alcanzó a oír antes de ponerse de pie e ignorando por completo lo que el encuerado estaría diciéndole. Tropezando se acercó a la puerta de salida que lo llevaría por un pasadizo a la puerta trasera. Necesitaba respirar.

El mareo producto por el ardor y el humo, sólo se intensificaba; obligándole a caminar apoyado de la pared sobre su hombro. Mordecai comenzó a creer que tal vez no fue buena idea fumar esos extraños cigarrillos. Observó sus vivas heridas, parecían tomar el color del petróleo. Intentó apagar el cigarrillo en la pared, pero sólo sonrió amargamente por el extraño suceso; el fuego no cedía hasta no verse consumido por completo el largo del cigarro.

Mordecai: Es de lo más extraño que he probado... *sonriente*

Convenciéndose de que en realidad lo más extraño que había probado hasta el momento fueron los besos de su mejor amigo, sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo y, en un acto de locura, aspiró y exhalo hasta consumir todo el largo para olvidarlo.

La puerta estaba a unos pasos y, de una patada, Mordecai abrió la puerta trasera. Al instante escuchó los gritos ahogados de dos individuos. Al principio los ignoró pero pronto se llevó la sorpresa de quienes se trataban. Eran Margarita y un tipo a quien él desconocía por completo. Margarita y Mordecai se miraron las caras: ella parecía impactada y él tenía una expresión de alguien que acababa de encontrar algo que lo tenía despreocupado pero jodidamente molesto.

Dejó caer la basura del cigarrillo y la aplastó con el pie a medida que se acercaba para observar bien la escena. El tipo tenía una mano bajo su falda y ella tenía la blusa abierta, con los senos descubiertos. Los labios de ambos parecían inflamados, parecía que llevaban buen rato en ello. Mordecai rio pesadamente y se lanzó a golpear al sujeto. Margarita intentaba detenerlo.

Margarita: ¡Mordecai, espera! ¿Es así como solucionas las cosas?

Mordecai: ¡¡Tú cierra la boca!!

El grito desgarrador de la pelirroja hizo eco en el lugar. Mordecai no midió su fuerza y empujó a Margarita, intencionalmente, cuando ella intentaba detener uno de sus puños, cayendo de trasero sobre un charco apestoso. El cuerpo de Margarita se estremeció al sentir la humedad.

El sujeto era igual de fuerte que él. Se trataba de un hombre adulto. Tenía el semblante característico de alguien que trabajaba demasiado y que posiblemente mantuviese una familia, sin embargo, éste no aparentaba importarle la situación con Margarita.

Mordecai reaccionó al ser levantado por el cuello, y siendo acorralado de golpe contra la pared, propinándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen haciendo que el desconocido se desestabilizara y se retorciera de dolor. Ambo se mantuvieron a la defensiva con furtiva mirada.

Mordecai: ¿Es por esta mierda que estabas tan ocupada?

Escuchó el énfasis en las dos últimas palabras y estuvo cerca de sentirse ofendida. Margarita escurrió su falda con lo que sea que se hubiese embarrado y puso una expresión tan triste que a Mordecai se le hablando el enojo. Se sentía confiada, sabía que él podría perdonarla por lo que sea que hiciera, sin embargo había algo en Mordecai que no cuadraba con el de siempre.

Mordecai: Dejaste a Eileen sola por ESTO ¿y tienes la cara de decir que ella podría aspirar a más?

Margarita: Mordecai... no digas eso... Esto es muy diferen...

Mordecai: ¡¿En qué?! *interrumpió*

Margarita: N-no lo sé... Mira, hablemos adentro ¿sí? *asustada*

– No, tú no te vas a ningún lado. – dijo el desconocido, reteniéndole el brazo – Y tú ¡lárgate! –

Mordecai: Acércate y repítelo, imbécil.

Margarita: ¡No! *interponiéndose* escuchen, no tienen por qué pelear.

Mordecai: Es verdad, no tengo por qué... *énfasis* Además, eso te divertiría mucho ¿verdad?

Margarita: ¡No, eso no es verdad!

Mordecai: ¡Si no estás satisfecha conmigo ¿por qué no me terminaste antes de hacer esto?!

– Oye amigo, perro que come en casa, no busca huesos en la calle. –

Margarita: ¡Cierra la boca! *ofendida*

Mordecai: ¡No tú cierra la boca! *apuntándole fríamente* Me largo de aquí.

El sujeto se ajustó los pantalones y la miró con desprecio. Luego se alejó de ella, dejando caer un billete de cinco dólares, pretendiendo ofenderla de esa manera. Margarita lo ignoró por completo y continuó llamando a Mordecai, no tenía nada más que decir; estaba avergonzada.

Margarita: ¡Mordecai, por favor, tienes que escucharme!

Mordecai: ¡¡Vete al cuerno, Margarita!!

Nunca antes alguien se había enfrentado a ella de esa manera. Que Mordecai tomara hoy la iniciativa en el sexo le fascino pero resistirse a sus encantos y exigencias, saco lo peor de ella.

Margarita: ¡¿Así serán las cosas entonces...?! ¡¡Poco hombre!!

Mordecai: Tengo algo más importante que hacer. *a punto de perder la paciencia*

Margarita: ¡¿Qué, iras por tu amiguito?! ¡¿Acaso también eres un marica?!

Mordecai: ¡Antes que tú, cualquiera estaría bien!

Margarita: ¡¡No sabes lo que dices!! *enfurecida* ¡Mordecai...! ¡Mordecai...!

Margarita continuaba con sus injurias pero Mordecai las ignoró todas. Personas en la calle lo seguían para rodearlo y celebrar las palabras e Margarita, escupiéndolas en su rostro; aquello provocó que su enojo incrementara aún más. Mordecai giró dispuesto a enfrentarse con cualquiera que estuviese en su camino y tropezó con uno de ellos que estaba mucho más cerca que el resto. Todos se detuvieron en el acto.

Ignoró al muchacho de chaqueta roja frente a él y continuó su camino sin rumbo. Aunque éstas ya no fueran los insultos de antes, escuchar ecos y ruidos sordos siguiéndolo lo alteraba de sobremanera. La ira lo absorbió y lanzó un rugido gutural para silenciarlos a todos. Supo que no lo dejarían tranquilo cuando sintió un agarre en su hombro derecho; vio todo rojo. Mordecai giró y tomó al sujeto por el cuello de su chaqueta propinándole un contundente golpe en la boca de su estómago. El encuerado soltó el aire que contenía y se estremeció del dolor que sentía.

Mordecai: ¿Con esto me dejarás en paz? *susurrando en el oído del encuerado*

Abandonó la fuerza de su agarre, permitiéndole a su acosador caer de rodillas al suelo. Mordecai sintió que sus manos ardían al igual que su orgullo... aunque el golpe le trajo leve satisfacción. Llamó un taxi; recordando cierto lugar con distinguido servicio... donde podría conseguir consuelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! 
> 
> ¿Recuerdan Beelzeboss? Bueno, Golepados también es otra aventura y constará de varias partes, tal vez cuatro o cinco, será larga por todos los personajes de Regular Show que intervendrán. Todo esto se desarrolla en la noche del miércoles y madrugada del jueves. 
> 
> Recuerden: el tiempo es relativo...


	29. Golpeados (pt. 2)

Thomas sostenía la mirada entre las cortinas de su habitación mientras veía a sus amigos, Benson y Papaleta, alejarse por la siguiente avenida. Las luces del departamento estaban apagadas tal y como Benson las había dejado; sospechando que él ya se había quedado dormido de lo enfermo que estaba. Lo que no sabía, era que Thomas esperaba el momento perfecto para salir corriendo a la gasolinera abandonada, dispuesto a aliviar sus frustraciones sexuales.

Thomas: Bien... *apartándose de la venta* es mi oportunidad, no tengo tiempo qué perder...

Tomó las llaves y bajó al estacionamiento, sin ningún apuro; de lo contrario, un ligero descontrol y para mañana se convertiría en todo un violador. No era necesario intentar recordarlo, jamás había tenido que autocontrolarse como lo había hecho esta tarde. Papaleta insistía en hacerle compañía y cuidar de él. Era una tortura no poder ponerle las manos encima a ese cuerpo tan senil pero frágil. Tuvo fuertes deseos de querer quebrarlo todo de él.

Sin embargo, lo que menos se esperaba fue cuando Benson llegó a su habitación. Al verlo acercarse, podía sentir el calor de un cuerpo que se encontraba encendido por algún golpe desprevenido de placer. Thomas aún temblaba por resistirse a las tentaciones en ese momento.

Thomas: Eso estuvo jodidamente cerca... pude haber hecho una estupidez... *afectado*

Aparcó el auto frente a una tienda; era más bien un pequeño súper mercado. Cigarrillos y preservativos fueron su prioridad. Thomas caminó hacia los frigoríficos, revisó las bebidas y refrescó el calor de su cuello con una botella de agua simple; recordando lo que debía comprar.

Thomas: chocolates... cigarrillos... condones... Heh... mis tres "C" favoritas, otra vez...

Sus ojos se fijaron en los espejos de vigilancia, en una de las esquinas; un tipo que lo estudiaba a través del reflejo, acababa de bajar la mirada. Thomas cerró la nevera, sin perderlo de vista, y caminó de regreso por el pasillo de dulces. Otro sujeto, idéntico al del reflejo, caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya con una cámara en las manos. Sus instintos de espía no podían fallarle, era obvio que esos sujetos querían ser vistos por él.

Thomas: ¿Acaso crees que nací ayer...? *susurró alto*

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, Thomas fue directo al mostrador y agregó una extensa tira de condones a la compra. Una vez dentro del auto, volvió la mirada hacia el pequeño súper mercado; convencido de no reconocer a ese idéntico par, encendió el motor y se marchó.

Su destino se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad desde la posición de su departamento. Llegar en auto le tomaría treinta minutos o más, dependiendo del tráfico. Bebió un poco de la botella y corrigió el espejo retrovisor... un auto detrás de él, iba con las luces apagadas.

Thomas: ¿Es en serio? *incrédulo* Podrían al menos fingir mejor que eso.

Dejó la botella sobre el asiento, pensó en distintos lugares a donde podría dirigirse y aceleró. Primero cruzó por el Cine-Plex para luego dirigirse al Reino de las Alitas; Thomas tomaba caminos aleatorios. Habiendo varios más directos para llegar, comprobó que esos tipos lo perseguían. Se estacionó frente al Centro Comercial Dos Picos para hacerles frente con la seguridad del establecimiento de su lado. No podría ir a la gasolinera abandonada si lo acosaban.

Thomas identifico a los mellizos; eran muy extraños. Ambos tenían el cabello ligeramente largo y oscuro. Sus ojos eran grises e intimidantes. Parecían estar llenos de malas intenciones y, para empeorar las cosas, estaban muy conectados. Thomas se cruzó de brazos, de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró hacia el auto desconocido; alguien más se encontraba en él. Un tipo calvo con piercing en el puente de la nariz bajó, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo a sus anchas.

– Vaya, vaya... ya era hora para que te detuvieras. No es bueno tener a Rustin persiguiéndote. –

Thomas: Sí, bueno, eran demasiado obvios.

Rustin: Me disculpo, no creí que fuera necesaria una persecución seria.

Thomas: Al grano entonces, estoy ocupado.

Rustin: ¿Aquí ahora? No. Tú, mis amigos y yo iremos a un lugar más... tranquilo. ¿Te parece bien?

Thomas: ¿Qué demonios quieres? *cortante*

Rustin: No aquí, amigo. Vas a seguirnos con tu auto.

Thomas: Me niego.

Rustin: Me temo que no tienes opción. Dudo que a Marcus y Maihem les agrade la idea.

Thomas: Ese no es mi problema.

Rustin: ... claro. Bueno *suspiro fingido*, no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Ya que estoy aquí, creo que iré por unas cervezas y algo para comer ¿Gustas algo para matar el rato? Yo invito.

Thomas: Piérdete...

Thomas subió al auto y salió del estacionamiento lo más a prisa que pudo. A medida que se alejaba, vigilaba por el espejo retrovisor. Luego de quince minutos conduciendo con cautela, parecía que nadie lo iba persiguiendo. Podría ir a la gasolinera abandonada sin problemas.

Continuó con su recorrido habitual; Thomas prefería rodear la ciudad y tomarse su tiempo para llegar. Las cámaras de seguridad podrían grabar la matrícula de su auto y, con tantas noticias referentes a adolescentes involucrados en problemas con burdeles y ventas de drogas, podría quedar expuesto muy fácilmente. Thomas tomaba las precauciones que fueran necesarias.

Conducía a toda velocidad ya que aquel camino casi siempre estaba despejado por ese lado de la ciudad. En su intento por aliviar el dolor en su abdomen, cogió la botella con agua para darle un trago. Al alzar la vista para verter el líquido en sus labios, se apresuró a detener el auto de golpe. La botella de agua cayó sobre el timón, mojando el asiento y sus pantalones.

Thomas: P-pero... ¿cómo es que...? *impresionado*

A la vista se encontraba el mismo auto que hace rato lo perseguía. Los hermanos estaban esperándolo de pie, como si descansar fuese innecesario para ellos. Thomas, alarmado, puso el cambio en reversa al instante. Giró el cuerpo para mirar atrás y poder retroceder... pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver que, detrás de su auto, con el rostro pegado al parabrisas trasero, se encontraba el tipo calvo; empañando el cristal con su paciente respiración.

Marcus y Maihem se acercaron y abrieron la puerta del pasajero, dándole espacio a Thomas para que pudiese salir por su cuenta. El castaño tragó saliva y bajó del auto. Se enderezó para comparar sus alturas disimuladamente; los hermanos parecían tener el mismo tamaño que él; Thomas medía metro ochenta y dos, había crecido un poco más que Mordecai en los últimos años. Sin embargo miró a Rustin, definitivamente era un poco más alto que él.

Rustin: ¿Qué te parece? ¡Esta vez fue una persecución mejor elaborada! *muy alegre*

Thomas: Eso veo... *preocupado*

Rustin: Heh... no. No nos viste... *sonriendo maliciosamente*

Rustin tenía un paquete de latas de cerveza y un sándwich en ambas manos. Observó dentro del auto de Thomas, a través de las ventanas, y continuó acercándose hasta llegar a unos dos metros de distancia del castaño. Levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

Thomas sintió pasar unos brazos bajo sus axilas para luego hacer presión sobre su nuca. Marcus tenía sus brazos inmovilizados y Maihem aprovechó el área descubierta para darle un par de golpes en el estómago. Thomas soltó un rugido de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas intentando aliviar el dolor de su aún lastimado estómago. Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos...

Rustin: Waaaoh... Oye, eso fue rápido. Me decepcionas...

Thomas: *tosiendo* ngh... tú qué sabes... *hilo de voz*

Rustin: Ya sabes... con alguien de tu calibre, imaginé que soportarías algo más que dos golpes.

Thomas: No es... agh... *adolorido* nad...

Rustin: ¿mmh? Perdón es que no te escuché. *limpiándose un oído*

Thomas: ... nada.

Rustin: ¡Ohh ya veo! *mirando a los mellizos* Está lastimado, muchachos...

Thomas: Qué... quieres... *recuperando el aliento*

Rustin: Deja de hacerte el ingenuo, Thomas. Aunque admito que es un juego muy divertido.

Thomas: Esto es estúpido... ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Rustin: ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Thomas: ¿Q-qué...? *confundido*

Rustin: Tienes razón ¿por qué la prisa? *pisando cerca de su rostro* Si tenemos toda la noche...

Dijo a medida que abría una de las latas y dejaba el resto, sobre el capó del auto de Thomas; quien intentaba ponerse de pie sin poder enderezarse por completo debido al dolor abdominal. Rustin lo miró entretenido y quitó el plástico del emparedado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Rustin: Me pregunto... cuánto soportarías hasta que acabe de comer este delicioso sándwich.

Thomas le lanzó una furtiva mirada, se enderezó por completo pese al dolor y esperó, valiente, a la señal del tipo calvo. Rustin dio luz verde a los mellizos y éstos avanzaron hacia el castaño. Thomas, sin perder el tiempo, retrocedió y tomó un gran impulso.

Marcus fue lanzado varios metros, fuera del camino, de un sólo empujón. Rustin, impactado, comparó aquella embestida como la de una cabra montesa. Sonriente, le pareció descubrir una inesperada habilidad en él. Maihem, quien sintió el castigo de su hermano siendo azotado fuera de la carretera, arremetió contra Thomas elevándolo sobre su cabeza, con todas sus fuerzas, y dejándolo caer al suelo; causándole un terrible dolor en el contorno de su espalda.

Tan pronto como Marcus regresó con el grupo, ambos hermanos se unieron para sujetar a Thomas de sus cabellos y golpear varias veces su rostro contra el capó. Maihem lo obligó a levantar la mirada; Thomas tenía el labio inferior roto y comenzaba a sangrar. Rustin dejó su merienda de lado y paró la brutalidad. Recostaron al castaño y vertió cerveza sobre sus labios.

Rustin: Debes disculpar a mis amigos. Son muy unidos y uno siente el dolor del otro.

Thomas: *tosiendo la bebida*

Rustin: Oye, yo te pregunté qué te apetecía.

Thomas sentía arder la herida en su labio. Pensaba en cómo iba a explicárselo mañana a Benson en el trabajo. Pensaba si al menos podría salir de esta. Pensaba en lo bien que podía controlar sus ansias por el sexo. Y pensaba en lo mal que le caía ese tipo del piercing en el puente.

Rustin: Pero bueno, me sorprende que tu nariz no haya sangrado... o roto. *la cerveza rebalsa la boca de Thomas* Oye, no te duermas... hey, ¿puedes oírme...?

Sin pensarlo, Thomas absorbió toda la cerveza que pudo y la escupió en el rostro de Rustin. Marcus martilleo su estómago con un puño, provocando que se retorciera del terrible dolor y se deslizara al suelo. Rustin lo detuvo antes de que le dieran el segundo golpe; rebuscando en el auto de Thomas para robar su botella de agua.

Rustin se inclinó frente a Thomas y vertió el contenido de la botella sobre sí mismo, empapando su playera casi por completo; limpiando el desastre que Thomas había hecho al escupirle cerveza en su rostro y secando los residuos con un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Thomas se estremeció al verlo. El rostro de Rustin no era más que un vil camuflaje cubriendo todos sus tatuajes.

Rustin: Quiero que nos entendamos, Thomas. Pero... no me das muchas opciones.

Thomas: Lo digo... en serio... *intimidado por su apariencia* No sé quién... eres...

Rustin: Quería... de verdad quería disfrutar esto, Thomas. *rascando su barbilla* Pero insistes en no reconocer esto *enfatizando su rostro tatuado* y aquello...

Thomas: ¿Disfrutar esto dices? *recuperando el aliento* al menos tienen idea de lo que están haciendo. *enderezándose* ¡¡Sólo mírame!! *señalando sus heridas*

Rustin: Thomas... si se trata de un juego tuyo, lo haremos a tu modo. *frotándose la nuca* Aunque va en contra de mis principios hacer esto con los que dicen "no reconocerme".

Marcus y Maihem se acercaron y los tres lo rodearon. Thomas sintió temor. Los hermanos lo miraban con ojos abiertos y sonrisas escalofriantes. Parecían disfrutar verlo jadeante de dolor. Rustin de pronto le pareció el más amable del grupo, aunque él provocaba todo lo que le estaba pasando. Él lo llevaba siguiendo y aún no conocía el porqué. Tampoco pretendió preguntárselo.

Rustin: Hay algo por lo que tienes que pagar... y lo sabes.

Thomas: Escúchame... no tengo nada que ver contigo...

Los hermanos miraron a Rustin, éstos parecían exigirles algo por lo que llevaban esperando demasiado tiempo. Rustin negó con la cabeza y les hiso señal de que esperaran un poco más, mientras pensaba en lo que iban a hacerle a Thomas.

Rustin, era hombre que respetaba sus propias reglas. Si Thomas insistía en que no lo conocía, entonces no podría desenvolver su brutalidad en él, cómodamente. Aceptó la idea con algo de decepción y se resignó a asentir que Thomas "no lo reconocía"; sin embargo, eso no significaba que lo dejaría en libertad. Tal vez no le haría pagar hoy pero sí podría disfrutar de verlo ser atormentado. Se frotó la nariz, recuperando su compostura como el líder.

Rustin: Dejemos el trabajo para después. Divirtámonos un poco hoy. 

Todo oscureció para Thomas. Cubrieron con rapidez su cabeza usando un saco negro. Lo pusieron de pie y le dieron vueltas y vueltas hasta verlo tropezar por el mareo. Ataron sus manos a su espalda y las aseguraron con unas esposas. Thomas no podía ver y luchaba por mantenerse de pie. De pronto, el contacto de las manos ajenas desaparecieron y se hiso el silencio.

Además de su respiración; el sonido de los autos en carreteras lejanas y la corriente del viento eran más sencillos de percibir que la presencia de los tres que merodeaban a su alrededor, muy silenciosamente. Parecía estar solo. Thomas dio unos pasos, desconociendo por dónde o a dónde se dirigía. Temió tropezar con alguno de ellos pero no sucedió, no estaban cerca de él.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de que alguien se encontraba de pie a su lado. Caminó en sentido contrario; intentando endurecer los músculos de su abdomen y evitar ser golpeado. A pesar de su entrenamiento como espía, a Thomas le resultaba muy difícil percibirlos en el estado en que se encontraba: agotado por la presión de sus necesidades sexuales, el dolor en su abdomen y la falta de visión. No eran combinaciones placenteras precisamente.

El presentimiento de que alguien estaba detrás de él lo alarmó, nuevamente. Thomas giró sin poder visualizar nada debido al saco y retrocedió lentamente. Alguien corrió rozándolo. Giró.

Thomas: ¡¿Dónde estás...?! *escuchando el movimiento por todas partes*

Marcus: Sé más específico, Thomas.

Thomas: ¡Tú!... *protegiendo su estómago* ¿quién de los dos...?

Maihem: ¡¡SILENCIO!!

Sus oídos zumbaron ante el rugido, seguido de un punzante dolor en su tímpano. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo su estómago a punto de explotar. Eran golpes poderosos. Ambos hermanos reían y celebraban su sufrimiento, sus voces también eran idénticas.

Rustin: ¿Entendiste las pautas del juego? *Levantándolo del suelo*

Thomas: No puedo... entender... agh *encorvándose*

Rustin: Si adivinas quien es quien, te quitaremos el saco de la cabeza y así hasta que consigas liberarte. Pero si fallas... creo que utilizaremos algunos objetos para golpearte... tal vez.

Thomas: ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡¡Suéltame!!

Thomas sintió un empujón y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Suspiró, estaba hartándose de que lo ridiculizaran. Intentó enderezarse rápidamente pero dos de ellos lo tomaron por sorpresa al mantener sus piernas pegadas al suelo, sentados sobre sus rodillas. Thomas agitó su cuerpo como podía para liberarse mientras escuchó al tercero caminando a su alrededor. Un ligero dolor en la entrepierna lo exaltó, cuando pretendían molestarlo pisoteando su miembro.

Thomas: Ah... n-no. Deja eso... ¿Quién lo... hace? *estremece*

Era doloroso, pero pasaba a ser muy estimulante. La primera caricia ajena en todo el maldito día y debía pasarle en ese momento, pensó. Thomas apretó los dientes, inconsciente del sospechoso rubor en su rostro. Podía resistir un poco más, pero no si continuaba de esa manera. 

Thomas: ngh... lo digo en serio... Quien seas... ya para... *apretando los puños*

Rustin: Yo soy Rustin.

Marcus: Maihem.

Maihem: Marcus. *aplastando miembro de Thomas*

Thomas: M-Marcus... no sabes...*agitado* lo que haces...

Marcus: Yo soy Marcus.

Thomas: ¿Espera... qué...? ahh... ahn... ¡para!...

Maihem elevó el pie en obediencia, Thomas no parecía muy agradecido. Sus caderas se elevaron con él hasta donde las pudo encorvar y luego se separaron. Los espasmos en su miembro les causaron tremenda inquietud, podía verse una erección prominente bajo el pantalón. El trio de jóvenes se miraron extrañados y Rustin comenzó a tener sospechas respecto al castaño.

Thomas respiró profundamente para evitar el descontrol, realmente estaba necesitado. Marcus sonrió burlándose de Maihem y este se molestó. Thomas sintió un poderoso pisotón sobre su miembro causándole un agudo dolor que subía hacia la boca de su estómago, difícil de soportar.

Thomas: ¡¡AUH!! ¡¡HIJO DE PERRA!! *acento Ruso*

Rustin: *carcajada* Es que te equivocaste.

Intentó encorvarse pero no lo conseguía, Maihem ahora lo tenía inmovilizado con una pierna sobre su estómago y el otro en su entrepierna. Thomas comenzaba a sentir los mareos por la falta de aire bajo el saco. El dolor aumentaba en su abdomen y no podía aliviarlo, quiso vomitar. Rustin dejó libre su pierna derecha y se acercó a quitarle el saco de la cabeza. Tomar una gran bocana da de aire lo lastimó, Maihem aún seguía de pie sobre él, aplastándolo en su abdomen.

Rustin: Descansa un minuto. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo un Vodka en el auto.

Thomas: Vete al diablo... *esforzándose para hablar*

Rustin: ¡Vamos, anímate!*sacando pequeño frasco del bolsillo* No es muy fuerte si sabes beber.

Rustin vertió la bebida en los labios de Thomas y éste se atragantó. Se inclinó sacando una navaja y cortó la tela del saco para improvisar una venda. Su rostro estaba completamente tatuado, vestía camisa y pantalones oscuros, parecía venir de alguna reunión de negocios. Los hermanos no lo miraban, parecían no tener importancia en lo que sucedía, sólo estaban ahí para matar el tiempo con él. Sintió otra presión sobre su estómago, Maihem bajó de él para mear en un árbol. Entonces Rustin guardó la navaja. Thomas quiso evitar que le pusieran la venda en los ojos pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes, estaba agotado y adolorido. Volvió a estar ciego.

Rustin: Espero que estés listo. Este par ya no puede seguir controlándose.

Thomas quiso intervenir pero entonces una tela humedecida en licor imposibilitaba su habla, trató en lo que pudo de escupirla pero ya habían sellado su boca con cinta adhesiva industrial.

Rustin: Tranquilo, es para evitar llamar demasiado la atención mientras te dejamos un poco entumecido. *Thomas se altera* No, no, no, prometo que serán unos cuantos golpes.

Thomas continuaba agitándose en el suelo, negando con la cabeza y atragantándose con el licor. Intentó despegar la cinta adhesiva con ayuda del suelo pero sólo conseguía lastimarse el rostro.

Rustin: No te asustes, sólo actuarán Marcus y Maihem. Lo mío es torturar mentes; conmigo nadie sale lastimado. Es sólo que a estos tipos les gusta golpear... y bueno, no quieren que me lleve toda la diversión yo sólo. Déjalos satisfechos y luego serás todo mío.

Se escuchó un auto aproximarse por la carretera y la sirena de una patrulla, la luz de los faros podían divisarse a lo lejos. Marcus y Rustin corrieron al bosque con Thomas en sus brazos y lo dejaron caer para luego regresar. Cogieron unas latas de cerveza y bebieron de ellas para no levantar sospechas. El convertible negro pasó por su costado, seguido de una patrulla de policía.

Rustin: *suspiro* Cómo detesto ese sonido.

Estacionaron los autos a un lado de la carretera y fueron por Thomas al bosque. El castaño se había levantado e intentaba quitarse la venda de los ojos con ayuda de un tronco. Thomas consiguió despejar uno de sus ojos. Al girar, quedó paralizado; Rustin volvía a colocárselo.

Rustin: No, campeón. Los necesitaras. Ya sabes: Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron con él y Rustin regresó con los autos. Una serie de ruidos productos de golpes, quejidos y pisotones se escucharon en el silencio. Los ignoró y regresó a continuar con su merienda. Rustin revisó el auto de Thomas; encontró preservativos y una caja con chocolates, tomó ambas y las guardó para él. En el maletero, no había nada de su interés, sólo un frasco con pastillas y la fecha de caducidad. Ya no servían hace poco más de un año.

Rustin: ¿Qué tenemos aquí...?

Abrió el frasco y encontró un viejo diagnostico que aclaraba sus sospechas con Thomas. Arrugó el pastico del sándwich y regresó por sus amigos y su cliente especial. Marcus y Maihem lo vieron regresar y apresuraron sus últimos golpes para acabar. Thomas estaba casi inconsciente.

Rustin: ¡Tiempo! ¡Terminé el sándwich! Ya déjenlo respirar. Demonios, qué desastre...

Los hermanos le tomaron unas fotografías, luego le arrancaron la cinta adhesiva, y Rustin les entregó el pañuelo humedecido en sangre y licor. Dio una serie de pequeños golpes a su rostro para que Thomas pudiese reaccionar. Los mellizos tenían una ligera erección bajo el pantalón.

Rustin: Te noto algo aturdido ¿fue demasiado para ti?

Thomas: S-son... unos enfermos...

Rustin: ¿Enfermos nosotros? Tal vez estamos algo fastidiados, pero no enfermos.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia las piernas de Thomas abriéndose paso entre ellas. Se acercaba a su entrepierna a medida que explicaba lo difícil que era para uno comportarse de forma "natural" o "normal" una vez logrado madurar estando rodeado de mucha porquería.

Rustin: Pero hace un momento acabo de despejar mis dudas sobre ti al encontrar un pequeño frasco en tu maletera. El único enfermo aquí, eres tú.

Thomas: N-no... *preocupado por quedar descubierto*

Rustin: Sí. Lo sospeché cuando te excitaste hace rato con Maihem. Seguro que te golpeó mucho más fuerte que Marcus por ridiculizarlo frente a su hermano.

Rustin palmó el miembro de Thomas con el pie. Thomas aún se recuperaba de los golpes propinados con brutalidad. Lentamente recuperaba el aliento y el dolor en su entrepierna cambiaba a ser un profundo cosquilleo. Thomas levanto las rodillas, necesitaba enderezarse pero un fuerte dolor en su estómago lo detuvo; sus muñecas y espalda dolían en esa posición. Sin embargo, sentía a su cuerpo querer reaccionar a los suaves pisotones de Rustin en su miembro. Esos tipos jugaban con él, lo excitaban y luego lo golpeaban. Incluso pensar, que aquello le estaba sucediendo, lo excitaba. Rustin tenía razón, era el único enfermo en el grupo.

Rustin: Comienzo a sentir algo aquí abajo. Debe ser genial necesitar sexo a diario.

Thomas: *quejido* No... lo es...

Rustin: ¿Lo aborreces, entonces?

Thomas: Yo aahh... a veces...

Rustin: Creo que comienza a gustarte. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Thomas sentía los efectos del aplastamiento en su miembro. Cada vez el espacio se hacía más estrecho bajo sus pantalones. Su mente odiaba esas sensaciones pero su cuerpo lo disfrutaba. Cada vez más sólido y prominente. Perdía el control a cada fricción, su respiración se profundizaba y su cuerpo se estremecía. Necesitaba embestir a alguien, necesitaba darse alivio; sentir penetrar algo caliente. Su mente se nubló de morbosos pensamientos y parecían variar de la imaginación a la realidad. Sintió sus muslos adormecerse muy lentamente y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo, estaba a punto de llegar... Rustin se detuvo a tiempo.

Thomas: ¡arrgh! ¡¿Por qué?! *Súplica*

Rustin volvió hacer presión en lo que creía se encontraba el glande de Thomas, frotándolo en horizontal. Thomas se estremeció de inmediato y liberó un gemido ahogado. Cada que estuvo a punto de venirse, Rustin se detenía para verlo sufrir dolorosos espasmos en su pene. El castigo se repetía cuantas veces podía. El castaño se retorcía bajo sus pies, a veces aceleraba la fricción, otras veces intentaba apartarse pero siempre regresaba por más. Rustin encontró aquello muy entretenido. Notó el cuerpo de Thomas esforzarse por mantener la calma, intentaba confundirlo fingiendo no sentir venir la explosión desde su interior. Se detuvo de golpe.

Thomas: nnnghh... *suspiro profundo*

Rustin: Buen intento. Estuvo muy cerca esta vez.

Thomas: Q-quiero... necesito...

Rustin: ¿Venirte? Sí, eso te gustaría.

Thomas: Ya... déjame... *jadeante* Esto no está funcionando...

Rustin retiró lentamente su pie. Un hilo viscoso de líquido pre seminal los unía hasta quebrarse cuando se apartó por completo. Thomas debió la mirada, la vergüenza lo carcomía. Sus pantalones tenían demasiada humedad en la entrepierna y se encontraba muy irritado por querer eyacular aunque sea una sola vez. Rustin se apartó. Marcus y Maihem se acercaron.

Thomas: ¡¡No más...!!

Temía otra lluvia de golpes, no confiaba en que su cuerpo pudiera soportar otra ronda similar.

Rustin: Todos al auto, ahora es mi turno de jugar...


	30. Golpeados (pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que lean esto... 
> 
> Sólo quiero advertirles que el contenido podría ser muy mal influyente y quiero recordarles que esto es sólo una trama creada por mí. 
> 
> Joder... no soy tu santa madre y sé que no tengo el derecho de decirte lo que puedes o no hacer. No pongo restricciones porque considero que mis lectores son maduros y tienen bien puesta la cabeza de que esto es una historia. 
> 
> Lastimosamente, estos casos sí se dan en la vida real, así que, si algún día pretendes experimentar cualquier tipo de mrd... sólo te pediré que me dejes fuera de eso porque... por el hecho de que lo hayan leído aquí, no significa que te incite a que lo hagas.
> 
> Sin más... aquí el siguiente capitulo. Los quiero mucho ^w^.

Mordecai llegó al devastador lugar. Con desgano, se deslizó de los asientos del taxi y pagó sin pedir el cambio; adentrándose a la gasolinera en desuso. Detrás de él, el mundo parecía vibrar. Las voces y sonidos eran indiferentes para él, no las comprendía. Sin poder evitarlo, una esbelta mujer, rubia y con vestido rojo se acercó a él; colgándose de su hombro. A Mordecai le pareció muy atractiva aunque su rostro carecía de belleza por los efectos de las drogas y la bebida.

– ¿Tienes dinero? Necesito dinero... si vienes conmigo, prometo... que te lo hare tan bien que... que perderás la razón – dijo la rubia en estado de ebriedad.

Mordecai la vio a los ojos, pensó que podría hacerlo ahí ahora mismo; pero primero, necesitaba conversar con un amigo y esperaba encontrarlo en el mismo lugar, aunque se lamentaba por él por su dependencia a estos lugares de mala muerte. Sacó su billetera y levantó de ella unos cuantos billetes, frente al somnoliento rostro de la mujer.

Mordecai: Busco un amigo ahora... *ella recibe los billetes* tal vez... nunca.

– Cielo... yo también podría ser tu mejor amiga... – le acarició una mejilla y luego se alejó; contorneando las caderas en su andar.

Bajó por las escaleras, esquivando a algunos que subían por la misma. Podía percibirse el enfermizo olor, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no le pareció desagradable aunque tampoco acogedor. Mordecai sospechó que algunas personas de ayer lo reconocerían y así fue. Muchos nombraban al peli azul como "llegó el tipo alto" o "la pareja celosa del chico castaño".

Mordecai: No soy su pareja, somos amigos... *renegando mientras los dejaba atrás.*

Los cubículos estaban ocupados; entre orgías y sadomasoquismos, Thomas no estaba por ningún lado. De pronto, alguien se le acercó por detrás; haciéndole girar para propinarle una bofeteada. Mordecai se apartó un poco para ver de quien se trataba, era el travestido de ayer.

– Tú y tu amigo son unos brutos – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Mordecai se fastidió al verlo pero había estado tan enojado en la cafetería, que aquello en realidad... le hizo gracia.

Mordecai: No me conoces... *mirándolo con pésimas intensiones*

Dándole a entender que él era el verdadero bruto y que comenzaba a fastidiarse. El travestido tembló al comprender la amenaza y tragó saliva pensando por donde podría escapar. Mordecai se le acercó y lo acorraló violentamente contra la pared más cercana. Fingiendo un temperamento calculador, conversó con él. Estaba en sus límites de nuevo.

Mordecai: ¿Sabes dónde está? *fingiendo amabilidad* Es que lo estoy buscando, obvio...

Travestido: L-lo vi hace... un momento. *intentando apartarse*

Mordecai: ¡Esplendido! *fingiendo alegría* ¿recuerdas dónde...? *muy serio*

Travestido: Tranquilo... t-tranquilo... está arriba. La gasolinera tiene un segundo nivel, te diré cómo puedes llegar allá... sólo... s-suéltame...

Caminó hacia el otro lado del local abandonado y encontró las escaleras oxidadas tal y como lo había dicho el travestido. Algunos escalones estaban rotos y mohosos; y el lugar apestaba a orine y excremento. Tuvo cuidado de no resbalar en varias ocasiones, arriba lo esperaban una puerta semiabierta y una expendedora de bebidas inservible.

Aún su afectada mente le jugaba pesadas bromas, sin embargo, estaba convencido de poder ver unas sombras moverse en la oscuridad del descampado suelo bajo sus pies. Hiso un esfuerzo en divisarlas, además no perdía nada haciéndolo. Mordecai se desarmó por un instante, era deplorable ver semejante perdición – ¡Piérdete! – le gritó el menor, apenas un adolescente. Dos cuerpos agitados en medio de un vaivén sexual, sosteniendo sus cuerpos contra la pared; él aún un niño y ella una madura mujer. Mordecai los ignoró y continuó subiendo por las escaleras mientras pensaba en la madre de ese muchacho y que era uno de esos casos perdidos.

Vaciló un candado roto que colgaba de la puerta, entre sus dedos; hacía mucho que la habían forzado para entrar. Caminó por el lugar, estaba algo oscuro y algunas luces parpadeaban cegador flash; era molesta para él en ese estado. No palpó las paredes, sus heridas estaban vivas y no estaba en sus planes dejar algún rastro en ellas.

Oficinas por doquier; la administración que alguna vez prosperó en la gasolinera, ahora estaba invadido por adolescentes que aspiraban líneas de polvo blanco y se inyectaban cosas que ellos mismos preparaban. Mordecai comenzó a preocuparse por Thomas, podría asimilar que su amigo fuera hipersexual pero no drogadicto. No lo podría pensar de su amigo.

Mordecai: No, no, no... eso sería muy estúpido... ¡Thomas!

Corrió por los pasillos revisando cada habitación, al comienzo no tuvo suerte pero pronto alcanzó oír gemidos y rugidos sexuales en una de las habitaciones. Sólo las descartó todas y corrió directo a ella. Mordecai abrió la puerta en su máximo hasta golpear la pared con ella.

Quedó anonadado. Una muy agitada orgia se realizaba dentro de la habitación y distintos videos pornográficos se visualizaban en tres televisores. Thomas estaba atado a una silla y se encontraba muy inquieto, parecía poseído por algo. Mordecai temió lo peor y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba presenciando.

Aún consternado, reconoció a las personas en la habitación; no necesitó de ningún esfuerzo para reconocer a los sujetos de ayer que preguntaban por Thomas. No trabajaban para los organizadores del concierto, sólo lo buscaban por asuntos que él desconocía. Ellos voltearon a mirarlo y también lo reconocieron, pero no le dieron importancia y continuaron con lo suyo. Sin importarle qué, Mordecai se acercó a auxiliar Thomas; jamás lo había visto tan lamentable.

Mordecai: Thomas... oye Thomas ¿me escuchas?

Thomas: Aléjate de mí... *evitando contacto visual*

Mordecai: Te ves muy mal. ¿Esto es otro juego tuyo o qué? ¡¿Por qué te hacen esto?!

Thomas: ¡Yo no...! *golpe de exaltación* Está tan mal... todo esto está tan mal...

Llevaba grilletes en los tobillos y en las muñecas. Mordecai intentó desatarlo pero, al tirar de él, los alaridos de Thomas lo detuvieron y lo soltó de inmediato. Las cuerdas lo apretaban demasiado y el roce ardía sobre su piel. Una cuerda sujetaba su cuello obligándolo a enderezarse en la silla y a ver toda la acción frente a él. Por cualquier lado que lo intentara, el resto de las cuerdas lo estrujaban en diferentes zonas, causándole mucho dolor.

Thomas: No puedes soltarme, viejo... ya lo intenté. *agotado*

Mordecai: ¿Qué hay con ellos, los conoces?

Thomas se limitó a negar con la cabeza, tenía la ropa rasgada y huellas de calzado por diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Su labio inferior estaba roto y sangraba. Mordecai no sabía qué hacer, Thomas estaba muy mal por la falta de sexo y estos tipos lo estaban provocando.

Thomas: Sólo sé que todos están locos... Rápido, tienes que irte... o Rustin...

Rustin, portador de varios tatuajes en el cuerpo, se enderezó junto a la mujer que lo acompañaba para no detener su diversión sexual; había escuchado su nombre entre los adoloridos susurros. Uno de los mellizos se acercó a Mordecai y el otro aseguró la puerta. Ambos estaban semidesnudos y sus miembros se asomaban entre las cremalleras de sus pantalones.

Rustin: Oye... yo te conozco. *pensativo* Sí..., te sigues viendo muy mal...

Mordecai: Creo que tengo al demonio dentro...

Thomas: Heh... imbécil...

Thomas hiso un quejido por el dolor en su labio, aquel comentario le hiso gracia y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Rustin se puso de pie, sentía que perdía el control de la situación. Mordecai, por otro lado, no parecía intimidado; sino más bien... sumergido en un trance colérico.

Rustin: ¡Vaya! Tenemos un chico rudo aquí... Muy bien, es hora de que esto valga la pena.

Mordecai: Oye... *inesperada sonrisa* no estoy de humor... lo digo en serio...

En un parpadeo, las chicas abandonaron la habitación y los muchachos cerraron las puertas. Mordecai se vio en un predicamento, aunque, sorprendentemente, poco le importaba ya que estaba en compañía de Thomas; pero claro, éste estaba atado y veía todo con recelosa mirada.

Rustin: ¿Crees que este es un maldito chite? Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro.

Mordecai: Sólo quiero que desates a mi amigo...

Thomas: ¿De qué estás hablando...? Ni siquiera te conozco...

Mordecai: Por supuesto que sí.

Thomas: No, claro que no...

Rustin: ¡¿Se conocen o no se conocen?!

Sin que Thomas pudiera prevenirlo, los mellizos tomaron a Mordecai por los brazos, mientras Rustin sacaba una navaja del bolsillo. Sus capacidades como espía eran inútiles en ese momento y era frustrante no poder liberarse de las ataduras, sólo se causó daños en los tobillos con los grilletes. Con su experiencia, el dolor era lo de menos...; estaba fastidiado con Mordecai.

Thomas: ¡Espera, espera! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Rustin: De manera que admites que tienes un asunto con nosotros. *iluminado*

Thomas: Escucha no sé qué diablos quieres de mí; pero dijiste que tu problema era conmigo. Él... no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Apenas y ayer conoció esta porquería de lugar.

Rustin: ¿Ustedes se conocen? *marcando el cuello de Mordecai* ¿Sí o no...?

El tatuado levantó la mirada de Mordecai hacia Thomas, tirando de sus cabellos. Por un lado, Thomas se sentía mejor desde su llegada... pero sólo eso. Los síntomas de la hipersexualidad seguían en él y necesitaba liberarse; sin embargo, la seguridad de Mordecai también era una prioridad para él y en serio quería romperle el cuello por ser tan tonto en fastidiar a Rustin.

Mordecai: Somos amigos... Ya diles, idiota.

Thomas: Rayos... ¿Por qué tuviste... que venir, Mordecai...? *resignándose*

Mordecai: Necesitaba hablar... con alguien.

Thomas: Sabes que estoy enfermo... maldita sea...

Mordecai: ¿Tengo alternativa?

Thomas: No utilices las mismas palabras que yo, así no es como funciona aquí. *fastidiado*

Rustin comenzaba aburrirse del reencuentro de los amigos y calificó la conversación de estúpida e innecesaria. Sin embargo, una excelente idea pasó por su cabeza y estuvo dispuesto a utilizarla. Apretó la navaja en el cuello de Mordecai y éste se tensó bajo su propio peso.

Rustin: Discuten como en un matrimonio... ¡¿Entonces...?!

Thomas: Sí... somos amigos. Pero no...

Rustin: ¡Con eso tengo suficiente! *muy animado* Creo que sé qué haremos.

Los mellizos sujetaron a Mordecai de brazos y piernas con nudos especiales para que no fuese capaz de levantarse del suelo ni cerrar las piernas. Thomas cuidaba de su amigo a la distancia; esos tipos volvían a tener la misma mirada malintencionada de querer desmadrar a alguien, como lo hicieron con él. Mordecai peleó por soltarse, pero una gota de sangre acaricio su cuello.

Rustin: Mueve otro poco y sólo será peor para ti, amigo...

Dejaron su cuerpo inmovilizado reposar sobre el colchón. Si hacía un movimiento, las cuerdas le causarían un tremendo dolor en las extremidades debido al apriete. Rustin liberó a Thomas, con el cuidado de que no se lanzara sobre él a desquitar su apetito sexual. Para sorpresa de ambos, fue aventado violentamente sobre el peli azul. Ambos se vieron las caras, comprendieron el plan.

Thomas al instante intentó ponerse de pie para apartarse del cuerpo de Mordecai. Fue lo más cerca que estuvo a un cuerpo en todo el día y realmente estaba desesperado. Rabiaba como un animal salvaje, mientras Rustin tiraba de las cuerdas y los mellizos lo inmovilizaban. Estaba en medio de un predicamento: concentrarse ya no era una opción y Rustin no dejaba de incitarlo.

Rustin: ¡Sabes que lo necesitas! Hombre o mujer, eso no importa ¿verdad?

Thomas: ¡Es mi amigo...! *intentando entrar en razón*

Rustin: Ahí lo tienes, Thomas. *ofreciéndole la piel de Mordecai* Sólo pruébalo.

Thomas: No puedo...

Rustin: No, sí puedes *insiste* ¿O es que no lo quieres?

Thomas: Sí quiero... pero... *negando con la cabeza* sí quiero...

Rustin: Entonces hazlo.

Thomas hacía lo posible por mantenerse bajo control pero siempre cedía a sus impulsos, era inevitable. Tiró de la playera de Mordecai, entristecido porque nadie comprendería lo difícil que resultaba ser él: urgido, desesperado y solitario. Desnudó el pecho de Mordecai, herido por la fulminante mirada que éste le dirigía. Se acercó a olfatearlo y tirar de su cabello para abrirse espacio a la tibieza en su cuello; ciertamente deliraba por el calor ajeno...

Mordecai: Thomas... Está jugando con tu cabeza. *muy asustado* ¡Piensa!

Las suplicas de Mordecai fueron silenciados por un escalofrío al sentir la lengua del castaño profundizarse en su diminuta herida. Thomas volvió a recuperar el control, por un breve periodo de tiempo; suplicando a gritos que lo sujetaran... pero Rustin continuaba sometiéndolo a Mordecai; sosteniendo su muñeca, explorando juntos el contorno del peli azul.

Rustin: Vamos... coge su entrepierna...

Sus piernas, su vientre, sus brazos, su cuello, su abdomen; Thomas se vio forzado a disfrutar del cuerpo de Mordecai con las palmas de sus manos; generándole una monstruosa ansiedad. El castigo era igual de doloroso para ambos; Mordecai se limitó maldecir, en silencio, las reacciones de su cuerpo. Cuando Thomas ubo acatado a las demandas de Rustin, ambos palidecieron.

Thomas: ¿Mordecai... tú... estás...? *sintiendo su erección*

Rustin: Creo que le gusta.

Mordecai: No... Thomas yo... no es lo que parece...

Thomas respiró profundamente y se levantó a la menor distracción de Rustin, corriendo al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraban los mellizos. Sentía que necesitaba ser golpeado o de ninguna otra forma podría reaccionar. Para su suerte, ambos lo sujetaron y volvieron a golpearlo como en la carretera. Para su mala suerte, Rustin también fue tras él.

Thomas: ¡¡Fuera de aquí, rápido!! *siendo golpeado salvajemente*

Mordecai: ¡¡Lo haría si pudiera!! *inmovilizado en su totalidad* ¡¡Thomas!!

De pronto alguien intervino con un bate de béisbol causando un gran estruendo en la habitación. Tenía el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas y la capucha de su chaqueta roja. Golpes constantes separaron a los mellizos; el extraño no parecía pretender golpearlos, pero si se atrevían a detenerlo, posiblemente terminarían rompiéndose una mano o algo peor.

Thomas se lanzó sobre Rustin dispuesto a golpearlo brutalmente, la navaja le cortó el brazo pero ¡al carajo! no le importó. El espía mostró sus destrezas, estaba eufórico. Rustin huyó de la habitación tras recibir certeros golpes en su abdomen. Los hermanos lo pensaron con calma y abandonaron la habitación también. Sus expresiones seguían siendo escalofriantes.

El encapuchado rescató la navaja de Rustin y corrió a liberar a Mordecai. Thomas presionó su viva herida para evitar el sangrado y fue cuando notó la tensión entre el nuevo y el peli azul.

Thomas: ¿Ustedes... se conocen o qué?

Mordecai: No... creo que no. *confundido*

Thomas: Como sea, salgamos de aquí.

Mordecai: Pero nos seguirán.

– No lo harán. Llamé a la policía y... a –

Thomas: ¡¿Llamaste a la policía?!

Thomas corrió al pasadizo como si subida dependiera de ello. Los últimos, sin comprender su inesperada reacción, lo siguieron. Pronto bajaron por las escaleras, Thomas sacó las llaves de su bolsillo; las cuales había recuperado de Rustin durante la pelea, y se los aventó a Mordecai mientras corría en otra dirección.

Mordecai: ¡¿Él vendrá con nosotros?!

Thomas: Mi auto está detrás de esos arbustos al otro lado de los rieles del tren.

Mordecai: ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora!

Thomas: ¡Necesito avisar a alguien! *adentrándose a la gasolinera abandonada*

Los rieles del tren se encontraban un poco elevados pero sí lo suficiente para evitar que un auto cruzara sobre ellos. Mordecai saltó sobre los rieles y el encuerado lo siguió. Encontraron el auto de Thomas más adelante, abrieron las puertas y ambos esperaron adentro. El otro se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto. Mordecai no volteó a verlo. Sentía que lo había visto en alguna otra parte. Encendió la radio y sintonizó algo para romper el silencio.

(Tomorrow Comes Today - Gorillaz)

Mordecai: ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Encapuchado: Te seguí luego de verte subir a ese taxi.

Mordecai: ¡¿Entonces eras tú?! *sorprendido* El sujeto afuera del restaurante y eso...

Encapuchado: Sí, era yo. Muy mal golpe...

Mordecai: No recuerdo haberte dado en la cara. *señalando el pasamontañas*

Personas corrían a sus autos, en distintas direcciones. Otros corrieron a refugiarse al otro lado de los rieles, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Algunos pretendían entrar al auto donde se encontraban pero entonces apareció Thomas y se apartaron al ver que acababa de enviar lejos a un tipo de una sola embestida. El encapuchado giró para ver que una chica se asomaba a su lado. Mordecai salió del auto y él hizo lo mismo. Ambos fueron al asiento trasero.

Thomas: Parece que la policía aún no viene.

– Los llamé pero no vendrán aquí, persiguen la matrícula de éste auto. –

Les mostró su celular, en ella se veía una foto de la matrícula del auto de Rustin. Se los había enviado por correo electrónico y ahora los rastreaban. Pronto dejarían de seguirlos ya que el "delito" inventado por él, no era muy grave. Quería ayudar, no meter en problemas al resto.

– Lo más probable es que ya hayan ido a perseguirlos un rato. –

Thomas: Puede ser. Ellos estacionaron aquí también.

– Tal vez alguna patrulla motorizada se adelantó y por eso escaparon. –

Mordecai: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

– Eh... porque no me dejaron terminar ¿tal vez? Como sea, no atraparan a nadie... –

Thomas: ¿Y el lugar? *refiriéndose a la gasolinera* ¿Les dijiste dónde iniciar la búsqueda?

– Creo que no pensé en ello... pero quizá no regresen a echar un vistazo. –

Thomas: *suspiro* no importa, ya vámonos. De todas maneras avisé al resto.

Thomas encendió el auto y se alejó lo suficiente para no llamar la atención, las sirenas de las patrullas se oían a lo largo y se animó un poco al ver que no se dirigían a la gasolinera abandonada. Detuvo el auto para respirar un poco. Su acompañante le palmó el hombro.

Thomas: Estoy bien... uhm, muchachos, quiero que conozcan a Andry.

Andry: Hola *sonrisa amigable*

Thomas: Andry ellos son Mordecai y Rig... mmh... Lo siento, es la costumbre. ¿Tú... quien eres...?

Aunque no podían verle la cara, podía apreciarse con claridad la tensión en los músculos del encuerado. Éste hizo además de acomodarse aún más la capucha y el pasamontañas; comenzaba a quemarse bajo de éstas pero poco le importaba si ocultaba su rostro. Andry se enderezó a verlo sobre el asiento y con una voz dulce y delicada, se dispuso a tranquilizarlo.

Andry: ¿Es por el lugar...? Porque ya puedes quitarte esa... cosa. No te podrán ver.

El encuerado observó que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente apartados de la gasolinera abandonada, su prioridad era pasar desapercibido de ese lugar que podría perjudicar la reputación de cualquiera. Levantó los brazos dejando caer la capucha en su espalda y quitó el pasamontañas de su cabeza. Los tres lo miraban mientras lo hacía. Thomas entrecerró los ojos.

Thomas: Oye... ¿a ti no te he visto antes?

Mordecai: Jamás en nuestras vidas. *con desprecio*

Jeremy: También es un enorme placer, Mordecai... *observando con disgusto a Mordecai*

Mordecai recordó al tipo en la cafetería que, por el color de su cabello, regresó a los viejos tiempos con CJ. En ningún momento se había imaginado que se trataba de Jeremy. Lo miró de reojo; ya no tenía el cabello como solía tenerlo, ahora tenía un estilo muy distinto y no parecía muy amigable.

Prestó atención al color de la chaqueta, era cuero de color rojo. Antes vestía una polera roja. – ¡¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que se trataba de él?! – pensó amargamente, notando los tatuajes que llevaba en su cuello y su rostro... tan indiferente pero ahora... tan cansado de la vida.

Mordecai: El tipo que se asomó a la cocina... también eras tú ¿no es así?

Jeremy: Te vi actuando muy extraño.

Mordecai: heh... hahaha... no puedo creer que te haya golpeado...

Sonrió al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Jeremy sólo se limitó a verlo con expresión de enojo. Pensó que tal vez se hubiese podido esforzar un poco para devolverle el golpe entre las piernas. Sabía que Mordecai no podía tolerar su presencia. Luego de enterarse de su relación con Rigby, era obvio que, imaginarse a ambos besarse o inclusive tocarse, lo encolerizaba.

Jeremy: Disfrútalo, lo necesitas. Estás mucho peor que yo. *Indirecta sobre gasolinera*

Mordecai: Creo que he estado mucho mejor que tú. *Indirecta sobre Rigby*

Jeremy: Como quieras. *resignándose*

Mordecai: ¿Además por qué tú...?

Thomas: ¿Quieren fumar algo? *aburriéndose de la discusión que no entendía*

Andry: ¡A mí! dame uno. *infantil*

Thomas encendió un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció a Andry. Él encendió otro en seguida y dejó pasar la cajetilla al asiento de atrás. Abrieron las ventanas para dejar salir el humo.

Thomas: ¿De dónde eres Jeremy?

Jeremy: Estudiaba aquí... *cogiendo cigarrillo* me licencié en el Instituto de Tecnología Técnica hace unos años. *pasando cajetilla* Viajé con un amigo a Londres y aún vivimos ahí.

Mordecai: ¿Amigo eh? *encendiendo cigarrillo y devolviendo la cajetilla a Thomas*

Thomas: Eso escuché...

Jeremy frotó un ojo cuidando de no lastimarse con el cigarrillo y miró hacia la ventana. Cubrió el reflejo de Mordecai con el humo del cigarro.

Mordecai: Eso pensé...

Jeremy: ¿Tú piensas? *girando a verlo*

Thomas tosió un poco y rio. Andry sonrió confundida e intentó aliviar su tos dando pequeños golpecitos en su espalda. Mordecai sintió una quemazón en las manos. Cercioró no haberse lastimado con el fuego, las sensaciones en la cafetería volvían a manifestarse con lentitud; parecían encenderse sólo cuando el enojo se apoderaba de él y la presencia de Jeremy ciertamente le fastidiaba en extremo. Sólo podía pensar en que Rigby no debería saberlo.

Mordecai: Thomas... vámonos...

Thomas: bien, bien... eres un aguafiestas.

Andry: ¿Thomas, estas seguro que puedes...?

Thomas: *encendiendo el auto* Ya he soportado mucho, puedo un poco más.

Arrancó el auto y avanzó hasta encontrar la autopista para cruzar las vías del tren. Andry apagó su cigarrillo y se recostó en el asiento extendiendo sus delgados brazos, llevándose las manos a la nuca. Mordecai la observaba por el espejo retrovisor derecho, aún no podía comprender si se trataba de una chica o un chico. Jeremy lo notó y negó con la cabeza, seguía siendo el mismo.

Jeremy: Andry... ¿puedo preguntar?

Andry: ¿Si soy hombre o mujer?

Jeremy: Si no lo consideras ofensivo, claro.

Andry se enderezó y giró para ver a los muchachos. Tenía una mirada delicada y transparente. Llevaba el cabello rubio con algunas extensiones rosas. Sus ojos eran celestes y profundos. Tenía labios rosados y delgados. Fueron los primeros rasgos que ellos no pudieron evitar admirar.

Andry: A ti te he visto ayer... En serio estabas muy asustado...

Mordecai: Sólo... pasaba por aquí... En realidad... no sé cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí. 

Andry: ¿Tú y Thomas son buenos amigos?

Mordecai: Después de ayer... supongo...

Thomas: Antes sólo éramos compañeros de trabajo.

Andry: ¿Y tú, eres amigo de... Mordecai? Porque presiento algo de tensión entre ustedes.

Mordecai: Sólo es un conocido de mi mejor amigo. *haciendo énfasis al final*

Jeremy: ¿Nunca lo superaras verdad?

El auto dio un rebote cuando Thomas pasó sobre un rompe muelle. Andry estuvo muy a punto de golpear su cabeza y comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia. De por si estaba un poco avergonzada de que eso le pasara frente a Thomas; él siempre le advertía que debía ser más cuidadosa.

Thomas: ¡Siéntate como se debe! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?

Andry: ¡Shh! Estamos hablando... *ignorándolo completamente* ¡Thomas, no! *cosquillas*

Thomas la rodeó por la cintura, con mucha facilidad; Andry era muy pequeña y muy escuálida. La sentó como debía y le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Ella hiso un puchero y giró su cuello como pudo. Desde su posición, sólo podía ver detrás de Thomas; Jeremy estaba ahí.

Andry: Entonces... tú y su mejor amigo...

Mordecai: No pasó nada ente ellos...

Andry no pudo mirar a Mordecai pero Jeremy notó que era consciente de la presencia de ambos a pesar de que sólo consiguiera mirarlo a él. Jeremy desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la rubia para luego volver a posarse sobre sus grandes ojos profundos. Eran muy atractivos.

Jeremy: Rigby y yo salimos por un tiempo...

Andry: Y Rigby es su mejor amigo... *entendiendo el asunto*

Mordecai: Sí... entonces vino él y distorsionó las cosas entre nosotros.

Jeremy: ¿Yo lo hice?

Mordecai: Yo nunca me entrometí entre tú y Chad.

Andry: ... son cuatro. *susurró para Thomas*

Jeremy: Tampoco intervine entre ustedes.

Mordecai: Claro que sí. Tú llegaste y... te lo llevaste.

Jeremy: No hables de cosas que no entiendes ¿quieres? Nos ayudábamos mutuamente...

Mordecai: ¡No digas estupideces! *interrumpió* Todo estaba bien con Rigby, no le pasaba nada.

Jeremy: ¿Cómo lo sabes? A ti nunca te importó cómo se sentía. ¿Alguna vez preguntaste por él?

Andry: uhm... o-oigan...

Mordecai: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Siempre consideré a Rigby en todo lo que hacía!

Jeremy: ¡Por favor! Sólo a mi lado, era tu mejor amigo *encara* pero contigo, era nadie.

Andry: Chicos...

Mordecai: ¡¡No es verdad!!

Jeremy: ¡Sí lo es! ¡Lo tenías todo, Mordecai, todo!

Mordecai: ¡Rigby podía tener a Eileen! En lugar de eso... tuviste que involucrarte con él.

Jeremy: ¿Por qué Eileen? ¿Porque es una mujer?

Mordecai: ¡Eileen estaba muy enamorada de Rigby y a él comenzaba a agradarle, en serio!

Andry: ¿Muchachos...?

Jeremy: ¡¿No lo entiendes verdad?!

Mordecai: ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?!

Jeremy: ¡¡Pregúntaselo!! ¿Es que no conversas con él? Yo no te diré nada.

Mordecai: No es tan fácil. ¡Está muy confundido por tu culpa!

Jeremy: ¡No, tu estas confundido!

Mordecai: ¡NO! ¡Tú estás confundido!

Jeremy: ¡TÚ estás confundido!

Thomas: ¡¡Ya cállense!!

Thomas detuvo el auto de repente, Andry frotó su nuca como si sufriera un pequeño dolor. Sus fallidos intentos por tratar de calmarlos la apenaron. Thomas no la culpó y le acarició un brazo. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que Rigby era como un hermano menor para Thomas. Entristeció.

Jeremy: Lo tenías en la palma de la mano... *celoso*

Mordecai: Silencio, maldita sea... *casi perdiendo la paciencia* No quiero romperte la cara...

Jeremy: heh porque era una mujer... Demonios, sigues siendo tan ridículo como siempre...

Mordecai: ¡Ya cierra la boca!

Jeremy: ¡Tú cierra la...!

Thomas: ¡Basta! *interrumpe* ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo?! ¡No tienen el permiso de Rigby para decir esas cosas tan abiertamente! ¡Él también está involucrado ¿o no?!

Andry subió los pies sobre el asiento y abrasó sus rodillas. Thomas le palpó el hombro y le pidió que cambiara sitios con Mordecai, ella aceptó alegre de que Thomas no se enfureciera por haber provocado una discusión entre amigos. Se realizó el cambio y continuó con el recorrido.

Andry: Lo siento, muchachos... se me fue de las manos.

Jeremy: *suspiro* No hay problema...

Andry: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy mujer...

Mordecai levantó una ceja por lo que acababa de oír. Thomas alteraba el espejo retrovisor del centro para poder verla. Andry se mordía el labio inferior en reacción de su timidez por lo que acababa de decir. Thomas sonrió al verla tan inquieta; le gustaba todas sus expresiones.

Andry: Bueno... en realidad... me considero una mujer...

Jeremy giró para poder verla, Andry miraba hacia la ventana y le sonreía a la nada con una mirada cálida. Aquella escena lo conmovió y miró hacia el espejo retrovisor buscando despejar su confusión con el castaño. Thomas asintió y Jeremy hiso ademán de haber comprendido; tal vez un poco tarde ya que Andry parecía una fémina en todo sentido de la palabra.

Mordecai: Pero... tú tienes pene...

Ambos, Thomas y Jeremy, negaron con la cabeza por el poco tacto de Mordecai.

Thomas: ¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de ser un Mordecai? *dijo entre suspiros*

Mordecai: No es gracioso...

Andry: Espera... creí que ese era tu nombre.

Jeremy: Ese es su nombre. *compartiendo la burla con Andry*

Thomas: Nunca cambia... *encendiendo otro cigarrillo*

Jeremy: Espera... ¿tú le viste el pene? *interesado*

Mordecai: ¡Fue un accidente!

Thomas: Jeremy *serio* ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Digo, no te conozco y creo que tienes asuntos pendientes con Mordecai... aunque no quieran aceptarlos. Pero no te veo como alguien que necesite ir a prostíbulos o sitios de mala muerte como ese. *aspirando*

Jeremy: Tal vez Mordecai pueda ilustrarnos un poco al respecto.

Mordecai. Sí, muy listo. *sarcasmo*

Thomas: Es verdad ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? "Creo que tengo al demonio dentro" Rustin no te conoce para nada y puede creer que intentabas jugar la misma partida pero a mí no me engañas.

Mordecai: No pasó nada...

Mordecai silenció, sintiendo su garganta profundizarse; estaba asustado, pero podía disimularlo muy bien. Thomas miró la indiferente mirada de Jeremy y él le respondió moviendo los hombros en señal de que tampoco comprendía muy bien la situación por la que pasaba. De por sí aún seguía fastidiado pro la discusión y apenas podía prestar atención a lo que decía Mordecai.

Jeremy: Actuaba muy extraño en la cafetería y, luego de golpearme, se fue en un taxi.

Mordecai: tsk* No sé qué es lo que me sucede ¿de acuerdo? Siempre... Antes me habría gustado hacerte algo como eso pero no lo hice intencional hoy. Algo en mi anda muy mal...

Thomas: Ya, y pediste venir hasta la gasolinera abandonada porque...

Mordecai: *suspiro* Encontré a Margarita con otro hombre... los vi y no pude controlarme.

Todos en el auto, a excepción de Andry, fingieron sorpresa.

Mordecai: No es gracioso.

Thomas: Por supuesto que no lo es ¿tú crees que me gusta compartir a Andry? Es sólo que... ya sabes. No es por joderte ni nada, pero ya lo veía venir.

Jeremy: Pues... *reteniendo su sonrisa*

Mordecai: No te atrevas a decir algo...

Jeremy: ¿Qué podría decir de ella?

Mordecai: ¡Nada! ... No la conoces.

Thomas: Ni quien quiera...

Mordecai: No me ayudes Thomas.

Thomas: Mira, no voy a discutir contigo sobre ella, pasemos de tema; ella no es de mi interés pero tú sí lo eres. Ir a ese lugar para desquitarte por lo que te hizo no es la mejor opción. No conoces ese lugar y yo estoy enfermo. Podría haberte echo daño, debes tener cuidado conmigo.

Mordecai: Admites que eres peligroso siendo...

Thomas: ¿Tu qué opinas Jeremy? *interrumpiendo* Soy hipersexual y no he tenido sexo en todo el maldito día. Estoy a punto de explotar porque unos lunáticos me ataron a una silla y me obligaron a verlos mientras hacían una orgía. ¿Qué hubiese pasado, mmh?

Jeremy: Pienso que te controlas bien bajo estrés, sólo lo hubieses sacado a golpes del lugar...

Thomas: Bueno... eso es correcto... *pensativo*

Mordecai: ¡Hacer eso no me hubiese ayudado en nada!

Thomas. ¡Entiende! Ese lugar no es para ti, Mordo. Pude haberte violado hace minutos, hice lo que pude para controlarme... de todas maneras eran demasiados hasta que él apareció.

Jeremy: Bueno sí. Mi teoría es más coherente si es que hubiesen salido de esta sin mi ayuda.

Mordecai: Espera... ¡¿T-tú lo viste todo?!

Jeremy: Sólo hasta donde pude soportarlo...

Mordecai: ¡¿Y por qué no entraste antes a ayudarnos?!

Jeremy: ¡¿De dónde crees que saqué el bate?! No fue precisamente de mi bolsillo, estúpido. Tuve que regresar. ¡Es más, tuve suerte de encontrarlo!

Thomas: ¿Ya conocías el lugar, Jeremy?

Jeremy: No. Luego de lo que pasó en la cafetería, no pude evitar seguirlo *señalando amargamente a Mordecai*. Tomé otro taxi y le di las mismas indicaciones que él.

Thomas: Interesante... *mirando a Andry por el espejo*

Mordecai: Sólo querías reponerme el golpe que te di allá afuera.

Jeremy: ¿Debería hacerlo?

Mordecai: *risa sarcástica* debes estar bromeando.

Jeremy: Pierdo mi tiempo contigo.

Mordecai: Yo pierdo mi tiempo contigo, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy hablando.

Jeremy: No te pedí que me dieras las gracias.

Thomas: Por cierto... gracias.

Mordecai: No te debo nada. Que te quede bien claro.

Jeremy: Claro que no, sólo te salvé de ser violado por el culo. Sin ofender.

Thomas: No en realidad...

Mordecai: ¡Me da igual lo que piensen!

Thomas: Oh vamos ¿Vas a enojarte conmigo? el muchacho tiene la razón.

Mordecai: Oh, disculpa. Sólo buscaba a un amigo para que me ayude.

Thomas: No, lo que tú esperabas era que te diera ánimos para cogerte a alguien. Eso sí ofende.

Mordecai: Pero lo haces todo el tiempo.

Thomas: ¡Estoy enfermo, maldita sea! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

Mordecai: ¿Y qué? El hecho de que estés enfermo no justifica tu falta de moral.

Jeremy: Rayos... *susurro*

Thomas: Tú no entenderías. ¿Crees que es normal que alguien tenga sexo varias veces al día, todos los días de la semana? Tu cuerpo no lo soportaría.

Andry: Thomas... *buscando consolarlo*

Thomas: No tienes amigos, no tienes novia, no tienes nada más en qué pensar, ni siquiera es satisfactorio. Se siente hueco, es un vacío total. ¿Te parece atractivo eso?

Mordecai: ¿Acaso no dijiste que te gustaba tu estilo de vida?

Jeremy: Mordecai... ya cierra la boca... *susurro*

Thomas: ¿Y tú crees todo lo que digo? ¿Acaso uno no necesita darse una motivación a sí mismo para superar sus problemas? ¡Claro que detesto este estilo de vida! ¡Nadie lo soportaría!

Mordecai: ¡Yo tampoco me la estoy llevando tan sencillo! ¡Hay otro estúpido que intenta apartar a Rigby de mi lado y Margarita me quitó mucho tiempo para nada!

Jeremy: ¿Otro estúpido...? ¿De quién estás...?

Mordecai: ¡¿Al menos puedo conversar eso contigo?!

Thomas: Ya que estamos en ello ¿Qué significa Rigby para ti?

Andry: Ya... chicos basta. Están yendo demasiado lejos con sus palabras. Sólo conseguirán que mañana no puedan verse a las caras. Convérsenlo a solas...

Mordecai: No, no... déjalo que continúe ¿A qué diablos te refieres con eso?

Thomas: No creas que no me di cuenta... estoy rodeado de sexo Mordecai. Estoy seguro que no fue por Margarita que te encontré "tan mal" el otro día.

Jeremy: Sé más claro. *interesado*

Thomas: ¿Qué pasó entre Rigby y tú?

Jeremy: ¿Qué... pero... él? *mirando a Mordecai* ¿Sucedió algo?

Mordecai: No estamos hablando contigo.

Jeremy: ¡¿Sucedió algo o no?!

Mordecai: ¿Sucedió algo con Chad, eh? ¡¿Te gusta esa pregunta?!

Jeremy: ¡No te metas con Chad! ¡No tiene nada que ver en esto!

Mordecai: ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto¡ ¡Esto es entre Thomas y yo! ¡No tú!

Jeremy: Tiene que ver conmigo si se trata de Rigby ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Mordecai: ¡Eso no es de tu interés!

Jeremy: ¡¿Lo tocaste? ¿Eso hiciste?! ¡Responde!

Mordecai: ¡¿Y qué si lo hice o no?!

Jeremy: ¡Rigby te tenía a ti en su mente! *adolorido* ¡No te lo mereces!

Mordecai: ¿Y tú sí? ¡No olvides que por ti está tan confundido!

Jeremy: Por mi... *Hartándose* ¡¿Quién se quedó con él los últimos dos años?!

Mordecai: ¡¿Quién lo volvió un marica desgraciado?!

Thomas: ¡Oye cuidado! ¡¡Es de tu mejor amigo de quien estás hablando!!

Jeremy: No entiendo qué diablos vio en ti.

Mordecai: Cualquier cosa mejor que tú.

Jeremy se levantó del asiento para alcanzar a Mordecai del cuello y él giro para darle golpes en la cabeza mientras saltaba al asiento trasero. Thomas casi pierde el control del auto al intentar frenar a su compañero y giró la cabeza imprudentemente para detenerlos.

Mordecai estaba sobre Jeremy y ambos peleaban violentamente dentro del auto. Andry intentaba separarlos pero entonces una serie de patadas, debido al descontrol de la pelea de ambos, le cayeron en el cuerpo acorralándola contra la puerta. Thomas quedó impactado al verla intentando proteger su rostro.

Jeremy reaccionó al ver que la estaban lastimando pero Mordecai seguía ciego por la brutalidad del caso. El auto se detuvo precipitadamente. Ambos salieron impulsados, deteniéndolos de su pelea, golpeándose el uno contra el otro.

Thomas: ¡¡Si no se calman los dos, los dejaré aquí tirados!!

Su voz parecía esforzarse en parecer paciente; Thomas ya había perdido el control. Jeremy aún temblaba de rabia por lo sucedido y Andry se quedó en silencio sollozando por los golpes. Mordecai quiso interrumpir pero antes de que pudiera mover los labios, Thomas continuó.

Thomas: ¡¡Silencio!! ¡No me interesa quien empezó! ¿Quieren pelear? ok ¡Háganlo afuera! *Bajando del auto y tirando la puerta* ¡Salgan y aposten algo de dinero como hacen con los PERROS DE PELEA! *silencio profundo* ¡¡VAMOS ¿QUÉ ESPERAN?!!

El grupo se exaltó por el repentino rugido de Thomas; estaba enloquecido. Abrió la puerta de pasajeros arrastrando a Jeremy y Mordecai tomándolos por los cuellos de sus playeras, dejándolos caer al suelo. Ellos se enderezaron con repulsión, el uno por el otro, y miraron a Thomas quien encendía otro cigarro y los miraba furioso esperando a que hicieran algo por él.

Thomas: ¡¡QUIERO VERLOS PELEAR. VAMOS, QUIERO VERLOS PELEANDO!! *Aspirando cigarrillo profundamente y acercándose lentamente a ambos* ¿Les digo algo?... No apostaría por ninguno de ustedes... *Escupiendo el humo en sus rostros*

Thomas observó de lejos el interior del auto; Andry parecía tranquila, acariciando los golpes en su brazo y abdomen. Arreglando su cabello y maquillándose para corregir lo que se había corrido por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, notó que sus hombros brincaban por el llanto. Había olvidado por completo la discusión anterior pero sabía que era igual de responsable. La culpabilidad carcomía, lenta y dolorosamente, lo que le quedaba de cordura; estaba excitado, furioso y deprimido. Respiró profundamente; Andry estaría bien, sólo eran él y sus malos hábitos.

Thomas: ¿Ven a esa dama llorando ahí dentro? SI DESGRACIADO, TIENE UN PENE... ¿pero al menos la estás viendo? Ustedes dos irán con ella mientras voy por algo a esa tienda de allá. Si al regreso no la veo sonriendo como antes... me los voy a coger a ambos esta noche.


	31. Golpeados (pt. 4)

Chloe: ¡Vamos Eileen, te estas quedando muy atrás!

Eileen: Tú vas demasiado rápido... *agitada*

Luego del incidente con Margarita en la cafetería, ambas chicas se aventuraron a recorrer las nuevas calles de la ciudad. Como se había previsto, varias avenidas habían sido totalmente remodeladas. Para Eileen quien se pasaba las horas estudiando en casa y conversando por chat, adaptarse al cambio le resultaba un poco difícil.

Eileen: Chloe *sin aliento* dame un respiro...

Chloe: ¿Otra vez? Vamos Eileen...

Eileen: *mirando a su alrededor* ¡¿Qué tipo de lugar es este?!

Chloe: Eso deberías decírmelo tú, es tu ciudad duh...

Eileen: Pero todo es tan diferente ahora. No... ¡¡¿Qué hace este puente aquí?!!

Chloe: A ver... tranquila. Siéntate. Toma aire. Respiraaa...

La mente de Eileen desvarió un poco debido al estrés. Se suponía que las calles eran las mismas ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiese reconocerlas? Con una mano frotando su barbilla y un rostro de lo más disgustado, lamentó que sus horas invertidas en chatroulette y los estudios hubiesen consumido parte de su vida a tal punto de no poder diferenciar las remodelaciones.

Chloe: Entonces... ¿no conoces tu propia ciudad? *sonrisa burlesca*

Eileen: Muy gracioso *sarcástica*... ¿Te gustaría volver a la pista de Hielo?

Chloe: En serio eres masoquista...

Eileen dio un suspiro y caminaron en silencio. Chloe iba detrás de ella con las manos hacia atrás dando pequeños saltos. Conocía muy bien a Eileen y sabía que era mejor darle un poco de espacio cuando se frustraba. Meneaba el cuerpo sin perder de vista a "su novia", intentando ver sus ojos a través del beanie rojo en su cabeza, preguntándose dónde se encontraban.

Chloe: Creo que nos perdimos *sugiere*

Eileen: No nos perdimos, sé dónde estamos.

Chloe: Podemos pedir indicaciones...

Eileen: No necesito pedir indicaciones de mi propia ciudad, Chloe.

Chloe: Ugh... ¿No entiendo cuál es el problema de pedir indicaciones?

Eileen: Se llama orgullo. Sé que puedo ubicarme. Sólo... dame un segundo ¿está bien?

Chloe: ¡Claro! No hay problema... Uno... *contó, en un susurro*

Eileen: Lo digo en serio, Chloe. *pensando*

Chloe: Bueno, puedo pedir indicaciones por ti.

Eileen: Ajá. Sí está bien... *intentando concentrarse*

Esperaba hacer de esta cita algo perfecta para Chloe. Sin embargo luego de la pista de hielo, se habían perdido por completo. Eileen hacía lo posible por concentrarse, miraba de un lado a otro intentando reconocer las nuevas calles. Acomodó sus gafas con la derecha mientras que con la izquierda hurgaba en su bolsillo donde se encontraba un recorte de periódico. "SKATEPARK".

Antes unas cloacas inútiles y ahora un parque de patinaje. Estaba segura que a Chloe le fascinaría. La dirección le había parecido tan simple y sólo debían encontrar un parque con halfpipes, rampas, un inmenso bowl, pirámides... ¡comenzaba a encolerizarse!

Eileen: Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy... *susurrando*

Chloe: Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte... *susurrando cerca de su oído*

Eileen giró de inmediato encontrándose con un pequeño dragón de plata. De inmediato reconoció que se trataba de Chloe y sintió el impulso de acariciarle el oído que el arete abrazaba. Sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino ante la idea de que a ella podría incomodarle.

De pronto se llevó ambas manos al rostro en sorpresa. No comprendía cómo pudo haberla ignorado hace un momento. Abrió los brazos y la tomó de los hombros casi sacudiéndola. Frente a ella unos grandes ojos brillantes la miraban con curiosidad y preocupación.

Eileen: ¡¡Chloe lo siento...!! *sorprendida*

Chloe: ¿Pero por qué? *confundida*

Eileen: ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Y... ¿Y d-dónde estabas además?

Chloe: Indicaciones...

Eileen: oohh...

Chloe: Sí, oohh. No entiendo por qué no les gusta pedir indicaciones. Es mucho más fácil.

Al término de sus palabras, Eileen sonrojó al instante. Que Chloe fuese lo suficientemente paciente para sobrellevar su estrés, ¡era perfecto! Pero que la peli violeta la apoyara en su afán de ser un "completo caballero", ciertamente la extasiaba. Eileen no era un muchacho, pero a lado de Chloe, se sentía como uno muy alto y de hombros muy amplios para protegerla.

Chloe: ¿Qué es esto? *sujetando recorte de periódico* ¡OH WAO! ¡Es el SKATEPARK!

Eileen: Ya lo conocías... *algo desilusionada*

Chloe: ¡Claro que sí! Lo vi por internet durante el viaje. Tengo que estar informada de estas cosas. *devolviendo recorte* Mi equipo vendrá a jugar un amistoso aquí.

Eileen: Eso es... sensacional...

Chloe: Un momento... ¿Querías llevarme hasta ahí?

Eileen: Ese... ese era...

Chloe: Aww... ¡Sí querías llevarme!

Eileen: el plan... *siendo fuertemente abrazada*

Chloe: ¡¿Por eso estabas tan estresada?!

Las personas las miraban pero no le importaba, estaba encantada con ella. Sus actitudes, sus caricias, todo en ella era como si simplemente hubiese saltado de la pantalla a su vida. No había cambiado en nada su actitud y no era diferente a como se había mostrado. Sin embargo no contaba con que se sentiría tan inquieta por dentro al tenerla tan de cerca como ahora.

Al llegar a casa, las dos estarían completamente solas. Sentía un hormigueo en su parte más íntima cada vez que lo recordaba. Inhaló el olor de su cabello. Cambió de idea, no estaba preparada para ella como creía. Era demasiado. La peli violeta pastel la liberó del martirizante abrazo. Eileen liberó un suspiro de insatisfacción y observó el GPS de Chloe, frente a sus lentes.

Chloe: Ya sé dónde estamos. Podemos regresar si quieres.

Eileen: ¿A la pista de hielo? *tomando GPS* La pista de patinaje está muy lejos.

Entonces la joven pareja de chicas se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa de complicidad. Sabían exactamente qué hacer bajo esas circunstancias. COMER. Chloe le entregó el GPS y tomaron un taxi hacia el primer establecimiento que Eileen logró reconocer.

Eileen: ¡Cheezer! Este lugar sí lo conozco, preparan muy buenos emparedados.

Chloe: Me gusta el queso gigante en el techo.

Eileen: Lamento que no hayamos podido ir al SKATEPARK.

Chloe: No hay daño. *llenándose la boca de comida* Todo esto está muy bueno.

Eileen: *suspiro* Creo que exageré con la universidad.

Chloe: Ay por favor, claro que no. Es muy normal estudiar nueve horas al día. *sarcasmo*

Eileen: Nunca he reprobado nada. No quiero que eso cambie por ser una universitaria.

Chloe: Estás de vacaciones ahora, *sujetando mano de Eileen* intenta relajarte un poco ¿Si...?

El suave contacto sobre sus dedos, la estremeció. Eileen desvió la mirada y carraspeó un poco mientras se acomodaba el beanie de la cabeza, con la otra mano. Cuando Chloe la soltó, recorriendo una inofensiva caricia sobre su piel, sus dedos se extendieron involuntariamente.

Eileen: ¿Me puse algo malhumorada verdad...?

Chloe: Como cualquiera cuando estamos estresados.

Eileen: Yo no era así... *excusándose* Antes podía con todo...

Chloe: ... ¿En serio es tan difícil para ti olvidar la universidad aunque sea... un poquito?

Eileen: ¡No! No quise insinuar que no me divierto contigo. Me la paso estupendo.

Chloe: *risa* Relájate, no me refería a eso. Te comportas como yo en la pista de hielo.

Eileen: ¿En serio... me fue tan mal? *recordando el dolor en su columna*

Chloe: Creo que corriste demasiado. Era hielo no concreto. ¿Aún te sigue doliendo?

Eileen: No, ya pasó. Pero exageraste demasiado en la última caída...

Chloe: Es que apenas y podías ponerte de pie. ¡Casi caes de cara al suelo!

Eileen: Hey, eso fue al inicio. Y por cierto caí de pecho, no de cara.

Chloe: Y cuando resbalaste abriéndote de piernas. Que suerte que eres flexible.

Eileen: Detalles, detalles... *bebiendo malteada*

Chloe: ¿Nunca patinaste sobre hielo?

Eileen: En realidad... creo que lo he olvidado.

Chloe: heh... Tuviste caídas muy graciosas. *jugando con los ositos de goma*

Chloe jugaba con los ositos sobre el laberinto dibujado en el individual; mientras Eileen la veía con plácida mirada. Era muy pronto, pero se sentía tan afortunada de tenerla tan de cerca y no del otro lado de la pantalla. Placeres como disfrutar el silencio entre las dos, sólo podrían suceder aquí... del otro lado de la mesa. Eileen dio un suspiro y pronto regresó a la realidad.

Eileen: Mañana de nuevo a trabajar en el café. Tener que soportar a Margarita será una tortura. *mirando fijamente a Chloe* No quiero que vayas mañana. *decidida*

Chloe: Sigues molesta...

Eileen: Molesta es poco. ¡Estoy furiosa! No puedo creer que te haya gritado teniendo sexo con Mordecai. Eso es cinismo. Carajo estábamos trabajando, y no lo pensé de Mordecai tampoco.

Chloe: Oye, si te conté lo que sucedió en el cuarto de limpieza fue porque insististe. Yo no estaba preparada para ver a tus amigos desnudos. *susurrando* Mucho menos teniendo sexo.

Eileen: Y luego quiso hacérselas de niña inocente. ¿Acaso cree que soy estúpida para no verlo?

Chloe: ¿Hablas del incidente con el agua hervida? Y por favor, Eileen, baja un poco la voz...

Eileen: No intentes ponerte de su lado, Chloe. La conozco muy bien y sé que lo que hizo fue a propósito. Jared también lo vio. *suspiro* Margarita no soporta la idea de que esté contigo.

Chloe: Yo... Eileen, espero que no... *tomando aire* Ya antes hemos hablado de esto... ¿Es muy importante para ti, que Margarita me acepte... para estar contigo...?

Eileen: ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Es sólo que... me inquieta que no sea razonable.

Chloe: Bueno, no eres "El Padrino". Si no es razonable sólo nos queda intentar llevarnos bien.

Eileen: mmm ¿qué haría Corleone...? *susurra en Italiano*

Chloe: No Eileen, ella no dormirá con los peces.

Eileen: Tal vez pueda hacer algo... *sonriendo*

Chloe: Oye, oye... No quiero que peleen por mi culpa.

Eileen: No lo haré. Es más ni siquiera sé si podré dirigirle la palabra. *entristecida*

Con el rostro muy cambiado, Eileen se inclinó a coger un par de ositos de goma. Chloe se los cedió sin problemas junto a una sensación de inseguridad en el pecho. No quería ser inoportuna y mucho menos un fastidio para Eileen pero, frente a ella, se encontraba el estereotipo de chico que le gustaba y de quien podría quedar muy obsesionada. Tembló. Temía mucho la simple idea.

Chloe: uhm... Eileen, dime la verdad, ella aún...

*ringtone del celular de Eileen*

Eileen: Lo siento, seguro que no es nadie importante. Huh...hablando del rey de Roma...

Chloe: S-será mejor que contestes...*bebe malteada*

Eileen: Claro... ¿Hola, Margarita?...

El alboroto, al otro lado del teléfono, la desconcertó a tal punto de creer que Margarita se encontraba en un aprieto. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que así era; no porque alguien la estuviera lastimando, sino porque ella misma parecía no poder contener un gran dolor emocional sobre Mordecai, otra vez. Eileen enfureció un poco, tampoco podía comprender.

Eileen: ¡¿Cómo dices...?!... E-espera, habla más despacio. Tranquilízate.

Chloe: ¿Pasa algo...? *preocupada*

Eileen: No lo sé, no entiendo nada de lo que dice... *estrés* Dame un minuto...

Margarita: (Eileen *sollozando* ¿Puedes venir hoy a mi departamento? Por favor...)

Eileen: ¿Qué pero...? *mirando a Chloe* T-tenía algo muy importante que hacer hoy...

Margarita: (Necesito verte... Ha pasado algo, creo que lo he arruinado.)

Eileen: Arruinado... ¡¿Ahora qué hiciste...?!

Margarita: (Sólo... ven... por favor *llora*)

Eileen: *suspiro* Está bien iré... *muy malos ánimos* Sí ahí nos vemos...

Eileen pegó la frente a la mesa y extendió los brazos hasta poder sujetar el borde de la mesa frente a Chloe. Frunció el ceño al recordar las veces en que debía resistirse a Margarita; cuando debía consolarla y bajaba demasiado la guardia. Apretó los puños sintiendo sus uñas en la palma de sus manos. Realmente quería regresar a casa con Chloe y no caminar sobre el "magma".

Chloe: Eileen... no es tan malo... *acariciando su cabeza*

Eileen: ¿Que no es tan malo? Es peor que malo... ¡Es horrible!

Chloe: ¡Yo entiendo...! Escúchame, yo... s-sé que aún podrían sentir algo por...

Eileen: No Chloe... sé lo que dirás. Yo ya he superado a Margarita. Lo que no..., es esta ansiedad.

Chloe: Es a esa ansiedad a lo que me refiero Eileen. Entenderé si... sucede algo...

Eileen: ¿De qué estás hablando...? No sucedería nada con ella.

Chloe: Eileen. No quiero que te resistas sólo porque sientas alguna responsabilidad conmigo.

Eileen: ¿Me estas lanzando a Margarita?

La castaña pegó la quijada sobre la mesa para poder levantar la mirada. Chloe parecía insegura y bajó la mirada al instante; estaba preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar si iba a ver a Margarita.

Eileen: Chloe... no te mentí cuando dije que había algo en mi interior que deseaba a Margarita. Insististe en saber, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero... en serio lo estoy intentando. Caer no es una opción...

Chloe: No yo... Es sólo que de pronto quisiera tirarle el té en la cara.

Eileen: Seguro que sí *sonriendo* Yo también...

Chloe: Entonces... supongo que te veré mañana.

Eileen: *suspiro* ojala no tuviese que ir.

Chloe: Debes ir... aún te considera su mejor amiga.

Eileen: Sí... supongo que sí.

Chloe: Bueno... nos vemos. *acomodó el beanie de Eileen* llámame ¿sí?

Se despidió y salió del establecimiento. No pretendía ser la novia exigente pero algo dentro de ella no toleraba la idea de que Eileen aceptara ir con Margarita. Comenzaba a entristecerse. Sabía que Eileen aún no había podido superar algunas lagunas de su enamoramiento.

Se le hizo un nudo al estómago. De pronto era como si su "novio" fuera visitar a una "exnovia" a quedarse en su casa. Pensó que no era justo para Eileen que dudara de ella, pero luego de ver aquella escena con Mordecai en el café, temía que Margarita fuese hacer de las suyas.

Extender el brazo fue lo más pesado del día, no quería regresar sola. Un taxi se detuvo frente a ella y subió a él pero, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, sintió que alguien la empujaba aún más adentro; arrinconándola contra la puerta. Con nerviosismo, se puso a la defensiva.

Eileen: ¿Qué? ¿No pensarás que en serio te dejaría ir así de simple o sí?

Chloe: Pero... *aun recuperándose del "secuestro"* ¿Y Margarita?

Eileen: Dije que iría. Pero no dije a qué hora; además, aún no he terminado contigo.

El taxi recorrió las calles y juntas iban aprendiendo a identificar algunas de ellas. Eileen comenzaba a entender el nuevo sistema de las avenidas. Pronto llegaron a las calles donde no habían sufrido tantas remodelaciones y supuso que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles del Parque. De repente Chloe apretó su brazo para avisarle de algo curioso y miró hacia su ventana.

Frente al parque Pinos del Este se encontraban estacionados un par de patrullas y un auto más. No había nada fuera de lo normal para Eileen a excepción del escalofriante sujeto con tatuajes en el cuerpo a quien estaban interrogando con mucha insistencia. Todos lucían muy fastidiados. 

Eileen: ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Chloe: No tengo la menor idea pero qué estilo. *admira*

Eileen: Sí... eso te gusta. Mira a esos dos, parecen estatuas andantes Ugh... ya nos vieron...

Chloe: ¡Oh! yo siempre quise tener una gemela.

Eileen: hahaha no me mires como si yo pudiese darte una.

Chloe: Podrías vestirte como yo.

Eileen: Seehh... no.

Chloe: ¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido. Y yo podría ponerme tu ropa.

Eileen: Mi ropa... *fantasías sexuales modo on* m-me... gusta la idea.

Chloe: Bueno. Pero recuerda, también debes vestir mi ropa.

Eileen negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. No le fascinaba la idea de vestir la ropa de Chloe pues ella le había dado algunas prendas muy provocativas que aún no había estrenado. Sin embargo Chloe inocentemente se había propuesto a vestirse con su ropa. Pensó que quizá estaba exagerando, pero aquella propuesta le había parecido muy erótica. Llegaron a casa.

Chloe: Bueno, hogar dulce hogar...

Eileen: Sí, vamos. *tomando de la mano a Chloe*

Chloe: ¿A dónde vamos?

Chloe se dejó llevar por la fuerza de Eileen y subieron por las escaleras hacia su habitación. La castaña comenzó a revolotear algunas prendas de su armario. Varias de sus cosas volaron por los aires, al suelo. Chloe se inclinó a recogerlas, pero pronto desistió; Eileen era muy impaciente.

Chloe: ¿Pero qué haces, Eileen?

Eileen: No me iré sin antes verte con alguna de mis camisas o tal vez una playera.

Chloe: ¿Qué? No, espera. No vamos hacerlo ahora, tienes que ir con Margarita.

Eileen: ¡¿Ah?! No voy a esperar hasta mañana. Uh, uh no *negando* me rehúso.

Chloe: Pues deberás ser una niña buena y esperar. Mira la hora, se está haciendo muy tarde.

Eileen: Ajá si... *ignorando* ¡Wah! No me decido por cual. !Oh! Ponte esta.

Chloe: Eileen... ni siquiera he tomado una ducha.

Eileen: Está bien, te espero. Iré con mi auto además. *tomando asiento sobre la cama*

Chloe se encontraba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que hacía sentir muy divertida a Eileen, aunque sabía que estaba comenzando a molestarse. La peli violeta liberó un suspiro en resignación y se acercó lentamente. Sujetó la playera sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Luego la extendió frente a ella mirándola a contra luz. Era de un color verde fango harmoniosamente decorada con diseños semejantes al maquillaje de una geisha. Era alucinante. Regresó la vista hacia Eileen quien esperaba muy ansiosa a que se lo pusiera.

Pronto notó el rostro decepcionado de la castaña cuando deslizó la playera sobre la cama, detrás de ella. Se acercó hasta poder sentir su respiración la cual comenzaba a dar señales de agitación y le quitó el beanie de la cabeza para ponérsela en la suya. Le dio un beso en cada mejilla y luego se apartó para encontrarse con un rostro completamente diferente. Eileen tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, ambas manos sobre las rodillas en puños y los labios entreabiertos.

Chloe: ¿Me veo bien?

Eileen: ...

Chloe: Eileen... *nerviosa*

De pronto se sentía completamente desnuda frente a ella. Se acomodó el beanie y caminó hasta salir de su alcance para que no pudiese verla. Mientras se quitaba el beanie y lo dejaba sobre el colgador de pie al lado del armario, Eileen se ponía de pie detrás de ella. Recogió su cabello detrás del arete y pronto sintió el calor de sus brazos sobre los suyo. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

Eileen: Quiero quedarme, quedarme contigo.

Chloe: No puedes hacer eso.

Eileen: Entonces ven conmigo.

Chloe: A ella no le gustará verme.

Eileen: Yo quiero verte todo el tiempo.

Una conexión las impulsó a verse y sujetaron sus rostros con desespero. Eileen la acorraló frente al armario abierto, haciendo que Chloe se sentara sobre los cajones dentro de él. No existía el rechazo entre ellas. Chloe la acercó más a su cuerpo y Eileen se abrió paso entre sus piernas con gran alivio, complacida con aquella reacción.

El miedo había desaparecido. La realidad del viaje de Chloe sobre experimentar, no era nada comparado a sus ocultos propósitos. Para Eileen, aquello no era sólo apoyar a una experiencia; era el final de un pasado pelirrojo y un nuevo comienzo.

Chloe: Eileen... perdón pero... tienes que irte...

Eileen se apegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y buscó el arete en forma de dragón bajo sus cabellos. Chloe retrocedió, liberando un delicioso gemido a los oídos de Eileen al sentir sus labios sobre la plata. Sus piernas la aprisionaron involuntariamente. La abrazaba apasionadamente.

Eileen: Hazlo de nuevo...

Chloe: ¿Q-que...? *tiembla*

Eileen: Hazlo de nuevo Chloe, por favor... *suplica*

*ringtone del celular de Eileen*

El ambiente se había roto con la insistente llamada de Margarita. Eileen tomó el celular y estuvo a punto de maldecir al contestar. Antes de que las soeces palabras salieran de entre sus labios, Chloe se lo quitó de repente de las manos y contestó por ella.

Chloe: Hola Margarita... *masajeando su hombro derecho* Sí, ahora subo a darle el teléfono... *cubriendo teléfono* Tienes que contestar...

Dándose un minuto para tranquilizarse, Eileen permaneció entre sus piernas; fastidiada porque Margarita volviera a arruinar otro de sus momentos con Chloe. Movió el cuello, aliviando su frustración; siendo consolada por las caricias de Chloe, en su rostro. La veía directa a los ojos...

Chloe: Anímate... tenemos el resto de las vacaciones...

Eileen: Supongo que no tengo elección... *tomando celular* Hola Margarita...

Margarita: (Eileen por favor dime que sí vendrás a mi departamento...)

Eileen: Sí iré. *mirando a Chloe* Sólo dame un minuto...

Chloe: ... *negando con la cabeza, muy divertida*

Margarita: (Te estaré esperando... de verdad me urge hablar contigo.)

Eileen: Te llamo llegando. *colgando* ¡Haaaaa....! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

Chloe: Oye... *sonriendo* estaré aquí cuando regreses.

Eileen: Aquí. Justo aquí, dentro del armario ¿me entiendes? *alejándose al cuarto de baño*

Chloe: Eileen espera...

La castaña giró ante el repentino llamado y dejó caer la mochila que llevaba en las manos. Una desnuda y blanca espalda estaba a su alcance y caminó hacia ella, esperando que no se tratara de un simple sueño. Chloe giró temblorosa a verla, sus mejillas mostraban un notable rubor.

Eileen se conmovió divertida al oírla exigiéndole que la cubriera con su playera. – Ve por ella – dijo, sonriendo mientras veía su cuerpo estremecerse con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

Imaginó que podría no dormir unas diez noches, deslizando el tejido sobre su piel. La playera le quedaba a la perfección. Con forzosa calma, la tomó de la muñeca y deslizó su cuerpo sobre el edredón de su cama; rodeándola por la cintura.

Chloe: ¿Te gusta?...

Eileen: Me enloquece... rayos y pensar que estuve con una descarada todo este tiempo.

Chloe: *tomándola por el cuello* Estaré aquí cuando regreses.

Subió a su auto y se dirigió velozmente al departamento de Margarita. Dio un giro a una esquina; a pocas calles se encontraba el departamento de la pelirroja. Acarició sus labios, saboreando nuevamente la sed que Chloe le había dejado. En su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa. No veía la hora para regresar a casa. Acariciarla, besarla, olerla.

Estacionó el auto y subió por las escaleras hasta el piso de la pelirroja con la mochila en la espalda. ¡Se sentía revitalizada y desenvainaba una gran sonrisa! Subió a trote y tocó a la puerta pero al ver que nadie contestaba marcó el número de su amiga en su celular.

Margarita: (¿Eileen... estas detrás de la puerta?)

Eileen: ¿Quién más sino...?

Margarita: ¡¡Eileen!!

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y se aferró a sus hombros, casi aplastándola. Notó que tenía las mejillas húmedas y el maquillaje completamente corrido, además de un fuerte aliento a alcohol. No era propio de ella beber pues siempre cuidaba su figura. De inmediato Margarita tiró de su chaqueta, metiéndola a la fuerza a su departamento. Todo estaba completamente de cabeza.

Eileen: Margarita... ¿qué fue lo que hiciste...?

Rigby abrió los ojos y su mirada fue a parar a la ventana; podía ver las luces de los faros retroceder a través ella. De pronto, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y completamente inmóvil. Con el ceño fruncido, sintió que alguien removía sus cabellos pegados a su frente. Ese era... Jared.

– Hey, me diste un gran susto allá atrás – le dijo y veía la imagen del peliverde oscurecer con el paso de los faros. – Sufriste un desmayo... pero llegaremos muy pronto, Rigby... – continuó.

Su cabeza descansaba sobre las piernas del peliverde. Intentó preguntar dónde pero el dolor le dificultaba el habla. Sólo podía esperar – ¿A dónde me lleva? – pensó. Regresó la mirada y notó que en la sombra de Jared, el contorno de Mordecai comenzaba a manifestarse.

Con lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla, Rigby fue preso por la culpabilidad de las repetidas veces en que rechazó a Jeremy. Aquello le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Volvía a suceder, pensó que aquello nunca se detendría, y tuvo la fuerte necesidad de vomitar.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te preocupa algo, amiguito? – le dijo aquella sombra de Mordecai.

Se enderezó sin importarle el fuerte dolor en el cuerpo y miró hacia el volante. Escalofriantemente, el conductor del auto era el tipo golpeado de hace rato y entonces supo que el auto donde se encontraba, era aquel convertible negro.

– Ya estamos llegando... – dijo el conductor; mientras su voz se veía afectada al girar la cabeza por completo, sin necesidad de mover su cuerpo.

Rigby sintió pánico y no podía creerlo. Ante el asombro, se aferró a Jared pero pronto se apartó de él al ver que sus ojos estaban en blanco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intentó salir del auto pero las puertas estaban aseguradas. El auto retrocedía y adelante, la pirámide invertida de Mordecai, su amo, quedaba fuera de su alcance. El auto retrocedía cada vez más rápido.

Rigby: U-un sueño... tiene que ser un sueño... *mirando a través de la ventana trasera* Esto es una pesadilla...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver el castillo de Beelzeboss. Pateó las ventanas sin conseguir romperlas pues éstas volvían a arreglarse por sí solas. A Jared le crecieron garras y colmillos; arrancándose la piel del cuerpo. El espacio se hacía más pequeño entre ambos; acordándolo al demonio de Jared quien acababa de arrancarse la mandíbula. Le resultaba muy complicado respirar mientras la pegajosa piel del monstro lo sumergía en él; supo que iba a morir devorado.

Rigby despertó vociferando y bañado en frío sudor; aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del sueño. El sobresalto despertó a Jared quien se encontraba a su lado, adormilado. Sin más, sus miradas se encontraron y Rigby dio un salto de la cama; resbalando y cayendo de estómago. Jared corrió a socorrerlo pero Rigby se alejaba arrastrándose desesperadamente por el suelo.

Rigby: ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Jared: Rigby, tranquilízate. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Rigby: ¡NOOOOOO! *Jared cubre sus oídos* ¡TÚ QUIERES DEVORARME!

Jared: No yo... Rigby soy Jared. *Acercándose lentamente*

Rigby: ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

Jared: De acuerdo yo... sólo llamaré a alguien...

Rigby: ¡NO VOLVERÉ A ESE ENDEMONIADO CASTILLO!

Rigby corrió directamente hacia la puerta, golpeándose muy fuerte con ella. Una enfermera entró velozmente a la habitación y él se refugió en su pecho; pidiéndole a gritos que lo alejara del peliverde. Jared parecía confundido y Rigby volvía a tener una recaída. Sus gritos estaban lastimando violentamente su garganta y la fiebre lo estaba acabando. Todo se nubló de repente.

El frio viento abrazaba su cuerpo. Aullidos se escuchaban en distintas direcciones, pero aquello no lo asustaba en absoluto. Rigby se encontraba en un bosque completamente oscuro. Sus ojos sólo podían divisar el gras y la copa de los árboles por el resplandor de la luz de la luna llena. Caminó involuntariamente atravesando la oscuridad y una laguna apareció al otro lado de la espesa selva. La calmada laguna reflejaba las estrellas del cielo nocturno más no a la luna. Se inclina frente a ella, apreciando su complejidad. Sumerge sus dedos en ella y caricia el agua, explorando su extraña consistencia. Era oscura y sus dedos desaparecían al sumergirlas en ella. Lo llena de calma. Nuevamente los aullidos se escuchan, esta vez más cerca. Mira a su alrededor, un lobo majestuoso lo observaba desde el otro lado. Rodea la laguna y se acerca a él. No tiene la necesidad de inclinarse; es un lobo enorme. Acaricia su suave pelaje y nota que el líquido oscuro no lo había abandonado. En sus manos brillan las estrellas del cielo. Acaricia el majestuoso lobo con una parte del universo...

Rigby despertó luego de un suave respiro. Una luz blanca cegó su visión pero pronto se acostumbró a ella. Se encontraba en la misma habitación de antes y junto a él, Jared, descansaba sobre una silla con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada.

Recordó la vergonzosa escena anterior y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, se sentía tan estúpido. Rigby se enderezó lentamente y se puso de pie; no quería despertarlo. La habitación era inmensa. La cama donde descansaba era de tres plazas. Tenía un bar y una gran pantalla. Parecía una de esas habitaciones presidenciales.

No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Lamentó tener que hacerlo pero no tenía opción; necesitaba despertarlo. Se acercó a Jared y no tuvo la necesidad de inclinarse. Extendió el brazo y con una extrañada sonrisa, sintió que el sueño volvía a repetirse frente al gran lobo.

Rigby: Jared, oye Jared... despierta. *empujándolo con suavidad*

Jared: *suspiro* ahm... hermano, ahora no...

Rigby: Hola... *avergonzado*

Jared: Rigby... *reaccionando* ¿Rigby? ¡¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?!

Rigby: Yo... ya me sentía un poco mejor. ¿Qué hora es amigo...?

Jared: No lo sé... me quedé dormido. *frotándose el rostro*

Rigby: uhm... mi teléfono celular, mis cosas. *rebuscando bolsillos* No los tengo conmigo y tengo que regresar a casa... ¿D-dónde estamos?

Jared: *bostezo* Éste es el hotel de Jack y Kyle... Nuestras cosas están en la sala.

Rigby retrocedió ante la cercanía del peli verde y Jared le dirigió una indiferente mirada. No era de los sujetos que insistían demasiado; sin embargo, la reacción de Rigby lo llevó a sentirse un poco fastidiado. Al ver que había asustado de sobremanera a su pequeño amigo, prefirió dirigirse al bar de la habitación.

Jared: Qué susto me diste allá atrás... *alejándose*

Rigby: ¿Cómo sabes que los conozco? *sospechando* Jack y Kyle... no te mencioné sobre ellos...

Jared: Uno, no lo sabía; y dos, ellos nos encontraron.

Rigby: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Jared: Te desmayaste... Por "suerte", a causa de un estrés emocional o eso dijo la enfermera...

Rigby: uhg... *dolor de cabeza* no entiendo... *sentándose sobre el colchón*

Jared: Angustia, conmoción... miedo. Esperaba que tú me contaras.

Rigby: ¿Qué yo te contara...?

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Rigby le dirigió una confundida mirada. Jared apaciguó su fastidio, distrayéndose con los distintos colores que ofrecían las botellas del bar.

Jared: Cuando bajaba por las escaleras, vi que actuabas muy extraño. Devolviste las fichas y sólo saliste corriendo. *olfateando una de las bebidas* Entonces pensé... que quizá tuviste alguna emergencia, te veías tan exhalado. Decidí ayudarte ¿qué fue lo que encontré...?

Rigby: ... Jared yo... *angustiado*

Jared: Alguien al borde del llanto que parecía escapar de mí. *decepcionado* Si... desconfiabas de mi compañía ¿Por qué... no me lo dijiste antes?

Rigby: No eres tú... no lo sé. Pensé demasiadas cosas en ese momento.

Jared: ¿Tiene que ver con el castillo ese...? *enfatizando su pesadilla anterior*

Rigby: *tragando saliva* Yo... de verdad lo siento... por lo de antes. Me asusté porque... creo... creí *corrigiéndose* que eras uno de ellos...

Jared: Uno de ellos. ¿Ellos quienes? *confundido* ¿Tenacious?

Rigby: No... uno de los... demonios.

Jared: huh... la conversación en el centro de juegos. *recordando*

Rigby: Hace unos días... pasó algo en el desierto, con un demonio. Nos secuestró a Mordecai y a mí... fue horrible allá abajo. Todo lo relacionado con ese sujeto... parece aterrarme...

Jared escuchó su alocada historia, no daba mucha fe a ella pero pensó que creía en ella; sobre todo porque que la ciudad, de por sí, estaba de cabeza. Notó que Rigby seguía muy asustado y supo que no serviría de mucho que se encontraran solos. Tomó los recelosos instrumentos de Jack y, con un rugido gutural, provocó la ira del músico al resonar su voz por los parlantes.

Jared: ¡¡No soy un demonio!!

Rigby: Pero ellos se espantaron contigo allá atrás... ¿Por qu...?

Jack: ¡Porque es un jodido PERRO que no deja de jugar con mis cosas! *entrando violentamente*

Jared: Rigby, ya conoces a mi esposa...

Rigby: ¡Jack! *sorprendido*

Kyle: En realidad, Jared es un jodido lobo.

Jack: Y el cerdito, es un jodido Kyle.

Kyle: Y tú eres una jodida mierda...

Jared: Oye, Jack ¿qué carajos bebes, orines...? *señalándole el bar*

Jack: Estúpido, espero que no hayas desafinado mi guitarra ¡Rayos, sí lo hiciste! *es mentira*

Kyle: Jared malo, Jared malo.

Jared: Bueno ya acabó el chiste con lo del can ¿no?

Rigby: *mareo* Esperen... no entiendo. Explíquenme.

Jared: Rigby uhm... *acercándose pero se detiene* Mejor vayamos todos afuera.

Todos fueron a la sala. Desde el corredor, el suelo estaba alfombrado de un rojo vino. En el centro de la gran sala había un gran sofá en forma de U de color crema. El tono de luz era cálido y el decorado hacía que todo se viera muy elegante.

Las diablesas en su forma infantil, jugaban sobre un enorme cojín esponjoso en el centro del sofá. Al ver a Rigby, corrieron a treparse sobre él; sin embargo, su debilidad causó que los cuatro cayeran al suelo y Jared tuvo que ayudarle a levantarse.

Mientras Kyle los invitaba a todos a sentarse, una amiga que ellos habían contratado por sus deliciosas bebidas, los atendió para luego dejarlos solos e ir a dormir.

Jack: De acuerdo, vamos por partes. Ehmm... ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?

Rigby: Yo... no sé qué decir... *balbuceo* ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Kyle: A ver... luego de la batalla de láser, inquietaste un poco a las niñas; así que fuimos a buscarte.

Jared: Prácticamente, todos ellos iban detrás de ti cuando saliste del sótano.

Jack: De lejos vimos que peleabas con Jared. Así que le dije "Oye, ese es nuestro amiguito ¿Qué le estás haciendo?" Y es que es un violador, no te culpo, Rigby; tú no lo sabías. Pero entonces amaneradamente dijo "¿También lo conoces? Ay porfis ayúdame a llevarlo a un hospital, please"

Jared: *sonriendo al borde de la risa* ¿Oye... puedes prestarme ese periódico?

Kyle: No. *definitivo* Entonces Jack le dijo que no quería ir al hospital y que te trajéramos aquí.

Jack: Lo siento, Rigby; es que no soporto el papeleo con los doctores.

Jared: Mentira. En realidad te disgusta desde que tu primo tuvo que examinarte la próstata.

Jack: Un segundo, Rigby. ¿Qué hace el perro sobre los cojines, Kyle?

Jared: waaoo... ¿En serio quieres que marque mi territorio, verdad?

Kyle: Continúa, Jack...

Jack: Entonces Jared dijo "¿A tu lujoso hotel cinco mil estrellas? ¡Claaaaro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Qué IMBÉCIL soy, Jack"

Jared: Muy bien, aquí vamos... *bajándose la cremallera*

Kyle: ¡No es verdad! Jared dijo que estabas loco y que debíamos llevarlo de emergencias. *mirando a Rigby* Comenzaron a discutir camino al auto mientras Jared te cargaba en brazos.

Jared: *subiéndose la cremallera*

Jack: Tuve que insistirle en traerte aquí... con él *amargo* En fin, como tenemos excelentes doctores domiciliarios, te atendieron con todo lo que tuvieron a su alcance.

Jared: Así fue como llegamos hasta aquí. Oye... ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Rigby: E-estoy mejor... pero ¡¿Cómo es que conoces a Tenacious?!

Jared: Soy el cargador o bueno... ¿transportista? Como se llame.

Jack: Se encarga de los instrumentos y otras peticiones directas de las bandas.

Jared: Hablo con todos ellos pero no puedo presumir de eso. Se supone que es un secreto.

Rigby: De lujo.

La salud de Rigby mejoraba aunque por leves periodos regresaba al temor y a la depresión. Kyle notó esos malestares y sus miradas se encontraron. Entonces vio que le susurraba algo al oído a Jack quien al instante volteó a mirarlo también. El vocalista se puso de pie y trajo consigo un pequeño cofre donde guardaban la uña del destino como a una joya preciosa. El cuerpo de Rigby se estremeció al verla y llamó la atención de Jared quien pensó que ya era suficiente por un día.

Jared: Bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde. Vamos, Rigby, te llevaré a casa.

Jack: Aún no lobito, sé que quieres proteger a tu amigo *bebiendo trago* pero aún hay algo más de qué conversar. Tal vez debas irte y volver luego.

Jared: Sé claro, Jack. Con eso no me voy para ningún lado.

Kyle: Tiene que ver con esa púa...

Jared: Lo sé, lo leo en tus ojos. *cansado* Rigby... ¿quieres que me vaya?

Rigby: Yo... ¿Puede quedarse?... ya le he hecho pasar un mal rato...

Jack: Es tu decisión. Pero te advierto que puede ser muy incómodo.

Rigby: *asiente con la cabeza*

Jack: Bien... *suspiro* lo que te está pasando no es del todo normal. Verás Jared, la razón porque te pedí que lo trajéramos aquí no fue sólo por su salud. Te dije que no serviría de nada y así es. Rigby, tienes en tu interior algo demoniaco que te consume como el fuego; lento y doloroso.

Jared: ¿De qué carajos estás hablando, Jack? *confundido*

Kyle: Cuando estuvimos en el desierto, fuimos secuestrados por Beelzeboss en venganza por el hurto de la uña del destino, su colmillo. Estando incompleto no puede materializarse en ninguna otra dimensión ajena a la suya. Ellos también cayeron en su trampa pero lograron sacarnos de ahí gracias a que Rigby poseía una energía almacenada en su cuerpo.

Jared: Eso... es increíble.

Jack: Lo es. ¿Pero a qué precio? Rigby, ésta púa te revitalizó al igual que a las diablesas. Pero al no ser un demonio, los efectos variaron en torno a tus emociones. Es con lo que juegan.

Kyle: En ese momento, tu inestabilidad emocional por tus descontrolados sentimientos hacia Mordecai. Ya sabes, lo que te impulsó a besarlo dentro de la jaula...

Jared, a espaldas de Rigby, hacía una señal con la mano a Kyle de que "la cortara", agitando una mano cerca de su cuello. Jack carraspeó para que lo comprendiera pero ya era demasiado tarde. Rigby había quedado expuesto. Además de que el castaño se percatarse de sus señales pues al verlo girar, fingió toser cuando en realidad estaba avergonzado por escuchar aquello.

Rigby: Te vi haciéndolo, Jared.

Jared: ... *frotándose el cuello*

Kyle: *suspiro* Rigby ¿Si sabes por qué de pronto le pareciste valioso a Beelzeboss?

Rigby: Yo... no sé mucho... ¿Por qué me quería a mí?

Jack: Si quieres podemos decírtelo luego.

Rigby: Está bien, sólo dilo. *cansado de ocultarse*

Kyle: Tú tenías una excitación potencialmente almacenada en tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, era completamente pura ya que nunca tuviste sexo. Para Beelzeboss eso fue impresionante.

Jared: *atorándose con el trago*

Jack: Sé que suena ridículo. Cualquier energía podría servir, incluso si viene de la misma felicidad. Pero es muy difícil conseguir algo como lo que tienes. Eres como una súcubo adulta potencialmente sexual pero virgen. En seguida descubrió que lo harías muy poderoso.

Rigby: Es tan... vergonzoso. *rubor aun mayor*

Jared: Creo que mejor los dejo solos... *incómodo, poniéndose de pie*

Jack: Muy listo después de que escuchaste casi la mitad.

Jared: No pensé que hablarían de esto y... lo otro...

Jack: Espera un poco, esto te puede interesar. Continúa tú, Kyle. *bebiendo*

Kyle: Aquí entramos al tema principal de tus males, Rigby. La púa revitalizó tus fuerzas, pero no eres un demonio. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

Rigby: Yo creo... Rayos ¿cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí? ¡Sólo estaba trabajando!

Kyle: A pesar de las buenas intenciones de la uña del destino, esto es maligno y no es humano. *mostrándola* Lo que sentías, en ese momento por Mordecai no era amor y lo sabes.

Jared: *Mirando a Rigby*

Rigby: No yo... estaba muy... asustado.

Jack: Te ayudo. *dejando el vaso* Miedo. Miedo al rechazo de Mordecai. Por eso le temes a todo. Las revitalizó a ellas *señalando a las niñas* pero se mueve por tu cuerpo en ese sentido. Cuando te pones paranoico o crees que estas en peligro, te descompones como lo hiciste allá.

Jared: ¡¿Por qué no fueron antes a advertirle?!

Kyle: Oye, oye. ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos costó armar todo el rompecabezas?

Jared: ... *encendiendo cigarrillo*

Jack: Sí. Así que deja de poner esa cara de perro resentido, él no te teme porque quiere.

Rigby: Jared, lo siento. *avergonzado*

Jack: ¡ohh vamos! no tienes por qué disculparte. Se saldrá con la suya. *burlándose*

Jared: Ya cállate, no lo sabía... De verdad no lo sabía, Rigby.

Rigby: No pasa nada.

Jack: Ahora... esto sí te va a incomodar, Rigby.

Jared: Entonces me voy. *poniéndose de pie*

Kyle: Es sobre Mordecai.

Jared: Que aburrido es estar solo ¿no? *sentándose*

Rigby: ¡Ni siquiera te fuiste!

Jack: Vayamos por partes. Rigby, cuando Mordecai te beso, la energía que la púa absorbía de ti también pasó a su cuerpo.

Rigby: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! *preocupado*

Kyle: Una minúscula parte de tu excitación convertida en energía demoniaca, no llegó a la uña del destino. Los intensos deseos de follarte de Mordecai lo estaban absorbiendo.

Jared: *tosiendo humo del cigarro*

Kyle: ¿Todo bien ahí?

Jared: Sí, solo... *tose* continúa.

Jack: Sin embargo tú no te quedas atrás pequeñín. La energía demoniaca sólo pudo entrar al cuerpo de tu amigo porque tú también correspondías a las mismas intensiones.

Rigby: Yo no... quería hacerlo con... Mordecai. *Agitando las manos avergonzado*

Jack: Sabemos que no querías hacerlo *bebe trago* pero sí querías que Mordecai te cogiera. Por eso fue más que compatible. Uno dio energía y el otro recibió la energía.

Kyle: En otras palabras, besarlo lo incitó al sexo y Mordecai aceptó dártelo en ese momento.

Jared: Kyle ¿era necesario ser tan directos...? *atizando cigarrillo*Joder que les falta tacto.

Rigby: Por eso Mordecai... *cambiando tema* ¿Él también está sufriendo los mismos efectos?

Jack: No podemos estar muy seguros de eso. Tal vez, dependiendo de cómo le haya afectado.

Jared: ¿Existe la forma de saber lo que sentía sin preguntárselo?

Rigby: No hace falta... sé muy bien lo que siente por mí... *desanimado*

Jack: Las niñas lo vieron muy perturbado si eso te anima. Dicen que se cuestionaba demasiado.

Kyle: Lo dejaste muy confundido. Tal vez se siente inseguro o... no lo sé.

Rigby: Él... él no dijo nada agradable ese día...

Jared: Tranquilo Rigby. Aún son pequeñas, incuso los adultos no podemos explicar siempre las cosas con claridad. Mucho menos asegurar algo. Tal vez no sea como... dicen.

Jack: Por fin dices algo inteligente. Dale una croqueta a ese cachorro.

Kyle: Es verdad, aún están aprendiendo cómo son los humanos.

Jack: Pero te digo algo pequeñín. No te conviene un muchacho así.

Jared: Jack, decir eso es innecesario.

Jack: Oh por favor, Jared. Estoy seguro que piensas igual que yo. Te lo digo por experiencia, Rigby. Yo he sido así... un bastardo. Aun me siento como una completa basura por esa mujer.

Kyle: Si... esas cosas no se superan a menos que ellas acepten tu perdón. Claro que... luego de tratarlas tan mal, no te perdonan tan fácilmente...

Jared: oh, mierda... *recuerdos del pasado*

Jack: Yo tampoco me perdonaría. ¡Qué rayos!, quédense muchachos. Bebamos un poco por las muje... ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! Rigby tenemos que quitarte esa cosa de adentro.

Rigby: ¡¿En serio?! *muy animado* pero... ¿Cómo lo harán?

Jared: ¿Pueden hacer eso? *saliendo de sus pensamientos*

Kyle: Sí. Bueno, no. Pero las niñas se encargarán de eso. Sólo absorberán lo que te hace mal; a ellas eso les hará muy bien.

Rigby: ¿Ellas... tienen que convertirse?

Jack: Rigby, despierta. A ellas les agradas, hijo. No tengas miedo.

Kyle: Ya no dejes que te controle. Piensa en que luego te sentirás mucho mejor.

Rigby miró a ambos con mucha inseguridad. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al ver a las niñas, tan tiernas y admirables, transformarse en su verdadera forma. Ahora comprendía mejor los efectos que aquella energía demoniaca le hacía a su cuerpo.

Sus vestidos blancos se rasgaron y su piel blanca se amorataba hasta quedar de un rojo que incitaba a la pasión. Sintió los primeros mareos y su cuerpo calentarse. Pronto un frio sudor comenzó a escurrirse por su espalda y la necesidad de querer salir corriendo lo impacientó. Entonces un aliento palmó su hombro derecho.

Jared: Respira, yo te cuido. *muy cerca*

El olor a tabaco y licor de Jared le pareció un caramelo de menta en medio de una insoportable sed. Levantó la mirada y sintió cómo aquellos ojos pardos lo rescataban del miedo. Se dejó envolver por las alas de las súcubos sin armar ningún escándalo. Las tres diablesas lo rodearon mientras Tenacious corrían las largas cortinas por si había necesidad de ocultar un resplandor que llamara demasiado la atención.

Rigby no despegaba su mirada de los ojos pardos de Jared mientras las diablesas absorbían de él esa energía vital para ellas. Poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de sentirse caliente y la fiebre iba mejorando. El dolor se iba con ellas y el sueño lo acobijaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre los cojines esponjosos. Las súcubos regresaron a su aspecto tierno de niñas inocentes con sus bellos vestidos blancos y se alejaron para dejarlo descansar.

Kyle: Ojala hubiésemos podido hacerlo antes.

Jared: Creo que mejor hubiesen empezado por ahí.

Jack: Ni hablar, eso lo hubiese puesto peor. Necesitaba calmarse y tener respuestas.

Kyle: *suspiro* Demasiado peso para un cuerpo tan pequeño. ¿No te parece?

Jared: Por eso nadie anda con ustedes. *burlándose*

Jack: Tú también estás lleno de sorpresas. ¿Qué le hiciste? Se tranquilizó de repente.

Jared: ¿Qué pasará con Mordecai?

Jack: La púa se hará cargo... Por cierto, ponle esto en sus heridas. *lanzándole pomada*

Jared: *atrapa* ¿Qué es esto?

Kyle: Unos tipos mágicos nos lo dan de regalo, siempre. Son fanáticos de nuestra música.

Jared: Heh... a puesto a que tienen muy mal gusto. *sonriendo*

Jack: *risa sarcástica* Nuestra música no apesta ¡tiene poder!

Kyle: Esa pomada nos cura rápido las heridas de los conciertos.

Jared: ¿Hablas por los tomates o por las botellas que les lanzan? *riendo*

Jack: Como si tuvieras la altura para decir algo como eso.

Jared: Claro, claro. Y quieres que yo se la ponga en las manos... ¿a qué juegas Jack?

Unos cuantos cabellos verdes rosaron los suaves cojines. Jared se inclinó a extender los brazos de Rigby, haciendo lo posible por no despertarlo. Abrió la pomada, contenía una crema brillosa sorprendentemente exquisita al tacto. Liberó un ligero gemido de satisfacción y Rigby reaccionó al oírlo sin despertar. Jared se la puso sobre las heridas cortantes por los dientes filosos de Xena.

Jack: No pretendo nada...

Kyle observaba los cuidados de Jared a Rigby. Muy lentamente las heridas del castaño sanaban sin causarle ningún dolor. Su piel rojiza por los cortes comenzaba a tomar un rosa muy suave.

Jared: Recuerda que puedo leer tus intensiones. *entregando pomada*

Kyle: No. Dásela a él cuando lo lleves a casa. Mordecai seguro lo necesitará también.

Jack: ¿Mis intenciones? bueno Dijiste que lo cuidarías ¿o no?

Jared: Hace un momento. Lo otro no es problema mío. Es asunto de ellos dos.

Kyle: Eso es duro para alguien que lo cuida demasiado luego de conocerlo sólo un día.

Jared: Sólo soy amable.

Kyle: Pues yo no conozco a nadie que diga que hayas sido amable... no la primera vez.

Jared: Puedo ser más bastardo que ustedes dos juntos. *queja* No soy el indicado para nadie.

Jack: Lo sé ¿Pero quién mejor que un perro rabioso? Presiento que en cualquier momento caerás ante él. Lo sé porque te conozco. No puedes resistirte a lo débil. ¿O ya te olvidaste de ella?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Y seguimos con Golpeados ^w^
> 
> Yo advertí que este fanfic tendría géneros variados, si les fastidia lo lesbico... no puedo hacer nada contra ello u_u Me gusta mucho lo que hice para Eileen y se pondrá muchísimo mejor más adelante. Habrán cambios muuuuy profundos y seguro que sentirán algo fuerte con ello XD
> 
> Si alguna de mis lectoras es lesbiana y crees que esto fue ofensivo, de verdad lo siento muchísimo. ¡Me cortaré calva, si lo deseas! Escribí esto de la manera en la que imagino que seria frente a la chica de la que estuviese muy enamorada y mi escusa es que no tengo mucha experiencia en el amor y mucho de lo que escribo es un reflejo de mi personalidad.
> 
> (más que nada en personajes nuevos).
> 
> Podría decirse que prácticamente "estoy jodidamente enamorada" de Chloe aquí, así que... no juzguen mi amorsh TwT. Como Eileen y Chloe se llevan conociendo ya dos años por internet, considero que no es inapropiado que... ejem... ya saben...


	32. Golpeados (Pt. final)

La noche se volvía cada vez más espesa. La situación se percibía como si el horario laboral fuese tras ellos con el hacha en las manos. Como si por cada estupidez que estuvieran por cometer, el día estuviese cada vez más cerca. Para Thomas éste era uno de esos pésimos días cuyas noches no lo ayudaban a "acabar", sin embargo Mordecai y Jeremy estaban a un paso de las horas de la madrugada. Y aún este grupo de jóvenes se encontraban fuera de sus casas. El castaño dio un respiro de resignación, pensando que no valía la pena compartir uno de esos malos días con Mordecai. Sólo quería ir a casa y masturbarse hasta caer del cansancio pero en su camino estaban sus – ¿amigos? – pensó, a los que acababa de involucrar en sus problemas y Andry.

El castaño giró sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la tienda, dejando atrás a Mordecai y Jeremy con la inquietante idea de que se las cobraría, satisfaciendo su apetito sexual con ellos.

Mordecai: Estas bromeando... ¿verdad?

Thomas: No, no bromeo. *abriendo la puerta despreocupado*

El típico tintineo de una campana se escuchó al momento en el que el impulsivo castaño ingresó a la tienda. Su rostro serio y lastimado llamó la atención del que atendía; un joven muchacho no mayor de veinte años de edad que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Mordecai ingreso a la tienda, tampoco lucía nada bien. Sus ropas estaban sucias y arrugadas por haber sido arrastrado sobre el suelo y su pelea con Jeremy en el auto. Thomas se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, acariciando la viva herida en su labio inferior hasta que vio a Mordecai asomarse detrás de él.

Thomas: ¿Qué quieres? Ve con Andry.

Mordecai: Sí, sí, ya te oímos. Sólo vengo a asegurarme de que estarás bien sólo.

Thomas: Te preocupas por nada.

Mordecai: Thomas, todos estamos algo inquietos.

Thomas: ¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú actúas muy extraño, Andry está deprimida, tu amigo...

Mordecai: No es mi amigo.

Thomas: Lo que sea, también está metido en esto.

Mordecai: ¿Y eso es todo? Preocúpate un poco más por ti, Thomas.

Thomas: Eso hago.

Mordecai: ¡No es verdad! *controlando el tono de voz* sólo hablas de nosotros.

Thomas: *Suspiro* dame un minuto, Mordecai. Necesito respirar de ustedes... no me siento muy bien. Además tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar ahora. Sólo dame cinco minutos. *hartándose*

Mordecai: Sólo vámonos, amigo. Prometo solucionar el asunto con Andry.

Thomas: No es sólo eso... *Desviando la mirada* El vendedor...

Mordecai: ¿Qué tiene?

El joven muchacho los veía fijamente mientras tenían su corta discusión. Sospechaba de ellos desde que ambos ingresaron al local en esas condiciones. Thomas tenía la mirada en un punto fijo sobre el reflejo y Mordecai intentó seguirla en la misma dirección. Giró repentinamente al ver que el joven vendedor deslizaba la izquierda bajo el mostrador.

Mordecai: Oye espera. No es lo que parece. *levantando las manos*

Vendedor: ¿A qué... te refieres? *preocupado*

Mordecai: A eso del botón bajo el mostrador. No somos ladrones.

Vendedor: Yo no...

El cuerpo del vendedor se estremeció al oír nuevamente el tintineo de la campana. De inmediato ambos, el vendedor y Mordecai, giraron para ver de quien se trataba. Thomas, quien aún examinaba sus heridas con fastidio, ya lo había visto venir desde la ventana.

Jeremy: ¿Qué los demora demasiado?

Mordecai: Vete, lo arruinarás todo.

Vendedor: Lo sabía... ustedes están tramando algo. Este lugar... tiene cámaras de seguridad.

Jeremy: ¿Pero qué le hiciste? *confundido*

Mordecai: Mira nuestros reflejos, genio. Cree que somos peligrosos.

Se acercó al espejo de vigilancia más cercano. En el reflejo su cabeza parecía más grande de lo normal y podía ver con claridad que se encontraba muy sucio y desaliñado por el escándalo de hace rato. Jeremy sacudió sus ropas, intentando procesar que Mordecai llevaba la razón.

Jeremy: *suspiro* Escucha, sólo somos un grupo de chicos muy desafortunados que tuvieron una noche muy difícil. No te causaremos ningún problema.

Vendedor: ...

Mordecai: Es inútil, no confía en nosotros.

Vendedor: E-es que nunca los he visto por acá.

Jeremy: No solemos venir por acá. *observando el estado de Thomas* Sólo vinimos a comprar algunas cosas y utilizar el baño. *caminando hacia el castaño*

Mordecai: Es como una parada de emergencia. En realidad somos del otro lado de la ciudad.

Vendedor: *sorprendido* ¿Y qué hacen por acá?

Mordecai: Pasaron una serie de cosas... que prefiero olvidar. Son de esos días... *dolor de cabeza* ya sabes... Rayos, estoy cansado y no sé qué más pueda pasarme hoy.

El peli azul comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con el vendedor como un ebrio al cantinero dispuesto a conversar sobre la vida. Miró las cervezas en el congelador y los licores en el mostrador. Su poca concentración fue interrumpida por una serie de pasos detrás de él, girando en el acto para encontrarse con Jeremy cara a cara, parecía preocupado.

Jeremy: ¿Ya terminaste?

Mordecai: No lo sé. Aún estoy conversando.

Vendedor: Ok, tal vez no sean de los malos. *cansado*

Jeremy: ¿Te sirve de algo nuestras identificaciones?

Mordecai: Creo que debimos empezar por ahí.

Ambos deslizaron sus identificaciones frente al despachante. Él se acercó a observarlos, parecían originales. En ellos figuraban a Mordecai como principal trabajador para el gerente del parque y a Jeremy como asistente en el área de sistemas automatizados. Ambos cargos apunaban hacia la misma dirección al otro lado de la ciudad; la realización del concierto. Mordecai reaccionó.

Mordecai: No sabía que trabajabas en esto también. *impactado*

Jeremy: Envié una solicitud, ahora soy asistente de Techmo.

Vendedor: De acuerdo, sírvanse. Se las devolveré cuando terminen.

Ambos se alejaron del mostrador. Caminando por el interior de la tienda detrás de Jeremy, miró a través de la ventana. Andry descansaba en el asiento del copiloto, parecía sumergida en el asiento, era muy pequeña. Se detuvo y concentró un poco más su visión pasa observarla.

Mordecai: Está durmiendo...

Jeremy: Lo sé... tampoco he dejado de verla.

Mordecai: ¿Conversaste con ella?

Jeremy: ¿Ahora la tratas de ella? *énfasis en "ella"*

En ese momento pensó que se le habían salido muchas cosas de las manos antes. En sí recordó que muchas de esas cosas las había hecho con un propósito. Ya sea para terminar con CJ, perturbar a Rigby o provocar a Jeremy. Aunque se sentía orgulloso de lo último, patear involuntariamente a Andry como lo hizo en medio de la pelea, le quitaba todo rastro de satisfacción por haberlo golpeado. Entonces notó una mancha de sangre en la ventana.

Jeremy: Mordecai...

Mordecai: ¿Qué sucede?

Jeremy: Tenemos un problema.

Mordecai avanzó en dirección a Jeremy, acortando lentamente la distancia entre ellos. Notó que "su amigo" llevaba la mirada fija en el suelo, entonces Mordecai pensó lo peor. Avanzó a paso ligero para encontrarse con un castaño apoyado en la estantería de dulces, sentado en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago. La respiración muy agitada de Thomas y la tos por las arcadas que tenía, despertó la preocupación de Mordecai. Miró enojado a Jeremy.

Jeremy: Quita esa cara, yo no lo hice. *fastidiado* Él acaba de molerse los testículos a puños.

Mordecai: ¡Rayos Thomas! *asustado*

Thomas: agh... baja la voz, maldita sea...

Mordecai: ¿Qué hacemos? *no puede pensar* No podemos dejarlo aquí.

Jeremy: Intento llevarlo afuera pero se resiste demasiado.

Mordecai: Bien, entre los dos. Toma un brazo.

Thomas: ¡¡No! ¡Sólo denme un maldito minuto! *exasperado* Lo siento... ya pasará, sólo... debo buscar la forma... *bajando las manos, sosteniendo su entrepierna* ah... rayos...

Thomas levantó la mirada para golpearse la cabeza con la estantería. Abrió los ojos, mirando a la iluminación en el techo. Estaba cansado de obligarse a sí mismo a mantenerse controlado. Los golpes y apretones servían muy poco; su miembro recuperaba los ánimos a pesar del dolor y podía sentirlo hinchándose bajo el pantalón.

Thomas: Agua... *poniéndose de pie* necesito... beber algo. *mareo*

Jeremy: Salgamos de aquí, el tipo comienza a sospechar de nuevo. *mirando cajero*

Mordecai: Thomas, tienes que calmarte.

Thomas: Mordecai... no he tenido sexo en toda la jodida tarde. Ugh... no me pidas que me calme.

Mordecai: Tal vez... ¿y si llamamos a Andry?

Jeremy: ...

Thomas: No... ella *camina al baño* no está bien ahora...

Mordecai: No puedes seguir así, Thomas.

Thomas abrió la puerta de un golpe con la derecha y entre tropiezos alcanzó el primer lavamanos decente del lugar. Frente a ellos había espejos colgados en la pared y más arriba unas pequeñas ventanas corredizas para la ventilación donde entraba la fría luz de la calle. En su reflejo notó los rasgos que la impaciencia exponía. Temblorosamente comenzaba a limpiarse el rostro y la sangre en su labio. Un impulso violento lo obligó a golpear la loza del lavamanos, sus amigos lo detuvieron antes de desatar un caos. Sostuvieron sus brazos en alto. Miró su reflejo.

Jeremy: ¿Mejor?

Thomas: Suéltenme...

Jeremy miró a Mordecai buscando un apoyo para enfrentar la situación. El peli azul asintió con la mirada y fue a cerrar la puerta del baño, luego de liberar los brazos del castaño. Thomas arreglaba su imagen lo mejor que podía. Suspiró y giró para verlos, apoyando su cuerpo en el lavamanos. Encendió un cigarrillo, olvidando ofrecerles algunos a sus amigos. Pero bueno... ellos no querían fumar en ese momento.

Thomas: Lo siento. No soy yo cuando estoy... molesto.

Mordecai: Eres un raro...

Thomas: Sí... no discuto eso. *aspirando*

Jeremy: ¿Puedes caminar?

Thomas: No. *exhala* No se confundan, no estoy para nada tranquilo. *señalándoles* Estoy a punto, muy a punto de desmadrarlos. Ni siquiera se acerquen. *aspira* No estoy tranquilo.

Jeremy: Claro entonces... ¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí y nos miramos las caras?

Thomas: ¡¿Qué hago?! Tú dime. *exhala* ¡Denme ideas! Estoy... *escupe sobre el lavamanos* perdiendo el control, no sé... cuanto más pueda soportarlo. Necesito hacerlo... de verdad necesito hacerlo. Se está poniendo... mucho peor... aquí abajo.

Jeremy: Andry.

Thomas: ¿Qué? No, ella no. *hartándose*

Mordecai: ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

Thomas: ¡Yo soy el maldito problema!

Mordecai: Pero el otro día tú...

Thomas: Oye, en serio necesitas comprender mejor las cosas. ¿Acaso viste que yo me la cogía?

Mordecai: ... *recordando*

Thomas: argh... rayos ya no puedo *tirando cigarrillo* muévete.

Mordecai: ¿Qué?

Thomas: ¡Que salgas de mi camino! *abriéndose paso*

Jeremy: ¿En serio vas a masturbarte?

Thomas: ¿En serio vas a masturbarte? *imita* No, sólo quiero saludarle de mano. *sarcasmo*

Fue a descansar sobre la tapa de un inodoro. Los dos muchachos lo miraban fijamente con la idea de incomodarlo, entonces recordaron la trolleada que acababa de hacérselas a Jeremy. Mordecai comenzó a sonreírle, dándole un pequeño codazo al encuerado de rojo. Thomas se bajaba la cremallera y comenzaba a suspirar, tratando de evadir la risa. Entonces Jeremy comenzó a reírse y pronto los otros dos se unieron a él.

Thomas: *suspiro* lo siento... *risa* rayos esto en serio apesta. Debes creer que soy un imbécil.

Jeremy: Sí.

Thomas: No seas tan modesto. *sarcasmo*

Mordecai: Aun no me lo creo.

Thomas: ¿Qué cosa?

Mordecai: Que seas el mismo Thomas patético que creíamos conocer.

Thomas: ...

Jeremy: Entonces lidiabas con esto tu solo *serio*

Thomas: Es mejor así... *levantando la mirada* Está regresando... mejor ya váyanse.

Mordecai: Reconsidéralo, Thomas.

Thomas: No, viejo. Tengo miedo de partirla... en dos.

Thomas miró hacia el frente y los demás lo siguieron. Andry se encontraba detrás de Mordecai y Jeremy, apoyada sobre el mismo lavamanos donde Thomas había estado. Ambos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y confundidos. El castaño volvió a estrujar sus genitales.

Andry: Deja eso Thomas.

Thomas: *dolor* Creí que *placer* ugh... habías cerrado...

Mordecai: No puse la llave...

Andry: Escuchen, tengo estas pastillas *mostrando*

Jeremy: ¿Para qué son?

Andry: Para dormir.

Thomas: Pero son... ngh... tuyas...

Andry: Exacto, son mías. Por eso tómalas, Thomas *Acercándose* Te relajaran.

Thomas: ¡Déjalas ahí! Iré por ellas. *agitado*

Jeremy y Mordecai le cedieron el paso para darles algo de privacidad. Thomas los miraba indignado pues el plan era que Andry no se le acercara en absoluto. El placer crecía dentro de él; a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo reconocía muy bien su presencia. El olor de su cabello y la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sintió una caricia en el rostro y una presión en el labio inferior. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con una intensa mirada. Quedó paralizado.

Andry: Bebe un poco de agua.

Sin percatarse que Andry ya había colocado un par de pastillas sobre su lengua. Thomas bebió un poco de agua con la esperanza de que aquella medicina lo matara, por oírla susurrarle...

Andry: ¿Sabías que tienen de tu talla? *cerca de su oído*

Thomas: *sonriendo* mhh...

Se alejó de él, dejándolo con una sensación de soledad en su interior. Mordecai y Jeremy supieron que sólo debían esperar a que las pastillas hicieran efecto. Andry fue a reposar sobre el lavamanos frente a Thomas. Apoyando ambas manos sobre la loza entre la abertura de sus piernas los miró con sus profundos ojos. Muy inocente.

Andry: Ven...

Thomas: ... p – pero.

Andry: ¿Debería ir yo?

Thomas: ... no.

Una sensual sonrisa en su rostro captó la atención de Mordecai y Jeremy. Andry abría los brazos a medida que Thomas se acercaba obedientemente a su cuerpo. Entonces Mordecai y Jeremy comprendieron mejor las palabras del castaño. Era Andry quien llevaba el control. Thomas se rendía ante la rubia, y con él su apetito sexual. No soportaba compartirla. Aquello podía tener doble significado. O Thomas la quería demasiado como para molestarse cuando otros la tocasen o simplemente no soportaba la espera para poder tener sexo con ella. Tal vez ambos eran ciertos. Notaron una dolorosa resistencia en el cuerpo de Thomas al ser abrazado por Andry.

Andry: Con calma... tranquilo. Todo está bien.

Acercó sus delgados labios al herido castaño y succionó de él suavemente, provocándole un pequeño ardor. Thomas frunció el ceño ante el dolor, acercándose desesperado a ella. Jeremy temió que le hiciera daño pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver que Thomas hacía lo posible por no exigirle al cuerpo de Andry, apoyando un brazo contra la pared detrás de ella. Se detuvo.

Thomas: Andry, te lo juro... Voy a explotar... *súplica*

Andry: No lo harás... *acaricia rostro*

Thomas: ngh... *tiembla*

Mordecai: ¿Cuánto tardan en hacer efecto?

Andry: *beso* Son muy efectivas *beso* ya no falta mucho...

Thomas: *suspiro*

Andry: ¿Cómo te sientes? *abrazando a Thomas, apoyándolo sobre su pecho*

Thomas: mareado... *abrazando cintura de Andry*

Jeremy: Creo que ya podemos sacarlo de aquí ¿no te parece?

Mordecai: Intentémoslo de nuevo. Toma un brazo.

Ambos lo sujetaron como si de un amigo ebrio se tratase. Thomas ya no ponía resistencia, su vista se nublaba muy lentamente y le dificultaba el caminar. El vendedor los vio muy extrañado al verlos salir de los servicios. Andry recibió sus identificaciones en su lugar e involuntariamente se entretuvo observando la variedad de dulces que había, quedándose aún dentro del local mientras que el resto se dirigía al auto. El vendedor la miraba muy curioso y entusiasmado.

Thomas: Andry... *presentimiento*

Mordecai: ¿Qué?

Jeremy: Andry... *mirando hacia atrás* Está en la tienda... iré por ella.

Mordecai: Bien...

Jeremy depositó el brazo derecho de Thomas sobre el auto para que se sostuviera mientras Mordecai le habría una puerta y lo recostaba sobre el asiento trasero. Parecía sonreír.

Thomas: Ella...

Mordecai: ¿Qué hay con ella? *cubriéndolo* Jeremy ya fue a buscarla.

Thomas: Su debilidad... son los dulces. *riendo* Rayos... este día... ha sido una...

Mordecai: Ya duérmete, viejo. *interrumpiendo* Olvídalo todo.

Thomas: No sin mi Andry... *luchando contra el sueño*

Jeremy: Aquí estamos.

Andry: ¡Mira todos estos dulces!

Mordecai cedió el paso para que Andry entrara al auto. Jeremy tomó el asiento del piloto y Andry mostraba todos los dulces que él le había comprado. Thomas se enderezó en el asiento mirándolo con recelo en el espejo y Mordecai se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Todos estaban muy agotados. Jeremy apoyó la frente sobre el timón y Mordecai le dio una palmada en la espalda, animándolo a continuar de una vez por todas. Ambos miraron hacia el asiento trasero. Thomas ya dormía y entre sus brazos, Andry besaba al castaño en sus mejillas, acurrucándose sobre su pecho. Los muchachos sintieron un vacío en su interior al verlos. Andry trataba con afecto a Thomas a pesar de estar dormido. Jeremy encendió el motor. Se sentía frustrado.

Jeremy: ¿Debería llevarte a ti primero?

Mordecai: No... aún no quiero llegar. *deprimido*

Andry: ¿Tu jefe no dejará que entres o algo así? *acariciando brazos de Thomas*

Mordecai: No... Es sólo que... *suspiro* en realidad no es nada...

Andry: *suspira acariciando cabeza de Thomas* Todo ha acabado... *abrazo*

Jeremy: Andry... perdónanos por...

Andry: ¡Oh! no es necesario. *interrumpe* Luego de ayudarme a cuidar de Thomas, todo queda perdonado. Nunca lo he visto así antes... *preocupada* no hubiese podido hacerlo sola.

Mordecai: Ahora que lo mencionas, Andry ¿Por qué no sacamos las pastillas antes?

Andry: A Thomas no le gusta compartir sus regalos. O son de quien se los da o no son de nadie.

Mordecai: ¿Ustedes se regalan pastillas? *sorprendido*

Andry: Hay cosas de las que necesito descansar...

Jeremy: Entonces vives en ese lugar...

Andry: *suspiro* es una largar historia... *beso* Thomas ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

Thomas: ... *beso*

Andry: ¡Thomas! *sorpresa* ngh...

Thomas: *profundizando beso* ¿Dónde estamos? *abrazándola del hombro*

Jeremy: Muy cerca del centro.

Thomas: Ya veo... *pensando* ¿De casualidad tu casa queda muy cerca?

Jeremy: ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi departamento?

Thomas: Sólo por esta noche, si no hay problema claro.

Mordecai: ¿Por qué no irás a tu casa?

Thomas: Estaría más cerca del centro de juegos. Tengo que dirigir la publicidad allá también.

Jeremy: No hay nadie esperándome así que no hay problema si se quedan.

Andry: oh, oh ¿Puedo acompañarte mañana?

Thomas: No lo sé, Andry. No quiero que te vean esos tipos conmigo.

Andry: Puedo cuidarme yo sola. *puchero*

Mordecai y Jeremy sonrieron al escuchar el puchero de Andry. Extrañamente se habían encariñado mucho con ella y pretendían apoyarla contra la sobreprotección de Thomas. Pero al no ser asunto de ellos, simplemente se limitaron a escuchar. Thomas la vio a los ojos, pensaba en las diferentes formas para poder darle una solución a ese asunto. No soportaba la idea de que ella saliera afectada por lo que sea que esos tipos lo estuviesen persiguiendo. Tampoco podía permitirse darle el "lujo" de volver a la gasolinera abandonada. Sin embargo, aunque desconfiara de todo el mundo, eso no significaba negarle a Andry actuar libremente. Sólo una idea se le vino a la cabeza y no le gustó mucho considerarla. El auto se detuvo.

Jeremy: Llegamos... *mostrándoles la llave*

Thomas: ¿No vienes? *tomando llaves*

Jeremy: Los acompañaré hasta la puerta. *salen del auto*

Mordecai: Olvídenlo, no volveré a casa. *los sigue*

Thomas: Mordecai *cara a cara* tienes que regresar. Benson te matará.

Mordecai: No lo hará. Además le he hecho cosas peores.

Thomas: No faltarás al trabajo. *serio*

Mordecai: ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡¿Por qué quieres echarme?! *ardor en las heridas*

Thomas: ¿Qué? No. Viejo, por favor. Trato de cuidarte.

Andry: Tal vez necesite conversar, Thomas. *preocupada*

Thomas: *tranquilizándola* No te estoy echando, Mordecai. *acercándose* Es sólo que ahora no te ves nada bien. *sujetando sus cienes* Por favor, necesito que vayas a casa y descanses.

Mordecai: *Intenta apartarse pero no lo consigue*

Thomas: Te he fallado hoy, lo sé. No pudimos conversar. Pero aprovecha que el cielo aún está oscuro. Quiero que despiertes en tu cama y que no hagas nada estúpido. ¡No estás sólo!

Mordecai: No habrá nadie cuando llegue... *enojado*

Thomas: Aún tienes el trampolín. *sugiere*

Mordecai: No es por Rigby.

Jeremy: ...

Mordecai: Es por Margarita. Después de hoy, no dejaré de sentirme como un estúpido.

Thomas: *mirada incrédula*

Mordecai: Ya te lo dije... *aburrido* no es por Rigby. *cansado*

Thomas: *suspiro* Hablemos mañana... *palmadas en la espalda* Olvídalo todo por ahora.

Jeremy terminó de instalar a Thomas y Andry en su departamento y corrió escaleras abajo. Se estaba haciendo cada vez mas tarde y debía estar muy temprano en la oficina de Techmo. Primero llevaría a Mordecai al parque y luego podría irse a dormir, con las esperanzas de que sus inquilinos no fueran muy escandalosos en el sexo. Meditó unos segundos en la corta conversación que habían tenido respecto a las inquietudes de Mordecai. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo se sentía al escuchar que él también pasaba por jodidas frustraciones.

Al llegar al auto vio que Mordecai tenía su celular entre las manos. Abrió la puerta muy fastidiado y notó que seleccionaba el número de Rigby en su celular. Un repentino calor recorrió su espalda e impaciente, extendió el brazo para arrebatárselo de las manos. Se sentía sofocado y encolerizado. Mordecai lo apartó a tiempo, sin embargo parecía tener la mirada en el aire.

Mordecai: ¡¿Quieres relajarte?! Sólo dame un segundo...

Jeremy: ¿Qué es lo que buscas? *entra al auto*

Mordecai: Quiero llamar a Rigby... Pero no puedo a través de tu teléfono...

Jeremy: *cierra la puerta* Tarde o temprano sabrá que estoy aquí.

Jeremy encendió el motor. De pronto ya no tenía tanta prisa. Thomas ya se encontraba posiblemente en pleno acto con Andry. Mordecai esperaba que no fuera demasiado agresivo con ella. De pronto le había parecido una chica muy agradable y atractiva. Al no oír respuesta del peli azul, Jeremy avanzó a la autopista. Mordecai miraba fijamente el teléfono celular ajeno en sus manos. Sólo debía oprimir un botón y hacer la llamada. Ya era muy tarde, pensó que tal vez estaría durmiendo, como puede que tal vez no. Pensó en Jared, esperaba que no estuvieran juntos a altas horas de la noche. – Ahí va de nuevo esa sensación – apretó un puño.

Jeremy: ¿Sensación?

Mordecai: ¿ah? *reacciona*

Jeremy: Dijiste que ahí iba de nuevo esa sensación.

Mordecai: ¿Eso dije? *confundido*

Jeremy: Pensaste en voz alta. ¿Te sucede algo verdad?

Mordecai: No es nada...

Jeremy: Claro... ¿Ya me puedes dar mi teléfono?

Mordecai: *dándoselo con desánimo*

Jeremy: De nada *sarcasmo*

Mordecai: ¿Puedo... preguntarte algo?

Jeremy: ... supongo. *titubeando*

Mordecai: ... ¿Por qué Rigby?

Jeremy desvió la mirada imprudentemente. Se había extrañado que el peli azul, el tipo con el que estaba seguro que no quería saber nada respecto a su relación pasada con Rigby, ahora se sintiese interesado por ellos. Mordecai lo alertó antes de que golpearan un poste de ALTO.

Mordecai: ¡Maldita sea, sólo es una pregunta!

Jeremy: ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa!

Mordecai: ¡No exageres!

Jeremy: ¡¿El tipo "Aléjate de Rigby"? ¿El que cree que su amigo ahora es un marica desgraciado?!

Mordecai: Tú...

Jeremy: No, tú dime. *interrumpe* ¿Exageré con eso?

Mordecai: *enfadándose* ¡¿No vas a responder?!

Jeremy: No puedo decirte estas cosas...

Mordecai: ¿Por qué no?

Jeremy: Porque... *titubeando* esto podría...

Mordecai: ¿Qué cosa... salir mal o qué?

Jeremy: ¿No puedes conversarlo con Rigby? *dolor de cabeza*

Mordecai: No, no puedo. *resignado*

Jeremy: Deberías conversar con él. Tiene muchas cosas que...

Mordecai: *interrumpe* Se está alejando de mí, Jeremy.

Jeremy: ...

Mordecai: *molesto* Esto es una estupidez. *puñete en el techo*

Jeremy: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Mordecai: No puedo decírtelo.

Jeremy: ¿Por qué no?

Mordecai: Porque estoy hablando contigo... *molesto*

Jeremy: Ahora nos estamos entendiendo, Mordecai.

Mordecai: ...

Jeremy: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Mordecai: ¿Qué...?

Jeremy: ¿Quién... es esa persona del que hablaste allá atrás?

Mordecai: No es tan importante...

Jeremy: No estaría tan seguro de ello.

Mordecai: ... ¿Por qué lo dices?

El odio que antes sentía por Jeremy, poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse. Sin embargo, la sensación en sus heridas empeoraba en dirección a sus inseguridades por Rigby. No pretendía aceptarlo pero imaginar a Jared junto a su amigo, le retorcía el estómago. Pensó que necesitaba distraerse y tomó otro de los cigarrillos extraños de Kyle. De pronto Jeremy notó su extraño comportamiento, poniéndose a la defensiva con él, talvez imaginando que volvería atacarlo. Lo ignoró y apretó los puños para corroborar que aún seguían empeorando e incendiaba sus venas.

Jeremy: Estamos cerca.

Mordecai: Claro... *enciende cigarrillo*

Jeremy: ...

Mordecai: Supongo que no puedo conversar contigo sobre esto. *soplando humo fangoso*

Jeremy: Eso era obvio... ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!

Mordecai: Son de un amigo. *quemazón en el cerebro* ahh... esto es horrible.

Jeremy: Tira esa porquería.

Mordecai: No... es mejor de lo que parece. *Relajado*

Jeremy: Esa cosa no parece ser normal.

Mordecai: *rugido* ¿Sino por qué los tendría? *dolor*

Jeremy: Llegamos *detiene el auto*

Mordecai: *aspira profundamente*

Jeremy: ¡Tira esa basura, ahora!

Mordecai: ¡Jodete!

Jeremy: Si te ven así... y conmigo, creerán que te he drogado o algo. Apaga esa porquería.

Mordecai: ¿Quieres saber quién será "la primera vez" de Rigby?

Jeremy: Dame eso... *intenta alcanzar cigarrillo*

Mordecai: Jared. *aparta cigarrillo*

Jeremy: ¿Cómo dices? *confundido*

Mordecai: J-A-R-E-D apréndetelo de memoria.

Jeremy: ¿Ese es el tipo del que nos hablaste?

Mordecai: Sí y lo conocimos hoy. No los he visto en toda la tarde.

Jeremy: ... no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Mordecai: Este tipo... *sale del auto* se lo cogerá algún día de estos. *cierra la puerta*

Jeremy: ¿No oyes? No es problema mío.

Mordecai: Sí, sí, hace mucho que no lo es... *retrocede* Acuérdate de mí, él se lo hará.

Jeremy arrancó el auto sin despedirse mientras Mordecai disfrutaba de lo corto que le quedaba a su cigarrillo. Caminó por el parque hasta llegar a la casa y subió por las escaleras, esperando que alguien saliera a darle algún reproche. Despreciaba la idea de entrar a su habitación y encontrar aquel trampolín completamente vacío. Nada volvería a ser como antes.

Se enderezó luego de caer con Margarita al suelo cuando la obligó a entrar por la fuerza. El lugar era un completo desorden. Por el suelo rodaban varias latas de cerveza y un par de botellas de licor, sin etiquetas. Eileen la tomó por el brazo, la pelirroja no podía mantenerse de pie por su cuenta y todo su peso fue a parar a su espalda. La recostó sobre un sillón y fue corriendo a la cocina. En varias web había leído que, además de comer; beber agua, leche, café o jugos de fruta eran buenos para aliviar la borrachera, por ultimo sólo quedaba vomitar todo el alcohol posible.

Margarita: Eileen...

Eileen: Ya voy... espera un poco...

Margarita: Eileen, ven... quiero decirte algo...

Eileen: Claro, puedes decírmelo.

Margarita: El sofá... el sofá...

Eileen caminó a la sala llevando un vaso con agua y otro con yogurt de fresa. Margarita no estaba por ninguna parte. Caminó hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta. Lo que encontró la dejó petrificada y dejó caer ambos vasos al suelo. Margarita apuntaba hacia el pequeño sillón, observando sonriente cómo el fuego iba creciendo poco a poco hasta casi tocar las cortinas. Eileen corrió a la sala por el extintor y Margarita la persiguió como si de un juego se tratara. Estaba descalza cuando se puso de pie a perseguirla entonces un grito de dolor se escuchó en la casa, despertando aun más la preocupación de la castaña, haciendo que tropezara con las latas en el suelo. Margarita lloraba porque tenía pequeños trozos de vidrio en la planta de los pies. Eileen pasó sobre ella negando amargamente con la cabeza y se dispuso a atender el fuego hasta estar segura de haberlo apagado. Recorrió la casa por si no había más peligro y corrió a la cocina a apagar la estufa pues el olor de la comida recalentada era desagradable estando quemada.

Eileen: ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASA CONTIGO MARGARITA?!

Margarita: Me duele... me duele... *llorando*

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Eileen. Se había llevado un gran susto pero aun cargaba con una gran presión. Se inclinó a abrazar a Margarita por la espalda. Ambas necesitaban tranquilizarse. Tomó su teléfono celular, Margarita la detuvo.

Margarita: No llames... a nadie. *bajando teléfono*

Eileen: Tengo que llamar. Tus pies están sangrando.

Tenía el teléfono frente a ella. Margarita hacia presión hacia abajo con una mano sobre el teléfono y la castaña volvía a elevarla. Era un pequeño juego de distracción entre las dos. Aún seguían desconsoladas. El nivel de estrés de Eileen había colapsado y Margarita intentaba hallar la atención que Mordecai se había negado a darle. Incluso si eso venía de Eileen.

Margarita: Sólo quita los vidrios.

Eileen: No voy a limpiar tus pies.

Margarita: Antes habrías dado todo por hacerlo.

Eileen: ...

Margarita: Puedo besarte por hacerlo si quieres.

La pelirroja giró de repente para verla, tomando desprevenida a Eileen quien aún intentaba encontrarle el sentido a sus últimas palabras. Pegó sus labios a los de ella, aprisionándola contra la pared. Sintió la repentina agitación en la respiración de su amiga quien hacía lo posible por separarse de ella. Los beneficios de ser más alta y fuerte le negaron la posibilidad de zafarse. Insertó su lengua en ella, encontrándose con la calidez de la otra, al precio elevado de recibir una prominente mordida por la castaña. La liberó ante el dolor seguido de recibir una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. El cuerpo de Eileen temblaba por la rabia. Un silencio incómodo.

Eileen: Me largo de aquí... *poniéndose de pie*

Margarita: ¡No! Eileen, espera. No te vayas.

Eileen: ¡No soy tu maldito juguete, Margarita!

Margarita: Lo sé, fue... culpa mía. No debí...

Eileen: ¡No! ¡No debiste! ¡¿Qué jodido, retorcido, fiasco y absurdo motivo te dio el derecho de hacerme esto?! *tropieza* No soy un hombre, Margarita. ¡No me das ninguna pena!

Margarita: ¡No puedes dejarme sola, eres mi amiga!

Eileen: Tal parece que tú y yo tenemos diferentes nociones de lo que es una amistad.

Margarita: ¿Qué insinúas?

Eileen: ¡Lo que oíste! Y déjame decirte que no soy la única persona que lo piensa.

Margarita: ¡Oh! ¡¿Entonces me tacharás de zorra sólo porque te di un miserable beso?!

Eileen: ¡Te tacho de zorra porque lo eres... y ya no voy a seguir apoyándote en serlo!

Margarita: ¿Así son las cosas entonces? ¿Viene una estúpida mocosa y sólo te vas?

Eileen: ¿Disculpa? *enojada*

Margarita: Me ayudas a controlar a Mordecai, a esconder mis infidelidades y a conquistar a cualquier imbécil que se me cruce por el camino para luego sólo irte por una cualquiera.

Eileen: ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Cierra la boca! No te atrevas a hablarle de ese modo.

Margarita: ¿Qué harás para ocultar todo lo que has hecho eh? Ha sido posible por tus consejos.

Eileen: Mira, deja de decir estupideces ¿quieres? Nunca te he ayudado en tales cosas y lo sabes.

Eileen caminó con dificultad al cuarto de baño de Margarita. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una gran presión en el pecho. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y el estrés iba en aumento. Se miró al espejo y negó con la cabeza. Veía venir una serie de disparatados eventos en su futuro. Se acomodó el beanie rojo y fue al encuentro con Margarita. Ella seguía sentada en el suelo donde la había dejado, sólo que ahora apoyada contra la pared. Vestía un ligero vestido azul que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectas rodillas. A Eileen siempre le había fascinado cada espacio de su cuerpo. Se detuvo frente a ella y lo dejó caer a un lado, amenazándola con irse. Pero la retuvo.

Margarita: ¿Y cómo planeas dejar de apoyarme en ser una zorra, si dices que nunca me ayudaste a serlo? No te puedes liberar de algo que nunca te ha encerrado, maldita estúpida. *fuma*

Eileen: Porque te mueves entre ellos como si pudieras manipularlos. Porque les dices estas cosas horribles, poniéndoles la espada contra la pared y los pechos. No sabes... lo fácil que es perder la cabeza... por una mujer. Aquellos tiempos fueron difíciles *deslizándose por la pared al suelo*

Margarita: Pero ahora puedes tenerme a mí, Eileen. *exhala humo*

Eileen: Estás alcoholizada, Margarita.

Margarita: Podemos intentar de nuevo. Aquellos años... aun puedo repararlos.

Eileen: No funciona así. Yo... de verdad quería estar contigo. Pero seguí tus consejos ¿recuerdas? Sobre enamorar a Rigby y tú los míos sobre Mordecai y por un momento llegué a pensar que funcionaba. Comencé a enamorarme de él. *recordando* Pero nunca pude olvidarte.

Margarita: Pues no lo parece... *reproche*

Eileen: Ya te lo he dicho, no soy un hombre. *quitando vidrios* Aunque me he enamorado de ti como si realmente fuera uno. Pude callar muchas cosas de ti por ser tu mejor amiga pero no podía soportar... verte con Mordecai. A veces... me gustaba verlo sufrir por ti.

Margarita: Nunca sufrió por mí. *corrigiéndola* Estaba loco por mí.

Eileen: ¡Ya sal de tu burbuja, Margarita! Lo engañabas y terminabas con él pero siempre regresabas. Yo nunca te dije "Oye, mira ese muchacho, termina con Mordecai y luego regresa"

Margarita: ...

Eileen: Sufríamos los dos. *limpiando heridas* Él por tu cariño y yo, al verte con él. Preferirlo cuando ni conocía como eras en realidad. Yo sí que te conocía. Y aun así así... yo te... amaba.

Margarita: Yo... *carraspea* yo no lo sabía. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Eileen: ¿En serio? ¿Con todo lo que me acabas de gritar? Tú ya lo sabías, lo que es peor.

Margarita: Sí, es verdad. *resignándose* Supongo que no puedo salir de esta...

Eileen: ¿No es tan fácil cuando se trata de otra mujer verdad? *vendando*

Margarita: No... Eres todo un reto. *limpiando lágrimas de cocodrilo*

Eileen: Ya está. ¿Ahora me dirás que te pasó?

Margarita: *suspiro* Perdóname...

Eileen: ... *guardando cosas en el botiquín*

Margarita: Perdón, he sido una... zorra todos estos años. Contigo más que con nadie.

Eileen: Sigues alcoholizada.

Margarita: Pues con mayor razón. Lo que te digo es sincero, Eileen.

Eileen: *levantando la mirada*

Margarita: Tal vez sí quise hacerte creer que me ayudabas en mis errores. Estuvo mal.

Eileen: Ya basta... *adolorida*

Margarita: Yo los engañaba y tú estabas ahí para consolarme cuando fallaba. Sólo te tenía a ti, mi mejor amiga. De verdad lo siento.

Eileen: *suspiro* Dejemos esta mierda por un rato... tengo que limpiar.

Margarita: Te ayudaré.

Eileen: Tienes cortadas en los pies.

Margarita: Puedo arreglármelas.

Eileen: No, sólo volverán a sangrar. ¿Por qué no sólo comienzas a contarme lo que pasó?

Margarita: ... engañe a Mordecai.

Eileen: Y eso me debe sorprender porque...

Margarita: Porque esta vez me encontró. *acumulando trozos de vidrio*

Eileen: ... ¿Cómo pasó? *levantando latas de cerveza*

Margarita: Sólo fui a "tomar un poco de aire" y...

Eileen: ¿A tomar un poco de aire? *interrumpiendo* ¿Acaso Mordecai no te da bien el sexo?

Margarita: heh... entonces te lo ha contado...

Eileen: Le he obligado a decírmelo. Deja de ser una perra con Chloe, Margarita. Te lo advierto.

Margarita: No exageres, sólo fue el sexo. Apareció de la nada, también me tomo de sorpresa.

Eileen: Aleja a Chloe de cualquier juego tuyo, no lo repetiré de nuevo.

Margarita: ...

Eileen: Hablo muy en serio. *mirada intensa*

Margarita: De acuerdo, sólo... si no me obligas a disculparme por lo del agua hirviendo. Es que eso sería muy vergonzoso. Sobre todo por lo que le hice a Jared. No volveré a molestarla.

Eileen: Continúa...

Margarita: *suspiro* Bueno... estábamos en el callejón y Mordecai apareció por la puerta trasera. Se veía muy extraño y perdimos el control.

Eileen: ¿Él te dijo algo? *interesada*

Margarita: Ya casi no lo recuerdo, pero fue una fuerte discusión. Lo que me extrañó es que... parecía alejarse de mí. *lagrimas* entonces pensé que no volvería a tenerlo conmigo nunca.

Eileen: ¿Estás loca? Él siempre dará su brazo a torcer por ti. Margarita, tú nunca estarás sola.

Margarita: Las cosas no se tratan sobre estar sola o no, Eileen. Tampoco es sobre el sexo. Con él las cosas son diferentes... sin él de mi lado, estoy sola. *llora*

Eileen: Entonces deberías tratarlo como un amigo.

Margarita: ¡Es lo que hago!

Eileen: ¡Lo estás haciendo pedazos! *sermón*

Margarita: Eileen... por favor *súplica* No lo seduciré, ni nada por el estilo. Me contento si sólo nos reconciliamos y volvemos a ser amigos. Como los viejos tiempos.

Eileen: *pesadez* He escuchado... que mañana se estrena el centro de juegos.

Margarita: ...

Eileen: ¡Piensa! A él le gustan. Podrías invitarlo a ir y conversar mientras juegan como antes.

Margarita: ¡Esa es una gran idea, Eileen!

Eileen: No te estoy ayudando en nada. Es sólo que no puedes pensar con tanto alcohol.

Margarita: Si, es verdad... *incomoda* entonces ¿no más ayuda a la zorra? *broma pesada*

Eileen: No tengo nada en contra de Mordecai. Me gustaría verlo feliz incluso si no es contigo.

Margarita: *risa sarcástica* Muy graciosa... ¿Por...por qué lo dices?

Eileen: ¿Qué...? Si yo pude encontrar a la indicada.¿Por qué él no? *Doble "broma" pesada*


End file.
